A Heart Of Glass
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: Of all the people asked to come on an adventure, Thorin and his kin don't expect Gandalf to ask a mysterious woman named Rayna with powers unknown to help lead the way. Born of a race only few have true knowledge of, with a past as cruel as Thorin's, will their alliance last the journey, possibly leading to love? First Hobbit fic! Kili/OC and rated T to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: An Extra Blade

Hi all and welcome to my first '_Hobbit_' fic, '_A Heart of Glass_'! This took many weeks to write and craft as I have so I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it immensely. Know now this story is officially complete and will be seeing a sequel soon. Be kind and review. I own nothing but my OC Rayna. Everything else is Tolkien's. Also, this is a Kili/OC fic with no major character deaths. If you don't like it, leave now. Thanks!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 1: An Extra Blade

The night was cool in contrast to the warmth of the spring day, bringing out the twinkling brightness of the stars above. There were few clouds and the moon was starting to crescent for the month, an image most beautiful to anyone watching. Only the lone traveler walking the well-worn paths and roads of Bag End, Hobbiton didn't have time to gaze up at the celestial body, only to look where she was going. The moon did aid her in her trek as the light of a lamp or torch would've done nothing for her eyes. Many had claimed her to have the eyes of an elf but she was certain the blood was thin or the trait a mere coincidence. But those same orbs of icy blue, almost translucent in color, held a wisdom only a well-aged traveler could have like her cloak helped hide her body that was thin but had a lithe strength no average human possessed. With her bow, her aim was often true and her sword was to be feared no matter just how brave, or stupid, her opponent was when facing it. Anyone foolish enough to take her on found they were not only outmatched, but unlikely to get away alive, all depending on the woman's temper. Glancing between the many hobbit hole doors, the woman found most looked relatively the same but could sense a tinge of magic guiding her. Only someone like Gandalf could leave such a distinct mark and get away with it. Her keen ears could already make out the loud merrymaking of deep, Dwarven voices, their shadows in the window of what she could only guess was the dining room.

_That old man did warn of the robust little buggers,_ she thought, having taken her time in finding the home of her host, Bilbo Baggins. She would've approached earlier if not for another figure reaching door prior to her, his form also dwarf in size but no doubt someone not to be trifled with. This fact was made clear for as soon as he knocked, all noise in the house stopped and he was quickly let in. There was more talking but it was too muffled by the walls to be heard properly even by her keen ears.

_I imagine they'll all be gathered now._ She pondered, daring to take the path up to the house so her ears could better make out the deep rumble of someone's voice on the other side asking questions. Rather than pulling the bell, she decided to raise her gloved hand to the wood to knock, three times almost like a heavy warning bell's toll. All noise on the other side faded away again, leaving all in silence as the door creaked open once more. She'd timed her arrival well as a strong wind forced the door wide and put out a number of the lamps within a few feet of the door, making the edges of her navy blue cloak billow. Seeing fourteen men barely four feet tall and an elderly man ducking to keep from bumping the ceiling was an interesting thing to see, especially when most of their expressions were of curiosity and shock. The one at the forefront, a dirty blonde man in a vest, shirt and matching pants, as well as from his hairy feet no doubt the owner of the hole, became the focus of her attention as her gaze fell on him. The hobbit visibly swallowed, his throat and jaw tight and his sky blue eyes wide, not daring blink or look away in case the woman at his door decided to kill him on a whim. Her voice had never been light or feminine, but it was just enough to tell her gender, coming out low and promising injury at the slightest mistake. "Are you the owner of this humble home?"

"I-I am…B-Bilbo Baggins, a-at your service milady." The four foot man responded, his voice almost succeeding in keeping the fearful tremor out of it.

The unfamiliarity with the moniker was strong but only her control kept her gaze unblinking in the face of the hobbit's attempt at kind manners. Only a few had regarded her as such, and they'd either been drunk, mocking or the rare elf she didn't feel insulted by. "Rayna, at yours." She said calmly, bowing her hooded head slightly in his direction. When her gaze moved to look at the elderly man standing in the far back, more than a few seemed to relax. "Good meeting, Gandalf."

"Indeed it is." Gandalf retorted with a mirthful chuckle, scowling when no one else seemed intent on moving or speaking so he barked. "Make room, you louts! And someone get a light on."

In a rush of hard boots on wooden floors, the crowd of dwarves returned to where they'd been no doubt the main dining room of the hole, leaving Gandalf, Rayna and Bilbo in the main hall. Stepping inside, taking care not to get mud anywhere like her fellow guests, Rayna kept her focus on Gandalf and didn't take off her cloak, hood or weapons. If things didn't go well, she wouldn't be staying that long. So, she looked to the elderly wizard curiously. "Am I late?"

"Right on time, as always." Gandalf returned with a light chuckle, sobering with a frown on his bearded face. "I was concerned you wouldn't appear."

"Fears unfounded." Rayna said coolly.

The wizard's mustache shifted to show his amusement. "Indeed."

What Rayna had to say next was lost when one of the dwarves, his hair flowing, beard short and well trimmed, both raven-wing black, eyes of dark grey-blue flashing in annoyance as he hissed up at the wizard despite the object of his irritation standing so close. "Gandalf, who is this woman?"

"Our final member of the company, of course! And a most notable warrior and tracker at that." The aged magus responded kindly, knowing Thorin couldn't sense the flare of ire coming from the woman next to them.

Thorin's handsome face twisted irritably. "She is a woman, and this is not something someone like her should be doing."

"That's what all say before she proves them wrong. I suggest taking care what you express lest you wish to see just how fit she is for this quest." Gandalf warned, hoping the dwarf prince would take the hint and be silent on the matter. Unlike him, Thorin had yet to see the kind of destruction Rayna could bring.

A small voice interrupted, forcing all to recall their host, his bright blue eyes wide in uncertainty. "I'm sorry, quest?"

_It's going to be a long night…._ Rayna thought in dismay, glad that one of the young looking dwarves had the sense to vacate his chair for her, an older one finding her something to drink though she never uttered a word. She barely listened to the conversation about the mountain, the dragon within and how they aimed to get some fancy hunk of rock to reclaim the kingdom just to get the others to come forth and kill the beast. Her eyes had taken in the map Thorin had pulled out with interest, blinking curiously when she thought she saw something etched onto the paper by the lowest corner but didn't voice it. Especially when the dwarf prince didn't seem to notice it and kept talking of how they had to get into the mountain somehow. Granted what they were planning didn't awaken the creature and end up having to slay it by themselves anyway. She had to fight down a snicker when the hobbit, the poor, overwhelmed thing, fainted in the hall when one of the dwarves, Bofur, wouldn't stop describing how it felt to die by dragon fire. Gandalf ended up taking the poor man to a comfortable chair in his study while the dwarves busied themselves with idle chatter. Among this, one of the dwarves, Kili she recalled, decided to spend it asking questions. "Why are your eyes like that?"

"Like what?" Rayna said quietly, finding upon closer examination the dwarf to almost look like a much happier version of his uncle minus a proper beard as Kili's was no more than stubble on his sculpted chin. _At least his brother looks almost nothing like that wet blanket._ She thought, feeling a thrill of bafflement when the brunette dwarf before her smiled and pointed at his own eyes, the dark brown orbs full of curiosity.

"Earlier, they glowed." He said, tilting his head slightly as the dim lamps still hid the woman's face.

Against her better judgment, Rayna allowed a light chuckle escape her throat, taking most around by surprise. _It was_ _probably just my magic acting up, likely at seeing those strange letters on that map of Thorin's a few moments ago. This one's rather observant for a dwarf_, she thought. It was the most noise she'd made all night. "It happens. It's one of my many talents."

"So are you really coming with us?" the blonde, Fili asked, his brilliant blue eyes taking the human woman in with an equally curious gaze.

Rayna nodded slowly. "If your uncle allows it, yes. I see no point in arguing with someone with the head full of the stone your people mine all year long."

"Are you an elf?" another of the young dwarves, Ori suddenly voiced, earning a collective stiffening of the people around, and a slap over the head from Dwalin.

Under her hood, Rayna could feel Thorin's gaze on her from across the room where he stood by the doorway. From the way they had gone silent, a lot seemed to depend on her answer, so she gave an honest one. "No, my heritage is unknown, even to me." the woman said casually, not the least bit bothered. "Anyone who could've told me about it either died or lost track of me when I was young. Such things don't matter."

"How can they not? They could've been your family!" Ori demanded, Fili and Kili looking too awestruck by her words to say anything.

Rayna chuckled again, this time the sound almost dark in nature. "Say what you like, but it's difficult to appreciate something when it was never there in the first place."

"That's a harsh thing to say." Kili declared softly, a scowl settling on his brow, aiding Rayna's belief that he looked far too much like his uncle.

"Expect nothing less for the rest of this venture." She returned just as quietly, glad the shadows hid her smirk. He probably would've flinched away from it.

Persistent as ever, Ori was leaning forward in his seat. "Could we at least know what you look like?"

Rayna blinked, feeling her body become like stone without her permission, the hackles on the back of her neck standing on end. _You can't deny them, not forever._ She thought as she came to a decision. Wordlessly, she pointed with a gloved finger to the nearest candle, the dwarf nearest do it ended up being Balin. Hair and beard pure like snow, the portly dwarf set the candlestick down on the table closest to the woman, who slid it closer. A hush seemed to come over the room for even Thorin was eying it all curiously. Dramatics aside, Rayna pushed her hood back to reveal cream skin and slightly curly brown locks helping frame her sharp and possibly primal face, the dark locks flowing down past her shoulders. The shortest of it acted as bangs while the rest was held back in a tail that was lazily sitting on her shoulder. Having the hood out of the way also revealed her ice blue eyes, their coloring so pale they were almost translucent even in the dimness of the room. But the one detail that got their attention were the scars: long and almost red, the marks were that of a beast and came dangerously close to cutting into her left eye though the most it did was cut her eyebrow in half and mar her skin. The shortest on sat near her chin with the longest went from the middle of her forehead, across the bridge of her nose and along her cheek. Rayna had to fight down a toothy smile when even Thorin's mouth became slightly agape at the sight. Next to her, Balin seemed the most disgusted by the sight. "Who would do that to a woman?"

"Not who, what." Rayna pointed out, leaning back into her chair and away from the light, taking comfort in the shadows. "It didn't live long enough to do much else."

"Is there no way to undo this?" Oin pressed from where he sat with his hearing horn lifted to receiver her answer, his rage palpable. Stubborn dwarf or not, as a healer all lives were precious to the aged dwarf.

Rayna merely shrugged, having faced reactions like his before. She'd feared rejection and little else. To see someone get angry over an old wound of hers was odd but something she could deal with. "Many have tried, all have failed. I have others just like it, and will probably receive more before my life is ended. This path is of my choosing."

"Such is a hard road to take. You would wish to do nothing else?" Dori, the silver-haired dwarf who was probably just as old as Balin, inquired from his seat, shock evident.

"If I did, I'd have done it already." Rayna pointed out shortly, forcing herself to calm so not to cause a fight without meaning to. "The hour is late. We should rest if we're to leave on time." she said after a moment, rising from her chair and slipping out through another doorway.

Behind her, Balin was already speaking in a tired voice. "Come along lads, we've a good long ride in the morning."

No one really protested to this, content to clean up the mess they'd made and settle in what had to be a sitting room for a late night smoke. Bilbo awoke from his fainting spell just in time to hear the dwarves sing a rather depressing song of their losses that had Rayna wondering what it was like to lose such things. She shrugged it off, as she saw pondering such things was pointless. When all lay down for the night, Rayna all but vanished only for them to be astonished at seeing her lithe form in a nearby tree outside the house. Her ice blue eyes fell on them filing out the house to where they'd kept their horses, jumping down from the spry branch to make a number of them jump in shock, her landing silent even then. As she had neglected to bring a horse, Gandalf was able to get one off a nearby farmer for a decent amount of coin. Not that she was about to cause a fuss over not needing one, Rayna took rein of the chestnut anyway, liking how it didn't look at her with fear in its soulful eyes.

_It must not smell my true nature yet._ Came the dark thought that Rayna swatted away, enjoying the lazy ride through the sun and ignoring most everything save anything dangerous that might be ahead. The day was warm and as her companions had already seen what she looked like, Rayna forwent her cloak, having folded it up for later in her bag. Like her cloak, her clothes were of fairly good make, her pants a deep grey while her tunic matched it with a tinge of blue to the wool. Her jacket was of roughly the same make and worked better than the cloak at keeping out the elements than hiding her form. Her boots, like her gloves and bracers, were of dark brown leather that completed the ensemble, their worn appearance helping her fit in with the slightly shorter rabble of dwarves. Shifting her feet in the stirrups, Rayna pondered whether she needed a new set of boots or not as she'd repaired them some weeks ago but the footwear were old but reliable. She made a mental note to deal with it later.

Nearly halfway out of Hobbiton and back to Bree, Bilbo came running with a pack strapped on and the lengthy contract unfolded in the wind as he ran to catch up. Thorin, ever the irritable fellow, declared him part of the company and told the others to spare him a pony. It took some juggling to free the brown pony of a majority of the luggage it was hauling, making room for the very out-of-place Halfling. Seeing all the money pouches being tossed had definitely been interesting, as was Gandalf's bet coming to fruit. Watching the hobbit out of the corner of her eyes and seeing how uncomfortable he looked sitting in the saddle, holding the reins like they'd be torn from his hands, Rayna found a smirk lifting one side of her lips. "You should stop that."

More than one person started at her voice, Kili seeming to take keen interest even as Bilbo stared oddly at her. "Why?" he asked, uncertain.

"She thinks you're uncomfortable and thus, making her nervous. Relax, and she's less likely to throw you." The brunette woman returned casually, not about to make fun of the hobbit and his poor riding skills. Quite a few people were listening in after all, for lack of better to do.

Still, the hobbit's deep scowl was amusing, sky blue eyes glancing between her and the steed just under him. "How do you know?"

"First time on a horse?" she queried.

"First time…on a pony." The hobbit admitted rather awkwardly.

Rayna's chuckle came forth like music to their ears, light and brief, distant and half forgotten. "There's a first for everything." She said, giving the hobbit her full attention. "Take a deep breath, hands down, shoulders squared, and spine straight. Head up."

Watching the hobbit do as she commanded one after another was dangerously comical but seemed to put the horse under him at ease and fill the Halfling with wonder as he gaped in his awe. "How did-?"

Rayna's chortle bubbled up like a devious noise. "Just try not to fall off. Seeing you be dragged off is only so amusing."

Bilbo's jaw worked even as Rayna let her horse trot a little slower until Gandalf was next to her, his wrinkled face contorted in disapproval. "Must you be so contradictory? I certainly hope you gain a more affable outlook when this trip is concluded." He scolded, the frown he wore showing how put out he was.

"Must you ask me to be someone I'm not? It'd be like asking you to stop smoking." The woman shot back, taking the wizard off guard.

Already he was stammering as he done the night before when the dwarves had demanded to know how many dragons he'd slain. "Well I-."

Rayna's answering snicker was low but not cruel. "See? Now if you can get Thorin to not have a small brain, then we can talk about my attitude." She said, causing the elderly magus to frown almost petulantly. The sight of his childish expression made her smirk. "I can say this however: you know how to pick 'em."

"Indeed." Gandalf lamented, still looking annoyed, the end of his pipe clicking against his teeth noisily.

"Hmph!" Rayna mocked, forcing down her mirth so to avoid more staring.

A few days on the road had made them rather comfortable with each other, though there were times where Rayna wondered just what Thorin had been thinking to get his nephews involved in his quest to reclaim their old home. This was proven when while out seeking provisions, Rayna caught Kili trying to get at a particular sprouting plant he clearly didn't recognize. Just as he was about to pull it up, she called out. "Don't pick that!"

Jumping at her shout, the brunette man whirled around, baffled. "Why?"

The urge to roll her eyes was strong but she ignored it. _It's not his fault he doesn't know anything about the plants here._ "Unless you want to turn over half the party red with marks or half dead in pain, try the other one. No, the next one. Yes, that one." she instructed from afar, glad the young dwarf picked a much more edible plant near the poisonous one. The brunette man examined the plant he'd been told to get instead curiously, soon looking about for more, using it as a template for others that might be nearby.

Relieved that the dwarf had listened, her attention was drawn by a shuffling of leaves and grass somewhere to her left, her keen ears leaving her deaf to all else. She could barely make out Kili's voice, the dwarf sounding faintly worried as he called out. "What is it?"

"Stay here." Rayna said absently, pulling her bow and an arrow from the quiver on her back as she didn't hesitate to jump silently into the brush.

"But—hey!" Kili shouted after her, his eyes searching but finding no sign of the woman at all, which disturbed him.

Gandalf's knowing chortles stopped him from shouting like a fool into the trees, turning to see the wizard's amused smile. "Do not worry, she'll return. You'll find her senses are keener than most. Distractions are bound to occur."

Having witnessed the whole thing, Thorin seemed truly interested in things now. "How well do you know this woman, Gandalf?"

"Well enough to know most of which attracts her attention is rarely good, and even then she's unlikely to ignore it. Like all Men, her curiosity is boundless. Aside from this, she is as enigmatic as the world around us: showing all yet hiding it at the same time."

"That makes no sense." Fili complained, walking closer to the horses with his collection of herbs clenched in his fists.

Gandalf's laugh was deep and kind. "It's not meant to."

Nearly an hour went by, the afternoon waning as the dwarves settled to camp as their worry over their only female counterpart grew as the day faded. Before the hour's end was struck, Rayna appeared, not even hurt or winded with a large six point buck over her shoulders which she dropped near the fire the others had built. The largest dwarf, and their cook, was slack jawed even before the human woman said curtly. "Bombur, dinner."

"By gods, you expect me to cook that?" he asked, his eyes wide at the prize before him.

Rayna scowled, puzzled. "You cannot?"

Faltering under the intensity of her gaze, Bombur stammered. "I can, I merely-."

Ice blue orbs rolled in their sockets, the brunette woman quickly losing patience and growling. "Move over then."

"W-what?" Bombur stuttered helplessly as Rayna pulled a knife from her belt, the blade a simplistic elegance like the blade at her hip none of the dwarves had seen yet.

Turning the dead animal onto its side on the stone they'd come to rest on, she called out to the only other person she knew was good with food. "Bilbo, come help."

"Yes, of course I—oh my." The hobbit muttered when he approached just in time for the stag to be stabbed forcefully, the blade's sharp edge cutting through thick skin and muscle with careful accuracy. Ever a master at this, Rayna made sure any blood and guts spilled away from the camp and into the grasses. Already her work was drawing a crowd.

Looking up, she found most were standing around, watching. Irritated at their lack of action in settling in for the night, her lip curled as she ordered. "You don't help, you don't eat."

Scowling just as irritably, Thorin was soon speaking up. "You can't-."

He didn't expect for the human woman to stand up and point the bloody knife at him, her face promising violence when she cut him off with a snarl. "Say what you want, _prince_, but not everyone grew up in a realm of riches and splendor only to lose it all to a giant flying lizard. You help, or you don't eat. When you kill our next meal, you can decide how it's done."

Thorin blinked at her sudden hostility but didn't back down, glaring back as ice blue met blue grey. Only Gandalf's deep voice kept anything else from happening. "Rayna, that's enough." He warned, becoming the focus of her ethereal orbs instead, the wizard speaking in cool tones. To say the whole camp was now on edge was an understatement as Gandalf calmly went on saying. "He meant no insult."

Rayna stood quietly for a moment, eventually letting out a loud huff. "Fine." She growled, and began to complete her task while calling out. "Bilbo, get the pot on. Bombur, show me your herb collection. What you don't have we can find."

"O-of course!" Bombur declared, giving Thorin a shy glance of apology as he reached for his pouch of herbal provisions. Rayna took it wordlessly, muttering softly between organizing the herbs and getting the meat ready. With Bilbo as her unofficial aide, the woman toiled over the pot with a fevered attention. Any who tried to get a piece early ended up being beaten away by the wooden spoon she used to stir the concoction, dividing her attention between the brew and the biscuits she had Bilbo making on a skillet. The meal came to fruit nearly an hour later, Rayna taking her share and vanishing into the shadows to stand watch until someone else took her place. In her absence, sounds of delight over her skills sounded off from each man, a few demanding seconds in their eagerness to make their delight last longer than it had. Even Thorin gave a few begrudging comments on it only to be teased over it the rest of the night by his fellows. Little did they know the impish grin Rayna wore in the darkness nearby, taking silent joy in their praise. The smile remained until Nori came to relieve her, after which her face was a calm mask. It didn't stop her from smiling on the inside though.

Rayna's senses weren't truly appreciated until several weeks later when they'd settled into a cozy alcove of rock and trees, the sky clear and the wind fresh. They were having another share of her venison stew with fresh biscuits when the distant howl of a warg sounded off over the breeze. Everyone looked up, surprised by the sound, Rayna stiffening and almost drew her bow out of reflex. The practically feral Orc mounts weren't to be underestimated, a mistake she'd yet to make in her years of traveling the lands between the Shire and Mirkwood. _Wargs mean Orcs and Orcs mean trouble. Not good._ She thought, sniffing the air experimentally on how strong their scent was. It was barely there, which meant they were just downwind from them, not close enough to be a threat. _Close enough to be a concern though._ Rayna thought over Fili and Kili teasing Bilbo with what the foul dark elves were known for. Their remarks came to a stop when Thorin went into his tales of dealing with Azog the Defiler in his attempt to take back the Moria mines.

"I heard about that battle. To know so many were lost was astonishing." Rayna stated with just audible awe in her tone, ice blue eyes shining with a rare show of sympathy. "It was a noble effort, at least."

Thorin blinked, hiding his surprise well behind his solemn nod. "Thank you."

"Death by the Orcs isn't new to me either." The woman remarked, frowning. "We should be on our guard tonight."

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, sitting up straighter where he sat, pipe in hand. Thorin frowned, as did some others.

Blinking at the question, the brunette woman didn't avoid it. "Their scent is in the wind, but only by a hair. They are close. If they're here for us, they're biding their time." Rayna told them, sending a disapproving glance to the siblings, who cringed in response. "Telling childish stories will do nothing to soothe the dead who fell by their claws."

"We were just having a laugh." Fili said, the excuse sounding well-worn.

Rayna scoffed, irritated at how little the pair seemed to know. "Making it much easier for them to find you to make you scream, so they can be the ones laughing instead." She growled, turning her attention back to Bilbo. "There is at least two miles between us and them. You should be able to sleep easily. For tonight."

The sandy blonde hobbit only nodded, relieved. Tilting his head at her, Balin spoke up in his ever-patient voice. "If I may, who did you lose to the Orcs?"

The human woman stiffened, watching the elderly dwarf carefully to see if the question was an honestly curious one. She wasn't about to look away to see if the others were staring back, finding the older man's inquiry to be true. Her voice was so quiet, it felt like a ghost's whisper instead of her usual, strong tones. "Brothers of mine, by sword rather than blood and the closest thing to a family one like me has ever had." Rayna paused, glancing down at her bowl that was more than half empty, suddenly finding what remained unappealing. Setting the wooden bowl aside, she picked up her bow from where it'd rested against a rock, not meeting anyone's gazes as she stalked off, muttering aloud. "If I'm needed, I'll be in this direction."

They had no choice but to watch her go, knowing not what to say in the face of such a statement. It was, notably, possibly the only time she and Thorin would ever get along on anything for some time.

Like with all things, the growing camaraderie and ease didn't last long, and like most mischief in their group Fili and Kili were the cause. It had been a few hours since Gandalf had wandered off in a huff over the argument he and Thorin just finished. The dwarf prince was being stubborn as usual, though over what Rayna had paid little mind. Her attention was on keeping all safely within the camp and seeking any prey worth eating as the venison stew she'd put together had only lasted a week. She was puzzled at the lack of prey animals in the woods of late but knew they had enough problems. Nearly all the dwarves (save Thorin) had hounded Rayna for answers to her skill but she gave little clues, changing the subject too quickly for any of them to protest, distracting them with daily tasks. It had been close to a month since they'd left Hobbiton and Rayna was losing her patience with them and their pestering. All the while, Gandalf just sat back and watched with a smile as the dwarves became more and more insistent in learning all they could about her. She was already running out of vague responses to give to throw them off. Yet, of all the dwarves, Kili seemed to be patient in his questioning though he was still overenthusiastic about everything else he was tasked to do. Fili was roughly the same, though he seemed only a tad more cautious than his younger sibling, both earning puzzled frowns from Rayna when they kept her company for more than five minutes. Even Ori was smart enough to leave her be after just three. Thorin barely talked to her, and when he did, it was mostly to tell her which way they needed her to scout and little else, if that. Not that Rayna cared. It was bad enough Thorin was in a sour mood the whole time over some such thing. So long as the dwarf prince didn't show her any disrespect, she would do as he asked. Within reason, naturally.

Other than Gandalf stomping off some hours prior, Rayna had allowed Bombur to cook by himself as she'd found nothing to eat that day. As Bilbo wandered off with a pair of bowls for the brothers watching the ponies, Rayna finished her share in silence and leaving the bowl to be found at a convenient time after using a bit of water to clean it out. As she wasn't on watch for some time, she decided to climb the nearest tree for a small doze, trusting Balin more than most to wake her up when it was her turn. As they'd passed slowly through the forest, a part of her mind was ill at ease over how off the place felt, like something had been thrown out of balance and making it less welcoming than usual. Still, Rayna pushed it aside in favor of sleep. If she was lucky, nothing crazy would happen while she enjoyed her well-earned rest. Wrapping her cloak around her body and using a blanket as a pillow, Rayna settled on the strong branch and slowly fell into a comfortable doze.

Unbeknownst to her, Bilbo was being talked into infiltrating a troll's camp to get back the ponies Fili and Kili had 'lost'. Exactly how they'd achieved this Bilbo would never understand as he was opposed to the idea from the start only to find Kili was good with words in the right moment. Not to mention he knew he couldn't fight them when the young dwarf brought up his manufactured occupation as a burglar, giving him no choice but to leave the two bowls of soup behind to circle around and reach the makeshift paddock the ponies were in. Neither of the dwarf siblings wanted to admit to making an error in their task of keeping an eye on the animals. It didn't take their uncle long to find out either way as they couldn't leave Bilbo to deal with the trolls by himself and naturally, the older dwarf had been furious. Soon he was raging at them, his face twisted and red. "How could you let this happen!? You were supposed to stand watch!"

"We were uncle! We don't know where the trolls even came from and we were there the whole time. Yet we heard nothing!" Fili declared, Kili tightlipped as he glanced between his sibling and his uncle worriedly. The last thing they needed was for a fight to start.

Thorin growled only to sigh, annoyed but defeated. "No matter. We must get the horses back if we're to make our time. Gather your weapons and be ready to fight."

As all of them moved to obey, Balin spoke up, his words firm but cautious. "What of Rayna, should she not join us?"

Glancing around, Thorin had to fight down the deep-seated growl of frustration when his eyes couldn't spot the human. Dark eyes glared at Balin. "Where is she?"

"She sleeps, up there. Her watch was next." The elderly sage responded, pointing up at the woman's barely perceivable form through the thick leaves and branches of the oak that was near their campsite. Kili couldn't help but blink in awe of how high up she was and how strange it was to actually more or less see the woman sleeping. The only real times any of them actually saw her was when she was riding with them, foraging or helping around camp. The rest of the time, it was as though she was a ghost in their midst, appearing and vanishing at will. His attempts to befriend the human were going at a snail's pace as she was still rather unaffected by the various times the rest of their company had tried. As far as Kili knew, Balin was the only one amongst them who was making any real traction with the woman.

His thoughts were interrupted when his uncle snarled, glaring up at the woman's form and taking up his sword with a hard expression. "No time. We deal with this now."

Balin said nothing, glancing briefly up at the branch where the human woman he'd come to like much as a friend and daughter slept, unawares. Not about to disobey his prince, the white-haired dwarf picked up his sword and joined his kin to face one of many obstacles to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Trolls & Elves

I own nothing but my OCs Rayna and other characters in this chapter. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 2: Trolls & Elves

Bilbo was truly hating the situation he was in at the moment. Not that anyone could blame him as it had been Kili's idea to sneak behind the massive trio of trolls to save the four ponies one of the hulking beasts had stolen. He wasn't even listening to their argument over the soup on the fire and how the poor animals might taste like mutton or chicken or some such. At the moment, his focus was where the four ponies were being caged, only to find his efforts thwarted by the thick ropes that would take ages to undo. Seeing the rather crude dagger made from a rusting sword on the belt of one of the trolls, Bilbo knew to succeed as he'd failed to bring a blade of his own, he'd have to steal it first. This too, ended in failure when the poor hobbit found himself swept into the air and blown upon by the troll's large, snotty nose. The troll, being the simpleton it was, believed for a few moments that Bilbo had indeed come from his nose until Kili, the brave idiot, rushed into the open and challenged the trolls with his brother Fili not far behind. Naturally, the troll dropped Bilbo in favor of their new foes, allowing the hobbit the chance to get the dagger/sword and open the paddock for the ponies to trot away from the chaotic noise. The dwarves all but had the trolls beaten until Bilbo found himself in the air with each limb trapped by a large hand, one of the large beasts commanding the dwarves to give up else they rip him apart. As much as he feared death, Bilbo wanted to shake his head at Thorin, to keep fighting and maybe keep him from being made a cripple.

His heart dropped when the dwarf prince dropped his blade, eyes burning in his rage over the whole thing. "Strip 'em and get 'em in sacks!" one of the trolls commanded, the third already stepping forward to grab the nearest dwarf with a dark kind of glee on his face. Ever the stubborn males they were, the dwarves protested the whole time, shouting and cursing, making Bilbo truly wish Gandalf was there to help. _Speaking of help, where's Rayna? Did they not bring her along or something?_ He thought, dreading the worst. He didn't want to think of how there might be a fourth troll wandering around, maybe making a real mess of their camp. No matter the case, Bilbo quietly hoped the human woman was alright.

Rayna woke in a jolt, her brain fuzzy due to sleep, struggling to comprehend why the camp was silent but could hear the clash of metal and yelling some distance away. Bafflement quickly churned into fear to where she almost fell out of the tree, attempting to roll over so fast to use the branches as cover against whatever danger there was. Nimble as a cat once she recovered herself, Rayna went from one tree to the next until he was over where the horses had been put for the night. A quick count found them to be off by four, a shift in the breeze revealing the smoke of a fire and the stink of trolls. _Oh that's just wonderful… just what we need to happen right now._ She thought, moving faster to stop on a branch thankfully covered in enough foliage to keep her from sight, taking in the scene. The dwarves were lying on the ground in sacks, only their heads sticking out as the bags weren't quite big enough, a good number tied to a post over the fire, their cries about the heat difficult to ignore over the cursing of their fellows. One of the trolls seemed intent on starting with Bombur, the portly dwarf's intricately braided hair hanging below his head like an odd looking halo as the troll held him aloft to possibly bite the man's head off. She was about to nock an arrow and get the giant beast in the eye (she liked Bombur as he was a decent cook) when Bilbo managed to stand up and began to spin a rather curious tale of how all the dwarves had 'parasites'. From her vantage point, Rayna could tell this shocked even the dwarves as their protests were swift and loud, calling him traitor and liar. Thorin said nothing, looking incredulous, silencing Kili with a well-placed kick as his nephew's voice was among the loudest. The brunette, along with others, seemed to realize what Bilbo was doing (finally) and began to back up the hobbit's claims, Balin amusingly saying his were as big as his arm. Kili in turn claimed his were the biggest. The mere notion nearly had Rayna giggling but stifled it to avoid bringing undue attention to her position. As she did, she kept an eye on the trolls, who were starting to buy Bilbo's just plain ridiculous parasite story as Bombur had been dropped.

_Okay, I need to get closer._ She thought, glancing up over the rock just behind the trolls where the barest hints of yellow, orange and red were pushing back the blanket of deep blue. _It's almost sunrise, which means these trolls will be stone soon. And Bilbo can't hold his own for long. I have to give him more time._ Looking around, Rayna found her choices were sadly limited but knew better than to get picky now. Seeing that one side of the rocks were covered in bushes, rising at an incline until it went just behind the trolls to the next slab. Using the tree branches to reach it, she knew her sword and arrows wouldn't do much to the troll's thick skin and decided to go with a more… noticeable option. Landing quietly on the pale rock, Rayna stayed on all fours as the familiar magic in her body started to change her, turning skin and cloth into fur, making her face longer and limbs shorter. Soon, pushing away the mild discomfort of the change, the human woman had become a wolf slightly larger than average with fur of an almost steel grey but kept her brilliant ice orbs. Padded feet were soundless on the uneven surface, the bushes only twitching as she walked by up the incline. Below her, she didn't notice that her progress was being observed.

Kili had been so focused on aiding Bilbo in his lie that he almost didn't notice how the hobbit's eyes sometimes went to the brush just behind the trolls, causing the brunette dwarf to do the same. He couldn't help but stiffen upon seeing a flash of grey from amidst the shadows, a pair of eyes flashing in the firelight. Next to him, Balin had noticed the same thing and had to keep from gaping when the shape moved just into view enough to reveal a wolf. From the way its eyes were kept on the trolls, they could tell it wasn't a normal one either, especially as it was larger than any wolf they'd ever seen. Moving into position, the only warning the trolls got about the beast was a deep rumbling growl that echoed through the clearing like rolling thunder, making the trolls turn just in time to see the wolf pounce. Teeth white and gleaming, the creature barked and growled as it flew through the air, claws and fangs tearing at the nearest troll's tough hide as it struck at the massive being's face. Roaring from surprise and pain, the troll swiped at the wolf only to find it had jumped off in favor of the one on the far left who was also caught unprepared. He ended up howling when the wolf jumped away so his friend's punch landed on his nose, the smallest of the trolls squealing shrilly at being the beast's next victim. So desperate to rid himself of the animal, he punched himself in the face when the wolf fell to the ground to weave between their legs. The trolls were so busy shouting, cursing and howling that they never noticed Gandalf coming to stand just on the highest rock, splitting it with his staff as he called out strongly. "Let the daylight take you!" Like a saving grace, sunlight filled the clearing and burned at the trolls' grayish skin, their howls fading as they changed from flesh to stone in a matter of moments.

With the danger gone, the wolf trotted out from where it had hidden itself, its form shifting as it moved. Eventually its grey fur turned into cloth, leather and skin, the pale ice blue eyes unchanging as it went from four legs up to two as it became the woman they all had come to know over the past few weeks. Rayna stopped before the stunned hobbit to use a hand, her fingers still clawed much like her other form, on the string keeping him trapped in his sack. "T-thank you." Bilbo stammered, in awe of what he'd just seen.

Rayna didn't speak, only nodding as she moved to free Bombur before doing the same with the others, who found they couldn't speak either. Only Kili seemed to gain his voice in order to softly call out. "How-?"

"What are you!?" Thorin almost roared, understandably furious that such a secret had been kept from him.

Gandalf, with his endless patience, got the dwarf prince's attention. "She and her people are simply called shifters. Their magic is among the oldest and most mysterious of all Middle-Earth. In this, they are also greatly misunderstood." The elderly wizard told them, looking right at Fili and Kili as he added. "I meant what I said about hiding while in plain view."

The woman didn't say a word as she walked off in search of their campsite. By the time half the dwarves had their clothes and weapons back on, she had come back with all of their packs, neatly organized as if they'd packed them and not her. Off to the side, Thorin and Gandalf were talking with matching furrowed brows. "Trolls should not have been here. I've never seen them so far from the Ettenmoors."

"Trolls live underground do they not? How else would they go so long without turning to stone until now?" Thorin pointed out, his almost permanent scowl thoughtful for once.

Gandalf nodded, already turning to seek out any kind of opening in the ground. "Come, they must have a cave nearby."

It didn't take long to find it, as it was close to the clearing and stunk worse than the trolls had prior to becoming statues. Stepping down, everyone gagged audibly but Rayna almost couldn't go in the stench was so foul. To avoid being asked questions, she simply put a handkerchief over her face to staunch it long enough to help look through the piles of rusting metal and dry leather. For however long the trolls had been there, they'd certainly been a busy trio of robbers to collect so much. Looking through a certain pile Rayna found a short sword that matched her normal one, nodding in silent approval at finding the blade was still in good condition in spite of its circumstances. In a corner, Thorin and Gandalf helped themselves to a pair of elf swords while a few of the others buried a small trunk into the dirt floor. Finding nothing else of interest, Rayna was more than happy to head back out to subtly gasp for cleaner air, taking note how Gandalf was giving Bilbo a long dagger, also of elven make. _Where was that in the past hour?_ She thought irritably but didn't voice it. She was still annoyed that no one had awoken her to help deal with the trolls in the first place.

Most of the dwarves were already getting their things to leave when she heard it, the distant sound of running feet and shouting. It didn't take a genius to know the voice, for she'd heard it before. "THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!"

Jumping through the brush as if riding the wind, a number of large rabbits appeared, a sled made of thick branches trailing just behind with a lone rider dressed in heavy brown robes and a large brown hat. His beard was a deep grey and his face contorted in fear, gripping a deep brown staff with a piece of blue crystal caught between the thin tendrils. Unshaken by the wizard's arrival, Rayna's voice was dry but without any real edge. "Radagast, how nice to see you again."

The sled's rider all but stumbled off the contraption, barely giving the brunette woman so much as a glance as he moved forward, staff in hand. "No time, no time. Gandalf!" the shorter man cried, dark eyes finding his taller counterpart who was just as patient. It was obvious both had dealt with the odd man before.

"Greetings old friend, what is the matter?" Gandalf inquired, concern shifting his wrinkles around though he remained calm.

"Death, death!" the wizard in brown cried some more, having abandoned his sled to stomp over to Gandalf as he stammered almost like a madman.

"Calm friend, and collect yourself. Start from the beginning." Rayna soothed, frowning now at seeing the normally affable man so bothered. Then again he was always getting excited over something whenever she was around.

Gandalf helped his fellow magicker with a bit of smoke from his pipe, the thick mist effective in getting Radagast speaking properly. When he had enough sense to do so, his words still came out in a worried rush. "The woods here are sick. Nothing grows, at least that is natural to this part of the world and only make everything ill. Worse, there are spiders. Big ones."

"Spiders? I saw none while seeking out food." Rayna told them, knowing Thorin was no doubt listening in even as she scowled at Radagast. "And any prey I did find was already dead and rotting so don't blame me for any of this, wizard." She warned, snarling to back up her words to the magicker.

The wizard in brown jumped at her snarl, his expression distressed. "I would not dream of it. You would not waste so much even if you were behind it." he exclaimed, expression full of sadness and pain. "Oh Gandalf it's terrible! There is a darkness coming over this land and when I tried to find its source, it led me to Dol Guldur."

Gandalf stiffened, clearly shocked by this news. "Dol Guldur, the old fortress? I thought that place was abandoned."

"Not anymore. Word says a necromancer lives there now. Lucky for me that I left before I could be certain, as the darkness brewing there chased me away." Radagast said, shuddering at the memory of his experience.

Rayna frowned but sensed the truth in the wizard's voice. After all, she'd been sensing the same thing for weeks. "He's right, Gandalf. I've sensed darkness long before coming this way, and any prey has left or died from it. Something is moving in and I doubt it's just a fool dabbling in the dark arts or a simple necromancer. Orcs and their warg steeds are also becoming more common and trolls are coming from the north. Days are filled with unease and the night with screams. Whatever this is, it's strong."

Gandalf's face lost some color, Thorin cutting in now despite his astonishment. "You're certain?" he had other questions for the human he now knew really wasn't but knew now wasn't the time. They had other concerns at the moment.

The brunette woman nodded solemnly. "I'm positive. Coming up here from Dunland I could tell the lands were different than a few years ago. The cause feels like it's stronger the more one goes south and east."

"See? I'm not just spouting nonsense." Radagast declared, his voice edging on desperate.

"We believe you, old friend. We—what is it?" Gandalf demanded, his attention drawn to how Rayna had suddenly turned away, eyes scanning the trees nearby.

"Wargs, and they're close." She said without looking away, a howl that was all too familiar sounding off in the distance. Rayna's voice was grim when she continued. "Getting closer. Fast."

There was no time to react as one of the beasts, massive and ugly came pouncing down from a crag on the hill, forcing Rayna to jump into action in pushing Thorin and Bilbo who'd been standing nearby out of the way. A well-placed left hook slammed the creature into the ground where her right came down like a hammer to crush its skull with a sickening crack. Off to the side, another had come through the trees only to be shot by Kili and killed by Dwalin once it fell to the ground. Growling and sniffing the air, Rayna turned to the wizards. "Scouts, I've no doubts about it. And more are to come."

Lip curling, Gandalf turned to Thorin, openly demanding. "Who did you tell of your quest?"

"No one!" the dwarf prince shot back, strong in his conviction.

"Any of your kin?" the grey wizard pressed.

"No one, I swear it!" Thorin almost shouted.

_He's not lying._ Rayna thought, her blood starting to pump again at the chance to do battle against her most hated foes. "We must go!"

"We can't! The horses have fled." One of the dwarves, Ori it sounded like, called out.

Cursing, Rayna pushed forward. "The only way out is the valley and it's vast enough they could lose us in the rocks."

"I shall lead them away, give you a chance to escape." Radagast said suddenly, his confidence quickly replacing his earlier fear.

"I don't believe that to be wise. These are Gundabad wargs! They certainly will catch you!" Gandalf protested, disliking how his friend was putting himself in so much danger for them.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." The brown wizard retorted, grinning deviously. "I'd like to see them try."

"Well it's that's the case, how about a race? No point in running around if they don't have any real competition." Rayna pointed out, returning the wizard's smile.

At that, Radagast chortled happily. "Spirited as ever. You're on!"

Rayna grinned, her blood already humming at the chance to test her speed against the ugly monstrosities. She and Radagast had already raced many times and had come to the mutual understanding that she and his rabbits were of equal mark on speed. Where Rayna had power and size, the rabbits would always beat her at agility and stamina. Not that she cared, for she could turn into one of the oversized beasts too but knew that would just be too confusing. Better for the Orcs to think the brown wizard had the help of a wolf instead of a wayward hare. Cackling like a madman, the Maiar in his rough brown robes took the lead in drawing the Orc's attentions, leading them back and forth through the trees and causing the wargs to lose most of their riders to low branches and fast turns. Rayna's sharp teeth took care of a number of the lumbering beasts well before they reached the valley spotted with large boulders and rocks. If she were human, she would've laughed at how their opponents still fell and stumbled when forced to make turns too quickly, barking loudly to keep the wargs and their riders in disarray. As their numbers fell, Rayna was able to get away from the last of her pursuers to track down the others of her company, inwardly smirking at how Radagast were taking the Orcs further and further north and towards more open land. _Good luck, old friend._ She thought as she turned towards the scents of her friends, using the rocks as cover.

Her journey was made difficult at the sight of an Orc and its warg standing atop a rock that smelled the strongest of her troop, making her tense on what to do. If she attacked, it might draw attention but if she didn't who knew what would happen. As she pondered over it, the decision was made for her when one of Kili's arrows whistled out of nowhere to catch the warg unawares but not the Orc. As the foul creature screeched in fury, Rayna pounced as it fell along with its dead steed, hoping to silence it with her teeth. Below her, she saw Kili's dark eyes widen as they both fell to the ground, the Orc hissing and punching but her jaw wouldn't give. After a few seconds, Rayna twisted her head fast and hard, breaking the Orc's neck even as the last of its voice echoed into the air. Shouts in Black Speech rang in the distance, causing Rayna to lift her head and bark at Gandalf and Thorin. The dwarf prince seemed astonished by the noise but Gandalf knew what it meant for he shouted. "Run!"

None of them had to be told twice, all stealth forgotten in favor of getting as far away as fast as their legs could carry them. Rayna would have gone with them but knew her task of keeping the massive beasts and their masters at bay had begun anew, making her double back to try and lead them away again. When the beasts and their riders didn't give chase like she thought they would, Rayna cursed as she rushed to catch up again, this time on human legs. Using another of the rocks, her sword dispatched an Orc so she could take his place. Naturally the warg tried to protest so she had to kill it too, using its momentum to jump to another one to repeat the process again. The rest were too far away to continue, allowing Rayna to see that most of her company was being yelled at by Gandalf to follow him down into the hidden cavern. In turn, Thorin yelled at Kili to follow as the younger dwarf continued to shoot at the approaching wargs and the remaining riders. Cursing, Rayna was up and sprinting towards him, hoping that she'd be fast enough to keep the foolish archer from being mauled. Even from a distance she could tell the dwarf's aim was impressive but he was running out of arrows. _I have to make it in time. Like hell anyone's dying on my watch._ Rayna thought while propelling herself at another Orc rider before he could get too far away, snapping his neck and hoping the warg wouldn't try to throw her. She was relieved when it didn't but didn't kill it until she was close enough to kill another one, jumping through the air to avoid crashing with the fallen beasts. She was closer now, and felt her heart nearly stop at how close one of the rider's was getting to the now sword-armed dwarf. Legs pumping to close the gap, Rayna's blade took down two more before she slid to a stop just in front of the warg hoping to tear the young dwarf apart, bringing her left arm up just in time for its jaws to close down on the limb. Her scream of pain was loud but she was ready for it, plunging her blade into the warg before using her long reach to get the Orc too.

As both fell as corpses, Rayna pulled away before either could pin her with their dead weight, hissing at the agonizing way her now busted bones rubbed together. It hurt so much she nearly fell over and had to use her sword to keep her upright, shouts behind her distant in her pain-filled mind. Hands grabbed her good arm, pulling her along and forcing her legs to work again, pale eyes watery but seeing the rock as incentive to end the pain quicker. The bark of wargs and whistle of flying arrows sounded off behind them as Kili led the way to the hole, Rayna nearly slipping as she followed. The descent was swift and steep and the human woman found she couldn't keep herself from rolling, letting go of her sword in favor of shielding her arm from more harm. The others must've still been gathered at the bottom for she felt her body run into thick legs and hard boots. Any pain from the collision was nothing compared to her arm, though she groaned over it anyway, blinking at the stone under her and the dark of the cave. It was a startling contrast but a welcome one as she forced herself to sit up, ignoring all else in favor of giving her wounded arm a closer look. Someone must've touched her for she spun, ice blue orbs narrowed in ire and a snarl echoing off the walls. Gloin jumped away quickly, clearly astonished but that didn't stop her from jumping to her feet to put more distance between them, uncaring of how they stared. They could think what they wanted, even after just a few months Rayna still didn't know them well and had worked to keep it that way.

Gandalf was talking but Rayna wasn't listening, her mind in full gear, focused in their primal fury at the number of new 'opponents' she was facing. The more reasonable part of her was regretting how the ingrained instinct was putting her at odds with her companions but knowing the elderly wizard he was diffusing things. Such was made clear by how each one sheathed their weapons and kept their hands visible, Balin moving forward slowly with his own raised in the air. Next to him was Kili and Oin, which confused Rayna but their careful actions still had her wary of what they might attempt. Ever patient and kind, Balin spoke first, his voice somehow getting through the red haze in her mind. "Let us have a look, will you lass?"

"Trick?" she demanded to know, her higher functions lost to instinct and rage.

Balin seemed prepared for he only spoke in soothing tones. "No, no tricks from us. Or the others in fact, madam. Just aid for your arm, right and proper."

Rayna glowered but decided to relent, sitting down on a nearby ledge, extending her left arm with great reluctance to the older dwarf. The elderly healer pulled off her glove, bracer and rolled up her sleeve to reveal how her fair skin had turned all kinds of purple and green. Oin frowned as he examined the abused flesh. "Aye, that's broken alright. It'll need to be splinted."

Assured the pair weren't going to use her pain against her in some way, the human woman had slowly calmed, able to speak properly instead of just making noise. "Where were you when I broke my leg two years ago?" Rayna gritted out as the dwarf's gentle hands covered the bruised skin in something green and stinking, using her bracer to keep the bones straight as he bound her arm in bandages.

"I'm here now, that should be enough." Oin returned, frowning even as he made her a sling with an extra piece of cloth from his bag, Balin helping complete the task with gentle hands same as his companion. Kili only stood by and watched, silent but anxious as he tried to assess the extent of the damage for himself. With the last bandage in place, Balin nodded at his work, muttering. "This will take some time to heal."

"Give me ten days and I'll be fine." She told him, smirking when the older dwarf blinked.

"But that's not-." Came Oin's predictable argument.

Rayna only shook her head, silencing him. "For normal Men. Not me. I'll be tired and slow but I'll still be of use." Her smile faded some, taking on a darker edge of a distant memory she didn't want to recall. "I'd have died long ago if I wasn't."

Balin seemed defeated when he nodded and followed Oin who had walked away to report, the other dwarves keeping their distance lest her rage flare up again. Kili remained where he was, looking rather despondent over everything as he muttered. "I'm sorry."

Ice blue eyes fell on him, barely hiding astonishment at his words. "For what? Running out of arrows?" she jested, knowing that cutting remarks wouldn't do well at the moment.

Kili shook his head, his dark brown eyes tortured. "Letting you get hurt. I should've tried harder to help you or just listen to my uncle sooner."

"Mistakes happen all the time. It's how you make up for them is how you should be worrying over." Rayna told him with a shrug. She was still annoyed at Thorin over the troll event but knew Kili had only been trying to give the others more time to escape.

Dwalin's call about the path ahead interrupted what the young dwarf wanted to say, their collective agreement to move along forcing Rayna to her feet. As she did, her body started to protest over all the new aches and bruises she no doubt had by now. Next to her, Kili's face was full of concern once more. "Do you need help?"

"No, I can walk." She muttered, hoping her words wouldn't turn to lies as they followed the rest of the group.

Kili didn't argue but didn't leave her side either, sending her mind through a loop. Such attention was familiar from her dead brothers, not strange dwarves she'd only known a number of weeks. Balin she expected to actually care but not the others. Bofur had even given her back her sword from where it'd almost been left on the ground forgotten, earning a grateful nod from the woman. She wasn't about to stare at him like he'd grown a second head, though it certainly felt like it as they traveled the thin cavern path. The rush of water echoed into her ears but she didn't react to it, instead reveling in the scent of the freshness of the spring cascades that was soon roaring for all to hear. Rayna had to keep from grinning upon seeing the familiar buildings of the castle and homes just across the valley as they stepped back out into daylight. Ahead of them, Gandalf was talking again, speaking of the place's name Imladris.

In his awe, Bilbo voiced its other name. "Rivendell."

Rayna kept her amusement to herself the whole walk down to the main gates, even when Thorin grumbled at their company wizard for planning the whole thing in some way. Said wizard merely smiled, leading them all down to be greeted by a tall elf with auburn hair dressed in dark green robes. Gandalf said something in Elvish to the man who smiled, saying. "I wish to see Lord Elrond."

"The Lord Elrond is not here." the elf responded, looking a bit thrown.

"Not here? Then where is he?" Gandalf asked, perplexed.

The elf opened his mouth to speak only for the rush of running horses cut him off, drawing the attention of all to the column of horsemen coming across the bridge. Ever on guard, the dwarves pulled their swords and growled at the riders with Rayna caught in the middle, letting out low growls at them in turn. Dori looked rightly sorry for stepping on her foot before looking away to watch the riders, the leader of whom was talking to Gandalf in a friendly voice, the brunette elf Rayna would recognize anywhere. After all, she'd often come to Rivendell a number of times in her travels. It didn't take long for the lord of the Last Homely House to look at them and see Rayna literally sticking out of the crowd, making a friendly smile spread onto his almost youthful face. "Rayna Windrunner, it is most kind of you to visit my house again."

"Flattery will only get you so far milord, after all I'm sure you have nothing better to do when I'm not around to receive it." the brunette woman returned casually, knowing by the elf's smirk he fully expected her sharp witted retorts. "Mayhaps we should give these warriors a chance to calm themselves before Dori steps on my foot again."

"Sorry." The dwarf in question muttered quietly, rightly abashed.

Rayna wanted to push the man over and probably would have if not for her arm. "I'm sure you are." Dori had the sense to wince slightly.

"Last I knew, you were a protector were you not?" Elrond inquired, sounding all too amused by her situation.

"Oh I assure you that I'd help but I've just the one arm at the moment. For now, it seems the matters are reversed. I'd offer you a place to stay too, granted I had a house." Rayna shot back, causing the older elf to smirk wider with a deep chuckle.

"Come and be in mine then, you and your new companions. Hearth and food for all."

At the front of the group, Thorin seemed to begrudgingly nod at the invitation, mumbling low in his throat. "Lead the way."

The next hour was full of more pain for Rayna as the dwarves were lead to their rooms for the night to clean up. Lucky for her, a healer that Rayna was more than familiar with appeared to help with the majority of her ails, using both magic and herbs to cleanse the human of all that hurt. Feeling the pain fade away was a relief, the sensation like cool water that could cure anything. The elf healer admitted to wanting to let her arm heal on its own but gave her a tea to drink to ease the pain should it cause trouble. Rayna was glad for it and said to give premade bags to Oin as he was the healer in their group. The elf healer smiled prettily as she agreed and allowed the human to leave for her quarters. Changing into fresh clothes was a challenge but knew better than to stay in the ones she'd been wearing for days. She was fine until she had to deal with her left arm, glad no one was around to see her struggle and grimace to get it done with at little pain as possible. The pants were fairly loose fitting and a deep brown, her tunic a light cream and both nicer than her usual attire. Elrond had long since given up on getting her to wear anything finer.

By the time she got to the dining hall, it was full of noise from the dwarves who were laughing at Kili's mistake at believing an elf man to being a maid, his protests falling on deaf ears. Rayna couldn't help but smile over it, turning instead to join Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin at the main table. There, a servant pulled out a chair for her, earning a grateful nod for their polite if required act. Already in his seat, Elrond was inspecting the swords they'd found in the troll cave.

"This is Orcrist, Goblin Cleaver, Biter, from the First Age. A most noble weapon of fine craftsmanship of Gondolin." Elrond said in a soft voice, clearly in awe as he went from the curved blade to the straight broadsword Gandalf handed to him. "And this is Glamdring, Foe-Hammer, from the Goblin Wars, both made for King Turgon. Where did you find these?"

"In a troll's trove, possibly found while committing other robberies no doubt. Much is happening of late that cannot be ignored, Elrond. Something must be done." Gandalf told the elf lord grimly.

Elrond's frown deepened, nodding in agreement. "I'll help all I can but I must know more, Gandalf. For you to bring one of the reclusive shifters, possibly the most unknown race in the land, along with you has me suspicious." He commented, a dark-eyed glance bringing the attention of his other diners to the woman.

Settling into her chair, Rayna scowled at the elf. "He wouldn't have asked were it not serious, Elrond. The forests have more shadows of late and plants grow that aren't natural, killing nearly all within. Darkness is coming and I suspect you two know what it is." She bit at him, annoyed that such a thing had been allowed to stretch so far.

To Thorin's amusement, the pair shifted under the woman's intense glare. Gandalf's voice was soft at best. "We don't know for certain."

"Then find out! Hiding from it won't do the lands and its peoples any good." Rayna snapped quietly, so not to draw attention from the other table.

Elrond's chuckle was warm and fond. "Like steel you are, Sharptongue. Allow the White Council to decide this. For now, rest and eat."

"If I must." Rayna grumbled begrudgingly, stabbing a leaf of green with her fork. The meal lasted for a long while, the human woman content to let others talk and laugh around her without being noticed. Just like old times, she thought distantly, taking a swig of the little amount of wine in her cup before excusing herself to rest. The dark liquid had done its job in dulling her mind and senses but not too much to have her stumbling. When she got to her room, Rayna didn't bother shedding her clothes, only her boots prior to curling up under the sheets to get some must needed sleep.

A day or two went by before she ran into a familiar face, or rather ran into her at full speed from their excitement. Rayna had been conversing with Oin about the tea the elf healer had prescribed when two small forms plowed into her so hard she almost fell over, their excited babbling filling the hall. "_Auntie, auntie it's really you!_"

"_Easy now! Are you trying to topple me, you little fiends?_" Rayna managed to say in their people's tongue amidst her amused chuckles, leaning dramatically to earn laughter from the children before her. Balin was too astonished by the whole thing to do much but stare.

"_Where have you been? We missed you!_" the youngest, the girl, said with a brilliant smile on her pretty little face.

Meanwhile, the older one, the boy was just as excitedly demanding. "_Do you have any new stories to tell? What happened to your arm?_"

Rayna smiled wide at their inquiries, glad neither were trying to drag her off or anything like they had last she'd come to see them. "_One at a time, you imps! I can only answer so many at once._"

"_Come now, children. Leave your aunt be._" Another voice called over the din, saving both her and Oin from more questioning as the children ran down the hall past a woman standing in a doorway. Her hair was straight and a light shade of brown, clothed in an elven dress of a muted green, violet orbs sparkling as she smiled. "Rayna, it's good to see you."

"Hello Vera. I was planning on seeing you lot when I had a moment." Rayna told the woman as she approached, glad for the save.

"I'm sure you did." Vera returned with a chuckle, turning now to the dwarf glancing between the two human women. "_Who's this?_"

"Oin, the healer of the company I'm with at the moment. We were discussing this." Rayna said, holding up her broken arm. "Oin, this is my sword sister, Vera."

"Greetings milady. The pleasure is all mine." The grey-haired dwarf said with a kind smile and a bow, made awkward in no way by his hearing trumpet.

Vera bowed in turn, her smile showing her delight. "Mine as well, sir. I trust my sister is in good care?"

"The best an old man like me can offer." Oin returned humbly, earning laughter for it.

"Hm, an encouraging statement." Vera said knowingly, turning again to Rayna. "_Come sister, it's been some time since your last visit._"

"_It has._" Rayna nodded, only sparing Oin a glance as she moved to follow Vera back the way she'd come. "We'll talk more later, Oin."

"Of course." The elderly dwarf said as the two women moved further and further away, both speaking quietly to one another.

Having poked their heads out of their rooms, the dwarves watched the pair vanish around a corner, Gloin looking to Balin. "What was that about?"

"It would seem the Lady Rayna has kept some things from us." The healer remarked.

The two children reappeared to chase after the women, earning stares from the dwarves as they too vanished. Bifur was the only one who dared ask. "Hers?"

"No, they do not share her features. I suspect that of her fallen brothers." Oin responded soberly, turning for his room.

Kili blinked, moving away to think over just how much he didn't know about their only female companion. Conversation turned elsewhere and no one seemed to give the oddity much thought after that, none seeing Rayna until dinner. She was silent as always, though her mood seemed to have improved. Thorin was being his moody self and Elrond looked fairly irritated over something. Gandalf just seemed to be calm on the surface, though how his eyes were distant said otherwise. Rayna appeared to pick up their foul demeanors but didn't say anything, content to let them brood rather than argue. Fili distracting him kept Kili from maintaining his scrutiny of her and the main table, soon losing it to jokes told by the older dwarves. The night was passing them by until Ori, the young fool, asked out of the blue. "Who were those two children we saw, Lady Rayna?"

Ice blue eyes fell on the young dwarf, the room's temperature seeming to drop a few degrees as she stared. Ori's eyes became a tad wider as he realized he might've spoken in error to the woman. At least until she began to speak in quiet tones to them all. "The brood of one of my brothers named Gayle, a good swordsman and voice of reason for everyone. Vera, their mother, gave up her sword so she could be with them always."

"And the father?" Balin asked gently, his face kind in sympathy.

"Died, along with the rest of my brothers to the Orcs in defending our caravan." Rayna muttered, shadows clouding her features at the memories. "What few of us remained were forced to flee lest we be killed too."

The silence that followed was only filled by the distant rush of the waterfalls and songs of the birds outside. Of course, none of them really knew what to say. Across from her, Thorin's face had taken on a hard edge. "How many remain?"

Rayna looked at him, ice blue meeting blue grey for once without challenge. "Too few, far too few to recover our losses." She said, pain hinting her tones. "Our tribe was never great but …it could've been, given the chance."

"Tribe? There were that many of you?" Dwalin exclaimed without meaning to, as there was anger in his voice too.

"Ours was the remnants of a long forgotten race of Man that is seen as demons and monsters these days. I only found them through luck after growing up as an orphan in a city to the north. Vera and the others didn't hesitate to offer kinship to me once we discovered one another." Rayna said, not reacting to the stares she was receiving. She could feel Elrond's pained eyes on her. "Most of us who remain are too old or too young for war, all the more reason we decided to keep them here in Rivendell."

"How long ago did all of this happen?" Thorin asked as gently as he could, his hands having clenched into fists on the arms of his chair. He didn't want to think of the similarities between his situation and hers, both without homes and forced to fend off dangers unforeseen all the while caring for any injured survivors who were helpless against most everything.

Rayna's gaze fell on him again, perfectly calm as the anger she felt over it all had died down over the years. "I've known them since I was a child but the Orcs tried to slay us almost a full decade ago. To ensure they and no Men would try to do so again, we asked for Lord Elrond's aid. Those of us well and strong enough to work use our craft to act as scouts and informers for this house. Just one of many reasons why Gandalf bothered to approach me at all, about your company and its goal to cross so much land as you do. My knowledge is invaluable if you're to reach it in good time."

"You have no blood kin of any kind?" the dwarf prince went on, anger and hate for the Orcs seeming to flare up in his chest, higher than it'd ever been.

"No, the name of my father died with him, if my mother knew him at all as I never knew her either. Men are not capable of magic, or very good at it but for that, they seek to keep one like myself as a trophy or a prize of some sort. All the more reason to keep the last of our numbers in a place where no lord or king dare to tread lest they bring the wrath of the elves down upon them for their ignorance." The human woman pointed out, earning a solemn nod from Elrond.

"To not defend you after all you've done for us over the years would be a stain on my conscience. For as long as they stay, your people are safe here." The elf lord stated, his voice leaving no room for argument. Rayna merely nodded slowly, having heard the words before and once again finding truth in them.

Wanting to lighten the mood somehow, and wanting to hit Ori for bringing it about, Kili nearly stood up so he could say. "Can we meet them?"

Rayna blinked, eyes wide as she stared at him like he'd gone mad. "What?"

"Your tribe, shall we meet them?" Kili pressed, flitting his eyes to his uncle to back him up on it. The older dwarf scowled but didn't protest. He too was curious after all.

Unaware of the silent exchange, Rayna found herself faltering under the question and its implications. "I…I don't see why that can't be so. After all, most of them will be excited to meet Thorin Oakenshield himself." she said with a dim smile, looking to the prince across the table from her. "To meet the man behind many of the stories told to them will be interesting to see."

"I imagine." Thorin mumbled with a smile.

Rayna's grin should've been a warning. "Not for long."

The next day Rayna was leading the company through Rivendell to the house specially made for her tribe, the building just as spacious as the other structures in the valley. Rayna had been smart to make sure Vera knew of her visit but little else as the woman's violet eyes blinked in awe at seeing the group of dwarves at her door. "_Sister, you return. And you bring company._"

"_Yes, they are curious and rightly so._" Rayna said, turning so her friend could see Thorin better. "Vera, this is the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Shocked, Vera's fair skin paled then blushed, matching her dark red dress by at least a shade as she stuttered through her respectful bow to the dwarf. "Oakenshield? I'm honored to meet you sir. The tales of your exploits precede you." She said, casting Rayna a subtle glare for not giving her more warning on the matter. Rayna merely looked nonplussed.

Bowing in turn, Thorin smiled at the human woman's awe of him. "The honor is mine, dear lady. To have your sword sister as an ally is proving to be a wise choice on our part."

A dark brow rose at this, Vera's confidence returning as she said. "Indeed, for my sister can be as resourceful as she can be careless at times."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Rayna growled, irritation and mock hurt in her voice.

Vera only smiled knowingly. "All the more reason you should hear it."

"Don't rile me up, Ve, you know what happens when you do. It's not my bloody fault there was another troop of those mercenaries over that ridge."

"And yet you fought them by yourself anyway." The lighter brunette returned patiently.

"To give Gayle and the others more time to get the villagers out of harm's way! Are we really going to argue about this again?" the darker brunette grumbled even as Vera turned to lead them towards the house's courtyard near the back of the property.

"Until you realize what you did was foolish and should do better in the future." Vera returned patiently, smirking at Rayna's annoyed huff.

"This coming from the same woman who I recall doing something equally hasty in gaining the attention of over five hundred goblin warriors?" Rayna challenged, nearly making her companion trip on the edge of her skirts.

"T-there weren't that many." Vera stammered, thrown by the comeback.

Chuckling darkly at her victory, Rayna went on relentlessly. "Oh yes there were, if more than that. I very distinctly recall you running off like you were ablaze, screaming like a banshee as they chased you through the woods."

"Your memory is false!" her friend cried, both women having forgotten of the men trailing behind them, listening in.

Rayna barked in laughter, her grin devilish. "So yours is better? Luck allowed us to kill at least half of them before dawn came and even then, we had to travel almost ten miles just to find you later that day."

"I had to be sure they weren't following me!" Vera protested, glancing back with humiliation staining her cheeks with the knowledge her visitors had heard everything.

"Of course dear, whatever helps you sleep better." Rayna teased, shouting once they got to the doorway leading to the courtyard. "_Younglings, to me!_"

Having been spread around the large space, man heads of brown or dirty blonde hair turned at the sound of Rayna's voice, boys and girls of varying ages smiling broadly upon seeing who was calling. It didn't take long for them to abandon their activities in favor of crowding the door and speaking in a cascade of lilting noise. "_Auntie you're back! More stories?_" they asked, some noticing the dwarves and hobbit not far off, watching wide-eyed at the mass of young children. "_Who're they?_"

Rolling her eyes, Rayna's voice was commanding without the harsh edge. "_Behave, all of you! Thorin Oakenshield only has so much time for little bairns like you._"

"Oakenshield?! _Is that him? Is it really?_" many of the children demanded excitedly, the sound of his name making Thorin almost take a step back as the noise rose in volume and some were even jumping to see him better.

"_Quiet, all of you! Allow the man some room to breathe! They came special to see you so be polite about it! Spirits, worse than demons._" Rayna growled, silencing a vast majority of the children into obedience, turning to the rest of her company with a smirk. "Find a spot and hope they don't drag you down."

None of the dwarves or Bilbo had a chance to say anything just as one child, a blonde girl maybe six years old, used a small hand to grab hold of Rayna's tunic and begin to pull her aside and away from everyone else. "_Auntie, I have something to show you!_"

"_Is pulling really necessary?_" Rayna asked, not fighting the child's grip even though Vera looked ready to burst out laughing at the sight.

The little girl pouted, her brow making the expression look even more ridiculous than it already did. "_Yes, so come see!_"

"_Yes milady._" Rayna said through amused chuckles to the feisty little girl, ending up in a corner with the child to be surrounded by parchment, inks and paint as the small child began to talk a mile a minute with Rayna listening as though fascinated. The girl didn't hesitate to show her all the different drawings she'd made, mostly stick figures and odd shapes but no better than any child her age. It didn't take long for the girl to push a stick of charcoal into Rayna's only working hand and a fresh piece of parchment, demanding the brunette woman draw something for her. Smirking at the child's commanding scowl, Rayna used a piece of stone to keep the paper from moving under her only hand, thoughts coming together as the dark bit of coal made lines on the creamy surface. In roughly ten minutes, a landscape had appeared there, as lush and thriving as the real thing with mountains and fluffy clouds crowding a bright sun. Delighted by the artwork, the little girl all but snatched it and ran off to show the others, allowing Rayna to chuckle over her enthusiasm as she moved on to another page. As much as she wanted to do another landscape, she opted for portraits instead. Using both memory and the people around her, Rayna had made almost photo-like copies of Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori and Ori by the time the child came back to be enchanted by the new images. She was working on one for Oin and Gloin when the dwarves finally noticed.

"These are remarkable!" Fili's exclamation brought Rayna out of her peaceful trance, blinking at how the blonde dwarf was gazing at her work of the other dwarves in awe. He turned to the others to call out before she could stop him. "Fellows, come see!"

Frowning at the younger dwarf's yell, they soon found out why as they were soon exclaiming at her. "Amazing! Rayna you drew this?"

"I…yes." Rayna managed, feeling cornered. _Spirits, I shouldn't have gotten carried away with this._

"Incredible! Are you doing more?" Ori asked, innocent as ever and already moving to grab the latest piece to examine.

Rayna was quick to snatch it up first, hiding it with uncertainty on her face. "I-it's not finished yet!" she protested without bite, but still had the young dwarf blinking.

She didn't relax until Vera came over to corral the dwarves away, who smiled down at them kindly. "Forgive her, praise for her skill is unfamiliar to her. If you wish to see, you must wait."

"These are astonishing. Is she not a warrior?" Dori inquired, glancing between Vera and the copy of his visage on the page in his hand.

Vera nodded, sadness welling up. "This is only one of her talents, one of many she was forced to hide to avoid bringing attention to herself. She learned early that anything notable could get one hurt or killed and has yet to shake that notion, even now. I'm certain she'll be more open to your opinions when she has grown accustomed to you." She pointed out, noting how most of the dwarves were thoughtful. "Fear not, I all but tore her book away just to glance at what she'd done at the time and she was less than pleased then too. Rayna fears making other people uncomfortable with her work, believing they will misunderstand the intention behind them."

"But there's nothing to misunderstand. How is this wrong?" Dwalin gruffly demanded, having gotten over his awe at how he and his brother looked on another piece of the creamy parchment paper.

Light brown locks shifted as Vera shook her head, her face pinched. "Even I do not know all the details, but her childhood was that of hardship with little chance for survival. Rayna's perseverance kept her from the worst of fates but still knew better than to flaunt her talents for everyone to see, as that often got people killed. Any lord or king to know of this kind of skill would be scrambling to gain her no differently than any trophy, possibly to fabricate lies to better their reputations. She knows you wouldn't ask that of her but still, anything you say must be said carefully or else you'll wound her without meaning to."

Thorin wanted to yell and rage at the audacity of it all but kept it to himself, instead forcing the politeness. "We understand. We shall be cautious. Thank you, madam."

"Of course. Rayna is strong but is fragile in many ways. Merely show her that life isn't as cruel as she continues to believe, and you will get along famously." Vera responded with a charming smile, turning away to deal with two young boys who were starting to fight over some toy they both liked.

The dwarves nodded collectively, spreading around again to continue interacting with the many shifter children eager to talk with them. All the while, they snuck glances at the brunette woman now being hounded by the little blonde girl once more, distracting Rayna into relaxing more and continuing her work. At some point, she was able to slip away to rest before dinner, leaving multiple sheets of bearded faces for her company to marvel at in her absence. They didn't see her until they found her already sitting with Elrond, both speaking in hushed tones about something none of them could hear. When Kili moved to sit in his usual spot, he nearly stood up again when his thigh came into contact with something just under the cushion. Across the table, Oin did the same, the older dwarf pulling a small book out the size of a human hand and bound in leather. Kili pulled a larger, thicker one out into the open, his held shut by a thick piece of leather string. Baffled, he looked over at the main table to find Rayna wasn't looking at them as he undid the strands to flip the book open, his mouth falling open at the first image on the page in ink and pencil. It was a forest, the vision oddly familiar. Turning to his brother, Kili found his sibling was just as astounded as him, the two flipping through to find more. They saw more trees of all kinds, animals caught in moments of tenderness or rest, even cities they'd never seen before. Oin was doing the same with his book but found it filled with a different kind of marvel: page after page was about flowers and plants along with their varying uses as both medicine and poison. The drawings were so intricate the man looked ready to cry. It wasn't long before all the dwarves were gathered around the two books, their normally clumsy hands careful not to damage the tomes.

At the main table, Rayna was finding it harder and harder to maintain her calm as the dwarves became more boisterous in their comments. Gandalf, the scheming old man, had taken to smirking as each statement uttered only rose at just how impressed the gathering was with each new page. Elrond helped keep up the illusion that he wasn't amused by the whole thing and Thorin seemed to have an even harder time not to smile each time his companions restarted their cheers over the drawings. After a while, Dori called Thorin over to look at one image in particular, the prince rising from his chair to do so. Knowing the dwarves were properly distracted at this point, Rayna quietly excused herself with a beaming smile to Gandalf and Elrond as she made a lazy retreat. She only paused in the doorway long enough to find Thorin looking around for her, giving the dwarf prince a quick grin prior to slipping away.

Things didn't change until Rayna all but ran into the one person she'd only heard had arrived to the elven city, Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Her blue eyes were darker than the summer sky and piercing as ever, hair like gold fleece and smile kind as she caught Rayna on a walk. Icy blue orbs blinked at the elven lady's appearance, knowing only someone like Galadriel could sneak up on her as she'd done. "Milady Galadriel, you honor me. Is there something you wished of me?"

"There is, Windrunner. I seek your aid in secreting the dwarves out of Rivendell." The blonde woman stated simply, making Rayna stare.

"What? Has something occurred?" she asked confused.

"Only the concern of males, ever wary at disturbing the Peaceful Watch." The elf woman pointed out, something that Rayna understood. The last thing any of the races wanted was another war. "You must go while the meeting is in attendance. Gandalf bids that I tell you to meet him in the mountains once you are away from here."

"A tricky task, but achievable. My sister can help us." Rayna said, her pale eyes cold as she nodded at the elven lady, switching to her people's lilting tongue to say. "_It shall be done, Light-bearer._"

Galadriel smiled, walking away only to vanish as quick and mysteriously as she'd appeared, not that Rayna was about to ponder it. She'd given up explaining the elf woman's great power to herself ages ago. Weaving through the halls, she found Thorin being broody on a window ledge overlooking the trees of the valley. He turned when he heard her coming, his face twisting in confusion at her hard expression. Immediately on edge, Thorin stood up, eyes watchful. "What is it?"

"The Lady Galadriel has sent warning: we're to leave tonight." Rayna told him, not surprised when the dwarf prince gaped.

"What? When?" he asked, astounded by this.

Rayna nodded, already moving to walk past him to where they'd all been quartered for their stay. "Now, while the meeting between her and the others are in session. Do that, and they can't stop us."

Thorin's shorter legs somehow kept up with her long stride, his expression hard to read in the dimness of the night. "You're certain?"

"I wouldn't have come otherwise. Come, our time is limited." Rayna urged him, not about to flat out run and tire herself out early.

"But how will we get out? Surely all the doors are watched." Thorin argued, not wanting to create a conflict with his host no matter how much he wanted to test elven steel.

Rayna only looking back at him long enough to mutter impishly. "Not all of them."

Gathering the dwarves and their belongings in under an hour had been a task, as was getting them to Vera's house without being noticed where her sword sister was already outside with a lamp in hand. Upon seeing them, her face became tense. "This way, hurry!"

As Vera led the way around the house and to the very edge of the city wall, towards a tall gate that led to a garden, Thorin let out a whisper. "Is this wise?"

"We know this place, possibly better than the elves who built it. Going anywhere else will just get you stuck in a cell. With luck, no one will notice we're gone until the meeting of the White Council is over." Rayna whispered back, her ears listening intently for anyone who might be close enough to hear them. "The path I intend for us to use will take us far before they have a chance to send out guards to find us."

"Over here." Vera called through the tall stalks of vegetation, her lamp showing a break in the wall no had thought to fix mostly due to it being covered in the draping vines of a willow just on the other side.

Grinning deviously, Rayna knew the old path would work for them. "Perfect! You should head back, I can do this from here on."

"_Be well sister._" Vera muttered as she moved to leave.

"_And you._" Rayna called after her, pulling the vines back for her fellow warriors to see the large break in the stones. "One at a time. Go, hurry!"

The dwarves did as she bid, walking quickly and noiselessly through the brush leading away from the city and into the woods. Once they were far away enough, Rayna took the lead in an almost haphazard way, her vision flawless even under the shady boughs of trees blocking the moonlight above. She only stumbled once, nearly going over a cliff side due to her balance still being off due to her arm. A strong grip on her jacket and another on her bag kept her from the long descent, turning to see both Kili and Fili had been her saviors. Nodding at them, she muttered low into the dark. "Thanks."

Neither sibling said anything, though Kili kept his hand on Rayna's jacket in case she lost her footing again. So focused on her job of getting the dwarves out that she almost didn't notice his tug at her to stop, making Rayna turn to see the brunette dwarf looking up at her, Kili's voice soft even though they were the only ones for miles. "Are you alright? We've been walking for over two hours."

"Are we out?" Thorin called out, overruling his nephew's question. As worried as he was for the human, he still needed to be sure they weren't going to be tracked.

Sighing tiredly as the trek began to catch up to her, Rayna nodded, her voice coming forth softer than usual. "Yes, they won't look this way until the search the main roads. By the time they do, we should be gone."

Her vision allowed her to see Thorin's questioning scowl. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She tried to say in a hard tone, only for her voice to fail halfway as she nearly swayed to the side.

Only Kili's grip on her jacket kept her from becoming a heap of limbs as he exclaimed angrily at her. "You're not! You're tired and hurt! We need to rest."

"I can keep going." Rayna insisted. She had forced herself to do more under worse conditions but telling any of them that would just make them even more insistent.

True to form, Kili wasn't about to let up, scowling at his relative. "Uncle, we need to stop. Any further and she'll collapse."

From somewhere near the back, Oin's wise voice came through the dark. "The lad is right, Thorin. My guess is her abilities are the cause as well as the injury. Push anymore and we'll end up leaving her behind regardless."

Thorin appeared frustrated, eventually nodded his assent. "Set up camp but no fire tonight. We move in a few hours."

Next to her, Kili gave a soft mutter of gratitude to his uncle, using his grip on Rayna to guide her to the roots of a tree while the others found their own spots in the dark. His voice kept Rayna from falling over, dead asleep. "Your eyes, why are they glowing?"

Looking down at him, Rayna found her mind was struggling now though her answer was lucid enough. "A gift of sorts. The ability to see where others are blind or merely hindered. I often don't require torches, moon or the sun to see. Doing it for longer than a few hours is costly in terms of fatigue but not damaging."

"Sleep then. I'll wake you when we need to leave." The brunette dwarf told her, voice kind and urging.

Rayna sighed once more, frowning. "There better not be trolls this time."

Kili flinched but didn't answer, careful of Rayna's wounded arm as he helped her down to the ground. Cushioning the ground with a blanket and using her bag as a pillow, Rayna pulled her cloak out to act as an extra blanket before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Misty Mountain Trouble

I own nothing but my OC Rayna. All else is of J.R.R. Tolkien and his works.

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 3: Misty Mountain Troubles

Kili woke a few hours later feeling like the night before had been a dream. Turning over to look around, he knew it'd been real if the way he froze upon seeing Rayna's sleeping face so close to his. He'd never seen her in such a vulnerable state before as she usually slept where no one could find her. Now, all he could do was stare. Mesmerized, the young dwarf almost felt compelled to ignore reason and kiss her. Biting at his lip, Kili knew he couldn't do that, not when she might react poorly and avoid him the rest of the trip. Worse, both his uncle and his brother would punish him for such a poor decision. Above them, the sun was turning the sky a golden yellow, a sign they'd slept long enough as Kili sat up to see if anyone else was awake same as him. Some distance away, Nori was kicking Dori awake and his uncle Thorin was just starting to sit up, blinking in the dim sunlight. Knowing that sleeping anymore would just lead to trouble, Kili carefully took hold of Rayna's shoulder and shook it. When she didn't move, he tried again, calling. "Rayna. Rayna it's time to get up."

Ice blue orbs blinked open, unfocused and questioning as she stared up at him with a furrowed brow. "Hm? What?" she asked quietly through irritation and sleep.

"Get up, we're getting ready to leave." Kili told her, frowning at how the human woman struggled to get up but only fell back down. "How bad?"

"Oin." She grumbled aloud, calling louder when the strength came to her. "Oin!"

There was a rustle of branches as the elderly healer got to his feet and appeared some feet away, helping Kili get Rayna upright once he was close enough. She gritted her teeth as they did, Balin also there and speaking quietly to her. "You're alright lass, it's worse than it is."

"Shite." Rayna cursed, despising her weakness more than ever but let the grey-haired dwarf examine her arm. It wasn't long before Oin was pulling a flask she knew was full of the pain-relieving tea they'd been discussing not two days earlier.

"Can she travel?" Thorin asked from the side, only the barest hints of concern in his deep voice as Rayna took a swig of the liquid with a grimace.

"Get me on my feet, and we'll see." Rayna muttered, pushing the flask away, knowing her body's natural healing magics were working overtime to fix the damage. Tea was only going to do so much for her.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked after Oin, Balin and Thorin moved away to get the others up and moving.

Rayna nodded, knowing her words were far from convincing. "I will be. So long as no one expects miracles from me just yet." She muttered tiredly, using both Kili's helping hand and the tree trunk to stand up and collect her things.

For once, Bilbo was the one to ask the innocent question, the hobbit curious of the woman's past ventures. "Have you been worse than this?"

Ice blue orbs fell on him, fatigue making her amusement dry. "Once."

The hobbit's dark brown eyes widened marginally. "What happened?"

"I broke my leg trying to get down from the southern Blue Mountains while being chased by snow trolls and Wild Men in the middle of a snow storm." Rayna deadpanned, folding up her blanket and cloak, not bothering to neatly stuff them in her bag. "By myself."

"Gods!" Bilbo exclaimed, his shock bringing the shout before he could stop himself.

Rayna merely shrugged, glad the tea had kicked in so her arm didn't twinge. "Killed at least half of 'em, got down just to get attacked by bandits, stupid bastards. Drove a number of them off to get a horse and spend nearly a month in a local healer's house in semi-delirium and a primal rage." She commented, pretending not to notice the silence that had fallen over everyone around her. "I apologized afterwards naturally, had to rebuild at least half of that house before I left for the town I'd started off from in the first place."

"What were you doing in the Blue Mountains?" the hobbit pressed on, astonished.

"Trying to deliver a letter for some snobbish as all hell merchant. He wasn't too pleased to know I never made it over…at least until I told him what happened." Rayna groused irritably, pulling the strap of her bag over her head prior to glancing around for the path they needed to take when they got moving. "I'm sure the snow troll head I'd brought was the part that truly convinced him."

"Were you recompensed?"

The brunette human turned on the spot, eyes flashing. "You're bloody right I was compensated! More so when I tried again two weeks later and got through to see his contact. No idea what happened to that merchant though." She added absently, frowning as she went on. "So yes, I may seem irritable now but I was at least twice that then."

"Noted." Bilbo muttered, wisely leaving it at that. Behind them, the dwarves were too shocked to even question what they'd just heard. Rayna led the way until they reached a road they could use to navigate better, allowing Thorin to take over.

"Where now?" the dwarf prince asked, glancing left and right down the road like everyone else present.

Pointing towards the peaks in the distance, Rayna's voice was calm and informative in nature. "Follow the road and the river east, and you'll see the mountains. Our best chance through is to go through the High Pass, which is treacherous but passable. Going there will allow us to make the best time."

Thorin nodded, accepting the information. "Any idea how long?"

"On horses, three days. On foot, as we'd have to lose the animals to take the paths, at least a full week, if that." The human woman responded, her eyes taking in the exposed dirt under their boots. "The road looks like it hasn't been used in a while so we won't be seeing any elf patrols or other travelers. They've probably given up checking the roads by now."

"So soon?" Dwalin barked, sounding fairly incredulous.

"Their horses are fast and well trained, and as smart as they are, they probably won't check here. At least not for a few more days, if you take into account all the other places to go looking." Rayna said patiently. She knew the dwarf assumed the elves were lazy.

"That gives us plenty of time but none to waste. We rest here then we go." Thorin called out, waiting for most to find places to sit, Rayna finding a nearby boulder before the prince approached her again. His words were soft to avoid being overheard. "Are you well?"

Ice blue orbs stared. "What's this? The great Thorin of the Durin line actually cares about another being other than his own kin? Am I still asleep right now?"

"You are a member of this company even if Gandalf didn't exactly give me much choice in it. If you don't wish to answer-." Thorin growled, prepared to turn away and leave the woman be. _Must she be so frustrating?!_ He thought, as he felt he understood the human somewhat.

Rayna's dark smile and low chuckle kept Thorin from walking away, making him wary of what she had to say. "Careful on how much you let your pride rule what you say and do, Thorin. It was what killed your forebears and may kill your descendants, granted you live to have any. My words are harsh yes but they point out truths others would rather deny."

"Like how you might have taken to a liking to my nephew?" the dwarf prince shot back, watching the human woman carefully for her reaction. How their conversation progressed would be based solely off of it.

To his surprise, Rayna's expression became almost unreadable, a mix of vagueness and puzzlement. "His energy is calming to me and like Balin, he seems to actually care about me. He was kind enough to apologize for my arm, though it wasn't really his fault." Her face cleared to one of shadowed sadness. "My life does not allow for any real kind of relationships with other people other than my tribe but if something does come of any of this, it will be mutual or die like an ember in the snow. I make no promises that certain things will or won't happen."

Thorin stared at her a moment, calculating. _She's not lying, but she's not exactly certain either. That's not good._ Eventually, the dwarf prince sighed heavily. "I'm just trying to keep him from making a mistake."

"Like I told him, it's not the mistake you should worry about. Its how you make up for it is what counts. Just like how you need to explain to me why I was left behind the time before last you got into trouble."

"I didn't think-."

"No, you didn't." Rayna said curtly, silencing him. "You're a prince, a king basically. I get that. What I don't get is why you have a brick of granite for a brain when it comes to making reasonable decisions. There will come a day when your pride and its impulses will not just get you but everyone in this party killed. Just like that same damnable pride led to Smaug coming down from the north. Learn from the mistakes of your kin and you just might live to see your kingdom restored after all."

Thorin blinked at the onslaught of words, the woman's retort scathing but without any real hate. In all his years, Thorin was certain he'd never heard any human speak in such a way, especially to him. Collecting himself, Thorin smirked. "Sharptongue indeed."

"That's a polite way of putting it, actually." Rayna said, chuckling softly. Getting up, she looked up the road towards where they meant to go. "We should find a place to camp before nightfall if we're going to get through that pass in the next few days. I know a good spot at least twenty miles off that should work."

"But we just stopped!" Ori called out even as the human woman began to start down the road without them.

"All the more reason to keep going. You can be tired later." She called back, taking no pity on the young dwarf. On Fili and Kili, maybe. But not Ori. That kid needed some toughening up, scribe or not.

"Was she not exhausted a few moments ago?" Gloin remarked.

Bifur nodded in agreement, his dark hair streaked with grey and white bobbing along with the movement. "Aye, not so much now it would seem."

"Anytime would be fine, gentlemen!" Rayna called back, not the least bit bothered. She knew she'd be tired once she got halfway to the site she recalled from her last pass through the area, her body trying to regulate how best to heal itself. To avoid using too much energy, Rayna walked at a lazy pace to avoid going too far ahead or tiring out too fast, as well as keep the dwarves in range. She only paused once or twice to find a plant or berry she knew would help later on, handing out handfuls of the latter to them as a snack. It became a pattern over the next few days, the dwarves learning that Rayna only regained her unnatural energy when asked to tell a story of her ventures. She was reluctant but they found she would give in after some gentle encouragement, each tale allowing more of her multi-faceted nature to show. Kili found it extremely fascinating how the woman seemed to light up with mirth about her escapades as a child and thief of all things. "…so has he's trying to get back up the stairs with this huge barrel full of wine, a guard starts to come down and he nearly drops it. I'm at the window, wondering if we're going to get caught when the guard leaves the way he came as someone called to him. I swear, Milo looked ready to piss himself. He hurried up the stairs anyway as getting caught would mean a lashing and maybe a broken hand, when this idiot tried to hand it to me…just to drop it right down the stairs again! I swear you could hear the wooden planks creak every time it hit a step on the way down until it landed on the floor with a crash almost like thunder. Next we know, there's yelling and running upstairs so we scramble through the window to get away hoping no one would see us."

"And then?" the familiar voice of a certain dark-haired dwarf called from the back.

Rayna called out without turning. "Questions wait until the end, Ori. Where was I? Oh yes, we managed to get down to the streets and we're running like no tomorrow. The guards are still a street or two over and they are hoppin' mad. Rather than try and lose them between the houses, we decide to head to the river to take a boat across. We find one that's empty but Milo's so nervous he can't get the rope undone and just when I'm ready to pull my knife to cut it, the guards are there shouting at him. I manage to hide but Milo jumps into the boat to try and dive into the water. Thing is, he miscalculated and tripped, upending this bucket that'd been on the floor. Next we know, he's covered in fish bait and the guards are laughing. I have to stifle mine to avoid being noticed but the guards just left, seeing the bait as punishment enough."

"They just let you go?" Bofur asked from his spot in the middle of the column. The road was wide enough for several horses but the dwarves followed one another in a more or less straight line.

"We were young and they probably thought we weren't worth the trouble. They'd swat us over the head for apples or bread and such but that's what happened. Predictably, Milo accepted my comment of his being an idiot and let me make the plans thereafter." The woman responded with a chuckle.

"What happened to him?" Fili asked from a few feet away.

The human woman let out a bark of laughter. "He managed to get an apprenticeship at a brewery, ironically enough. I met my tribe and became a sword for hire. Now I'm here."

"How old were you when you did all these things?" Thorin inquired, the dwarf prince having settled into a spot next to his nephews but far away enough not to crowd the woman.

From his position, he could see Rayna's face turn wistful. "Seven, I think. I found my tribe when I was nine so things got better after that." She said absently, though they all knew it was more than that. Like always, Rayna changed the subject. "Watch where you step over this next ridge, as it's a bit tricky for a while. The ones who came through here to make the road were right prats."

No one bothered to contradict her as they'd learned early one that anything related to her sword brothers was just going to be ignored or pointedly avoided. Just next to her, Kili's heart was heavy in sympathy. Stories from his uncle about the deaths of their kin in the Lonely Mountain of Erebor and even more at the Battle for Moria had given him and his brother a great sense that life, no matter how long one lived, could be cut short at any moment. It seemed to him that death and misery was all Rayna had ever known. If they survived, he wanted to change that, even if he wasn't the source of her joy. After months of traveling with his uncle and their company, Kili still had no idea what the human woman thought of him. She seemed to like Balin in a grandfatherly way, begrudgingly tolerant of Thorin and everyone else and was accepting of him and Fili. If there was more to it, Kili had no way of telling. Not yet anyhow. For now, the most he could do was trail after the taller human as she navigated the oddly rocky expanse that had been revealed to them much like a mountain goat. Even with just one arm, Rayna was graceful when she needed to be. _Come to think of it, I don't think we've seen her fight with her sword yet. _Kili thought, daring to bring his gaze down to the blade at her hip. It was thin like an elven blade but still thick enough to do damage. It was mostly straight and the handle looked like the end of Gandalf's staff but with leather wrapped around it of a dark blue that matched her clothes. The short sword that was now paired with it was mostly the same, if older. They all knew she had a knife or two but little else. Strapped to the back of her jacket were her bow and quiver of arrows but realized he'd never seen her shoot either. Even after countless weeks of traveling, and discovering her shape-shifting magic and keen senses, the woman was still a walking mystery.

_There are those books she let us look through._ The brunette dwarf pondered, having kept the thick tome, neatly packed at the bottom of his bag. He was certain Oin still had the smaller book on him as he'd been delighted at its contents. Oddly enough, the woman had yet to ask for them back. The way Rayna stopped on one rock and turned her head towards the south brought Kili to reality again, immediately put on edge by the now familiar warning that she'd heard or seen something they couldn't. Both Fili and Kili moved to join her, as they were scouts in their own right, Fili with his sword and Kili with his bow. Their own keen eyes scanning the landscape around them, Fili was muttering. "What is it?"

"Boar. Fairly big and moving slow. Over there." The woman muttered back, pointing with her good arm some distance away.

Narrowing his eyes as he stood on his toes to try and see it, Fili sounded uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the wind is saying it's that way." She said, pointing again, this time where a shape moved between the rocks, unaware of them.

The two dwarf siblings were off and after the beast in a shot, eager for some real meat after eating nothing but leafy meals in Rivendell for close to a week. Kili thought he heard the woman laugh after them, as she understood their want for _real_ food. Not that he blamed her for it. She'd called them both rather oafish hunters in the past, though after a while did he know she was jesting. The fact she was getting along slightly better with his uncle was a miracle on its own, even before the older dwarf started to actually appreciate her contributions. Nevertheless, Kili took the large beast down with a well-placed arrow, the pair cheering as they brought it back to the road for proper cultivation. The rest of the dwarves rejoiced at the chance of having such a delicacy, which Rayna silently helped prepare that night. Bilbo spent the whole time stating his opinions on the meat and how it'd been seasoned and cut, all in a tone of praise. It went without saying that they ate well, free of the stresses of their coming task. They managed to get the boar's meat to last roughly three days, all of them waking on the fourth to find Rayna gone. Kili was the most distressed as he'd taken to sleeping next to her no matter how many knowing looks his brother gave him about it. Even Thorin looked worried over seeing the human woman not among them and seemed conflicted over what to do. Orders were on the tip of his tongue until something moved in the bushes, drawing their attention as well as their swords. Weapons they almost dropped much like their jaws when a large form seemed to appear from between the trees, larger than any beast they'd ever seen save trolls and wargs. The beast in front of them was bigger than both, its large grey head poking through the trees much like a rat through a hole in the wall. Large eyes of ice blue that reminded them all of glaciers stared down at them without anger or hate, its large black nose twitching. It was Rayna in wolf form, only _bigger_.

After a while, the large beast's ear twitched, unblinking eyes turning away as the massive furry head pulled back. Thick foliage and shadows hid the rest of the wolf's body from them as she began to move away, only the light rustling of her glossy fur against the branches and their leaves a betrayal to her presence there. Kili didn't know why but he nearly dropped his sword in his haste to step forward and shout. "Wait!"

The rustling stopped, a pale eye looking down at them from between tree branches. Kili suddenly felt like he was staring into some kind of abyss that was more expressive than most gazes he'd met. Still, he pushed forward by turning to his fellows, voice low and urgent. "Put your swords away, quick!"

Realizing what he meant, the dwarves obeyed, Bilbo having been too stunned to pull his own blade. The hobbit was more than content with gaping like a fish. Some feet away, the large eye blinked but didn't move, though a low hum echoed through the trees. Bilbo's jaw snapped shut though his eyes remained wide at the sound of appeasement. _Whatever you're doing Kili, I bloody hope it works_, the hobbit thought inwardly. He didn't want his last moments to be inspecting the interior of a giant wolf's mouth. Determined to see things through, Kili pushed away his unease as he took a few more steps toward her, keeping his voice level and calm when he spoke again. "It's alright. You're still the same to us."

"Accept?" a deep voice inquired, cool but tense. It had the barest remnants of Rayna's voice but still sounded foreign.

Kili blinked at the oddity of the voice but shoved it away for later. They had bigger concerns, no pun intended as he frowned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Others react badly." The voice continued, the wolf's eye narrowing, clouded by distant memories. "Anger, fear, pain. Blood."

Mentally cursing, Kili's response was resolute. "We're not them."

The ice blue orb cleared, focusing on him again. "Truth." The voice said slowly, the wolf moving away as she spoke again. "This way, river. Fish."

The dwarves, plus Bilbo when he came out of his stupor, followed the large animal through the trees to find the river she'd mentioned but found the beast was gone. Determined not to lose their guide, Kili searched the tree line until he found Rayna in human form, sitting in the grass with a sad look on her face. Jolting out of her reverie, her smile to him was a weak and pitiful thing. "Sorry about that. Men are known to be…intolerant of strange things. Needless to say they weren't kind if they saw me or mine become something else."

"Is it as bad I think it was?" Kili asked, unsure if he should sit with her or not. He did notice that her splint and sling were gone, her arm in the sleeve of her jacket.

"Maybe, possibly worse." Rayna muttered with a tired shrug. "The least they did was shout, curse and hiss, calling us demons and spawns of dark creatures. The worst were…swords, torches. It didn't matter if they were warriors or simple townsfolk. All the anger and bloodshed was the same." The woman remarked, not meeting the dwarf's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kili returned softly, hoping to convey as much sincerity as possible.

Rayna finally looked at him, surprise, relief and pain mixing in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, her smile a ghostly curve of her lips. "Very much."

The calls of his brother and some of the other dwarves got Kili's attention, bringing another frown to the young dwarf's face. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"I ate my fill. You lot eat and we can get back on the road." Rayna told him, bidding him to go with a wave of her hand. Kili looked ready to protest but nodded anyway. Fili smiled at his sibling when he got close enough, the blonde no doubt teasing his younger brother about paying the only female member of the party attention like he did. Kili just glared and pushed his brother into the water, earning amused laughter anyway. Thorin eventually came over while the others were busy catching, cooking and eating the small number of fish they were able to catch.

His dark blue eyes were almost unreadable as he regarded her. "Are you well?"

"As well as one can be." Rayna said casually, inwardly grateful the dwarf prince had taken the time to even come talk to her. Meeting his gaze, she smirked teasingly. "Worried?"

"Yes. I'd thought we'd lost our guide." Thorin muttered, sounding like he was trying to maintain some form of distance, though the way he stared with a glimmer of amusement said otherwise. "And the source of my nephew's affection."

Part of Rayna wanted to sputter and blush, but she kicked it down to smirk a little wider and laugh instead. "So you do have a heart in there. Good." She said in the same casual tone, making the raven-haired prince squirm. The sight made her want to start cackling like a madwoman just to spite him but resisted. "Best eat now as the road ahead is long, milord. You do want to make it to the mountains in good time, don't you?"

Thorin harrumphed but didn't comment, accepting a cooked fish on a stick from Bombur who was making the normally stinking critter into an edible snack of sorts. More than one dwarf thought to ask Rayna if she'd eaten and she replied the same as ever. Oin eventually came over to examine her arm, marveling at how well it'd healed in such a short amount of time. "Were it not for your words, I wouldn't have believed it. Such is the same with the rest of your structure?"

"As far as any shifter knows. It depends on the bone. Either way, they heal faster than anyone else can, allowing us to outdo most other races. Anything on why that is was lost long ago so I can't say more on it." Rayna commented, righting her sleeve and strapping her leather bracer back on, adding with a dry smirk. "Hurts like anything other races experience so at least we have that in common."

Oin chuckled, seeming to get the jest she was making, brushing dust off of his leggings as he stood up. "At any rate, I'm pleased to see you in better shape. You had us worried."

Rayna blinked at the statement, meeting the elderly dwarf's gaze to find he was smiling like a father would to a child. The true meaning of his words had the human woman in awe of his thoughtful remark. "Thank you Oin, that means more than I can say."

"My pleasure, lass." Oin returned with a beaming smile, tears threatening to fall from Rayna's eyes even as the healer walked away.

She had recovered herself when Thorin came back, this time to ask a more official question as Dwalin and some of the other warriors were close by to overhear him ask. "Where do we go now?"

Getting to her feet, absently batting away at dirt, Rayna made sure her voice was strong and informative when she answered. "We follow the road as the river only leads to cliffs too steep for any of you to climb. The road does continue through the mountains but they lead more south instead of east. We can branch off from it to the trails along the peaks and make better time. It'll be dangerous as the paths are narrow and often overlook other parts of the river. Any other route would take days longer and are just as hazardous."

"What about Gandalf? Did he not promise to meet us there?" Nori spoke up from the back, his brown hair and beard looking strange as ever to her eyes.

"He did and I'm sure he'll be along in his own time, whenever that is. One never really knows with wizards." Rayna commented dryly before continuing. "The most we can do now is keep going and hope he keeps his promise to us. To expect anything more is futile. He might even meet us on the other side for all we know."

At the front, Thorin nodded sagely, accepting the information before moving on. "How long has it been since you've been here? You seem to know this area well."

Rayna was quiet a moment, searching her memory for the correct response to his question, disliking having to give half-answers that weren't part of a riddle. "It's been maybe four years so anything different will definitely be a surprise. I can only warn you of what I recall from the past, not what exists now. For anything that does appear, I'll do my best to help out."

Thorin frowned, but accepted her answer anyway. "We move out in five minutes!" he called out over them, his command getting them all moving to collect their belongings from the riverside and the camp in the trees. With everyone gone, the prince looked to the human once more. "How's your arm?"

"Better, Oin has already looked at it. Though it aches sometimes, it's healed up enough to allow me to do my job." She admitted, silently glad her early morning escapades had further strengthened the limb as it didn't hurt as much as it had the day before.

"Indeed." Thorin muttered, though he was obviously pleased with the answer.

Rayna only smirked, leading the way back to the road through the trees. It took them at least two full days to reach the fork, one leading between the mountains heading south and the other heading up the rocks, staying east like they intended. More than halfway through the first ten miles, storm clouds rolled in that forced them to put up their hoods and fight against wind and rain. "Stay close the wall and hold on as best you can!" the human woman had managed to shout over the howling zephyrs around them. More than once she thought each gust would toss her aside, along with the dwarves and hobbit after her. Only her claws, threatening to poke through her gloves, kept Rayna from being tossed into the open air and potentially down to her painful death. It was beyond tempting to become a bird to fight the swells of air that way, but wasn't as strong as simply finding an alcove and staying there until the storm passed. Such turned out to be not an option when the cracks of thunder and lightning revealed large shapes in the dark of the storm, making Rayna's pale eyes widen. _Oh no…anything but that._

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin called over the heavy wind and rain, a wrinkled hand pointing to the nearest of the figures, its rocky form a strange sight to see in the midst of a storm. Or any kind of weather, really if one thought about it. Rayna was certain the rest of the company was just as stunned.

Bofur, the loveable fool, seemed the most delighted by the vision. "Bless me, the legends are true! Stone Giants!"

Rayna wanted to shout at him for being an idiot but knew her words probably wouldn't be heard. She instead grabbed the enthusiastic dwarf by the back of his cloak and pulled him back so not to fall over the edge. "Are you trying to die?!"

"We have to find shelter!" Thorin called from somewhere, and Rayna couldn't agree with him more. When or how the giants were there, she didn't know and didn't care. All it did was make her feel ever more like a fool in guiding them towards such a danger. _If there's one…_

The wall behind them shook and cracked, making Kili look about fearfully. "What's happening?!"

…_there's bound to be more._ Rayna thought, dread making her heart fall. Some distance away, Fili was calling out. "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-!"

What he had to say next was lost as the mountain split in two, forcing Rayna to look back and see the split had put the siblings further apart, fear evident in Fili's blue eyes through the hard rain and blinding flash of lightning. Next to him, Thorin actually looked horrified. Another quick grab kept the dark-haired dwarf from falling over the edge created by the giant's movements, earning Rayna a grateful look. More rumbling drew her attention away, allowing her to see the Stone Giant in the distance toss an enormous boulder as if it were nothing, her eyes tracking its trajectory…right over them. Bilbo was saying something in his fright but Rayna wasn't listening. All she could think to do was scream out. "BRACE!"

"No! No, Kili!" Thorin was shouting desperately, more emotion than she'd ever heard him express over anything, as rock shards came tumbling down on them, forcing them to press back against the uneven wall but Rayna knew it wouldn't be enough. Without thinking, she raised her hands and willed none of the large stones to not hit them. Her magic sprang to life in response, creating an almost transparent wall between them and the falling stone, many crashing with it and bouncing away to the depths of the canyon. It was like being hit by a few dozen swords and maces at once but did nothing to break the shield. The jolt of the giant's leg they were standing on colliding with the mountain again nearly sent her too far backwards, not to mention dangerously close to bashing her head against the hard stone but only her footing kept that from happening. The most she felt was cold from the rain and how much her body shook as she put her arms back down, the stress of the moment and the energy it had cost her threatening to knock her down. Instead Rayna leaned heavily against the stone behind her, trying to regain her lost breath.

Gloin's shout to the side kept Rayna from slipping away from reality, blinking as the older dwarf called out in relief. "They're alright! They're alive!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the group was there and with them on the ledge, Thorin looking beyond relieved his youngest nephew was still alive along with Ori, Bombur, Bofur and surprisingly, Rayna. She began to wonder if his thoughts towards her had changed as drastically as she believed until a nearby voice stopped her. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur demanded, making Rayna look around and wonder the same in horror. In her haste, she'd failed to keep a good eye on her charges and now it was possible one was dead or injured.

Ori's shout caught their attention as he pointed to the edge. "There!"

"Get him!" Dwalin exclaimed, Ori and Bofur diving forward to obey, hands outstretched to aid the hobbit in getting back up from where he clung to the ledge but neither could reach him. With a daring leap, Thorin was on a rock just next to the hobbit and pushing him up back onto the path but found he too was stuck. Dwalin was there to help him, as was Rayna, the human woman using a bit of her abnormal strength to put the dwarf prince back on his feet. Thorin gave them each a grateful nod as Dwalin sighed. "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

Thorin's face twisted immediately in distaste. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He never should've left and has no place amongst us."

Bilbo looked downtrodden at the comment and Thorin's piercing stare like the hobbit was taking up air. Rayna felt her heart twitch in sympathy for the hobbit, knowing full well what it was like to be rejected by others. All had thought her nothing more than a burden until she'd proven otherwise, proving her skills and worth to them every time. More often than not, she was turned away first thing and given no chance at all. Seeing the hobbit go through roughly the same thing definitely hurt, making her glad that Thorin might never turn such a harmful comment her way. Sneering, Thorin turned away and took the lead with Dwalin following behind, a signal that they should keep moving even though some of the rain and wind had let up. Next to her, Kili's voice was soft and questioning. "Are you alright?"

Looking down at the dwarf, Rayna nodded, glancing at Bilbo as the hobbit trudged along after some of the others. "I was about to ask him the same thing."

They traveled for a few more miles before finding a cave barely discernable from the rest of the rough exterior of the mountain, all of them filing in thankful for someplace peaceful. Just outside the storm still raged but they didn't care. Rayna thought it odd there was sand on the floor though. Dwalin spoke up. "Looks safe enough."

At the front, Thorin was still in a foul mood for he was growling out. "Check it to the back. Caves like these are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin nodded and moved ahead to inspect the cavern thoroughly, Rayna discreetly sniffing the air for anything amiss. Most caves she'd been in stunk of bats or moss, but this cave didn't smell like anything. An oddity she was distracted from when Dwalin called from the very back of the cave. "There's nothing here!"

"Now, for a fire." Gloin said happily, already tossing down some wood he'd brought with them from the woods.

Thorin's barking command stopped him. "No, not here. We stay here until morning and no longer."

"What of waiting for Gandalf? Was that not the plan?" Dwalin cut in hesitantly, worry over his friend's decision making his brutish face twist unnaturally.

"Plans change." Thorin shot back, clearly still in a fury over Bilbo's fumbles.

Hearing it made Rayna's head hurt but she ignored it in favor of stepping to the plate on the issue. "As much as I hate to contradict you, Dwalin's right. Waiting for Gandalf to catch up with us might be a smart move."

Thorin's dark blue eyes nearly rolled in their sockets, the dwarf prince's face almost turning red in anger. "Not you too!"

Ire flared up in Rayna but she pushed it aside. _Now is a time to be a voice of reason, not of conflict._ She thought, remaining patient with the prince. "Hear me out. We were nearly killed out there and emotions are running high. Take a breath and use your head. Listening to those around you but ignoring them is not going to end well for anyone."

"Are you telling me how to command my people? My kin?" Thorin demanded, his eyes boring into her like they never had before.

Even if she knew he didn't really mean to snap at her, part of it still hurt. In ways she hadn't thought of in years but pushed that aside too. "No, never. I'm only saying that listening to your kin will aid in your decision making. Taking some time to rest won't harm anyone." She countered, frowning despite herself. "Even if this place is rather…odd to me."

This comment drew attention, both Dwalin and Thorin staring at her, the bald dwarf scowling curiously. "How do you mean?"

Rayna's frown deepened, her senses practically screaming of the _wrongness_ of the cave by now. "I've never been here and it doesn't smell…of anything. The path outside has probably been used in the past by someone, anyone yet in here, there's no evidence of their passing. Some smells can last months, even years but here there's nothing." She said, knowing of no other way to convey her wariness. "I don't like it but if we're going to wait out the storm, we have no choice."

"We stay here and then keep moving." Thorin called, only glancing up at Rayna to show he'd taken her words seriously. "Everyone, get some sleep. Bofur, you have first watch."

Bofur sighed and nodded, setting up near the opening while everyone else chose a spot and lay down to sleep. Like always, Rayna and Kili were next to each other but the human found she couldn't get any further than a semi-restful doze while the others fell dead asleep. Their light snores were soothing but her senses kept telling her something about the cave was undoubtedly off. Even the walls felt wrong. Soft voices near the entrance drew her attention, making her vision adjust to the darkness to see Bilbo and Bofur talking. It didn't take a genius to know they were talking about the hobbit leaving, possibly back to Rivendell. Even without focusing her hearing on their words, there was no doubt the words 'not belonging' were uttered by the hobbit, making the dwarf looking rightly hurt by Bilbo's comments. The sandy-haired hobbit seemed to regret it as he was soon softly apologizing, sadness evident in his tone. Bofur was shaking his head, smile weak and eyes sad as he seemed to reassure the hobbit, smiling a little wider at touching the Halfling's shoulder and allowing him by. Then the one question that really caught Rayna's attention was uttered in a soft, uncertain tone. "What's that?"

Pausing on his way, Bilbo slowly pulled his elven dagger from its sheath, revealing silver metal glowing neon blue. He looked back at Bofur, terror on his face. At Rayna's feet, the sand under them was vanishing through a jagged line appearing just beneath the small granules with almost no sound at all. Soon, both she and Thorin were screaming. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Next they were falling, crying out and tumbling through a large tunnel made smooth possibly by time or even some kind of design. Knowing that whatever lay at the bottom was far from good, Rayna managed to call on one of her many forms for help just as she emerged with the others to a large cavern that expanded almost into distant shadows. Rather than land in a pile of limbs with the dwarves and hobbit in the half cage built onto a platform of poor construction, Rayna instead flapped her newly obtained wings, a hawk's cry coming from her golden yellow beak at them to get up in time for goblins to come rushing forward. Below her, the men were trying to untangle themselves only for their captors to come at them with strong hands and cruel whips, stripping them of their bags and weapons. Her shrieks caught the attention of some of the goblins who were now eager to catch her, tossing ropes and jumping with their knobby hands, one of them snarling darkly. The way he gnashed his teeth was disgusting enough without his scratching voice saying in some kind of grim delight. "Catch it, catch it! Maybe we can pluck its feathers and eat it like a hen!"

On the ground, the dwarves were watching the scene between fending off grabbing hands and beating clubs. To know the woman could become something smaller instead of just bigger was a revelation no doubt in need of being examined at a more convenient time. It didn't stop Kili from trying to stop the goblins from going after the shifter turned hawk, who was circling like she was looking for an opening to give them the upper hand. His attempts proved futile when he was just beaten back, making him contemptuous of the goblins.

Upon hearing his statement, Rayna screeched at the offensive goblin, swooping down to scratch at the scoundrel's face only to flutter away before he or his friends could do anything about it. The goblin's curses followed her through the empty cavern, her keen eyes picking out how they'd given up on chasing her in favor of forcing the dwarves along. To her surprise, she saw Bilbo had been left behind in the chaos but knew she couldn't stay behind to help him. Not if she was going to try and help the rest of their party out. The goblins and their horrible singing made the task easy as they occasionally shoved the dwarves along, applying a snap of a whip now and again that made Rayna cringe and want to be sick. Even more so when the goblins threw their belongings at the feet of an overly large goblin, no doubt the king as he had a poorly constructed crown and was grinning with a dark kind of intelligence. Across the chamber where there was nothing but an empty walkway, Rayna landed on a wooden railing to hear the oversized monarch ask rather cheekily. "Catchy, isn't it?"

"Abomination more like!" Balin retorted, the white-haired dwarf no doubt just as angry as his fellows.

The Great Goblin's wide smile revealed yellowed and jagged teeth. "Mutations, deviations, all to be found here." he said, his expression turning foul as he demanded. "Now who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom so heavily armed? Spies? Assassins? Thieves?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the goblins responded, his voice gruff and scratchy at the same time.

Mild bafflement came over the larger creature's expression, no doubt in distaste for his new 'guests'. "Dwarves?"

"We found them on the Front Porch." Another goblin said. Rayna's now golden orbs rolled in their sockets. _Catchy name, fool._

"Search them you fools! Every nook and crack!" the Goblin King told them with a deep frown, annoyed that his subjects had forgotten to take such initiative.

The goblins were less than kind or gentle about it, rough in turning out pockets and throwing things to the boards of the platform. A crunch of metal was hard to distinguish but the voice that followed certainly was. "My trumpet!" Oin complained, which only fell on deaf ears as the goblins persisted. In the distance, Rayna felt sorry for the elderly dwarf. She would find a way to fix the horn or simply replace it.

Bofur tried to come up with some kind of excuse, his smile rather confident despite everything but the Great Goblin only roared at that too. "Silence! If you won't talk, then we'll make you squawk! Bring out the Mangler! The bone-breaker…and start with the youngest!" the goblin said, pointing right at Ori, who looked terrified.

Rayna's roar of fury was stilled by Thorin's shout. "Wait!"

_No, no, no!_ She thought, watching as the dwarf prince moved to the front, a hard look on his face as he stared the disgustingly fat monarch down. The Goblin King already had another foul grin on his greasy face. "Well, well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain!" the Great Goblin said with a mock bow, perfectly theatrical and his smile especially devious now. "Oh yes, but you don't have a mountain, which means you're not really a king. Simply making you a nobody with a pretty price on his head. Just the head, nothing attached, I'm sure you know. All from an enemy of yours, someone you're very familiar with. A Pale Orc astride a white warg."

On her perch, Rayna wanted to change back to a human and throw up her last meal, the knowledge such a hated foe was still around was beyond sickening. She knew better than anyone, after all, though knowing the accursed Orc's name didn't help any. Down below, Thorin stared, his jaw set as disbelief made him dangerously close to pale. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain long ago." He roared, defiant.

"So you truly think his defiling days are over, hm?" the Goblin King inquired deviously, turning to the side to what looked like a scribe of sorts. "Send word to the Pale Orc that I've obtained his prize."

The rather tiny and deformed goblin on a small basket hanging from a line grinned evilly as his little hands scratched a piece of charcoal over what looked like poorly made parchment, its dark laughter echoing as it descended to parts unknown. Rayna thought to follow the creature and kill it before the message could be sent but knew leaving now could mean death for her company. One of the goblins was still looking through their belongings only to come across Orcrist amidst the pile. The creature dropped the blade in shock and a cry, the Goblin King's murky eyes widening as he too backed away from it, all the way to his throne crying out. "I know that blade! The Beater, Biter, slicer of a thousand necks!"

The goblins nearby were screeching now, feeling threatened by the sword, immediately taking their fear out on the dwarves even as their kind bellowed in horror. "Kill them! Kill, slash and beat them! Cut off his head!" he declared pointing right at Thorin.

Everything was chaos until the familiar tug of magic forced Rayna to duck a head under a wing just in time for the chamber to be filled with blinding light, throwing goblins aside with a mighty push. Looking down again, she saw the dwarves were all in one big, dazed pile again, not that she could blame them. Gandalf's voice was rousing enough as he gruffly commanded. "Take up your arms and fight!" he said, his tone driving the dwarves to their feet much quicker than their dazed foes as he insisted. "Fight!"

_I suppose that's my cue._ Rayna thought, immediately taking wing to cross the distance between her and her companions in a flash, changing just in time to land on the platform without stumbling like a drunkard. Without her cloak in the way and her bag clipped to her back with a special strap on her jacket, she knew her movements would be unhindered as she pulled her sword. Gandalf was already tossing the dwarves their weapons when she descended on the goblins like a dancer across a level floor, each swing of her blade and placement of her foot calculated long before they were made. Her appearance, and the slow reaction of the goblins got a number of the foul creatures killed in seconds, but they weren't much of a challenge for her once they got their wits back. Seeing the Goblin King go falling off the bridge shouting in a panic had certainly been something she'd treasure for a while. To the side, Gandalf had Glamdring in hand, doing his own share of the fighting. Behind her, the dwarves were already running after the wizard as he dashed down a bridge, Thorin yelling. "Run!"

None of them had to be told twice, grabbing what they could and running pell-mell across bridges and down stone paths, killing any that got in their way. Rayna brought up the rear, slicing at any leftovers with deadly accuracy, arching a brow when Kili used a ladder of all things to fend off enemy arrows after blocking one with his sword. _Huh, I've never thought of that one._ She muttered inwardly through the blood haze coming over her mind, seeing him use it to push more of the goblins out of the way. It soon fell from Kili's grip and they used it to cross a small expanse, never stopping. The massive number of goblins was stressing her ability to kill the ones already nearby, causing her to cut away at the walkways to block more from coming after them. Shrieks and cursing followed these acts, not that Rayna cared. The less they had to deal with the better. A glance showed that Thorin was trying to take on twenty of the foul things at once, forcing Rayna to use another sliver of magical force, swinging her sword like a farmer did with a reaping hoe. Satisfaction filled her when a strong wind swept forth, crossing the diagonal space and hitting the goblins no differently than any other gust. The only difference was rather than just pushing them, it also cut into them, cutting nearly all of them cleanly in half to die in pools of blood on the ground. Thorin was astonished but didn't question it as he and Gandalf plowed forward, coming to a bridge that cut off halfway. With a swipe of his blade, Thorin cut the bindings and sent the platform leaning to the other side, sending any pursuers they had down into the abyss of the caverns. Someone shouted for them to jump, at least half making it just as the bridge piece leaned back only to lean forward once more to allow those still on it to make the gap. Rayna still held the rear, making sure they all crossed, watching Gandalf use his magic to knock a boulder out of place to clear the way a bit more.

_I'm more worried about the ones following us._ She thought, turning again to snap her empty hand much like one did with a whip, magic giving the motion purpose by slicing more goblins vertically. They fell like their fellows did, just as gruesome and something Rayna didn't stand around to observe. All motion was brought to a halt when the Great Goblin appeared through the boards of the bridge they'd been running for, the boulder having fallen to the side and into the crevice. Once again, the large abomination was smiling impishly. "Thought you'd escape, did you?" he asked, pushing Gandalf so to get his staff out of the way as he went on with a satisfied grin. "What do you plan to do now, wizard?"

Rayna almost couldn't look for more goblins had appeared to back up their foul smelling leader, brandishing poorly made weapons in just as primitive armor. She saw Ori and Dori push the elderly wizard upright again for the tip of his staff to get the giant, portly goblin right in the eye, making him roar from the pain. If anyone was looking, they'd have seen Rayna's smirk when the wizard followed up by slicing Glamdring through the goblin's large stomach, jaw dropping as his large hands pressed there to keep his innards from spilling out. "That'll do it." he commented just for Gandalf to silence him with a cut to the throat.

Now dead weight, the Great Goblin's corpse hit the bridge, which shook and began to move as all support was lost. Rayna didn't have time to shift this time, crying out same as the rest of the company as they fell, crashing into the cavern floor. The collision was loud and sent splinters everywhere, nearly making Rayna bite her tongue as she grunted from the sudden stop of motion. Only upon trying to sit up did she notice a pair of arms around her waist, making her scramble off of a dazed looking Kili. Sheathing her sword and feeling awkward, Rayna looked him over. "You okay?"

Blinking away his stupor, the brunette dwarf still found it in him to smile, something Rayna instantly regretted. _Oh spirits, please no._ The words were out of his mouth before she could stop him. "It could've been worse."

The body of the Goblin King falling on the remains of the bridge, and some of the company, was proof enough of the jinx's power. Curses and groans followed the landing, Rayna scowling at Kili tiredly. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

His smile was sheepish, even when she stood up and all but pulled him off to almost literally toss him at Oin and Gloin who'd freed themselves from the wreck. The trio was getting back up when she jumped off and lifted a large piece of the wreckage off of Dwalin, who was still trapped inside. Seeing Rayna do such a thing with just one hand was something to gawk at, though Kili's fearful call prevented it. "Gandalf!"

Whirling around, Rayna found it was time for her turn to gape upon seeing literally dozens of goblins braving the smooth cavern walls to get to them, all yelling and screeching vengeance over their fallen leader. Turning back to the grey wizard, her voice was strained as she called over the din. "Even I can't fight that many. We need to go!"

Gandalf's face was one she hated to see, but knew even he couldn't deny the odds as he gulped and moved to turn. "Our only hope now is daylight. Run!"

No one had to be told twice, all picking up their swords and belongings to dash for a gap in the rock that was thankfully a tunnel leading in almost a dizzying maze of directions. Good thing Gandalf seemed to know where he was going as the wizard turned several times shouting for them to follow. Knowing her sword was useless in such closed spaces, Rayna pulled her bow instead, nocking bolts into place and sending them at their pursuers who were able to catch up fast enough to die for it. Daring to use a tiny amount of her magic each time, Rayna made sure her targets also burst into flame when the arrows hit, making the despicable creatures stop to fight the magical fire. Though it tired her out a bit more each time, it was worth it to see the goblins forced to delay their pursuit. Seeing the exit and the weak daylight beyond was like a godsend to Rayna, Gandalf only stopping long enough to make sure everyone else got out ahead of him, giving Rayna incentive to send one last arrow down into the passage, making it a bit stronger than its predecessors. Unlike the others, this one would burn for most of the day. They both burst out into the open air, clean and fresh compared to the caverns within the hulking mountain she was certain they just spent an entire day running around in. none of them stopped running until they were halfway down the hill and gasping for breath, Gandalf already taking a count of who was present. Rayna was on edge of collapsing, using her knees to keep herself upright when the wizard turned on her. "Where is Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" he demanded in a stern voice, one he'd yet to use with her up until now.

His demand got everyone's attention, though Rayna frowned. "He managed to slip away at the last minute. I didn't see where as I can't be in two bloody places Gandalf. If he's the master burglar you say he is, he'll find his own damn way out." She snapped, irritated, tired and feeling too beat up to care about a Halfling that was probably dead.

Gandalf ignored her tone and pressed on, determined. "Did you see where he went?"

The urge to hit the man over the head with her bow was strong but suppressible as she growled irritably. "No clue, I was kinda busy trying to find a way to keep this lot from being slaughtered like sheep."

"We must at least look for him." Gandalf insisted, looking around for anyone willing to assist him.

"No point in it! He's probably taken this chance to head back to his warm hearth and soft bed that he's been missing since he left them behind! We won't be seeing your hobbit again as he's clearly long gone." Thorin snapped, his own pain and fatigue amplifying his ire as well.

"No he isn't!" a familiar voice piped up, making everyone but Rayna jump. She was honestly too tired for it.

Gandalf was visibly relieved. "Bilbo Baggins, I've never been happier to see anyone in my life!"

_Clearly_, Rayna thought dryly but could only watch as the two siblings grinned with a happiness she thought she'd never see again. "Bilbo! There you are!" Kili exclaimed, delighted.

"How did you get away from the goblins?" Fili asked in turn, the blonde probably the most curious.

"You said it." Rayna muttered, curious if the hobbit had already been past her flames when she'd set them.

Thorin only glowered, focusing his ire on the hobbit instead. "Why did you come back?"

"Why does it matter? He's here isn't he?" Kili asked, frowning at his uncle.

"It matters! I ask again: why come back?" Thorin demanded, pinning Bilbo down with a harsh glare.

Bilbo seemed to falter slightly prior to straightening up again. _He's learning._ Rayna thought as she looked on for just how the hobbit would take on the stubborn prince. "I know you doubted me from the start, not that I blame you. But you're right." The admission made Thorin blink, even as Bilbo pushed forward with his rant. "I miss Bag End, I miss my garden, my chair and my books. It's where I belong, it's my home. I came back because… you don't have one. It was taken from you. The least I can do is help you take it back."

Thorin could only stare, taken aback and effectively silenced by the hobbit's words, same as everyone else. Gandalf only seemed to be prideful of the Halfling's statement more than anything. The speech was so inspiring, Rayna had forgotten about her pains only to discover new ones when she tried to move her right shoulder, cursing aloud. "Shite!" In all the excitement, she'd never felt the arrow make its mark. _When did that happen?_ She thought, her tired mind trying to picture exactly when one of the goblins had gotten lucky.

Everything else was forgotten as everyone seemed to pay her attention again, Kili most of all as he was looking her over for the cause of her pain. "What is it?" he asked only to quickly find the arrow bolt she hadn't felt amidst the chaos sticking out of her shoulder. His dark eyes widened in horror. "She's been shot!"

Eyes popped at the exclamation, Thorin looking just as surprised but could say nothing as Oin was rushing forward. Next to her, Kili's hands pulled Rayna to the ground, allowing them to see that blood had begun to stain the shoulder of her jacket. Oin was already arguing with Kili on what to do when Rayna's voice cut through the chatter. "Pull it out."

"But-!" Kili tried to protest, earning a weak glare from the human woman.

"Pull it out, dammit!" she spat, annoyed they were taking so long. Nodding, the young dwarf rested one hand on her back and the other on the shaft of the arrow, breaking it. Rayna winced but didn't move or speak, her face a mask until Kili pulled the head out, the pain of it making her curse aloud again. "Frig!" Something soft was pressed to the wound, no doubt a bandage even though she knew it was pointless. Her voice managed to keep them from wrapping it up. "Stop, I said stop!"

The two dwarves paused, looking at her as if she'd gone mad. Oin was once again on edge. "Why?"

Rayna sighed, too tired to do much else. "Just clean it and see."

Pulling back the once clean cloth, the elderly healer's gentle touch stopped in what she could only believe was awe as he stammered. "It's…it's gone!"

"Now I just need some tea and a nap and I'll be right as rain. How did you know?" Rayna said in a mocking tone.

To the side, Gandalf was letting out a good-natured laugh that made the woman want to punch him senseless for. "Worry not, you shall have both once we're far from here." he remarked easily, ignoring her irritable glare.

Any retort she had for him was lost as a familiar stink wafted under her nose, making the human woman straighten, fatigue lifting as adrenaline began to course through her tired body for a second time. "Sooner the better, we've got wargs." Rayna said, her words backed by distant howls of the unnatural sort. Hearing it made her pulse spike. It was like she was being hunted all over again. As another howl echoed over the hills, her determination hardened. _I may be the one being hunted…but soon, I'll be the one hunting them._


	4. Chapter 4: Hide Reveal

I own nothing but my OC Rayna and the plot of this fic. All else is Tolkien's.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 4: Hide Reveal

Were she and the others not running downhill, Rayna was certain she would've tripped numerous times, whether it was by some rock, root or even her own two feet. Still, she ran, only glancing back to see how far away the wargs and their unnatural riders were. Their stink was on the wind and almost permeating in her nose, reminding her of a day long past where she'd felt just as helpless in getting away. Within her chest anger and pain was roiling like a storm, pressing at the edges of her control, but she held it back. The same with her magic as Rayna didn't want to expend it all at once if they didn't escape soon. Up ahead, Gandalf was shouting for them to run, the dwarves and hobbit weaving between trees, bushes and rocks as fast as their shorter legs would allow. As calm as she was, Rayna's thoughts were racing through her mind at high speed, repeating like a mantra. _My friends, my clan…we're in trouble again. And it's possible I can do nothing. Again. They're probably all going to die. Again…_

_But only if I let it._ She silenced the doubting voice in order to push forward. Her pale ice blue eyes tracked the movements of the rest of the company, making sure no one was faltering or falling behind. With her sharp vision, Rayna could see through the dim dusk sunlight where the earth stopped to fall who knew how far down, cutting them off from any chance at escape. So she called out the next best thing. "The trees! Get in the trees!"

Her shouts caught them by surprise but they scrambled to obey anyway, momentum from all the running they'd just done helping Rayna catch up to propel Ori and Bombur up into the nearest boughs prior to getting Bifur aloft just the same. Rayna was so busy making sure the dwarves were out of reach that she almost forgot about herself. A snarling bark made her turn, barely able to pull her short sword in time to keep from getting her arm ripped off by a warg for the second time that month. A well-placed punch cracked the beast's skull as the blade sliced the throat of another. Moving a ways from the trees the company were in, Rayna ducked under an Orc's sword only to stab both him and his steed in swift succession, turning to do the same to a few more daring to come near. She had to keep moving so the corpses wouldn't block her view and hinder her abilities, though assistance came in the form of Kili using arrows on any she couldn't get to while the others resorted to slashing their swords down at the beasts. But more kept coming, making Rayna call out again. "Move! Go!"

"What about you?" she heard Kili ask from above.

Almost turning, Rayna only called back with more force. "Go!"

The creaking of braches and rustle of leaves answered her command, the dwarves using what agility they had to make it to the furthest tree that was, unfortunately, on the very edge of the cliff. Arrows whistled through the air at her, forcing the woman to dodge or deflect them, pulling her sword to keep up the countermoves. Some of them must've moved to the right to flank her as at least two of the long bolts got her in the leg and the shoulder. Kili's desperate sounding voice called out when she almost stumbled from the pain. "Rayna!"

"Frig." The human woman muttered, pulling both arrows out and tossing them aside like they were nothing. Standing on top of a rock some feet away illuminated in moonlight, a white warg snarled as its rider, an unnaturally pale Orc with a metal claw for a left arm while holding a heavy mace in his right. Just like she remembered, its form covered in tattoos and scarred, hulking compared to its fellows. Glaring up at the creature and its bestial steed, Rayna sneered as she remarked absently. "So, you're Azog. I thought I knew your foul stink."

In the tree above, Thorin had gone stiff, shocked and horrified. Even more so when Azog gave a toothy smile over his foul sounding Black Speech. "_You won't escape from me this time, shape-changer._"

For the first time ever, Rayna's laugh was truly dark. Almost cruel, promising the worst to anyone in her sights. They didn't even need to see the devious grin on her face. "I wouldn't be so sure, Kin-slayer. It would seem you have a bad habit of going after those I call tribesmen. One would think after our last encounter, you'd have learned not to make such a terrible mistake."

Azog smiled wider. "_You will be dead before this night is over, shape-changer. You and the Line of Durin._" The large Orc responded, lifting his head and puffing out his chest.

_Like making a promise you can't keep._ Rayna hummed distantly. "Strange…the Great Goblin was saying roughly the same thing. Before we killed him."

The Orc faltered, thrown by the news but otherwise undaunted. "_Unfortunate. But dismissible, as he was of little use to us._" Azog returned, just as noncommittal and cold. He then turned to another Orc with jagged armor, possibly a lieutenant of some kind, commanding with ease. "_Kill her._"

"Oh? A challenge?" Rayna said curiously as the Orc and his warg moved forward slowly, confidently. Her face-splitting grin should've been warning enough. "How quaint."

The next few minutes were a blur of motion, sound and blood. Only now as they sat in the trees did both dwarf and hobbit truly see how she moved, in swift fluency, using every advantage available to fell anything that tried to take her down. Kili probably would've watched in amazement the rest of the night if not for his brother Fili handing him a flaming pinecone. He winced at the heat before tossing it far off and towards where the majority of the Orcs were, the small projectile setting the grass and brush ablaze. With a slight push, Rayna used her magic to send the volatile element at any wargs that dared try and brave the flames, ending up with burns or worse. Yet, some of the wargs still got past her, focusing on the tree the company was in, jumping and pushing at its trunk with claws tearing at the bark. Cursing, Rayna was almost able to leave her position to drive them off when the massive plant lurched. Two of the dwarves, Dori and Ori, were already hanging onto Gandalf's staff and Thorin seemed to be almost lying down on the trunk as he'd chosen a good spot. Meanwhile, his nephews along with everyone else were holding on for dear life. A push of air tossed the wargs trying to climb up the now tilted tree over the edge and to their deaths below, their yelps dying along with them. For the others though, the chance was too perfect as another leaped at Rayna in an attempt to pin her to the ground. She dodged at the last second, killing the warg only for a second one to follow, hitting her so hard all breath left her chest as she was sent flying. In the distance, Kili was shouting but the words were lost to the brunette woman. Pain filled her as she tumbled across the ground, almost losing hold of her swords, somehow managing to use the momentum of the strike and her fall to roll back to her feet. Even as she stood upright, the world spun, colors blurred and her chest felt like it was being squeezed as her breaths came in gasps. With a cough, Rayna could taste blood as it welled up in her mouth, forcing her to spit it out, staining the ground nearby.

Despite her condition, the brunette woman raised her swords to fend off more wargs, the drain of healing magic had on her body making her feel tired. If things kept going as they did, she would have no choice but to resort to her inner reserves, knowing that was a floodgate on edge of releasing all it held back. Years of training kept that from happening, of course but the thought of losing control was a dark fear in the back of her mind. A fear she knew better than to push back and forget, as doing so would've killed her long ago. Forcing her chest to fill with air, cracked ribs be damned, Rayna plowed through the line of wargs only to deflect more arrows sent her way. One nearly got her in the shoulder again when she noticed that Thorin had come down from the tree with his oak shield and sword at the ready. _When did he-?_ Rayna couldn't even finish her inner exclamation when another Orc was on her, blade coming down for the kill that she was forced to dive away from. The Orc died quickly for its efforts, allowing Rayna to look just in time to see Thorin get tossed aside by Azog at least twice. The white warg followed up in tossing the dwarf prince to the ground in a pained heap. She was about to charge over to keep the two foul creatures from finishing the fallen man off when Bilbo darted out of nowhere, looking very out of place but strong where he stood. Watching the Orc standing some feet away with a curved sword in hand, Rayna knew that running wouldn't cut it. Simple, plain old running at any rate.

_Time for the reserve then._ She thought, barely thinking as the connection was made, briefly mind you, between her and the inner power held back like a stallion at the gates. The sliver she needed came like a rush and spread everywhere, familiar and welcoming. It wasn't just strength that mattered anymore…now it was speed. Eyes flashing, Rayna crouched slightly and seemed to vanish from the spot, reappearing just next to the hobbit to back up his stab at the Orc, who fell to the ground choking on blood. Azog and the rest of his cohorts barely had any time to react when something huge swooped down to take at least three of the rider less wargs in claw and toss them over the cliff side. Another came down for more wargs and a few Orcs, the Giant Eagles screeching fiercely as they made passes, forcing the foul beasts and their riders scatter to avoid being taken up against their will. In the distance, Azog was cursing as he willed his own steed to turn and run into the trees where the eagles couldn't reach. Rayna busied herself with killing off any stupid enough to remain or putting them right in the path of the massive birds while the rest made a break for the trees and the top of the hill. Looked to the tree, she saw the eagles had already gathered the dwarves, two having already swooped down for Thorin and Bilbo. Sheathing her swords, Rayna headed right for the edge of the cliff just in time for one of the last eagles to be there. Jumping without hesitation, Rayna landed nimbly on the eagle's back and watched the flames fade in the distance so night could prevail.

The flight took the rest of the night and into the beginnings of the dawn, Rayna finding it hard to enjoy the view as the last day or so was catching up to her. Glancing around, she saw everyone was accounted for and hopefully in good health after all the stress they'd just endured in the past few hours. She wanted to fall asleep but didn't want to end up falling off the eagle somehow, or miss anything else that might happen. It certainly didn't help that her whole body ached and she stank of blood now. _At least the sunrise looks nice._ Rayna thought distantly, taking in the yellows, oranges and hints of red and purple, all pushing away the dark blue. She basked in it until the eagle she was riding changed course with its fellows, heading for a small mountain peak sticking up like a busted tree trunk of some kind. One of the eagles dropped Thorin and Gandalf first before the other dwarves, Bilbo and eventually herself, managing to land on the hard stone without stumbling too much. The muscles in her thigh still hurt from when she'd been shot (for a third time) despite swift healing so her collapse was far from graceful. In moments Thorin was up and yelling at Bilbo prior to embracing the hobbit with heartfelt words that Rayna was only half listening to. The rest of the group seemed delighted by their leader's acceptance of the hobbit, that Rayna was glad for.

_I guess that means the dwarf prince isn't such a brick for brains after all._ She thought absently, content to sit and take advantage of the quiet moment. Gandalf had moved over to her while the others were distracted by the display, his presence at her side keeping Rayna awake for a while longer. It helped her see Erebor, its lone peak misty and ethereal in the distance. Seeing a thrush flutter off towards the massive natural monument put it into perspective for her, noting how all had become quiet to stare at the majestic vision far in the distance.

At some point they must've remembered her for in what felt like a few seconds, she was blinking at the sudden influx of dwarves focusing on her instead. Ever at the front, Thorin's dark blue orbs were calculating but kind for once. "You said Azog killed your kin, and that you wouldn't let him kill us too." The raven-haired dwarf said, frowning slightly as he seemed to recall the events of the night before more correctly. "You also called us tribesmen. Why?"

In spite of her fatigue, Rayna looked the dwarf prince right in the eye. "Why not? At first, I was here only by Gandalf's request. Begrudging but one can find it difficult to ignore a wizard's call on a favor." She remarked with a passive shrug, going on to say. "In all the years I've been doing this, you did one thing different: you made me care."

Thorin blinked, puzzled by her hard tone. "You disapprove?"

"Please, I know better than anyone here what it's like to not have a place to call home, or even know who in this world could even care that you exist. Hell, compared to Gandalf and all of you, I'm considered an untested maiden amongst my kind." She told him, earning more than one open gape of surprise as she plowed on, her voice softening a bit. "I have expected to die either completing this task or another one after it with only a certain number of people knowing my name. Much less caring that I even died doing my job. You though, you've just been added to a list. We'll still bicker and maybe even try to kill one another, but that's what families do right?"

"Y-yes, that is so." Thorin agreed, knowing full well Kili and Fili could be a handful when they wanted to be.

"By no means does this mean you can hug me too though. We are, however, going to have a long talk on your annoying penchant for being kidnapped." Rayna growled at him, once again taking the prince off guard.

Next to her, Gandalf was chuckling heartily. "Trust me, expect nothing less."

This only drew her attention, the wizard earning a deep scowl. "Don't even get me started on you and your weed. I swear, are all the men in my life irresponsible children when it comes to taking care of themselves?"

"Oh dear." Gandalf muttered, laughter dying into exasperation. "Do calm yourself, would you please?"

"Want me to set your beard on fire again, Gandalf? I really will." Rayna snarled.

"Are you quite finished?" the wizard asked patiently instead.

The woman scoffed, clearly very displeased with him. "Never, not so long as you continue to irk me beyond reasonable heights but I'll refrain as I've used more magic in just the past day and night than I have in my entire life. Believe me, when I'm feeling much better, your ears are going to fall off out of pity."

"I look forward to hearing your opinion." Gandalf retorted absently, the elderly wizard obviously resigning himself to his fate on the matter.

"Oh, you'll more than just hear it." Rayna growled but left it at that when suddenly she was being embraced by Kili. "Oof! Ow!" she exclaimed softly without meaning to. Even as the dwarf pulled away, Rayna inwardly admitted that as brief as it'd been, the hug had been nice.

"Sorry I—I'm just glad you're alright." Kili said awkwardly, and Fili seemed unlikely to begin teasing his younger brother for his act as the blonde looked just as concerned.

"Likewise. I protect those I care for, even if getting paid is just an added bonus at this point." Rayna stated casually, managing to get to her feet without help and little pain. After a few seconds of pondering, she added. "It's been a while since I had little brothers, despite the fact I'm older than I think…one of you I believe." The woman remarked, glancing pointedly at Ori who seemed to blush at the implication.

"How old are you exactly?" the only hobbit inquired, his face marred by curious puzzlement over it. As far as any of them had known, Rayna was more or less human but after last night, none of them could be sure.

"Mr. Baggins! Where are your manners? Were he not dead I'd have said your grandfather taught you better than that." Bilbo's stammering had Rayna chuckling evilly all the way down the mountain and into the forest below.

Fatigue didn't really hit any of them until they camped for the night, all of them too exhausted for much save sleeping where they fell. Any food was simply nibbled at but not consumed as none of them were in any shape to go hunting and at the moment, no one really cared. All the more reason Kili lay down next to Rayna thankful that Fili wouldn't tease him for it this time. The woman started awake when his movements created the slightest bits of noise but she calmed when she saw who it was. As the dark-haired dwarf settled next to her, Rayna let sleep take over.

Over the next few days, the routine was more or less the same though Thorin tried to keep them going at the same pace as before. Not that Rayna blamed him, their delay extending well over twenty four hours in that wretched mountain and the hills right next to it. In spite of putting great distance between them from those places, Rayna found it hard to sleep knowing exactly who was on their trail now, memories and reality threatening to blend together as on gigantic illusion. Were it not for Kili, Fili, Ori, sometimes Balin, Oin and Gandalf, the brunette woman felt she would've given in to it for at least a few weeks. Each night, she started back to wakefulness usually at the slightest noise, senses focused and alert for a danger that wasn't there but still felt like it was closing in anyway. Even Thorin seemed to be worried the one time Bombur had dropped some pots, creating a tinny, raucous cascade of sound that got Rayna appearing from nowhere to stand in the middle of camp with her sword drawn. Her ice blue orbs had glanced around, seeking out the danger only for the woman to vanish as she'd come when finding none. Thorin had looked to Gandalf. "Will she be this way the rest of the way? I fear she will strike at us without meaning to."

The aged wizard hummed perceptively, his wrinkled face heavy with sadness. "Such is a reasonable fear, but unfounded. I know not the extent of what occurred when her people were attacked, but I can say this is but one of its effects. She has, after all, admitted that you and your kin are of value to her. Knowing you may be harmed when she is not present will only intensify her ferocity in battle. But will also magnify the fragility of loss should you die. I'm certain you recall that until she met others like herself, she had no one but herself to rely upon and even then, she knew death could come for them." he said, pausing to allow Thorin to digest his words before he went on gently. "Give her time. I believe realizing that you and she share Azog as a foe is part of what we are seeing."

"I will talk to her then." Thorin promised, resolute.

Gandalf hummed once more, taking a puff from his weed pipe. "A wise choice. It may assist in calming things."

Thorin nodded sagely and they both left it at that. He kept his word for several hours later, the dwarf prince managed to get Rayna alone while most slept and his nephews were on watch some distance away. "Do you have a moment?" he asked, soft and polite for once, his dark blue eyes intent.

Unlike all the other times they'd spoken in private, Rayna looked at him with an oddly subdued demeanor, eyes ever unnaturally brilliant in the dark as she muttered quietly. "It's about earlier, isn't it?" even though phrased as a question, there was nothing inquisitive about it, leaving very little to be disputed.

"Yes. That was…concerning." Thorin said in the kindest voice he could muster. He was thrown by how the woman before him lacked her usual wit and defiance. "Gandalf said it was due to your tribe being attacked by Azog…and your upbringing."

"Or lack of it." Rayna shot back, the response without bite or emotion. Her frown even in the dark was hard to miss however. "From my earliest memory, all I've known is that if I don't learn or do as much as I can, I could die without even trying. Survival was my focus as no one else was going to do it for me. Finding my people helped alleviate that concern for a few decades but…I was slow to trust them, even after so long. My mind kept looking for the next threat, the next betrayal or subtle move that would lead me to taking action. Vera and my brothers were able to curb this but now…. One can say the pattern has begun again."

Thorin frowned, immediately troubled by what he was hearing. _Is she so certain of such things?_ "Do you not trust us? What of Kili?"

Ice blue orbs flickered in the dark, no doubt from the surprised blink. When Rayna spoke, her voice was stronger but still faint. "I trust Gandalf, Oin and Balin as they are like grandfathers to me, and I trust you because you are, what's the word? Ah yes, chieftain. You lead, but you fight with those who are technically below you. I respect Dwalin and the other warriors for their strength and experience. Ori and Fili are like brothers but Kili…I don't know exactly how to label it." she muttered, uncertainty clouding her expression.

"Love?" Thorin ventured, hoping that for all her hardship she at least had some idea what it was like to feel such a thing. He'd yet to find someone to feel such a thing over but he didn't want to presume too much either.

"I love my godchildren living in Rivendell, I love Vera like a sister just like I'm coming to love all of you like kin but the kind of love you speak of is unknown to me."

It was Thorin's turn to blink, shocked. "You've never felt it before?"

"I don't even know what it is. Of all my knowledge and experience, it's the one thing that eludes me." the human woman admitted, sadness etching itself into her features now. "Which leads to the question, do I even deserve it?"

"Why should you not? Have you not suffered enough?" Thorin demanded, forcing his anger not to flare up too much. The last thing he wanted was to shout at the woman during a moment of confidence.

Rayna's sigh came out in a huff, tired and without force of any kind. "There will always be suffering Thorin, no matter what is done. Whether or not I deserve to suffer more should be the question." Rising from the boulder she'd been sitting on, Rayna didn't glance his way as she walked off saying. "I have to go relieve the watch. Get some rest."

She didn't wait for his response as she jumped effortlessly into a nearby tree to use the branches to get to where Fili and Kili were sitting amidst the bushes. In order to alert them of her arrival, Rayna purposefully broke a small branch off, making the pair look up at her. Noting her still saddened expression, Kili's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"In time, yes. Go get some sleep." The brunette woman responded softly, looking out over the landscape without another word.

The siblings looked at one another but didn't argue, Kili all but stomping up to his uncle at the edge of camp to quietly demand. "What did you say to her?"

Not surprised at his nephew's approach, Thorin remained calm, hoping not to start some kind of fight with the younger dwarf. "Nothing to worry over, I assure you. We merely spoke on her actions earlier. That is all."

_At least they didn't get into a fight. That's the last thing we need._ The dark-haired dwarf thought, accepting his uncle's response. "What did she say?" Kili pressed after a moment, puzzled.

Thorin shook his head, not about to divulge anything. He respected Rayna enough to not let his tongue let loose things it wasn't his place to say. "Not much. Only that her mind is struggling with certain things." He said with as much honesty as possible, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder reassuring. "Keep an eye on her, nephew. I believe of all of us, you are best suited to help."

Kili frowned but nodded anyway, glancing back at where Rayna was perched in a tree before heading to the camp. He must've fallen asleep for he awoke to the muffled sounds of someone settling in beside him, opening his dark eyes to find it was indeed Rayna. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he frowned upon seeing how distant her expression was, even if she probably didn't know he was awake. Sitting up, Kili moved just a little closer while ignoring the stare she was giving him all of a sudden. It was intense and unblinking but the dwarf didn't stop until their hips and shoulders were pressed together as they were leaning back against a tree. All the while, the woman didn't speak or move, only watched. Kili almost didn't want to meet her gaze for fear she would just frown and decide to move away after all. Making sure their blankets covered them against the night chill, Kili finally dared meet her eyes to find it had softened, almost sad. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a woman I'd like to know. A woman who needs a home of her own, a place where she can live and rest every day same as anyone else. Someone who needs it no differently than anyone in this world, just as much as my kin and I do." Kili responded softly, not about to look away now that she was finally talking to him.

Rayna blinked, frowning slightly. "You believe that?"

"I do. And if we cannot take Erebor back, we'll just make a new one." the dwarf said easily. His uncle would no doubt keep trying if there was a chance but Kili at least wanted a chance to have a place of his own. Even if it wasn't in the grandiose halls of Erebor under the Lonely Mountain, if he could claim it as his own, he was fine with whatever he could get.

"That's not a path just anyone can take lightly. Once you start, it'll become harder and harder to turn back." Rayna pointed out, her frown lifting into a ghostly smile.

Kili found himself smiling back, if a bit stronger than hers. "Who said anything about going back?"

"True, going back would be dull. We've seen it already." The woman remarked, making Kili choke on his laughter so not to awaken anyone in the campsite. Rayna's smirk was best described as cheeky though she remained silent.

"Does this mean you're feeling better now?" Kili inquired, pleased with himself regardless of everything.

"Yes, it does." She said quietly, leaning slightly against him as her eyes slipped shut, hiding the vibrant orbs from him. "Good night Kili."

"Good night Rayna." The dwarf whispered back, finding it hard to sleep with his heart beating like a galloping horse.

Kili woke the next morning to find himself alone with Fili nudging him back to the waking world, discovering she'd put her blanket over him at some point. Glancing around, he spotted the human woman by the fire pit they'd made and was eating breakfast. It felt strange that he was worried she'd run off someplace, never to return for a few seconds, but Kili felt a little embarrassed with himself for thinking it anyway. As he got up to join her and the others for the morning meal, it was not hard to notice how Rayna and Bilbo were arguing. Surprisingly, the hobbit was holding his own against the woman. "…and I'm telling you that you're wrong." The sandy blonde man said, his expression determined. "I'm not a fighter, I'm a burglar."

"Ah, but even thieves need to fight in case of guards and other threats. Even if you don't hurt your opponent, you're at least fending him off until you can escape." The human woman retorted, sounding amused.

"Not if they don't see me." Bilbo countered, smiling almost cheerily.

Rayna scoffed, the sound thankfully without bite. "You think that matters? 'No one saw me, I must be the best in the world'! Bravo!" she said in possibly the least mocking tone they'd ever heard. "Being unseen is just one element. Being silent, quick and tough when things go wrong should never be forgotten." A flicker in his direction told Kili that last bit was also meant for him though why he could only guess.

From his seat, Bilbo was talking again. "Know this well, do you?"

"Mr. Baggins, I grew up in some of the toughest streets in Eriador, where one only had three options. One: you learn a quaint little skill or two so you can say 'pretty please' to some lord to sponsor you. Two: fight tooth and nail for everything you have against all the other orphan children out to last a day longer than you or, third and most important, you die. Natural or otherwise. Clearly, I chose option number two and survived."

"That sounds all very unfortunate but I assure you-."

"Prove it." Rayna said, nearly making everyone go still.

The hobbit blinked, then blinked again. "W-what?"

"Unless, you feel your skills aren't dazzling enough." the woman challenged, smirking deviously as Bilbo faltered even more.

"Well, I don't-."

Ice blue eyes rolled in their sockets, Rayna doing a good job of acting fed up with the hobbit's protests. "Oh fine. Then I suppose you won't be wanting this?" she asked, pulling out a folded piece of creamy parchment that she'd gotten from somewhere.

Protests forgotten, Bilbo frowned. "Why? What is it?"

"Place one strike on my person, and it's yours." Rayna responded in a leisurely tone.

Dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, the hobbit wary. "Truly?"

Rayna merely smiled. "Of course."

"No tricks? No magic?" Bilbo inquired, getting a feel for how serious the woman truly was about her challenge.

"Ooh handicaps. Any other requests, good sir?" she asked, trying to hold back a grin of triumph.

Bilbo didn't even need to think over his next statement. "No real weapons. I'd rather not hurt you."

"And I'm sure Gandalf would greatly appreciate me not killing you on accident." Rayna muttered, getting to her feet, grabbing a pair of sticks from the wood pile, tossing one to the hobbit who barely caught it. "Should you not be able to continue, you're free to pick a second to replace you."

"You're not going to add some sort of punishment should I lose?" the hobbit inquired, puzzled as he stood up, ever wary. By now, everyone in camp was watching.

Rayna's laugh was soft but an almost dark kind of amusement. "Bilbo, this is meant to be a training exercise. You fight until you win. Were this real, you'd fight until you die." She pointed out, the hobbit gulping audibly. The human woman waited until they were standing a few feet apart to say. "Beginner's first."

"R-right." Bilbo muttered, his anxiety reaching new heights.

For whatever odd reason, Rayna was patient when she suddenly told him. "Feet closer together." Bilbo stared and obeyed, righting his stance. "Closer. There." She affirmed prior to falling silent, waiting.

Bilbo didn't stand by for long, imitating the movements of the dwarves from the various times he'd seen them fight to strike at her. Yet each hit was blocked or dodged, the woman eventually smacking him in the arm with her respective rod. The hobbit jumped away out of reflex, hissing. "Agh! That hurt!"

"Then don't be so slow." Rayna said casually, her tone lacking any kind of edge or mocking over the hobbit's failure. "You're small, light and can be fast when you need to. Use it to your advantage."

Not answering, Bilbo took a few breaths and tried again, his efforts earning a sound thwack to the leg. It hurt just as much as the hit to the arm had and making the hobbit nearly stumble at the strike, knowing a bruise would be there in no time. "Ow! This isn't working!" he complained, annoyed now.

Surprisingly, Rayna didn't budge, voice steady. "I could possibly be due to your lack of trying. Might as well settle in as this could go on for days."

Bilbo's jaw dropped at this, unaware of Thorin and Gandalf straightening slightly where they sat in quiet observation. The sandy blonde hobbit had to fight not to stammer. "What? And be left behind?"

Remaining calm, the woman shrugged. "Why not? Why continue when you can't even get a folded piece of paper from a sparring partner with a stick? If that's true, what chance do you have against Orcs, or bandits?"

"Then how the bloody hell am I supposed to win?" Bilbo demanded, impatient now.

"By using your brain." The human woman deadpanned, making just about everyone blink at the retort. "Fighting isn't all about swinging a weapon or bashing things with your fist or shield. It's also about outperforming and outwitting your opponent in such a fashion they'll never challenge you again. Achieve that, if only to discover just what is on this page." She said, holding up the parchment with her free hand.

Staring between her face and the page, Bilbo frowned deeply. "That's it?"

"It's how you got away from the goblins isn't it? Then do so now." Rayna shot back.

Bilbo didn't say anything, merely nodded shakily as he lifted the stick again. With a step and a swing of the piece of wood, the duel started again. This time, Bilbo was better prepared for some of the hits Rayna sent his way, barely able to dodge a number of them before he was struck again. The pain made him stumble and grunt but he refused to cry out, not this time. Instead he bit his lip and endured it, facing his opponent again with a straight face. Looking at Rayna, all he could see was the mask she wore, her eyes intent. Steeling himself against the worst, Bilbo got them going again, only this time, he surprised even himself when he somehow got her in the arm as his stick hit home near her wrist. "Shite!" Rayna growled, nearly dropping her stick but instead switched hands to shake out the injured one.

Distressed by it all, Bilbo almost dropped his branch, immediately contrite over what he'd done to the woman. "I'm sorry! I didn't-!"

Instead of getting angry, Rayna cut him off. "No, no you did well. Very clever actually, I must admit. Were this a real fight, your opponent would be short a hand and you could follow up with a stab to the gut." She said, holding out the folded paper with a pleased smirk on her face, stating. "Your justly won prize, Mr. Baggins."

Accepting the page reluctantly, Bilbo opened it slowly only to become like a statue, his dark eyes widening in shock. He even dropped his sparring stick to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his quick breathing. Concerned, Bofur was at the hobbit's side in a moment. "Bilbo?"

"I-it's Bag End. In Hobbiton." Bilbo stammered, tears threatening to fall as he showed them the intricate drawing of the grassy hills of his homeland. Even the large tree in the background was accurately presented. "But how-?" he began to ask, looking up. There was no one to ask for Rayna was gone.

She reappeared later that day with a pheasant and two rabbits, all of which she gave to Bombur to deal with before leaving again. Gandalf exchanged words with her before the woman left again, their expressions tense. "What's wrong?" Thorin demanded, looking at the wizard in open concern.

"I'm not certain. She has promised to investigate. It would be wise to send others to assist however." Gandalf responded, his voice grim.

Thorin didn't hesitate to look back and command. "Bilbo, cover our front. Fili, take Kili and watch the rear. Go."

The trio obeyed, moving away from the main group who took refuge amidst smooth boulders flanked by thin trails leading out with trees adding cover. Fili and Kili returned less than an hour later with news of an Orc pack not far off. Thorin's jaw was hard but he didn't say anything, sharing a concerned look with Kili just in time for Bilbo to reappear with the same news and how they'd not seen him. His words were met with positive comments to his skill until the hobbit shouted. "I'm trying to tell you, there's something else out there!"

The wizard looked ready to say something when Rayna chose then to reappear, her face tight with urgency. "Gandalf, the bear approaches."

Gandalf frowned. "How far?"

"Close, and he's in a right mood." Rayna told him, her senses demanding she begin to move, run, something to get away from the beast in the distance. Hearing a thunderous roar flow over them didn't help any.

"We must go to the house." Gandalf returned solemnly.

"If we start now, we can make it." the woman agreed, itching to get moving.

Gandalf's frown deepened. "Can you not-?"

"You know what happened last time I did that, Gandalf. And it almost killed me." Rayna shot back almost too quickly. "It's a wonder I can do it alone with ease, much less other people."

As much as Thorin disliked feeling left out, he cut by focusing on at least one part of the conversation. "Who's house? Is it of a friend? A foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf told him, pale-faced and drawn. "He will either help us, or kill us."

"Do we have a choice?" the dwarf prince growled, insistent.

Another roar sounded off, louder and definitely closer. The wizard had to force his voice to work when he said. "None."

Within moments they were running, Gandalf leading the way with Fili and Kili not far off as they were among the fastest in the whole company. They made it through a small forest to a river that was thankfully very shallow, with an open valley just on the other side. The echoes of yet another roar from the massive beast had Bombur all but sprinting faster than the others to the structure that was nestled in a grouping of trees beyond a wall. Above, Rayna had taken on her hawk form to fly over everything, her high-pitched screeches driving them all to the massive pair of doors leading into the house. When she got to the doors, a small push of magic got the latch undone just in time for the dwarves to run into them like a wave of people, bursting into the house. Forced into the air again by their arrival at the doors, Rayna looked to the field to see the massive bear, larger than any natural beast, bounding across the open land towards them. Seeing that he was gaining and not all of their company was inside yet, she made the snap decision to fly back out again to distract the beast. It'd been a few years since she'd seen Beorn, much less in his bear form, all the more reason she hoped he'd recognize her long enough to hold off. Behind her Kili's shouting to come back were hard to ignore but she had to buy the last of their company time. No one said swooping into the face of an unnaturally large bear was a good idea but she didn't have a better one.

The gigantic black beast growled and swatted at her, which she dodged, noting that his golden eyes were tracking her movements. _Good, with luck he'll focus on me for a moment._ She thought as she dodged another massive paw to flutter away, allowing Beorn to continue his path to the doors which were starting to close. The dwarves were shouting amongst each other but pushed the large wooden barriers shut when they saw Beorn was on his way again. Predictably, Beorn hit the doors but didn't break them down, content to bash at them a moment prior to looking up at where Rayna flew in a circle and wandering off. A sign that some sense had gone through the beast's head, promising to guard them while they stayed even as it marched off into the woods again. Relieved by the outcome, Rayna became wind itself on her way down to the house. Just beyond the thick wood, her ears could pick up Kili's angry shouting to reopen the doors to allow her entry. _Not that I need it._ Rayna thought, using her weightless form to slip under the doors, kicking up dust and hay as she came all the way in. The dwarves had fallen quiet as she collided painlessly with the far wall, as being such a pure element could be baffling at times. _I'm sure to most, water makes more sense._ She noted absently, concentrating to become solid again while staying low to the ground so not to fall. Her form eventually situated itself, the effort leaving her dazed and blinking to clear away the lingering vestiges of the act.

"Rayna." Gandalf called out, his face pinching slightly when she only stared at him with a somewhat distant look, forcing the wizard to shout. "Rayna! Is he gone?"

Blinking, her mind gaining acuity again, the woman finally answered. "Yes, to the trees across the plain. We're safe for the night." She said, glad to be next to a pillar when a bout of nausea washed over her for a few seconds.

Thankfully, no one really noticed as Dori was exclaiming. "What was that?"

"Beorn, our host. He is a skin-changer, of a very different kind, when compared to our company's only lady." Gandalf explained patiently as he moved to the side. "He is able to be a large, strong man or a huge black bear as you saw. The bear is unpredictable while the man can be reasoned with."

"He'll not like there being dwarves here though, I recall that much." Rayna added, able to speak in a level tone as her body's unease had passed.

Thorin was staring at her intently. "You've met him?"

"He is a good friend of my tribe and will hear you out when he changes. His mutual dislike for Orcs could work in our favor." The human woman told him, fatigue settling into her body so she went on. Glancing around, she saw not much had changed since she's last been in the large house. "It would be best to get some rest. Our foes can't get us here."

Appeased, the dwarves and hobbit obeyed, all finding spots around the building to settle in, Kili following Rayna to a corner. Once he was assured they were technically alone, he glared up at her and demanded. "Why did you do that?"

Frowning, Rayna stared back. "Do what?"

"Go out there like you did? You could've been hurt!" Kili hissed, his handsome features twisted in anger with hints of concern.

Rayna blinked, epiphany striking. "I did that to give you all time as Beorn's bear form can be dangerous. He knows my scent regardless and wouldn't harm me." she said, eventually commenting. "It feels odd, caring what another person thinks."

It was Kili's turn to blink, the dwarf scoffing as anger became mirth. "You should do it more often. I might not make an even bigger fool of myself next time."

"I'll work on that." Rayna promised, sitting down in the golden hay, allowing the dwarf to sit down next to her. After getting the straw how she liked, she could tell Kili was still on edge. Nudging him, she whispered. "Rest. We're safe here."

Kili looked at her, nodding slowly. "If you insist." He muttered, leaning against her for support.

Hours passed before the doors open again, forcing Rayna awake only to relax at seeing it was indeed Beorn in his man form, his hazel brown eyes meeting her ice blue in the dark. With an exchange of respectful nods, Beorn wandered further into the house and Rayna fell back asleep. Morning came slowly, allowing the company to get a decent night's rest for the first time in weeks since leaving Rivendell. Kili woke her when he moved, Rayna yawning as she finger combed wayward stalks out of her hair. At the table, most of the company was already gathered and breakfast was being served by the hulking figure that was Beorn, the shape-changer looking no different in the near decade since she'd seen him. Speaking in a deep voice, the giant of a man smiled kindly at the woman. "Greetings Windrunner, it has been some time."

Rayna smirked as she accepted a large tankard from the giant man, sipping at the milk inside as she sat down at a free spot at the table. "Same to you, _elder_. Are you getting slower or am I just faster these days?" she quipped, using her people's lilted tongue for his title.

Beorn's deep chuckle filled the room. "I'm fast enough. Though I'm surprised to see you on this side of the Misty Mountains, with Thorin Oakenshield of all people, and with Azog the Defiler hunting you."

"Gandalf said they needed help, as I know these lands as well as you." Rayna said, her brow furrowing, noting a white mouse on the table looking for crumbs. She put down a few for the tiny creature from her plate as she went on. "For some reason, Azog is giving chase and he is being persistent."

"A familiar tale. Such was the story of my people, as well as yours." Beorn remarked, his tone mirroring Rayna's concern.

The large man's statement earned more than a few confused stares, Rayna deciding to fill them in. "Beorn's people used to live in the Misty Mountains until Azog came along. While me and mine were able to get away…."

"Mine could not. I am the last." Beorn said quietly, looking to Gandalf with a curious look on his bearded face. "You are trying to reach the mountain by the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, we are." The wizard affirmed, expression grim.

Beorn's large eyes widened marginally at this, commenting. "Your time is short."

"And our only choice is to pass through Mirkwood." Rayna added bitterly.

The giant shape-changer blinked, gazing at her with puzzlement. "Did you not say you'd never approach that forest?"

Rolling her eyes, Rayna scowled at him. "If we had the time to go elsewhere, anywhere but there, yes. But other forces are at work here and time is running out. Taking the Elven road through it could help us to even make it."

"Why not use your skill?" Beorn pressed.

"You and I both know what happened last time I tried that, Beorn. Gandalf too. It's too big of a gamble." Rayna snarled, annoyed at how often the subject kept coming up.

Leave it to Ori to take interest in it anyway. "What is?"

Rayna had to fight not to snap and walk off, instead calming herself with a breath and responding as evenly as possible. "I'm called 'Windrunner' for a reason. Like most of my kind, I can do more than just take on the shapes of other creatures, sometimes objects. I'm capable of becoming an element linked to my personality. For my brothers, it was water or earth. For me and a few others, it was the wind."

"Like what you did to get into the house?" Kili asked, fascination lighting up his face.

All fight leaving her, Rayna nodded. "Yes, but it comes at a risk. It would be like Gloin or another well-aged dwarf coming across a magic cup that only holds the best mead in the world, ever full and never empty. No matter how much one drinks, there's always more and each sip is sweeter than the last until nothing else is enough. After that, addiction becomes obsession, leading to death." She said, watching as more than one person paled, Gandalf appearing solemn as he listened. "For a shifter like me, to become an element is to become dangerously close to becoming part of the world itself and its weave. To become the wind is to be able to go further and faster than any bird, higher than most mountains and to places even a worm or a rat would have trouble getting to. And to do all that while taking other people with you who aren't shifters too? Unless you're well-trained and seasoned, it's a gamble of life and death for you and your companions."

"But have you not done this already? Twice?" Beorn asked, his face caught in a frown.

Rayna couldn't hold back the low growl this time, nearly slamming her fist into the table top angrily. "That was because it was a matter of survival and the people I took with me were other shifters. I was bedridden for weeks as I'm sure you recall." She snarled, infuriated that no one would drop it already! "What I did back then was out of instinct and desperation. To ask it of me now would merely be signing one's last will should it not even work." The woman fell silent to eat some of the biscuit on her plate. By now the little white mouse had wandered off.

Beorn took her words in silence, eventually speaking. "Still, Mirkwood bears a foul darkness within it, and dark creatures wander between the trees. The Orcs of Moria have an alliance with a necromancer residing Dol Guldur. Venturing there is only for the most desperate of travelers."

"Now is that time, even if the elves of Mirkwood aren't the friendliest of their kind." The human woman cut in, glad the conversation was finally moving along.

"What she says is true. Mirkwood elves are nothing like their kin, less wise and more perilous though it matters little." The shape-changer confirmed grimly.

"Why?" Thorin dared to ask, already sensing the less than positive answer.

"The lands crawl with Orcs, and they grow in number every day. Should you leave on foot, you'll never reach the forest alive." Beorn remarked, taking up the little white mouse in hand from the table, holding the tiny beast in his palm with a gentle touch. Looking to the dwarf prince, the giant man didn't mince his words as he declared. "I don't like dwarves, greedy and blind to others they deem to be below them. I hate Orcs even more. What do you need?"

After waiting nearly a week to get their bearings, fifteen horses were saddled for them as Rayna had declined the offer. As the rest of the company settled onto their steeds, the two shifters of two completely different species were giving each other farewells. Looking up at the taller man, Rayna's smile was soft and grateful. "_Most generous of you, elder. Thank you._"

Beorn hummed, the larger man smiling fondly at her. "_You have changed, Windrunner. I can only hope it's for the better._"

"_Me too. Peace and luck to you, elder._" Rayna said, giving the taller being a respectful nod as she too smiled a bit wider.

"_And to you also, Windrunner. Farewell._" Beorn rumbled, returning the nod.

"_Farewell._" She returned, following her company in hawk form and leaving the giant man to stare at the trees in the opposite direction, a look of wariness on his face.

The trek to the edge of Mirkwood took most of the day with Rayna scouting ahead and flying back while Gandalf lead the way. To her keen eyes, she could see Bilbo was a much better horseman now that he was getting more practice. As they got closer to the famous wood, Rayna could feel the shadows before she saw them, unease settling in even when she came to land and shift back to her human form by where Gandalf had stopped by the road's entrance. "And here is our path." The wizard said, gazing at the pale wood trees flanking the road, looking more like elk antlers than plants. Just seeing them again, sensing the sick hiding behind such a peaceful façade, made Rayna want to be ill even when she hadn't eaten anything tainted. It must've shown on her face for Kili was staring at her oddly.

Unaware of her agitation, Dwalin was busy looking around. "No sign of Orcs. Luck is with us today."

"Set the ponies loose so to return to their master." Gandalf said as he dismounted, trudging over to the road's entrance to glance about. Why Rayna had no idea but at least it was someone else and not her.

"This forest feels sick. As though diseased." Bilbo observed, frowning deeply. "Is there no other way?"

Looking at the hobbit, Rayna shook her head sadly. "Two hundred miles north and four hundred to the south and either could take weeks. The road is our only choice."

"Not my horse, I still need it!" Gandalf called suddenly, emerging from the trees at a quick march. His face was almost pale and stressed.

Astounded, Rayna forgot her discomfort in favor of calling out to the wizard. "What? But you've just rejoined us. How can you leave now?!"

"I would not unless there was another choice." The magus told her, regret evident on his wrinkled features.

Rayna's ire faltered at that, seeing that getting angry wasn't going to do much. "Then I hope you know what you're doing, Gandalf. For all our sakes."

"As do I." he said ominously, pulling Bilbo aside as he moved away.

Rayna was silent after that, working like the dwarves as they got ready to brave the forest and its shadowed depths, glancing now and again at Gandalf and Bilbo talking quietly off to the side. She thought about using her keen hearing to catch what was being said but decided against it, focusing instead on making sure her bag was packed like she remembered. Halfway through, Rayna managed not to start in surprise at finding Dwalin of all people standing some distance away. Curious and amused by the bald dwarf's evident anxiety, Rayna asked. "Yes?"

The bald dwarf shifted from foot to foot, his dark eyes focused as he spoke in a begrudgingly curious tone. "That darkness you sensed a few months back…do you sense it here too? In that forest?"

"No, the shadows I picked up back then was spread thin and splotchy in places across the land, effecting the fauna as well as flora. Even the peoples are being affected, though they don't notice it." Rayna pointed out, glowering at the line of trees just to the side in distaste. "What's here though…that's its own monster."

Dwalin blinked, frowning when she didn't continue. "Tell me."

Sighing, Rayna pointed at the trees. "Look at it. What do you see?"

"Trees?" the dwarf responded, baffled.

The urge to roll her eyes at the short-sighted dwarf was strong but ignored in favor of elaborating. "That would be blooming in some way if not for all the shadows that aren't natural to this season. Between the trees across this plain and the ones before us, these are cast in shadow even in full daylight. Their spirits are tired and pained, as if tortured from within."

"Spirits?" Dwalin asked, astonished. A few were already listening in as the plain was quiet, allowing her voice to travel some.

"Yes, as plants are living things too. True, they're a kind of life we don't fully understand much like that in the seas but they are alive. These trees symbolize the edge of a kingdom, something any living thing would be proud to show in some way, but these don't. It shows the nature of not just the kingdom, but its king." The woman explained, scowling darkly.

By now, Thorin was intent on joining in with a frown of his own. "You can't say that for certain."

Rayna returned the frown, plowing forward. "I can. I lived near this forest for nearly forty years and the darkness has worsened since I was here ten years ago. The mind of King Thranduil is faulty, possibly beyond repair. I didn't bring my people to him because I felt he wouldn't help, just like he didn't help your people like he promised."

"You made such a deal with him?" the prince inquired, astonished.

The human woman scoffed, and not kindly. "I don't know what kind of relationship he had with the elders of my tribe but as one of the few remaining warriors, we had to decide where to go and I refused to seek out the Wood-Elves as they're probably as selfish as their king." She spat, annoyed now. "As fierce as they are, expect them to be cold and unkind."

"You've met them?" Fili spoke up from somewhere.

Rayna shrugged, nonchalant. "Once or twice, when a few would wander beyond the trees, though I never cared why. We were always less than pleased to see the other."

"Have you even met Thranduil?" Thorin pressed, no doubt curious of just how much the elven king may've changed of the years.

"No, and I don't need to. Look at this!" Rayna declared, sweeping an arm at the forest next to their spot on the plains. "What kind of king lets his lands come to be this way? Had you and your father had more sense, I'm sure you could've talked Thror into getting over his lust for gold and we wouldn't be in this mess right now. But the past is past and now you need to take my words to heart: if the king suffers, the people suffer same as the lands. Should you truly take back your mountain home, learn from the mistake of your grandfather and be the kind of king your people need, who cares more about enriching others instead of himself."

"Your pay will come from our vaults should we succeed. And I plan on using those same riches to restore my kingdom. Is that not what a king does?" Thorin inquired, while everyone else stood in relative shock of the woman's rant. The prince had winced as each word hit home and reminded him of all the things that went wrong that he couldn't change had he acted like he should have. Just a number of months earlier, his focus was to find his wandering father only to be set onto this new path. _No said it would be easy._ He thought, even as Rayna started talking.

"It's what every king should do but it's a good start for you." The woman groused, calming some to close her bag and strap it on, glancing up at the sky. "We should go before we lose any more daylight. We still have plenty of land and a lake to cross before we're even close to Erebor."

"If you don't wish to go, we'll understand." Thorin said before he could stop himself.

His words earning him a blink, then another as Rayna looked incredulous for a few seconds before frowning deeply at him. "Thorin Oakenshield, there are times where I respect your logic while at others I wish nothing more than to punch you in the jaw for being a fool. But you are _chieftain_, and I've been asked by the Grey Wanderer to help you. If I stopped now, I would be in violation of both contract and honor. As much as I despise this place and the man who rules it, I will go." She said in a resolute tone, growling as she added. "Someone needs to give you a punch or two when Dwalin's fists aren't enough."

It was Thorin's turn to blink, taken aback by the comment but chose to ignore it. For the moment, at least. "Anything we should know?" he asked, wanting to focus on the task at hand.

The woman's face hardened, her mind no doubt reverting back to being a guard instead of just a sarcastic swordswoman. "Elves, no matter where they live, are masters of magic so this place is most definitely enchanted in some way. Staying on the road is our only chance of reaching the other side. Wander off it, and one can be lost until they die never to find the path again. Any water there is bound to be tainted in some way, same as plants. Stay on the path and we should be fine."

"Right." Thorin muttered, looking to the rest of the company with an equally hard expression on his face. "Let's go."

Rayna felt her unease grow with each step towards the trees and the antler…things. Still, she'd come this far. There was no backing out now. With a heavy sigh and a deep breath, the woman stared forward with as much determination as she could muster. The forest was made dark by the sickness of the mind, and would no doubt affect her friends in roughly the same way. Taking another deep breath, she pushed away her fears, brought up her courage, and stepped between the sculpted trees and into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5: Spiders & Sunshine

I own nothing but my OC Rayna. Everything else is from the movie/book '_The Hobbit_' by Tolkien. Warning! Spoilers might be ahead!

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 5: Spiders & Sunshine

Rayna wasn't sure how long they'd walked before things got out of hand. Each step she took only made it plain that the forest was all kinds of ill, putting her on edge. Bofur calling from the front of their procession saying the path was gone didn't help any. Looking down, she was horrified to find the dwarf was right. All she saw was dirt, roots and grass, while any stones were naturally there and not neatly lined bricks. Thorin was already commanding they find the road again, making the dwarves move about searching the ground. Amidst it all, Bilbo seemed to be the only one other than her really holding onto his senses. Still, Rayna knew finding the road again would keep them alive, even when all the webbing that seemed to be everywhere almost had her shivering. Normally she didn't mind spiders that much but when they were so big to make webs of such length and width, there was a good reason to be worried. Off to the side, Bilbo was muttering quietly. "I don't like this."

_You and me both. _Rayna thought, not daring voice it as the dwarves were now babbling as they shuffled around. There was no doubting they were confused and the forest was to blame in some way. Even more so when Ori picked up the tobacco pouch Bofur had dropped what felt like over two hours ago. "There are dwarves here!"

"And from the Blue Mountains!" Bofur exclaimed, grabbing the pouch from Ori to hold it up as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd seen all day. "This is exactly like mine!"

_That's because _it is _yours, you twit._ The human woman thought irritably, rubbing at her temples to try and drive away the pain growing there as Thorin began shouting. Unable to take much more, Rayna nearly dragged the hobbit away from the irritable prince and babbling company to a nearby tree, the sandy haired man looking at her in shock. "What're you doing?!"

Ignoring the squeak in the hobbit's voice, Rayna all but tossed the smaller man onto the closest branch, hiding her amusement when he grasped at it desperately so not to fall. "C'mon, we're climbing."

"Up there?" he asked, glancing up at the maze of branches above.

"Yes, up there. We need to get an idea of where we are and we can't see the sun from down here. So get going." The woman commanded, watching to make sure the hobbit didn't actually fall as he got up onto the limb if only to glance back where the dwarves were.

"What about them?" Bilbo inquired, a look of worry on his face.

Also looking back at the arguing dwarves, it seemed they were more intent on being stubborn idiots than actually trying to get anywhere. Knowing the dwarves would no doubt keep going until they shouted themselves hoarse, Rayna shook her head. "We'll deal with them once we have an idea where to go."

"Alright." Bilbo said quietly and began to climb.

The climb was lengthy and full of all kinds of different routes that Rayna tried not to get turned around just looking for a new branch to grab onto. Since her balance was better than his, she managed to keep the hobbit from falling or slipping a few times before they got to the top just above the canopy. Sticking his head out, Bilbo seemed awed by the vision. "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it is. Do you see anything?" Rayna asked, feeling only slightly remorseful at ruining the hobbit's experience.

Squinting against the fading sunlight the hobbit turned slowly. "More trees…oh and there's a river! And it's connected to a lake! We're almost there!" he exclaimed, excited.

"That should be where we're heading. Let me see." Rayna said, allowing the hobbit past her so they could switch places without falling. Poking her head out of the canopy, she understood why the hobbit was so impressed by the view. _Well, this is lovely._ _Something to draw later on, when there's time I suppose._ She thought as she examined the landmarks just over the trees, very glad her eyes were better than most. "Yes that's right. Laketown is just on the other side, then Dale and on to Erebor. So at least we're on the right track, sort of."

"We need to tell the others." Bilbo returned, still ecstatic that they were making progress.

"Wait dammit! Just because I can heal quicker doesn't mean you can, you twit!" Rayna tried not to snarl too harshly but at least it got the hobbit to slow down as she called down to the dwarves below. "Thorin! Can you hear me? Thorin?" she yelled, wary now as the dwarves weren't saying anything now.

Bilbo looked back up at her, his face pale with terror. "They were just there."

"Yes, something's wrong. I knew this forest was trouble!" she snarled, cursing softly all the way down before falling silent to crouch on a branch near where they'd left the company. A quick glance showed their tracks were everywhere but didn't seem to lead off in any real direction. This was baffling as it was disturbing, sending a chill down her spine. The fact more of the webs were close by was just an ominous addition to her suspicions. _Spirits I hope not._

"What do we do?" the hobbit whispered, having some sense not to shout lest their unknown enemy strike at them from somewhere.

"We go looking. And if they're where I think they are, I can draw off whatever has them while you get them free. Yes?" Rayna told him, pointing to the other side of the webbing, hoping the hobbit's small size would be enough to pull off a flanking maneuver.

In a flash, the hobbit's expression hardened, obviously gathering courage for the tasks ahead. "Yes."

"Right then. Nice and quiet." Rayna muttered, more to herself than anything. At this point, setting the whole forest ablaze just to put the poor things out of their misery didn't sound half bad if there were giant spiders roaming around likely making things worse. _Just like Radagast said, that nutty old man._ She groused inwardly, moving silently as her keen eyes searched the layers of off and pure white webbing for anyone caught in them. A few layers in, the horribly sticky stuff that it was, Rayna felt a stab of horror in seeing a wriggling cocoon not even a few feet away. She was about to jump forward and cut the bundle loose when something large and hulking came over her, making the woman go stock still. Daring to look up to see what it was, her ice blue orbs widened at seeing the underbelly of a giant spider, a dusty tan color with bits of grey and black streaking his body and legs. As pulling her swords would just make too much noise and the beast seemed to be alone, Rayna pulled off her gloves so to allow her hands to become grey like her wolf's fur, nails turning into claws while still maintaining their original shape. Climbing nimbly until she was above the massive arachnid, Rayna activated some more of her magic to make her somewhat invisible. The last thing she wanted was for this thing to see her at the last second. Muscles coiling, she struck.

The beast didn't go down easy but at least it went down as quietly as she could as her hand passed through the spider's neck and into its throat, slicing at flesh and cutting off its ability to cry out. Or breathe, for it began to gasp horribly even before she struck again with her other hand at where she had to assume the heart was, killing it. Jumping off, Rayna paid no mind to the corpse as it fell to the forest floor in favor of unwrapping the cocoon's victim. Releasing the magic that kept her hidden (as it wouldn't do for the victim to see their savior as nothing but empty air), Rayna felt a rush of liberation at seeing it was Balin, the silver haired dwarf blinking up at her. "Oh thank the spirits. You weren't bit were you?"

"No, just wrapped up." Balin quipped, Rayna chuckling as much as she didn't want to but couldn't help it as the older dwarf inquired. "Where are the others?"

"I sent Bilbo to find them. I found you by accident." She told him, scowling as pain filled her chest. "Are you lot going to vanish every time I turn my back?"

"Not if I have a say in it, we're not." Balin declared quietly, frowning at her troubled expression. "Are ya alright, lass?"

Rayna thought about lying, about saying anything else, but she ended up sighing and letting out the truth anyway. "No, though it would help a lot if the people in my life would stop leaving me in the dust all the time."

"We'll work on that. Now let's get the others." the white-haired dwarf returned, jumping at the sound of something hitting a tree some feet away followed by muffled skittering. "What was that?"

"My cue. You head that way and help Bilbo. I've got to earn my pay." Rayna told him, standing up to follow the noise.

The dwarf frowned but only nodded, pulled away the last of the cocoon to mutter. "Be careful lass, these be foul beasts."

Rayna's returning grin was devilish. "All the more reason for them to fear me more. Go!"

The next few minutes were a blur of motion, hissing and the stink of spider blood. At some point the dwarves did their own part on the ground once freed, even tearing all the legs of a spider, the shock killing it. The proximity of the spiders up in the trees with Rayna forced her to use all of her weapons: blades, arrows and claws in rapid succession of each other depending on which foe she was focused on. After a while, her body was starting to protest a little at all the moving around she was doing but ignored it. All the fighting was really putting her stamina to the test. About to shoot another spider, Rayna felt a jolt of shock when an arrow, very much not hers, killed the beast she was aiming at. Whipping around, it wasn't hard to recognize the uniforms of the Mirkwood guard, their flowing tunics of green and brown more noticeable to her acute vision. She was able to kill two more spiders before three male elves came at her, swords and bows drawn with every intent of using them.

Ice blue orbs flashed as she took them on, giving as good as she got, bashing a brunette elf's jaw with a well-placed right hook and sending him falling to the ground. Another, his fringe a lighter shade than his fallen companion, earned a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. It was the blonde that was truly unique, his sky blue eyes full of disgust and rage for what she'd done to his friends. He was handsome, like all of his kind, and striking in slightly differing robes of deep green unlike his companions. Just from the way he placed his feet, Rayna knew this fight was going to be different. _Hm, strong, well-trained…arrogant beyond doubt, thus blinded by it. A royal if there ever was one._ She mused, but knew a real duel would take up precious time to get them all out of this mess. _Might as well put on a show._ Rayna placed her feet carefully on the branch she was standing on, making it appear she was getting ready to duel with the blonde elf, and raising her sword to complete the charade. What the elf didn't expect was for her to not strike at him, but the branch they both stood on, making his cerulean orbs widen as they both fell losing his balance with a loud curse in Elvish. Rayna couldn't have timed it better as the heavy bough of wood fell on top of the spider coming for Kili who'd been slow to get away from another that the only female in the group had killed with a knife. To make sure her work would be uninterrupted, Rayna got the blonde elf over the head, knocking him to the ground before he could do anything. A quick glance showed the rest of the elves too busy to interfere, giving her free reign. She was about to head right for the fallen prince when he looked right at her with a determined expression. "Leave us."

Freezing in place, Rayna was able to put a calm mask over her face that was barely holding, while inside her heart was clenching. _No…no, no, no!_ She screamed inwardly. The irony of the moment wasn't lost on her though she knew the dwarf had no idea the kind of effect his words had on her. With a set jaw, she frowned. "No."

"There are too many. Go!" Kili insisted, his face unchanging.

"No." Rayna shot back quickly, working so her voice wouldn't crack, that no tears would fall without meaning to.

The dwarf growled, stubborn like the rest of his kind. "We'll be fine. Please, go!"

"I won't." she said, her voice faltering slightly. In the background, the other dwarves were no doubt listening, some of them with frowns growing.

"For the sake of the gods, leave now!" Kili growled forcefully, unaware of the woman's faltering demeanor as he spoke.

"Stop that." Rayna whispered, her tone almost dead and voice wavering. Already she could feel the tears at her eyes.

Kili seemed determined however. "You must-."

"Stop it." she bit out, trying to be forceful and failing miserably.

"Go now!" the dwarf nearly shouted.

"You're breaking it!" Rayna exclaimed, her mask cracking to show her distress, forcing Kili to fall silent.

"Rayna-." He murmured, astonished.

There was no stopping the flow of words once they started, angry and pained, a single tear streaking down the side of her face. "They said to go and I did. They said to go but when I did they died. They promised they would follow but they didn't! Are you going to look me in the eye and lie to me too?!"

Her demand was selfish, she knew, but in her mind she had to ask. Kili's jaw had gone slack and his eyes wide for a few second before he recovered, the determined look back in place but imploring now. "I can't promise anything. But it might be better if you're there when we get away, so please…go."

Gritting her teeth against the clench of her heart, Rayna glowered at him as she bit out quietly. "If so much as one of you dies on me, I'm resurrecting you to kill you myself."

"Now!" the dwarf cried, panic at something behind her destroying the moment. Rayna didn't turn or move. She only stood there…and became air.

A sword passed through where she'd technically been, causing several people to gasp as no doubt the colors of her form were distorted like a discoloration in water, fading into nothing before anyone could do anything. The blonde elf, who'd recovered himself to try and cut her down, only blinked as he looked about for any sign of her only to scowl darkly upon finding nothing. Clearly the leader, the blonde was soon shouting orders, talking to the red-haired elf woman while their comrades finished up binding the dwarves and searching for weapons. From the way they spoke, the red-haired elf was concerned about the return of the spiders but the blonde merely frowned. Either he didn't think it was an issue or he believed there wasn't enough to prove that it was. It was safe to say, he probably found Rayna's vanishing act all the more puzzling than why giant spiders of all things were continuously invading his people's lands on a weekly basis. As she moved to observe further, Rayna felt amusement when one elf kept finding knives on Fili, who was smiling complacently each time a new one was found somewhere amidst his clothes. Dragged over to the group Kili looked miserable. Thorin was able to nudge the younger dwarf into looking at him, muttering softly. "You did the right thing."

"I'm not so sure. You saw her face!" Kili whispered back, clearly despising himself.

Thorin's face was sympathetic as he frowned at his younger relative. "She can take care of herself. The wisest choices are never the easiest, nephew."

"Thank you uncle, but I'll feel better when this is over." The dwarf muttered, his voice subdued in his misery.

"Where's Bilbo?" someone whispered after a moment, making Thorin look about to find no sign of the hobbit at all. As far as they knew, the Halfling had managed to slip away in the midst of the chaos.

_That's right, where is that sneaky hobbit?_ Rayna thought, hating to leave the dwarves but knew they were going to need help she probably couldn't give. She found the Halfling amidst the trees, watching the procession take the dwarves away. Becoming solid again, Rayna muttered in a soft voice. "Bilbo."

The hobbit jumped, turning to look at her with wide eyes to suddenly spring forward to catch her in a tight hug. She was confused until he said. "I saw everything. I'm sorry."

Relaxing, Rayna nodded as she returned the embrace prior to pulling away, speaking in hushed tones. "Thanks. I'm glad you're okay. But we have work."

"Do you have a plan?" Bilbo asked, pushing his worry for her aside in favor of dealing with the situation at hand.

The woman nodded, watching the elves begin to take the dwarves away in a prisoner line that made her angry. "Sort of. You need to sneak in after them."

"What?" the hobbit exclaimed, barely able to keep from shouting in shock.

"I'm serious! I don't know how but you're good at staying unseen and quiet, thank the spirits. I can come and go in my own way but someone has to stay outside and scout around. And I don't want to risk Thranduil or some other elf sensing my presence in there. You can easily go about as you please without that concern." Rayna told him, pulling the hobbit along to follow the elves and their captures just out of range of sight and sound. The last thing they needed was to get caught anyway.

"Well, if you're sure." Bilbo muttered hesitantly.

Eyes focused on the procession and where they were going, Rayna didn't bother nodding as she spoke. "I'm positive. Just use that new skill of yours to follow them in before they shut the doors. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything worth knowing and you'll be fine. While you do that, I can examine things using my own skills and relay any information I gather to you."

"But how will we find one another?" the hobbit asked, accepting her aid in climbing a tree when it became clear the trees were thinning out some, giving them fewer places to hide. She was already in the tree with him and leading the way through the branches when he went on to ask. "Did you not turn to wind a moment ago?"

Rayna didn't answer for a moment, unsure of how to explain it to the hobbit. "I did, but I still had my senses and my mind. Find a secluded place you can hide in and tap your blade against something, say stone, three times before whispering my name. That way, I'll know it's you when I hear it."

Behind her, Bilbo sighed but didn't argue. "Sounds easy enough. But elves have senses like yours too. Won't they notice?"

"That's likely but you should still do it when you're certain no one's about. It's our only chance to get the others out before that damn king does something terrible." Rayna growled, not wanting to think of what the potentially unstable elf leader would do. "I'd rather bust them out than wait for the arrogant prick to keep them past the deadline."

"Will you be alright?" Bilbo asked softly, sounding wary.

"Define it, and I'll tell you." She said, hating that she was being mean to the hobbit without really meaning to. Any other time, she would've been throwing him off balance with her wit and grim humor. In a way, she knew such things had no place at the moment. They followed the procession for a few miles, not saying anything for a long time as the elves frog marched the dwarves back to a massive structure of sculpted stone. _Their castle, no doubt._ Rayna thought, finding the tall grey walls covered in vines and other flora looked as elegant as their cousins beyond the mountains, if a tad more utilitarian. Knowing it was now or never, she turned to the hobbit, whispering. "Go now, before they shut the doors!"

The hobbit didn't speak but got down from the tree anyway, vanishing once he passed behind another one just ahead of where she was perched. The move baffled her until the hobbit failed to reappear again, causing her to blink. _I guess he found something interesting back in the goblin caves after all._ Rayna thought as she watched from afar as the blonde elf gave the tree line one last glance from across the narrow bridge, the doors closing to leave a pair of guards standing at attention. She would've watched them for a while longer had it not become boring after maybe a half hour or so. Learning the patrols and various entry ways was an intriguing challenge over the next few days. Rayna was able to hunt small prey for meals and get drinkable water from the river no doubt leading to Laketown. Avoiding the guards at the gate's waterfall was easy once she learned when they switched and where they went, following the cavern the river came from to find a wooden door built over a natural gap in the rock. Slipping through the minute cracks as wind, Rayna found the door lead to the cellar, the space dark and cool but full of barrels and bottles of all kinds. A sniff of the air revealed it was all wine, lining the walls encased in both glass and wood of every kind and shape. Curious now, she followed the staircase upwards and into the rest of the castle, finding it was just as dark but elegant as the cellar had been. Whoever had been behind designing the place had been rather humble about it. Like with all of elven architecture. She thought about wandering about to get to know the place from top to bottom but knew distractions wouldn't do any good. Tracing her way back, the shifter retreated to the woods again to wait.

It took maybe another day for the hobbit to call on her, his voice a soft echo but Rayna heard him anyway. Having learned of any windows and vents visible or otherwise, the shifter turned into wind and slipped through the closest one to weave through the corridors until she found Bilbo hiding in an alcove with his blade ready to tap against the hard stone. Rather than change back and be noticed, Rayna called out as she was. "Bilbo."

The hobbit jumped, looking around only to find the room was empty save him. Looking puzzled Bilbo frowned, whispering. "Where are you?"

Amused Rayna made sure her voice sounded off just close enough to be real. "Here, with you. Any news?"

Bilbo recovered admirably, expression becoming hardened. "Thranduil tried to negotiate with Thorin but he wouldn't have it. He's decided to keep them here for a hundred years! It's terrible!"

"To be expected. Did you find the others?" she asked, also annoyed with Thranduil's idea of 'negotiating'.

Bilbo nodded with vigor, the motion a bit awkward as he didn't seem to know if she could see him. "Yes, in the dungeons." He said, thinking over his next response carefully to best describe just where he'd found them. "They're a few levels down from here as this was the only place I could find to hide."

"Then you're going to need the keys. Your best chance is the cellar." Rayna told him.

At that, the hobbit frowned, puzzled. "The cellar? Why?"

Rayna let out a light chuckle. "Where else to keep the wine but there? Even elves can get drunk." She remarked, instructing. "Follow the guard in charge of the keys there, and you'll have no issues after that."

"But how do we get out? It's not as though they'll let us use the front door." Bilbo stated, knowing the shifter would never agree to take them out as she was.

"All the more reason to go out the back."

His dark eyes blinked, thrown. "What?"

"There's lever in the cellar that operates a door. The door drops all on it to the river that leads right to the lake. Get our companions there, and freedom is assured." Rayna told him, watching as understanding bloomed on the hobbit's face. "Anything beyond that, leave to me."

"I can do that. How do I get there?" he asked, having kept most of his wandering to the main levels and the dungeon if to keep an eye on the dwarves. Bilbo frowned worriedly when she didn't answer right away. "Rayna?"

"Follow the door that's second on the right. It leads to the cellar from here." she said eventually, having darted away long enough to properly recall just where the right path was. Her parting words came in a whisper. "Good luck."

"And you." Bilbo called back, already moving to get started on his task.

Rayna flew away and back outside, knowing that as much as she wanted to leave the dimly lit castle behind, she had to wait. Once beyond the castle's walls, the woman changed into wolf form and ate her fill to replenish the lost energy she'd used, hiding the remains and sleeping well until the next morning. As the sun broke over the horizon for the dawn, Rayna made her way to the river to wait, wary of any elves that might be around. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as distant shouts echoed from the castle and the familiar voices of the dwarves coming from the cavern lightened her heart. They soon emerged, wet but alive in empty wine barrels, traveling with the current. _Good one Bilbo_, she thought proudly. Looking to the right, she saw with a wolf's eyes the elves at the gate by the waterfall straighten at the horn's call, causing one to pull the lever to shut the metal grating beneath the stone ledge they stood on. She'd been prepared for this and was about to jump out when Orcs came over the small wall, shouting in their foul Black Speech. They were heavily armed and the dwarves were trapped, Bilbo clinging to the edge of a barrel and just as helpless as the elves put up resistance. Changing form Rayna sprinted into the open, sword in hand to slice down as many of the Orcs as she could even as they slaughtered the elf guards.

She cursed when the last of the guards by the gate fell, trying quite a few times to slice her way to the platform and pull the lever. Yet each time she was stopped, more Orcs seeming to focus on her rather than the dwarves and hobbit. It wasn't long before her sword was dark with blood, able to toss one of the fallen blades at the trapped dwarves. "Catch!" she called out, knowing at least one of them would get ahold of it.

Her theory was right as Dwalin snatched it from the air only to toss it up to Kili, who'd left his barrel to get the lever, catching the sword to take down the Orcs that tried to stop him with each step. The mere thought the dwarf was in harm's way had Rayna forcing herself to focus on her own task, knowing distractions wouldn't help if she was cut down now. Her progress was slow, however, as the Orcs seemed to be flowing out of the trees in a never-ending wave of dark armor and foul smells. Rayna had cut down at least ten of the damn creatures when a cry of pain drew her attention, making her spin around. Ice blue eyes widened in horror upon seeing Kili lying down on the stone platform with an arrow in his thigh, his face contorted from the pain. The others were shouting up at him and Rayna fought not to lose her control, instead slashing at the Orcs with abandon now, infuriated. _I'm not losing more brothers. Not like this. I'd rather die first!_ She thought, tossing an Orc at least twice her size into a grouping of three smaller ones, certain the weight of their dead companion had broken a few things. Blood pumping in her veins, Rayna was going through the next group of the foolish creatures when arrows rained down on them all, forcing the human to jump away from the projectiles. Jumping from the bushes was the red-haired elf woman, her bow in hand and a stony expression as more of her kin followed. Among them was the blonde male that was probably the prince but Rayna didn't pay his astonished glance any mind. Distraction did come in a pained cry from the gates, making her turn again to see Kili had gotten the gate open and had fallen back into his barrel, face still twisted and jaw clenched. Then he was gone over the edge like the others, disappearing on a rush of white water.

Killing the three Orcs that tried to cut her down, Rayna was sprinting to catch up, not caring that the elves were now all over the place. Using an Orc at the cliff bottom as a landing pad, Rayna cut down his friends before they could recover prior to running along the river's edge to keep up with the barrels. She cut down Orcs as fast as she came upon them, dodging arrows and swords alike as the foul creatures worked to kill her and her friends. More than once she saw Dwalin or someone else pull an Orc into the water, taking their weapon away to use against others before losing them somehow, namely tossing them at Orcs about to get Rayna or one of the elves following them. Glancing back, she felt a sliver of awe that it was the red-haired woman and the blonde man, the pair working in tandem with bow and sword. The miles seemed to pass in a blur, surprises like Bombur taking on at least a dozen Orcs through the remains of his barrel before jumping into another one had been a sight. Seeing at least five of the stinking creatures fall into the rapids when Thorin and Dwalin worked together to break the log they stood on had been a laugh for sure. Any mirth she felt was short-lived however for at some point, one of the Orcs must've caught wise and took a swing at Rayna that had her skidding to a halt to avoid it. Another with a large battle axe was close by to follow up, forcing the woman to dodge that too so not to be chopped in half. Allowing a small rush of magic helped her avoid more strikes, hopping to the other side of the river to take on Orcs that weren't as coordinated. The tactic didn't last long for the Orcs were attacking her as much as the dwarves by then, forcing Rayna to take more risks just to keep from being run through.

Somewhere along the line the Orcs formed a firing line of sorts, their aim terrible but a few hitting home on her body that stung but didn't slow her down. Rayna wasn't exactly about to let a few arrows keep her from doing her job. Her sprinting went more or less undeterred until one Orc finally used a spear with a nasty blade on the end that it didn't hesitate to stab into her side like a hunter would a wild boar. The scream of pain it brought forth was loud and unbidden, despite the Orc only earning a stab in the throat for its trouble. Pulling the spearhead out had been painful but it gave her another weapon to work with, using it against several more Orcs before it broke, utilizing the broken end to bludgeon a particularly stubborn Orc to death. Getting the arrowheads out had been agonizing but fleeting as she ran, stabbing a smaller Orc right in the eye socket with one as she ran, seeing the dwarves and Bilbo were being shaken around by twisting currents and barely avoiding giant boulders. Noticing her return, what Orcs that weren't focused on the dwarves turned to Rayna instead, hissing and growling as they tried to block her path again. Fed up with it, a slash of her sword with a hint of magic behind it took down seven at once only for more to come running. She was able to take out maybe another ten or so the same way just in time for one Orc to finally get lucky. His blade was long and jagged, taking a jab at her hip before coming down in a crushing arc the made her gasp and see white. The blade was designed strangely, making it become lodged in her shoulder and ill-suited for breaking her collarbone. But for Rayna the strike was still blindingly painful, as was the next by another that took advantage to drive his blade into her back. Killing them both for it was a chore, the loss of blood coupled with the pain making it evident of how beaten she was. Looking down river Rayna could see she'd been left behind after all, the last of the Orcs dashing along the rocks in a try to catch up with the current taking their prey further and further away. On the other side, the two elves had caught one Orc, dragging the unsightly creature away no doubt for information or worse. In spite of being in plain view, it was easy to tell none of them noticed her.

Not about to give chase to either group, as the river seemed to keep speeding up the further it went and she was in no shape to take on elves, Rayna set about trying to get the swords out of her torso. The one in her shoulder was small and hurt like sin while the one in her back, having missed everything but muscle, was a challenge. Both blades hit the uneven stone beneath her shoes with a tired groan, her healing magic already reacting to try and undo all of the damage. With a few stumbling steps away from the corpses, Rayna slumped down to sit down by a slender tree sticking up between the boulders. Eyes slipping shut, she fell unconscious within a few moments, distantly wondering if what she'd done had been enough.

Soft voices and the gentle touch of a hand woke her, forcing Rayna's instincts to kick in, push her to her feet and grab hold of the nearest thing. In this case, it turned out to be the red-haired elf woman's neck, her pretty eyes widening as Rayna's hand tightened as she snarled at her. The blonde man was forced to stay back when the brunette human pointed her sword his way, though he was clearly unhappy in the dark. The change had Rayna glancing around, baffled. _Wait…night? It was daytime just a minute ago. How long was I out for?_ Rayna thought but pushed the confusion aside in favor of glaring at her catch. Squeezing just a little tighter, Rayna spoke in Elvish just to see them stare in awe. "_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both, elf, and maybe your fool king won't weep over your graves tomorrow._"

The redhead somehow managed to speak past the grip on her throat, looking Rayna straight in the eye. "_We mean you no harm. Only to seek out the dwarves that escaped._"

Scoffing, the brunette woman chose to switch back to Common. "So just to imprison them again? Torture, maybe? Amusement? I think not." Rayna snarled, her hand gripping a little tighter as she bit out. "You die now, and your friend dies next."

"I can save him!" the elf woman exclaimed between gasps, no doubt struggling to breathe while her companion was forced to look on angrily.

Rayna's ice blue orbs flashed, confusion mixing with her rage. "What do you mean?"

"The dwarf you were defending…he was hit with a Morgul arrow. Only elven healing magic can cure it." the redhead said, able to speak louder when Rayna let up some. Blinking at the statement, the human found herself in a state of baffle awe.

Rayna's blood ran cold for a second, horrified by this information but didn't let it show on her face. "You are willing to do this? For a dwarf?" she asked, astounded.

"I am. I am not like my king, though I serve him faithfully." The redhead told her, face clear of everything but a kind of desperation as she added. "Know that I speak the truth, if you truly value the dwarf's life." Her words came forth soft and imploring, eyes oddly soulful as she awaited Rayna's answer. The human could see some wisdom in the elf's eyes but not much. _She must be one of the young ones then._

Frowning, Rayna sniffed at the woman, knowing from the way the woman's eyes widened marginally that her own eyes were probably glowing with the use of the skill. It didn't take her long to decide the elf wasn't lying, letting the woman go and lowering her sword as she finally said. "You speak the truth, even if your friend's hate stinks like these Orc bodies. If what you say is right, then our time is limited."

Taking a step back, though to get away from her or out of shock, Rayna couldn't tell as the redhead gaped at her. "It cannot be…you are a shifter? I thought your kind to be on the other side of the Misty Mountains."

Rayna glared but didn't deny the comment. "We were, for a time. Now we are scattered and you can thank your fool king for it."

"That can't be. My father would never do anything to-!" the blonde began to say, no doubt believing his father wasn't in the wrong.

Dangerously close to enraged, Rayna cut him off harshly. "That's because he did _nothing!_ Many of my tribe's children are without parents because your father and his closed border policy allowed the Orcs chasing after those dwarves to kill most of my people like animals for slaughter! But now you act? Do make up your minds as you're confusing everyone else with your indecisiveness."

"How dare you speak-!" the blonde began again, only to get cut off just as harshly as the first time, this time with a deep snarl.

"I can speak how I like, elf prince, for I have known no other way. Your companion I can understand but you? The chances of you turning back to hide in your precious forest to forget about everything but yourself are so high, one doesn't even need to bet on it. My face and name will be nothing but words and a strange image to you before you die, I'm sure." Rayna growled at him, ignoring how the blonde turned a lighter shade of pale at her words and tone, no doubt thrown by the magic roiling in her gaze. "My brothers in arms are dead because of your father, and though he's blissfully unaware of it, I'll never forgive him or you for it."

The blonde elf stared for a moment, shocked. His cool expression was gone, hints of regret bleeding through. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Rayna spat, turning again to the red-haired woman. "We should go if you want to make up for your king's stupidity. But know this: if what you do isn't enough and he dies anyway, your handsome friend here will be taking your head back to your king with nothing else attached."

"You go too far, shifter." The blonde warned, having recovered from the verbal blows she'd dealt him.

"I'll let you know when I start caring." She growled, turning on her heel to lead the way down the river bank. "This way."

The trio half walked, half marched along the river for what felt like ages, the trek helping Rayna get her lost energy back as well as get rid of the stiffness in her body. Given that it was nighttime now, she could only assume she'd lost the day, possibly the day after if the moon looked right. Its light was bright as ever, if a bit less as its source was a shade smaller than she'd recalled. Such a thing didn't bother Rayna that much, only that she'd lost time to catch up to the company, even if the cost was her recovery. So when the trail ended at the river's joining with the lake, Rayna frowned when it was clear no one had been there in some time. Even the blood on the stones had dried up some, even if the river water had washed some of it away. Behind her, the blonde elf was talking in barely polite tones. "Why did you stop?"

"The trail ends here. They must've caught a barge to the town across the lake. The Orcs have to be there by now." The human woman responded, irritation and concern settling uneasily into her gut. She hadn't even been back on the trail for a few hours and already she could tell that something was definitely wrong.

Unlike her compatriot, the red-haired elf seemed to be just as wary. "But how do we cross the water with no boat? The journey around would take too long."

Rayna bit her lip, glad her back was turned to the elves as she weighed the pros and cons of what they would need to do. When nothing remotely helpful came to mind, she finally said in the most confident tone she could muster. "Not with me it's not." Turning to look at the pair, who were looking at her curiously, she commanded. "Come stand by me."

"Why?" the blonde demanded, naturally mistrusting of her and her possible intent.

"Just do it, elf prince, and let someone else do the thinking. You're proving to be very poor at it." Rayna shot back tiredly, honestly not wanting to spend another minute dealing with the blonde idiot. Stomping over, she set herself between them and took good handfuls of their tunics in hand, ignoring how the blonde sneered angrily. "Keep your minds as clear as you can and nothing should go wrong…I hope."

"You hope?" the red-haired elf said, her eyes wide.

"It's the most we've got." Rayna told her, staring off at the town on the other side of the water with dim lights and moon's glow as a guide. "On my count. Ready?" she asked, glancing between the elves, looking for any signs of doubt.

The blonde man's face was closed off and irritable while the redhead was at least trying to be cooperative for she nodded. "Yes."

"One, two…three!" Rayna called mostly to herself as she jumped forward, dragging the pair with her while her magic came to life at the same time. They were nothing but swiftly moving air before either elf could react, the weight of the two immortals surprisingly easy to handle in spite of having done it before with dozens of people. _I probably could've done this with the company ages ago. Still, it was smart of me not to risk it anyway._ She thought, leaving such ponderings for later as she dared to push herself a little harder than usual. At the edges of her mind, the two elves' amazement was palpable but easy to ignore, for Rayna set them on the outer docks within minutes. Once solid again, Rayna found her balance failing as her knees almost gave out, fatigue and nausea making her grunt and sway. Next to her, the redhead was reaching to keep her upright, exclaiming quietly. "By the Valar!"

Rayna winced as she straightened, blinking as the differing sensations faded away, feeling something wet coming from her nose. Dabbing a hand there, her fingers came away dark with blood. "Shite." She muttered low, wiping the dark liquid away, glancing up to see the elves were staring at her with incredulous looks. "I'm fine."

"You are not! Why do such things when it was such a peril for you?" the redhead demanded, clearly horrified.

Scowling at the woman, Rayna tried not to snort. "Because they're worth it."

"What are these dwarves to you?" the blonde asked, actually sounding curious for once.

"You have to earn answers to questions like that. I doubt you'd care anyway." Rayna growled, washing the blood away in a nearby bucket of, thankfully, clean water.

The redhead seemed to be the only one willing to put up with her antics, as the woman was speaking in forced calm. "Can you continue?"

Letting out a sigh, Rayna gave in to the inquiry. "If I'm standing, I can go on. To take non-shifters with you like I just did is dangerous anyway, adding the fact I was heavily wounded not even a day or so ago. I may not have a number of my abilities but I still have my sword."

Next to her, the red-haired elf woman nodded slowly, accepting the answer while the blonde man remained stubbornly silent. "Where now?"

"Simple: find the Orcs. Find them, find the dwarves. Then you can do your part." The human pointed out, taking an experimental whiff of the air only to wrinkle her nose in disgust when all she got was fodder and days old fish. There were other odors but she didn't want to think about what they might be.

"Yes but how? This town is quite large." The redhead pressed, the way she surveyed the area told Rayna she'd never been to a human town before. _With luck, she'll learn to know better than to be impressed with this dung heap._ Rayna thought, all three starting at a feminine scream in the distance.

"That clue enough for you?" Rayna grit out as she jumped into action, her legs sending her high onto a roof towards the sounds of cries of panic and Black Speech. More footfalls behind her told of the elves giving chase, the forms of the invading Orcs easy to spot in the moonlight as Rayna's enhanced vision kicked in. Snarling at how they moved about like imps, she pulled her bow and began shooting at the foul beasts, hitting nearly all of them before pulling her sword for when she got close enough to finish off the rest. By the time she cut down the last one on the roof of the house, the elves had no doubt gotten inside as the screaming reached a new level of surprise at the influx of strangers. Registering it was enough of a distraction for another Orc to pop up and over the roof's edge, forcing Rayna to block the incoming blade as their combined weight sent them through the woven thatching and wood planks to crash into what she could only assume was the kitchen. Like all the homes of Laketown, and other towns like it, the space was all basically one room as doors and the privacy they provided was a luxury. As her back collided with the floor, the Orc screeched as she roared, punching the foul creature in the face to stun him so to use a clawed hand to tear open his throat. The Orc fell to the wooden floor, twitching as it bled out, allowing Rayna to turn over to find she'd landed by a table where two girls, one a teenager and the other young enough to be roughly ten were staring out at her. There was a boy too, almost the same age as the older girl and all no doubt siblings.

She had no time to say or do anything as the arrival of another Orc standing off to the side, using an unkind grip on a yelling and sick-looking Kili, who was on a bed by one of the walls. Hopping to her feet with a growl, Rayna was there and running the Orc through with her sword in a matter of seconds, using a bit of her unnatural strength to toss the dead body at another Orc coming in through the front door. It seemed to be enough to help Oin kill the Orc while Fili took on another trying to come in the back, who only took an arrow to the chest thanks to the red-haired elf woman. There were sounds of more fighting outside, allowing Rayna to notice the blonde elf was nowhere to be seen. His location was verified when he called out in Elvish. "_Tauriel! They are fleeing! Aid me!_"

Looking to the red-haired elf woman, standing with indecision written on her face, Rayna snapped at her instead. "You can follow him later. Help me!"

"But I-!" the elf woman tried to protest.

"Hold up your end, elf. You can play 'Hunt the Orc' with your mate later." Rayna growled irritably, sheathing her sword and heading right to the bed so to examine Kili's leg.

At the doorway, the elf was stammering, her pale face turning the slightest shades of pink at the remark. "I-! He's not-!"

Rayna ignored her, turning to look at the three children hiding under the table just a few feet away. Pointing to the two oldest, she commanded. "You two! Help hold him down! We need to get this arrowhead out." Pulling back the bandages, Rayna had to fight not to jump away in disgust at how the flesh had turned black, blood darker than it should be and stinking almost like a swamp. "Shite, this is bad. Can you work with this?"

Tauriel walked over, her blades and bow stowed away for the moment as she examined the wound carefully. "Yes, there is still time. I will need athelas, however."

Inwardly cursing, Rayna looked between the room's occupants. "Is there none here?"

"We sent Bofur to get it." Fili told her, the blonde looking tired but relieved to see her.

Frowning, she pressed on. "When was that?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago?" the blonde said, worry coming over his features.

"Of course." Rayna groused, nodding at the two older children to grab a limb just opposite her while Fili took hold of his brother's shoulder. Next to her Tauriel took hold of the dwarf's leg while Oin grabbed his ankles. Assured he was secured to the bed, Rayna spoke in reassuring tones to the sickly dwarf. "Hold still, as best you can."

Kili didn't respond, only nodding, his eyes glassy and possibly trapped in some form of delirium due to his condition. He probably didn't even know it was her standing there, stuffing her fingers into the wound as best she could to grip the remains of the arrow's shaft. The way Kili's face fought to stay collected proved that it was excruciating but necessary. Taking a deep breath, Rayna took hold, and pulled. The following scream was loud and agonized, the dwarf almost arching off the bed as he tried to buck against those holding him down. Rayna wanted to cry in sympathy but held back as there was no need for more whimpers at the moment. She didn't hesitate to put a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, trying to be gentle but firm at the same time so not to cause more pain. Just being near the black poison in his veins made Rayna's palm feel unnaturally hot, causing another wave of stomach-lurching nausea threatened to toss her aside. Whatever kind of poison that damn Orc had used, it was potent.

Like a sign from the spirits, a loud thumping came from the steps leading to the front door, making most everyone turn to see Bofur come rushing through, a sprig of bright green in his hands. His jaw dropped at all the carnage and the dead bodies, only snapping out of it when Rayna spoke up to Tauriel. "Get started while I clean this."

"Yes." The red-haired elf said quietly as she marched over, instructing the stunned dwarf to help her.

Looking to find the smallest of the children, Rayna went on, if a bit kinder so not to scare the girl. "Little one, water and a cloth, hurry! Oin, any bandages that are ready, and quick. Fili, keep him calm while these two help hold him down. This will hurt."

"More than pulling out the arrow?" the human boy standing across from her inquired, he and his sister watching on with curious stares.

Rayna nodded solemnly, disliking how such young lives were being involved in the chaos of everything. "Maybe even more than that. He's been poisoned by a dark kind of means that shouldn't exist anymore. The pain he's feeling right now is worse than being nearly cut in half by a sword and living to tell about it." she said, relaxing some when the small girl returned with a large bowl and a cloth as requested. Taking both from the child, she nodded. "Thanks."

Kili groaned and twitched no matter how gentle she was in getting rid of all the excess blood off his leg and her hands, only stopping when Tauriel came over with a small bowl in hand and a determined look. "I'm ready."

Rayna didn't hesitate to drop what she was doing and move out of the way, the two women switching places so that she could grasp Kili's knee. Ice blue orbs were unyielding as she gave everyone a steady look. "No matter what, he does not move, understand?" once she got equally firm nods from everyone, Rayna looked to the elf. "Begin."

She didn't need to be told twice, scooping some of the green paste in the bowl onto the wound and chanting in Elvish that even Rayna was having trouble understanding. On the bed, Kili's reaction was immediate as he began to writhe and scream, almost seeming to gain volume each time the elf pressed the pasty herbs into the wound. Were she not busy holding down the dwarf's leg, Rayna would've run out covering her ears hoping never to hear such a woeful noise ever again. The whole process felt like it was taking forever, finally ending when Kili quieted down and Tauriel pulled away, allowing Rayna and Oin to bind the wound. In the aftermath, Rayna and the elf woman met gazes. Giving the elf a bow-like nod, Rayna regarded her with a new kind of respect. "Many thanks, Tauriel, daughter of Mirkwood. A promise fulfilled."

"I am merely glad to have assisted in such a positive outcome." Tauriel said quietly, smiling rather kindly to the brunette woman. "Farewell shifter, and luck to you all."

"And you, friend." Rayna answered with sincerity. "Seek your companion. With luck, you will catch up to him."

Tauriel's smile faltered slightly but remained in place. "Yes. Good bye." She said, having the decency to shut the door after her when she ran out.

The moment was broken by Bofur, the dwarf still wearing his rather odd hat as he all but grabbed Rayna around the middle, exclaiming. "You're alive!"

"Keen eye, Bofur. You're learning." She quipped with a smirk, patting the dwarf on his covered head like one would a child. Looking around at how upturned the small house was, Rayna immediately felt bad for being partly the cause of it. "Now that everything's more or less calm, time to clean up."

"Aye. What about Kili?" the normally jovial dwarf inquired.

"Let him sleep. Keep an eye on him but otherwise let the herb do its job. We should take turns once we get all this sorted." Rayna muttered, sweeping a hand over all the broken wood and dead Orcs.

"I'm glad you're alright. Everyone was worried about what'd happened to you." Fili said, relief written into his face.

"Aye that. What did happen?" Bofur asked, innocent as the day she first met him.

_I fell asleep for two days like a dead man after being stabbed like a wild pig._ Not about to say anything like that, Rayna instead responded with. "I was…delayed. But I'm here now. Why aren't you three with Thorin and the others? Did they go to the mountain already?

"Aye they did. After that little misunderstandin' with the Master-." Bofur began to say until both Oin and Fili hit him in the shoulder, quieting him.

It was too late as Rayna stiffened, ice blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Wait, what 'misunderstanding'?" the three dwarves could tell they were in trouble, all glancing at one another nervously. Frowning deeply, Rayna persisted. "Bofur…what happened?"

"Nothin' too distressin'. I swear!" the dwarf responded, his voice less than convincing.

"You're lying to me, Bofur. You'd do well not to keep it up." Rayna warned him, teeth gritting together as irritation welled up. "What. Happened?"

Bofur gulped audibly, his feet feeling glued to the floor as she stared him down. "We were …we may've been a wee bit under arrest."

Rayna blinked, the words not registering for a moment. "What?" she hissed, glaring at the dwarves. "Let me get this straight: I was gone for almost two days and the first thing you do…is get _arrested?!_ What in the name of the spirits were you doing to get arrested?"

"Um…." Bofur looked away, silently pleading for the other two to help him out.

Only Rayna wasn't going to let up. "Tell me. Now."

Biting his lip, the dwarf gave in, his words coming out in a panicked rush. "We needed weapons to go to the mountain but the only ones were in the armory in the tower. Kili wasn't so bad then but he still tripped and we were taken to the Master. Thorin talked him into helping us though."

Rayna's jaw worked as the many different ways she could shout or shriek fought with one another in her head. All kinds of curses and foul remarks came and went as her breathing came out harshly before calming with a deep sigh. "If I weren't so tired, I would beat all three of you half to death." She groused, turning away to pick up a basket that'd once had fruit in it to collect up the produce. "Not even eighty and I'm already getting grey hairs."

The cleaning process took at least an hour, the home owner and father of the three children Bard having left some time ago after the dwarves had shown up with Kili. She was told he and his son Bain left not long after that with what looked like a spear-like arrow made of black metal that Rayna was puzzled over but didn't comment on. With luck, it wouldn't be needed when, or if, Smaug decided to pay the town a visit. According to Fili, only Bain had come back and Bard had been gone for hours. As concerning as this news was, Rayna didn't dwell on it. Sitting back in a chair, she was mostly dozing between using a wet rag to clean away the sweat on Kili's brow. Oin had checked her out and had left it at that, content to let her body's magic do all the work for the time being. On the bed, the brown-haired dwarf had been twitching and groaning for the past two hours but was otherwise getting a fitful sleep. Her own body ached where she'd been hurt but otherwise just felt tired, semi-conscious of how much magic was being consumed to repair the remaining damage. Dabbing the wet cloth to the dwarf's warm face once more, she had to keep from blinking when Kili's eyes slipped open and found hers. It took him a moment but he eventually frowned and spoke in a tired voice. "Rayna."

"Don't try and get up. You're still in bad shape." She instructed, recognizing the feverish gloss that made his eyes unfocused and trapped in a world of illusion.

This was proven when the dwarf continued to frown up at her, baffled at the person he thought he was imagining. "You cannot be her. She is far away from me."

Rayna stiffened at his words. _So he didn't see after all._ She thought, glad the dwarf had been too far downriver to see her collapse as she had. Still, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Is distance all you can think of?" the woman asked, glad the others were too distracted to hear their interaction.

A callused hand weakly grasping for her free hand took Rayna by surprise, forcing her to meet his gaze again as Kili asked in a pained whisper. "Do you think she would've loved me?"

Words escaped from Rayna for what felt like an age as the depth of his confession left her in a state of shock. Her thoughts were a confused jumble while her heart beat like mad that the dwarf did indeed feel something stronger than infatuation. In that moment, she realized it was true for her too. She'd just never had a proper name for the emotion until now. Recovering with a blink, Rayna smiled kindly down at him, voice soft. "Next you see her, ask again."

She made a point of squeezing his hand just as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep again, allowing her to clean up the last of the sweat and lay his hand back down to walk over to where Fili stood with Oin near the kitchen table. As agreed, Bofur took the chair she'd vacated so there was always someone by the young dwarf. Sitting at the table, Rayna was left alone until Fili was suddenly next to her with a deep frown upsetting his handsome visage. "We really thought we'd lost you. Kili was beside himself."

"My luck is odd that way. But I'm back now, and that's all that should count." Rayna muttered, ignoring the blonde dwarf's curious staring. She was too tired to deal with much at the moment and just wanted to sleep. Accepting a cup of tea from the eldest of the two girls Sigrid, as well as a slice or two of bread to bolster it, Rayna consumed them both in leisure though a part of her was still on edge. She'd been close to falling asleep when something in the distance forced her awake with a cry, making everyone jump. They looked ready to ask what was wrong when the noise, loud and deep, came again, Rayna crying out in pure agony as the sound though distant to her companions was unbearably loud for her. The force of it had the woman clapping her hands over her sensitive ears, tears brimming as the thunderous roaring hit like an axe to the brain, Rayna fearing her ears would start to bleed. When it faded away, she was able to notice Fili trying to keep her upright while Bofur and Oin worked together to pull Kili out of bed. They too were looking at her with concern on their faces. No one had to tell her the dragon was awake and on the war path. She'd already heard it from miles away, and getting closer.

"He's coming." Rayna told them, her voice hard with dread. Before her, Fili blanched as they were soon out the door and among the panicking humans. Everyone was running around with swords and buckets in hand, neither would be enough against the dragon's scales and powerful flames. Flashes of orange and heat erupted somewhere behind them but Rayna didn't dare turn to look, too busy keeping their small group together, especially the two girls with them as Bain had run off. Where, she could only hope to find his father and maybe escape themselves but she let the thought drift away. Her companions were her main concern at the moment. Up in the air, Smaug's roars were beyond deafening to her now as the dragon swooped and spat fire with a fury only one of his kind could muster. Worse, the screams between the roars and rush of flames threatened to send Rayna back to a day just as bad, though that day was mostly wargs and Orcs along with fire. _No, stay in the present. You're needed too much to retreat into yourself now._ She inwardly chided herself, matching the dwarves' twisting and turning down the countless docks and waterways as people scrambled to get into boats with what little precious items they had. A house next to the boardwalk was already tilting over as flames ate away at its supports, leaning precariously until it was creaking audibly. It was already falling when Bofur, Oin and Kili, who was barely conscious and practically dead weight, began to approach it in their haste to leave the town. Rayna barely recalled telling Sigrid and her little sister Tilda to grab onto her jacket as she grasped for Fili and jumped. The leap was small, just far enough to grab Bofur who had a strong grip on Kili along with Oin prior to letting her magic flow strongly to allow another jump. Her aim put them in a boat some yards away, releasing the dwarves as Rayna all but fell over with a wheezing gasp, almost falling out of the watercraft if not for Fili's loud curse and strong hands on her jacket. Instead, she fell onto a bench between the two human girls, muttering. "Frig. That really hurt."

"Your nose!" Sigrid cried out, helping Rayna sit up to staunch the bleeding. Being forced upright hurt enough to make Rayna groan low in her throat, but not protest to the younger girl's kind ministrations to clean up the blood. If she could focus properly, she would've no doubt noticed Kili's eyes were mostly free of their glossy appearance, staring at her in shock.

If he was going to exclaim anything about seeing her again, it was lost when something in the distance had the dragon bellowing again only this time in rage and pain. Turning to look, Rayna felt her eyes widen at seeing the large worm, massive in size and no doubt in power, twist and writhe in the air. From the large bolt in the beast's chest as it fell, there was no doubt Smaug was doomed as his majestic body crashed into the town and the water beneath. The wave this created didn't take long to reach them, Rayna screaming. "GET DOWN!"

The wave upended buildings of all kinds, sending boats and their occupants into the air, rarely overturning them with its force. Like those boats, theirs was just as unlucky as the wave eventually reached where they sat and sent them into the icy water.


	6. Chapter 6: The Heart Thief

I own nothing but my OC Rayna. This chapter may contain spoilers or complete AU stuff. All else is Tolkien's.

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 6: Heart Thief

Kili was pulled up to the surface of the wintry lake thanks to Bofur, who was treading it alongside him and helping him back to the boat floating nearby. How the older dwarf kept his hat on the whole time he'd never know. The past ten minutes had been a blur of activity his tired mind almost couldn't register but knew he had to believe. Seeing Rayna alive had certainly been a shock amidst the running, screaming and being tossed into a boat after being turned into air itself for less than a half minute. The icy water had pushed away the last of his fatigue and forced him to swim towards the boat they'd been thrown from, followed closely by Fili and the two human girls. His brother was chivalrous enough to let the girls go first, Bofur helping pull Tilda out before giving Sigrid a hand. Kili thought for sure Fili would join them when he remembered that Rayna was nowhere to be seen. The only other recognizable person he saw was Oin and he was still in the water, having been thrown a good distance from the boat and was swimming back still. Immediately, fear struck at his heart, making him glance around in a panic. Voice strong despite his condition, Kili demanded rather loudly even to himself. "Where is she?!"

"I don't know! I can't find her!" Fili called back, spinning in place as he searched the water around and below him for signs of the shifter.

"Did she sink?" Bofur asked, dreading the answer.

"No, I don't see—AAAH!" Fili shouted as he was suddenly, quite literally, tossed out of the water and into the boat between the two pairs of people already in it. He landed with a grunt, flipping over to look out over the moonlit water in awe.

Having also been in the water still, Oin was quick to follow the younger blonde dwarf as the older man was tossed much like a caught fish into the boat, landing next to Fili on the boat's wooden bottom. He landed with a thud and a loud grunt forcing the air out of his body, the sudden change of perspective making the elderly dwarf blink rapidly.

"How did-?" Bofur was beginning to ask when the boat lurched, seeming to sail itself towards shore along with all the other survivors in boats or otherwise. Thankfully no one noticed but them when seemed to stop on its own as well, drifting to a halt only to bump into the sands leading to the beach. It was enough to get Fili and Bofur out of their shocked stupors to jump out and pull it all the way to the shore, Oin helping the two human girls and Kili out of the boat to try and warm up on the sand. On the horizon, the sun was started to rise and the air was filled with cries of pain, terror and rage. All around, planks of wood floated or stood as wreckage of homes, most of the fires put out by the large wave created from Smaug's corpse. Kili paid no mind to any of it, gazing out over at the lake and its calming waters, not wanting to voice the fear that Rayna might be dead for certain this time.

Becoming water could best be described as strange, if Rayna could pick a word for how it felt to shift almost as soon as she'd fallen in, never feeling the cold that otherwise would've soaked her through. It was a lot like becoming wind but different, just as elegant and freeing but somewhat heavier as there was more to water than met the eyes. As an experiment, she searched the lake for Smaug, finding the dragon's corpse already making its way to the murky bottom. To make sure it was indeed dead, in spite of the arrow in its breast and the rare flare of vindictive hate she felt for him, Rayna used a tiny amount of power to push at his chest. The result was his last breath to erupt from his nose and mouth, any embers left over dying with the water that washed in to replace the gas. If the bolt wasn't what killed him, then the water surely would. _Rot in the depths where you belong, Smaug. This world has no need for a foul creature like you anymore._ She thought prior to returning her attention back to her fellows, where Fili was still in the water and seemed to be looking for something. Their shouts confirmed they were looking for her but didn't know if she could even speak how she was. Instead of trying, in case it didn't work, Rayna willed the dwarf out of the water, smiling mentally when her aim was true and did the same for Oin a moment later. With everyone safely in the boat, she focused next on pushing it towards the shore, not daring do the same for others in case it caused an even bigger panic than just having one's home destroyed by a dragon. She stopped once they were close enough, watching as two of the dwarves finished the job by pulling the craft the rest of the way. Knowing she couldn't be water forever, the change from element to animal was easier than it usually was, using her new otter paws to tread the water she'd just been part of to shore.

Standing at the edge, Kili was staring wide-eyed as she crawled out, shaking off the excess water before getting closer. As she did, she changed again from otter to wolf to human so that she was sitting on the dry, cold sand. Fatigue hit swiftly, nearly making her slump to the ground if not for Kili dashing forward even with his bad leg to catch her. Too tired to do or say anything, Rayna was limp in his arms, her face pressed into his wet shoulder and simply too tired to even care how it might look to anyone watching. Her breathing slowed while her eyes slipped shut, ready to ignore everything and fall asleep if not for Kili's voice in her ear. "It's you, you're here." he muttered softly, his arms gripping the back of her jacket as if he feared she'd vanish on him without warning. "I thought I dreamt of you."

Rayna didn't speak or move, no matter the witticism her brain wanted to voice for that moment, content to let the dwarf believe she'd fallen asleep on him. The way one of his hands was raised to brush her hair certainly felt nice, all but forcing her to relax more. It was all her mind could process as sounds began to fill the air, distant and belonging to strangers. All the while, Fili's voice spoke up. "Is she alright?"

"I think so. She's asleep." Kili responded, his warm breath brushing past her ear. He seemed to be using what strength he had to keep them both upright, no matter how much Rayna leaned on him.

Above them, Fili sighed tiredly, the blonde dwarf sounding mature for once in all the months she'd known him. "Understandable. It's possible she did too much too quickly. We'd probably be dead otherwise."

"What now?" Bofur asked from somewhere to the side, his voice hinting at the uncertainty of everything.

"We go to the mountain. The townspeople are already starting to blame this on us and will not hesitate to attack us if we don't leave right now." Oin returned from where he stood to the side in spite of his weak hearing, tone grim but defiant.

"How? Kili's wounded and we can't exactly carry Rayna. We don't even know if Thorin and the others are even still alive." Bofur pointed out, worry filling his tone now.

"It's our only course at this point. We must go or we'll be killed anyway." Fili responded, stern regret painting the picture of how the blonde had taken on the leader roll. His voice was a bit louder a few seconds later, no doubt addressing Kili. "See if she can't help us."

The next moment, Kili was adjusting his grip on her, doing what he could to shake her without letting her fall to the sands. "Rayna, c'mon wake up. Wake up!" the dark-haired dwarf called persistently.

Knowing she couldn't ignore them forever, Rayna struggled to straighten her neck and open her eyes, her ice blue orbs meeting dark brown to stare at him in mild confusion. Even though she'd overheard everything, her mind's ability to process their words was sluggish at best. Her voice was useless as all she could say was a simple noise. "Hm?"

Kili's expression was hard but his eyes held the tender regret he was trying to hide, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, helping her keep eye contact. It wasn't hard to see the worry in his darker orbs but he seemed intent on speaking. "We need to get to the mountain. Can you take us there?" he asked, dark brown eyes searching her pale blue ones for any sign she understood what he was asking.

Rayna wanted to speak, she truly did, but found her throat didn't want to work. Instead, her eyelids slid shut again as what little energy she had began to wane, nearly slumping against Kili again despite his grip. Next to them, Fili was exclaiming. "See? She's too weak! And you saw what earlier did to her. We have to carry her as I'm not so heartless to leave her here."

Whatever Kili, Oin or Bofur had to say was lost to her for Rayna searched her inner being for something, anything to help in getting them to the mountain. The townspeople would no doubt recognize her as a stranger and might react poorly to her presence. Worse, if she did nothing, the dwarves would end up victim to their wrath anyway. She found what she needed, but it was in as far as she'd ever gone into herself, the well of power something she'd always shied away from in the past for fear of what it would do. Even the elders had very sternly warned against using so much power at an age as young as hers, especially injured or tired. But that had been decades ago and her time to master the power had come and gone without thought. She had let it go by out of her belief that she didn't need such power…as well as fear of what it would do to her if she did tap into such a well of energy. _I'm not afraid now. I'm not in pain, as I'm stronger than I was. Nothing can stop me, no matter how tired I am. My clansmen have asked something of me. I must do what I can to oblige them._ Slowly, the power filled her body enough to bring life back to her limbs, helping her open her eyes and move. Her body protested of course but she ignored it as she straightened some, gazing at the trio with a new fortitude in her eyes. Before her, Kili was staring warily at her as he asked. "Rayna? What is it?" looking at him, her eyes must've flashed with power for his widened again, horror twisting his face. "No, no you're not strong enough!"

"Try." Rayna told him, her voice weak even to her own ears but wouldn't give.

Fear contorted Kili's features in a way that clenched her heart but ignored in favor of holding her ground in the face of his protests. "No, you shouldn't. It could kill you, maybe for certain." He said, desperate to change her mind. "You don't have to."

"Try." Was all she used to retort, wishing she could tell him off for a number of things, including thinking he could talk her out of this. _We have to do this. We have to try._

Next to them, Fili remained perfectly serious as he spoke up. "I don't know, brother. She seems pretty set on it."

"We're running out of time!" Bofur whispered, looking about as if fearing the people some distance away would come towards them in a mob of anger.

Cursing under his breath, Kili met Rayna's eyes again. "Alright, but if it turns out you can't take us all the way there, you stop. Understand?" he said, his voice hard but eyes imploring to at least listen to him on that.

Rayna didn't speak, nodding once as she held out one hand while taking hold of Kili's tunic with the other. Looking right at Fili, she simply commanded. "Hand."

Fili hesitated but reached forward to take hers, a nod from Rayna getting Bofur to take the blonde's other one while Oin took Bofur's in turn, all trying not to appear wary of what was about to happen. Tapping into the power within, Rayna was certain from the way they stared in awe that her eyes were glowing. In seconds, they were up and off as a wind strong as the day it was birthed. The landscape flew by quickly for Rayna, ignoring the surprise the dwarves felt at the vision, using the winds natural to the countryside to speed them along towards the lone peak some miles away from Laketown. Finding the entrance to the mountain city wasn't all that hard thanks to the giant stone dwarf statues by the doors which had been destroyed by Smaug's forceful exit. Soaring between them Rayna entered the entrance hall and began to search for anyone who might be inside. If it was by luck or coincidence, Rayna didn't care when she found Thorin with Bilbo, Balin and the others gathered in a room talking. What they were saying was lost to her as she practically rushed them in, silencing the collection of men with the rush of air her presence brought. Dust was sent everywhere and other debris was kicked up along with it, forcing the room's occupants to cover their faces in the face of the unnatural force now in their presence. Thorin was calling out and Dwalin was answering, their words unintelligible to Rayna's ears even as she eventually slowed down. Gently releasing the power, Rayna allowed her charges to all become solid once more and promptly depositing them onto the floor with her just as they'd been on the beach. Changing back as well, she was able to stand in front of those present for a moment, somehow on steady legs. Those standing were in shock and openly gaping, even when Rayna coughed, looking down to discover blood had covered her fingers just before collapsing without a word, blacking out.

Waking after she didn't know how long, Rayna found that it hurt. It was pain like that suffered by a drunk who'd wasted both night and coin away on whatever they could afford only to come alive the next morning in agony. She'd had a few nights similar to this horrid kind of experience, often waking (thankfully) alone in a room she'd rented for the night in question the day before. Only this pain was different and wasn't just in her head but in her limbs and her spine, every muscle singing in unison of the soundless agony they were in. The urge to move was kicked down for fear of making it worse, though it wasn't hard to say she was at least comfy where she was. A mattress was under her instead of hard stone or dirt, cotton sheets laid over her leaving no doubt she was in a real bed, possibly in one of the many rooms of Erebor. At some point someone had removed her jacket and boots but had the decency to keep her tunic and pants on for sake of honor and privacy. She wanted to open her eyes and look around but found that simply being awake was too much for sleep rose up to claim her again, sending her back into unfeeling darkness.

The second time around, Rayna found she felt much better though still tired as ever. Her limbs weren't as heavy or filled with pain anymore but they were stiff, giving her reason to try and move. It hurt and it burned but after several long-lasting minutes, Rayna felt everything loosen up considerably as life returned to them. Opening her eyes, she saw the ceiling was of stone lit up by a lamp on the stone nightstand carved right out of the mountain. Feeling the mattress and sheets with a hand, both were soft and clean, possibly found somewhere as they weren't worn or rotted. Giving the room a curious scan, Rayna found it was a simple bedroom with the bed fit for at least two though she was the only one in it. She wanted to feel guilt for using someone else's bed without asking but knew whoever had once used the place was either long dead or gone to the Blue Mountains with the rest of those who escaped. Falling back onto the pillows, that were also clean and fresh, Rayna didn't bother trying to calculate how long she'd been asleep. No doubt her companions would tell her once they came to check on her, whenever that was. Still too tired to move, she decided to pass the time considering what state her magic just might be in. Awe struck her when she found it wasn't as depleted as she'd last recalled, but instead was sitting idle at the back of her consciousness, like a dog awaiting its master's command. This was puzzling and fascinating to her, having so much at her disposal a daunting but humbling thing, knowing she'd have to train daily to become accustomed to it let alone in control of it. Voices distracted her from all this, deciding to play possum as they got closer, resettling onto her back to complete the illusion.

"…have to wait it out, lad. It's the most any of us can do until she wakes on her own time and no sooner." Balin's voice said from beyond the doorway, two sets of feet pausing just outside, muffled by the door.

Kili's voice answered, low and heavy. "I told her to stop if it was too much but she did it anyway. Did she think herself a burden?"

"There's no way to know unless you ask, my lad. Things like this can't be explained unless a question is posed first." The elderly dwarf responded kindly, soft with empathy.

The younger dwarf's sigh came in a huff of air. "I suppose you're right, Balin. All I want is to not feel guilty about letting her do it in the first place."

Balin's answering sigh was heavier but no less kind, speaking with experience backing his words. "Kili my boy, I may not know much about shifters, but I do know quite a bit about humans. Their kind is, at first glance, cruel and unwelcoming to those they see as potential threats to them and their peace. They are prone to darkness of heart and mind but also light. In this case, willful actions that put their lives at risk for others to sacrifice what others cannot to maintain the peace they seek. Rayna has this quality it would seem, as she was willing to put her very existence at risk to get you and the others here without harm. Someone like that is terribly hard to get rid of, I'm told." He paused out of the possibility Kili didn't know what to say and was likely too stunned by the observation to come up with a remark. So the elderly dwarf began to speak again. "Just think about it, my boy. Simply show that her efforts weren't wasted."

"Yes, I'll think about it. See you at dinner Balin." Kili told him softly, the older dwarf's departing words quieter as the door opened and shut with little energy. His footfalls were just as slow, no doubt from his mixed emotions and thoughts. The mattress to her left depressed under his weight, the loud clump of boots hitting the floor echoing off the walls as Kili moved towards her atop the covers. The dwarf settled next to her, slumping over with another heavy sigh filling the quiet of the room. When he did speak finally, it was in a soft, broken whisper. "Please wake up. I've so much to tell you. To see you smile, laugh, something! I care not if you call me a fool or beat me so long as you're awake. I'd give up my blood right if it meant you were awake."

Rayna fought not to open her eyes and stare in shock at this information. She'd known the process was difficult and was hard on the body but as far as she knew, there was no record of blood anywhere. Why that was had many reasons, none of which she dwelled on as the woman finally gave in to the desire to look the dwarf in the eye. Eyelids blinking open, Rayna turned her head carefully to find Kili had pressed his face into the sheets, body shaking as if resisting the need to cry. Sympathy rippled through her along with shame for being the cause, forcing her throat to work for the first time in she could only assume was days. "Not…your fault."

Kili's head snapped up, his face slack as incredulity swept away his pain, all but throwing himself at her for a makeshift hug as he cried out. "Rayna!"

Having the dwarf's weight on her was a comfortably strange experience, but she stayed focused on speaking with her misused voice. "Not your fault." She repeated, returning the hug all the same. It still hurt a little bit to move but the painful ache the woman felt seemed like a worthy price to pay if it helped her companion feel better.

Pulling back, Kili's expression was a mix of awe and pain. "Even when I insisted?"

"We both did. So…not _completely_ your fault but still not." Rayna told him, hoping to come off as assuring before taking a better look at him. "You're looking better."

"So do you. Everything happened so fast, everyone was shouting and it was…oh Rayna you weren't moving and the blood coming from your nose wouldn't stop for hours!" the dwarf exclaimed, the pain and fear he'd felt during the moment flashing in his eyes.

Rayna didn't question it, as she didn't really have the answers herself. So instead she changed the subject again. "How long has it been?"

Kili appeared relieved to be talking about something that didn't make him ill, though his gaze was still full of sadness. "Almost two days. Bilbo practically fainted, which is only funny now as we can't stop teasing him for it." he said, letting out a weak laugh.

"Sounds about right." Rayna muttered, chuckling along with him.

The dwarf nodded, going on. "Uncle and some of the others aren't happy though, no matter what Oin tells them. Maybe seeing you awake will help lighten things."

"That's possible. At least Smaug is dead and your people have your home back." She said in a relatively absent tone, frowning when Kili's face became an unreadable mask. "Why do you gaze at me so?"

"Does this mean you'll leave?" he asked, soft and clearly in fear of the answer.

Rayna blinked. _Frig._ "Why would I do that?"

"You said Gandalf-." The dwarf began.

"I _said_ he asked a favor of me to protect you and your company from threats unknown. I _did not_ say how long he asked me to do it for." Rayna clarified, watching the dark-haired dwarf struggle to come up with a retort. "As of yet, I've no reason to leave."

"I just-. I thought-." He stammered, thrown by her statement.

"You thought wrong apparently." She said casually. "How's your leg?"

"Better, and without pain. All the poison is gone, thanks to Oin." Kili informed her, pulling back some so that she could sit up. "What about you? Is it anything like the last time you got hurt? Fili said you were in bad shape when you reappeared."

Grunting as her body protested to the new position, Rayna waited until the pain had faded before responding. "It could've been worse, but it wasn't. I was merely tired, like I am now. My body's natural magics can only do so much on their own."

"Good, good. Did you want something to eat?" Kili asked, eager to be of use.

"No, just to do this." Rayna said, giving the dwarf no time to speak or react as she promptly slapped him over the head with as much force as she dared.

Kili almost fell onto his side from the blow, clutching his head as he exclaimed. "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"For being a fool in sending me away like you did. There was still time to get you and the others away from those elves had you let me." she growled, the ire within dying down as quickly as it'd flared up.

"I didn't want you to get caught too! You did say you didn't like Thranduil."

"True, but a few more minutes could've saved us time and trouble. Safe to say there's no point in arguing about it but there it is." Rayna said patiently, the hurt of the memory returning like a stab to the heart.

Kili was swift in his recovery, his regret over what he'd done clear as he took the hand that'd hit him. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't easy."

"It was not." She said, gripping the dwarf's hand in turn. "But all of you are well and alive so that's enough."

"Fili did say you were quite angry with us earlier." He said after a moment, the frown he wore suggesting he didn't want to be hit again.

"I was, but I'm too tired to do anything about it. Should you not be with the others right about now?" the brunette woman asked curiously, wanting to know what had been going on while she'd been asleep.

Kili shook his head, not seeming that bothered over not trying to impress his uncle for once. "No, I'm not needed. Besides, I want to be here."

Smirking, Rayna watched with amusement when the dwarf next to her stiffened, the hints of a blush darkening his face as she said coolly. "Really? Do tell."

"Well, I-." He stammered, his mouth clamming shut uncertainly.

"No poetic words this time?" she asked with a laugh.

Confusion twisted his features, only making him all the more adorable. "What-?"

Smirking wider, Rayna simply quoted. "You dreamt of me?"

Kili's face was almost bright red now, astonishment fighting with humiliation. "You heard that!?"

"One can hear a lot when they're paying attention." Was her smooth response, if amused by how the dwarf floundered helplessly.

"I also remember asking a question." He barely managed to shoot back, determined to meet her at every turn.

"And I'm still waiting on the answer."

The dwarf frowned, his mind working for a moment before responding. "Should I not be the one awaiting the answer?"

"Then ask the question." Rayna told him, knowing it all came down to what happened next and where it went from there.

Kili blinked, emotions flickering in his eyes so quickly Rayna almost didn't have time to read what they were. It took him a moment but eventually his face calmed to one of pure severity that was a breed of its own as he asked haltingly. "Do you love me?"

Rayna didn't answer, not verbally anyway. Like Balin had said, humans were prone to impulse, often at the cost of what they held dear so others didn't suffer. Her quick movements surprised the dwarf, giving him no chance to react as she closed the gap to press their lips together in a rather chaste kiss. It was quick and sweet though her lips were edging on chapped and his were supple and full. She pulled away, mischief and anxiety mixing in her chest as Kili still failed to react to what she'd done. For a moment Rayna believed she might've overdone it until the dwarf finally moved, closing the distance in turn to give a kiss of his own. Unlike hers, his was full of energy and gentle force even when he tilted his head to deepen it. Elated and breathless Rayna was forced to recline back down with the dwarf somewhat over her, his hands on either side of her face while hers clung to the fabric of his tunic. They broke apart, Kili's dark eyes wild from all the emotions he was feeling. "I've waited so long to do that."

"Now you can." She told him, initiating another kiss that seemed to last forever. They did so until they had to breathe, Rayna finding all the activity was forcing her back to sleep again.

She'd hoped and failed in keeping Kili from noticing but the dwarf caught on rather quickly for he moved until they were side by side again, using an arm to pull her closer. It felt strange to allow such a thing but did anyway, growling irritably when Kili spoke. "Sleep. I'll be here, like you were for me."

"Don't want to." She muttered, frustrated with herself and her body. Though she knew there was no fighting it, as much as she wanted to stay awake a while longer, Rayna could feel sleep winning the battle.

"You must. You're not fully recovered yet." Kili told her, shifting closer as he insisted just as quietly. "Rest."

Rayna scowled but relented as sleep gave her no choice. She wouldn't wake for hours, not with Kili pulling away to go fetch dinner and bid her try and sleep more while he went to get their share. The most she could achieve was a light doze, which seemed to be perfect for nearly jumping out of her skin when the door burst open with a whole crowd of dwarves trying to get in all at once. Balin and Dwalin worked together to chase them off, Oin staying with Kili in order to speak to Rayna with a broad smile on his bearded face. "As you saw, the others are quite pleased that you are well, lass. It's good to see you again."

"And you, elder. Knowing all of you are well is a weight off my heart." Rayna told him, smirking inwardly as she added. "Granted I had one."

Both dwarves blinked, confused by her statement. Glancing at Kili who shrugged, Oin frowned at her. "What? Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It was there but it's not anymore. Very baffling." The woman said calmly, not sounding the least bit distressed.

Unsure of what else to say, Oin decided it was best to go along with whatever it was the shifter was talking about. "Have you any idea what has happened to it?"

"Of course. It was stolen." She retorted simply.

"Stolen? By who?" Oin asked, confused as ever.

With no amount of hesitation, Rayna pointed right at Kili, whose jaw went slack in shock at the baffling accusation. "Him." smiling now, Rayna continued as the dwarves stared. "Please do arrest him for he's a thieving scoundrel who's threatened to return in order to show me his skillful hands."

Stunned silence finally broke as the older dwarf burst out laughing so hard his belly shook his beard, Oin barely able to speak past his mirth. "By the gods, woman! Have you no shame at all?"

"I have clothes on don't I?" Rayna said in mock innocence, not the least bit ashamed in the slightest.

Oin's laughter started up anew, the elderly healer red in the face while Kili was looking perfectly mortified. All of it just had Rayna smiling wider, chuckling right along. Once the mirth died down, Oin left them be to eat in solitude. Assured they were alone, Kili didn't hesitate to break the silence. "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true." She told him, smiling broadly as the dwarf blushed deeply as she added. "And it could've been worse. I could've said it in front of your brother." Kili only nodded at this, content to leave it at that.

The next day or so was a blur of meals and more sleep, the room and its lack of windows making it difficult to tell what time it was. Kili told her it was four days after they arrived when she was finally able to get up and leave, glad someone had patched her clothes and they weren't covered in blood anymore. Actually looking at the inner walls of Erebor had Rayna staring all the way to where the others were gathered, her vision able to see more than Kili could thanks to the bits of light shining in from outside. Eventually they came to a room they'd cleared to make room for all the things gathered from various parts of the mountain. Everything from clothes, weapons and armor were arranged along the walls, the table in the center of the room a giant slab of stone with papers all over it. Everyone turned to look when they walked in, smiles blooming on their faces at seeing Kili wasn't alone. Only Oin kept them from rushing towards her, the healer shouting with irritated affection. "Keep your distance, you fools! She's in no shape for your idiocy."

At the head of the table, Thorin was smiling in amusement as his company winced at the healer's words but obeyed. His dark eyes fell on her, nodding respectfully in her direction as he spoke. "Rayna, it's good to see you."

Nodding back as she entered, Rayna moved so to examine the papers before them. It was mostly maps and other things so she ignored them. "Likewise. I'm told you've had quite a time in my absence."

"We have." Thorin responded, his expression softening for a moment. "Are you-?"

Rayna immediately scowled at the dwarf. "Thorin, if I'm standing-."

The prince now king chuckled, cutting her off. "Then you're fine. I know."

"Good, then you'll know why I did this." She said, noting his baffled stare until her fist connected with his face. Like with Kili, she only put so much force into the hit so not to accidentally kill the man, but still knock him over.

Everyone in the room was understandably shocked, Dwalin quick to help his friend back to his feet as he cupped his aching jaw. The bald dwarf's face was a vision of rage. "Gods, are you mad?!"

Snarling back, Rayna glowered as her ire flared up. "He deserved it and you know it. Be glad I don't do the same to the rest of you Dwalin."

Barely standing on his own, Thorin tried to speak past his pained jaw. "But why-?"

"Dear gods man, are you truly so dense? Do I simply have to leave the room only to return a moment later to find you all in another sort of trouble before you understand? The fates seem to have having a hell of a time taunting me with all the woes that befall this company." She seethed, watching as both Thorin and Dwalin's eyes widened as she continued to rant. "First it's trolls, then it's goblins, spiders, elves and now men?! Where in this long line of misfortune will you finally see? Tell me, when?!"

"Rayna-." Balin's desperate voice cut through her rage, calling out to her.

Turning to look at the white-haired dwarf Rayna demanded. "What!?"

Balin was staring at her in awe, his face ashen even when he began to speak. "You must calm yourself! You must-."

He never got to finish as she finally noticed he was looking at her hands which had become clenched in her rage. To her amazement the skin of her hands was sparking with lightning of all things. So startled by it, the power got away from her and shot up to blast a hole in the ceiling in a shower of dust and rock shards, sending them everywhere. "Frig!" Rayna cursed aloud, shielding her face against the debris as it fell. Everyone else did the same to avoid being cut by the rocks raining down on them. As the dust cleared and everyone was gaping up at the new hole she'd made, Rayna couldn't keep her next words in. "That was new."

"That has not happened before?" Thorin asked, awed.

Glancing between the prince and the hole in the ceiling, Rayna had the sense to look a bit unnerved by the whole thing. "No, it's…I've gotten plenty angry over the years but never enough to cause that."

"So this power is new to you?" Balin cut in, sounding astonished.

"It is. Only those with an affinity for it or were old enough to master it ever seemed to have the means to wield it. The fact I have this skill now is strange." She said, looking down at her hand in puzzlement. "I did not think I could shift into water either."

"What? When was this?" the elderly dwarf asked, concern returning.

"Back at the lake. I literally pushed myself to my known limits to get the others here the way I did as well." Rayna told him, baffled at his response. "Why?"

"It could explain why Gandalf asked you to accompany us. Someone of your power would be a great aid in the days to come." Balin muttered aloud, sounding very much in awe.

Only Rayna didn't feel like it was something to be astounded by. "I don't understand."

"The men of Laketown are already on their way here and possibly elves too. I've sent for aid from Dain, my cousin in the Iron Hills. With luck he will answer our call." Thorin answered, his expression grim as ever.

His words acted as a suitable distraction from what she'd done to the ceiling, calculations already running wild in her head. "Do you even know how many he will bring?"

The dwarf prince, now king technically, sighed heavily. "No, but the dwarves of the Iron Hills are strong, even among dwarves. They will be a great help against our foes."

Rayna's jaw worked, angered by how narrow he was being again. "Foes? Thorin! Even with my help, there are only fourteen of us. That few against so many is beyond stupid! Not to mention, even if they do intend to spare us, you'll be a stubborn fool and deny them any demands they make of you when they arrive. I can't even begin to list the differing ways this could go horribly wrong and definitely not in our favor."

"You believe I don't know that? I must protect what has been won so to keep it intact for when my people are able to return. Does that sound foolish to you?" Thorin demanded hotly, the dark of his hair and beard making him look fierce.

Rayna wasn't so easily impressed. "No but you can't have it both ways. You must give as well as take, so that way there is a balance strong enough for all to live in harmony. No matter what you decide, Erebor will end up being your tomb if you don't consider all your options, even if it hurts your pride. Homes can be built or rebuilt, gold and treasure can be earned back over time but lives are priceless. I've known these things for as long as I can remember and the fact you intend to fight those who come to get their rightful share of your people's riches should not be that big of a deal for you. If anything, it'll give the other races a reason to trust you instead of thinking you to be your grandfather suffering under his lust for gold." She snapped at him, making the dwarf stiffen at the accusation. "And it's highly possibly you'll just ignore what I say and so as you like instead. You're stubbornness may end up being your downfall regardless."

Scowling deeply, Thorin was dead-set on holding his own. "Even if I do listen, what's to keep them from breaking in anyway?"

"Alliances are built on trust. Trust you clearly lost for elves but can gain from men. The people coming here just lost their homes and loved ones but can be swayed if and only if you actually sacrifice what's necessary to keep what you've won." Rayna sighed, finding the older dwarf was only frowning at her. _I may as well be trying to lift this very mountain with my bare hands._ "No one said this was going to be easy, but if you want Erebor to be what it was, you need to consider not just what your people will need or want, but what others will too." She told him, turning and walking out, already fed up with everything.

Kili wasn't far behind, calling out to her. "Rayna…."

She only paused to look at him, sadness written into her features. "No, in the short time I've been with you all, I know men like Thorin well enough to say he's going to stay true to himself, even if it gets all of us killed." Leaving it at that, Rayna headed back to her room so to suffer the headache she'd gained alone.

Rayna decided to wait over a full day before packing her things, Kili off with the other dwarves getting ready for when the men of Laketown appeared. Secrecy didn't last very long as Bilbo arrived with her dinner only to gape upon seeing her fully dressed for the road. Horrified, the hobbit nearly dropped the plate he'd brought. "What're you doing?"

She's heard him coming a few halls over so her reaction was calm if regretful. "If there's any hope for this place, then you and the others are going to need more help than a few dozen dwarves. I know where to find those who can aid us in the fights to come." Rayna told him, hoping that unlike Thorin, the hobbit would be understanding of her motive.

"But you're not fully recovered. It's only been a week since you collapsed! Rushing off like this won't do any good." Bilbo told her, his voice almost fatherly in his scolding.

"Bilbo, I know you mean well but Gandalf is taking too long and who knows what kind of madness will unfold in the coming days. Preparing for that will keep those already here alive long enough to see what's beyond such times. As the only other non-dwarf here, it's up to you to keep Thorin from making a bad situation worse. Can you do that?" Rayna asked, looking the shorter male in the eye.

"I can try." The hobbit responded with a tired sigh, his eyes searching hers as he asked quietly. "Are you telling Kili that you're going?"

Rayna winced but didn't avoid the question and the pain it brought. "Yes, though I doubt he'll be happy about it." she muttered, her expression pleading. "Just…keep them from doing anything stupid alright?"

"Of course. Good luck Rayna." Bilbo said, smiling kindly as she passed him by.

"Thanks." Rayna returned, having learned the city's layout enough to find the dwarf in question in a matter of minutes. When she did, her relief heightened at seeing he was off to the side from the others. His proximity to the door allowed her to whisper to him. "Kili."

Jumping at the call of his name, Kili forced himself to calm when he saw her standing just out of sight. The fact she was dressed for the road had his pulse racing. Glancing at the others nearby, Kili was able to discreetly exit out into the hall, where he immediately grabbed the human woman's wrist and pulled her to another room nearby. Once there and assured no one could overhear, he glared up at her exclaiming. "Rayna, what're you doing?! Uncle is going to be furious seeing you up and about."

"All the more reason not to tell him where I am, or what I intend. Something needs to be done and I can't do it from here. I'll come back as fast as I can, I promise. All I ask is that you trust me." Rayna said, hoping the dwarf would see reason better than his uncle. She didn't want to leave but didn't want any of them to die either.

Kili seemed to deflate, any real fight over it leaving him. "Where are you going? Aren't your people far away?"

Rayna nodded. "They are but I'm sure they can still try and appear to help. Thorin believes that shutting everyone out will work but it'll just sow the seeds of war anyway, not to mention I'm sure Azog is still determined to kill us. Remember he's my enemy too."

The dwarf's eyes widened, his memory catching up to him. Frowning deeply, he was soon asking. "Are the odds that against us?"

"From the start. I'm sure the only reason the other dwarf clans aren't here is due to their belief this was a fool's errand when merely suggested. Now, we need to prove them wrong. To do that, bolstering our forces will be the key." Rayna explained, glad that he wasn't shouting at her for making a decision and waiting so long to tell him.

Kili didn't say anything at first, tugging her down to his level to initiate a less than chaste kiss that sent chills down her spine. She'd never kissed anyone other than children on the cheek before Kili but she could tell they were becoming quite good at it. The one they shared now stirred her blood and made her wish it could go one forever. When they pulled apart, Kili's eyes were sad though his face showed his resolve was strong when he muttered. "Hurry back."

Rayna smiled, her blood running a shade faster than it had been earlier. _So this is what love is like._ She thought, eventually declaring. "Like the wind."

Kili departed, both of them aware how the others might notice if he was gone too long or didn't have a good excuse. She left in a silent march to the ramparts over the massive front entrance, overlooking the valley leading to the ruins of Dale and on to Laketown. Her senses picked up a myriad of activity no doubt the men and soldiers of the destroyed human town on their way. _That's not good. They'll be here in a day or so and I bet they called the elves by now._ Rayna thought, frowning at the horizon. _If I don't hurry, there might not be a company left to save._ As Dwarven architecture was suited to their height with some room to spare, Rayna was able to step onto the rampart's ledge with ease, the tread of her boot keeping her from slipping off. Her reward was a cool breeze passing through, making her smile. Listening for anyone who might be around and sensing no one, Rayna jumped off and joined the breeze towards the mountains to the west. As she passed by the forests of Mirkwood, the last thing Rayna took note of was the lines of elves marching from beneath the trees, making her heart wrench. Still, she followed the natural wind for a time before going her own way, southwest to the smaller forest of Lothlorien. Only in that forest did she know to find true help.

Her flight to Caras Galadhon took most of the night mostly using the varying winds between the elven capital and the Lonely Mountain to save energy. It wouldn't do well to tire herself out early on. Landing on the outskirts of the city as flying right in would not only be rude but highly frowned upon, Rayna didn't bother hiding her presence as she stalked along the paths and through the streets uncaring of the stares it brought. She didn't stop until a pair of guards managed to stop her at the gates to the main house of the city. Barely keeping her temper in check, Rayna glowered at them but spoke as politely as she could. "I seek an audience with the Lady Galadriel. The news I bear is grim and requires swift attention."

The two guards looked at one another in a subtle glance, one frowning at her. "You may not pass."

Snarling viciously, Rayna didn't care how the pair jumped and nearly gaped when she bared her sharp teeth and growled. "Fool! Do not waste my time with your idiocy! Either you inform her that Captain of Scouts Windrunner is here or I go inside anyway."

It was enough to get the defiant guard making a fast walk up the steps and out of sight, leaving his companion alone with her, where she paced as though caged. Even an ordinary human could tell the remaining guard was nervous of her but was doing his best to hide it so not to become the focus of her ire. After possibly twenty minutes, the guard was saved when his compatriot came back with a male servant in pale grey robes and equally pale blonde hair. It was a servant she recognized from her other visits, though he kept his face clear. "The Lady Galadriel will see you at once. Follow me."

"Good, more lives are imperiled the longer I'm delayed." Rayna growled as she marched past the guards and towards the front doors with the elf servant walking faster than he'd arrived to keep up with her.

Once inside and walking the elegant halls, the servant whose name she couldn't really recall, was frowning as his stride was finally able to match hers. "It's been some time. You appear distressed."

"I've good reason to be. Pray to the gods that I'm not too late." Rayna told him, making his frown deepen but he didn't comment. Instead, he led her right to the grand greeting hall used only for the rare guest. Already seated in their majestically carved chairs of pale wood sat Galadriel and her husband Celeborn. Rayna had only met the stern looking elf only a few times but knew him to be as wise and ancient as his wife. Still, Rayna knew her place for when she came to a stop some feet away, her bow was deep and respectful. "Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, I bid you humble thanks for seeing me at this late hour."

"To ignore you is to feel your wrath, is that not true?" Galadriel said in her usual tone of kind airiness that suggested knowledge and wisdom beyond known years.

Standing up straighter, Rayna's smile was described as wry at best. "Very much so, my lady. And my news isn't much better." She said, any mirth left faltering into severity. "The great dragon Smaug is dead."

The Lord and Lady glanced at one another, Celeborn speaking in almost dull tones, silver hair an odd vision in the dim firelight. "How is this ill news? That should be cause for celebration, not dread."

Rayna sighed heavily, nodding. "It would were it not for Smaug's wrath to have led to the destruction of most of Laketown before he was slain, warranting the wrath of its surviving people. Worse, Thranduil is on the move to assist them, seeking his own desires from Erebor's vaults. To add to this, Gandalf has yet to return from leaving our party and I fear that Azog the Defiler may use this time as an opportunity to destroy Thorin and his line. Seeking out the army you noble pair wield may not solve this, but I know of a force that can."

"Oh? And what force is this?" Celeborn inquired, arching a brow almost imperiously.

_Yet another reminder of why I don't like this man every time I see him._ Rayna thought, almost certain Galadriel had heard the inward mutter for the blonde woman smiled even as the human pressed on. "My own people are mighty warriors and can add to the amount of force Thorin will need to defend his reclaimed kingdom. As we speak, his cousin Dain is likely already heading there with some of his own warriors to support him. I wish to bolster this with as many shifters that can make it before all hell breaks loose."

Celeborn seemed intent on running the entire conversation as he was frowning deeply at her words, almost looking baffled even for an elf. "Your abilities could allow you to go across all Middle Earth to accomplish this. Yet you came here. Why?"

"I agree, my lord that doing so would be within my power, but would take far too much time to achieve. My fear is that by the time I rally the force I speak of, we would arrive late or worse not at all to stop a massacre." Rayna finally admitted, a bit tired of going around in circles with the man. "To meet this goal, I would need a mind stronger than my own to reach across the mountains and surrounding lands to even reach those I seek. Not to mention Elrond is too far away for me to reach in the time needed."

"Fierce and wise, traits to be admired Windrunner." Galadriel commented, again smiling in a knowing way.

Rayna only bowed her head to the blonde, smirking in turn. "Most kind, my lady."

"Do you know where Gandalf has vanished to?" Celeborn insisted.

_Pushy much?_ Rayna frowned. "No, only that he left before we passed through Mirkwood on our way to Erebor, my lord. As far as I know, he could be anywhere. Although, the thought of a necromancer at Dol Guldur has me wary of the implication it brings to mind. I suspect he went there to investigate but something has gone awry."

"We will investigate that ourselves but first, I see no reason to deny your request for aid in this matter." Galadriel returned, turning to the servant who'd come in with Rayna. "Prepare a room with maps, parchment and other supplies for our guest. There is much work to be done in the days ahead." The man only bowed prior to walking out again.

Distantly, Rayna hoped the servant had broken into a full run once the door shut. Bowing at the pair once more, the shifter felt relief flood her being. "Many thanks, my lady. I shall prepare what is needed at once."

"I shall await your call for my presence. The servants will assist you." Galadriel responded just as a door to the side opened with another servant standing there, this time a woman with deep brown hair like her own.

"All the more, thank you." Rayna said, giving the Lord and Lady one final bow. "I take my leave, and bid you both good rest."

"We thank you and bid you the same." Celeborn returned coolly even though Rayna was already halfway out the door when he said it. Not that she cared. If she didn't start now, Death would claim what wasn't his before she could properly defend it. The servant woman must've been warned about her pace for she actually lifted the skirts to her cream dress just to stay just ahead of Rayna on their way to the study chosen for her task. Like everything else, the space was large and elegant, luxury and utility combined in a way no human or dwarf could achieve with the famous Mallorn trees native to the elven city. Marching in, Rayna found the place was being set up by at least five people. Including the woman who'd led her there, only three of them were female while the other three were male.

_My new lucky number_, she thought, watching the group of people work to get things in order for her. Two of the men were putting a large map of the region around Erebor on one wall as the third man and a woman seemed to be bringing maps of Middle Earth itself. A second woman was at the desk, setting out pens, ink and a large stack of paper. Next to her, the servant who'd brought her in was trying hard not to stare. Rayna could only assume it was due to the scarring on the left side of her face, which was facing the maiden. Knowing questions were inevitable, Rayna broke the silence. "Ask."

"P-pardon?" the elf woman stammered, taken aback by the abrupt comment.

Rayna's pale blue eyes fell on the servant, her intense stare making the elf become stiff next to her. "I can hear you thinking. You might as well voice them properly."

Faltering even more, the elf woman seemed abashed. "No, I do not-."

"Either ask or be forever curious. Your choice." Rayna commanded, leaving the woman no choice.

Hesitant, the woman spoke. "How did that happen?"

"Azog the Defiler happened." Rayna told her bluntly. At the desk, the woman arranging things nearly knocked over an ink well and one of the men by the wall almost fell over and wrinkled a corner of the map. The rest had become almost robotic in their movements.

Next to her, the servant woman looked horrified. "Gods…I'm sorry."

"No, he will be. Besides it was years ago." The human returned, giving the elf woman a quick once-over. "What's your name?"

"Yalata, my lady."

Rayna didn't comment about the woman's odd name. "Well Yalata, war is upon the lands to the north and hopefully what's done here will keep more from dying. With luck, only a few hundred will lose their lives."

"How is that lucky?" the servant woman asked, eyes of almost grass green wide.

"You could lose over a thousand or your entire force. Death occurs regardless of what is done to prevent it. The most one can do is limit the numbers it claims." Ryan said, expression severe. "It's why I'm here asking for the aid of the Lady, so I'm not alone in compiling enough to fend off the worst to come."

Yalata nodded, taking the information in prior to asking. "Did you speak true in saying the cold drake is dead?"

"I did and he is, but at great cost. Now let's see to it that it doesn't cost more." The human stated, the gravity of her tone gaining a harder edge as she continued. "Begin by taking a stock of supplies: arms, medicine, and the like. Have your quartermaster compile a list of what can be spared and we'll go from there. You, remain at the map and take up a pen. Your companion can aid you." She said to the two men by the large map they'd managed to pin to the wall.

"And us, my lady?" asked the woman by the desk, the other woman and third man standing by the desk in wait for instructions.

Rayna tried not to frown too deeply as she finally blurted. "Stop with the 'lady' thing, it's strange to me." their blinks of surprise were ignored as the shifter woman pointed right at the man standing by the desk. "Seek out the most senior healers and warriors in the city. Wake them if you have to but let them know I wish to speak to them over the next few days. Get started on that and we'll go from there."

"At once, my…what shall we call you?" the man, pale blonde hair much like Yalata's if a shade darker.

It was Rayna's turn to blink. "Captain is perfectly fine."

"Yes but…what is your name?" he insisted, even for a servant.

"Windrunner." She returned simply, stepping forward to examine the map of Middle Earth on the wall. "Let's get to work."

The next few hours were a blur of activity, Rayna calling out orders to the point no one bothered shutting the doors anymore. There were far too many people coming and going in quick succession for that. The generals and their soldiers were very displeased to be awakened so late at night until they heard just what the human needed them for. The healers were more demur in their irritation but also came to understand the importance of things when informed. Hours turned into the next day which Rayna didn't really notice and pretty soon, they too were coming and going, though some were a tad irritated at having to follow a human's orders. Such disdain didn't last long when one of them decided to stick around to 'poke the bear' if one thought about it. Rayna was able to meet the rather arrogant elf for most of his witticisms but her patience was already threadbare at that point. After just five minutes of verbally sparring with the insufferable fool, her control snapped for she took him by the throat and lifted him into the air with a choking gasp. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull while his pale face began to turn a deep shade of red in contrast with his dark blonde hair, his hands gripping her arm in an attempt to support himself. All else in the room had stopped, the man's fellow soldiers gaping in terror at seeing one of their own being literally held aloft in armor and all. Teeth sharp and claws flashing in the light, Rayna was glaring at the man in her grip with every intent of taking out one of his eyes, watching as his dark brown eyes flickered between her face and her clawed hand. She would've succeeded were it not for Galadriel somehow appearing, gliding into the room like a summer breeze and placing a hand on the human's forehead.

Its effect was more or less immediate, for it made Rayna's ire to die down like a fire denied the oxygen it needed to burn. Fang and claw retracted and growls hushed, the shifter woman letting out a relaxed hum instead as she dropped the soldier. He fell to the ground in a heap, struggling for breath all the while staring between the Lady and Rayna in awe. For Rayna, it was like a simple drop of water had smoothed out the turbulent currents of her emotions, leaving little but serenity behind, making her arms drop back to her sides. The hand finally moved away and reality came rushing back, the brunette woman forced to blink rapidly to get her awareness back as Galadriel spoke firmly to the room. "May this be a lesson learned, for a shifter can be dangerous even in the calmest of states."

The statement brought Rayna all the way back, staring awkwardly at the blonde woman standing before her dressed in a flowing gown of silver velvet. "Lady Galadriel, I did not…I did not mean to cause you trouble."

"Yet much troubles you. Is that not so?" the noblewoman asked, patient.

"It's…been a long few days. There is still much to be done." Rayna told her, feeling it odd just how easily the woman had calmed her down.

Galadriel's smile took on a sad edge. "Most of which can be done without you. Have you not rested since arriving?"

"I-." Rayna faltered at the question, realizing she'd been awake since she'd arrived at the elf city. Mentally kicking herself she answered quietly. "No, I have not."

"Then do so now. Allow those around you to perform their duties so you may recover yourself properly."

"Wise as always, Light-bearer." Rayna said softly, relenting to the noblewoman's will on the matter. She did, however, scowl down at the still struggling elf lying on the floor. "Next you insult me, I care not how much your companions care for you. Your head will be crushed under my boot. And I will not be kind about it."

One of the female servants, Emalia, stepped forward to distract Rayna by speaking up rather pointedly. "This way, captain." Her words did their duty in getting the human to sniff irritably and stomp out the door and well down the hall. Rayna only slowed when the servant woman spoke up again. "Did you truly have to do that?"

"If you knew anything about my life, you'd understand." Rayna pointed out, remaining silent the rest of the way to the room prepared for her. At the door, she turned to the servant woman with fatigue in her eyes. "I'll be fine from here on, thank you."

Emalia seemed reluctant to obey but still bowed and said. "Rest well, captain." With that she turned and left down the hall, not daring look back to watch the tired human.

"No, I don't think I will." Rayna muttered, half to herself as she stepped into the luxurious space beyond the doors. Taking a quick bath and putting her other set of clothes on in favor of night clothes, she ignored the bright daylight just out the window by flopping right onto the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sixth Army

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. AU stuff from here on. I also played BOFTA by ear so be ready!

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 7: The Sixth Army

Rayna woke several hours later, tired and miserable but ready for the tasks ahead. No matter how comfortable the bed was or how good the food tasted, she knew such luxuries weren't meant to be basked in at the moment. Eating quickly and slipping her boots on, Rayna headed back to the study to find everyone all but froze when she entered. Ignoring them she instead focused on the map and the many marks she'd had put onto it before turning to a male servant who stiffened under her gaze. "Status?"

"We have finished compiling the information you requested." The male next to the first responded in a calm tone and handed her a few pages of listed items, his pale brown hair looking strange among the surrounding dark brunettes and blondes.

Accepting the pages, ignoring how the first male relaxed considerably now that she wasn't paying him any mind. Skimming over what was written with practiced efficiency, Rayna nodded slowly. "Hm, a good amount of this should be sufficient. Any word on how much can be spared for the effort?"

"It was deemed that what number of your people arrived would be stocked with the necessary supplies but little more. The Lord wouldn't allow it otherwise." The lighter brunette told her, frowning slightly.

"A safe assumption, especially when most of them are bound to bring extra with them anyway. Still, better safe than sorry." Rayna pointed out, handing the pages back as she went on to say. "Send word that at least four hundred supply packs are to be made ready over the next two weeks, including herbs and medicines. The healers should also be well prepared to give tutoring sessions on their make, use and application. Including athelas and other specialty plants and the ailments they cure."

"Athelas?" the man asked, baffled. He knew of the plant to have healing properties but not why one needed to be taught of its use.

He paled considerably when Rayna explained. "The Orcs I fought almost two weeks ago had poison arrows and athelas was the only way to cure one of the heirs of Durin of its harmful effects. It's only out of the rare kindness of a Mirkwood elf that he's even alive right now. Others won't be so lucky and educating others on this matter will lead to fewer casualties."

The male elf nodded shakily, not hesitating to answer. "At once, captain." He muttered, taking the pages with him as he left.

As the rest of the room's occupants returned to their work after Rayna headed for the desk to examine a map that was nearly two hundred years old depicting Erebor and its surrounding lands. Standing by, fiddling with a small ledger in her hands was Yalata, the blonde elf woman hesitant to say anything. Rayna waited at least an hour or so before broaching the question. "Do you fear me?"

Taken off guard, the blonde elf blinked and stammered. "I-."

"Speak the truth Yalata. Lies serve nothing but sorrow." Rayna told her quickly, having busied herself with a list of the warriors of her tribe she knew would arrive no matter what once she contacted them. She knew her memory was almost miraculous in this regard as each new name appeared on the parchment. Having the tribe's books would've made the task easier but they'd barely gotten away from the flames of Azog and his Orcs to be secreted away by one of the elders. Not to mention after over ten years it was bound to have been updated by now so she kept writing anyway.

Yalata's pensive tone wasn't enough to distract her at least. "How is it you're a shifter?"

"How is it you're an elf?" the human shot back.

"What does that-?" the blonde elf began, her delicate brows coming together in puzzlement over the question.

"Everything." Rayna said, cutting her off and looking up to meet her green eyes with her ice blue ones. "Shifters belong everywhere and nowhere at once, while elves belong in the forests, dwarves in the mountains and humans in the plains. Hobbits never leave their holes in the west so it's not hard to know where they belong. I was raised among men for the earliest years of my life and saw only the hardship and cruelty they possess. When I speak, expect the truth and little else. I'm capable of lying, I assure you, but only to those foolish enough to believe me."

"Yet you assist dwarves? Why?" Yalata seemed unable to keep from demanding.

Rayna shrugged. "Because they accepted me not just for who but also what I am, have yet to call me demon or monster, and actually care if I'm gone or get hurt. Aside from my tribe, no one else has done this."

"But the Lady Galadriel-."

"Earned my respect by doing the same though in her own way, same with Lord Elrond to the west." Rayna answered calmly. "Thranduil will never earn it for his foolish ways and neither will any king of Men if they act the same."

"I don't think you earned Valen's respect earlier." Yalata commented lowly.

This time, Rayna had to snort. "He deserves none of it, the fool. All the more reason he should deal with his arrogance before it gets him killed for certain." She remarked, looking back at her list if to recall more names. "People like him end up living in their own filth or dead in it."

"Why would that be?"

Rayna had to resist allowing her eyes to roll. _Gods, she's naïve._ "Others will not trust them if all they do is see all around them as lesser beings, isolating himself from a number of people who at any other time would assist them in a moment of kindness strangers rarely show to each other. He burns bridge when there's a chance they can be built." She grumbled, talking aloud to another servant pointedly. "Any word from the armory?"

"Yes, they're working to meet the specifications you gave. They said not to expect results for another two days." The servant in question, a slightly tanned blonde male responded, having joined in keeping all the papers they were working on in order.

"A good reason to visit them in person, then." Rayna muttered, turning her attention to the wall. "How's the map coming?"

The two elf men standing by it were quick to answer, what they said joining the blur that became the rest of the day and far into the night. Rayna probably spent that whole time making sketches of numerous things, swords to armor before progressing to coming up with battle strategies that mostly ended up being tossed aside. By the time she came up with any decent tactics dawn was breaking and the dinner someone had left for her had gone cold hours prior even though she still didn't notice the tray of food. She merely ignored it and most everything long after her nearly two hour visit to the blacksmiths' shops, explaining the designs she'd come up with. To say the elves she showed it to were fascinated was an understatement, eager to try what she'd envisioned. Around midmorning, Rayna was visited by Galadriel again, the blonde lady of the Wood not reacting to all the paper that had been arranged all over the place. As to be expected, Rayna's helpers were more prone to showing their shock at what they saw but wisely remained silent about it. The noble elf woman must've instructed them to stay away for a while as they were left alone, allowing Rayna to relax a margin. "Did you read my mind or did you come of your own will?"

"Of my own will, and sensing your need for me." Galadriel said innocently.

"Typical. Nosiest elf alive, you are." Rayna groused without any real bite, taking up the list of names in hand as they both moved to the map of Middle Earth on the far wall.

"It is no fault of mine if your thoughts are loud as your howls to the moon." The elf woman remarked, smirking that knowing smile of hers.

"Then inform me if you wish to have a dance, I'm sure your husband would love to join you were he not a walking metal rod with a mask on." The brunette deadpanned.

Galadriel's smile widened and her eyes danced with mirth unspoken. She had long since become accustomed to Rayna's version of humor. "How shall we proceed?"

Rayna couldn't help but falter at this. Linking minds was an elven skill, not a shifter one as they spoke animal languages more often than seeing their thoughts. "As I'm not familiar with this sort of thing, I can only explain how I see it to be done. The map is our guide, as are the names I've compiled that I know will be swift in answering our plea for their presence. I think of the names and the people associated with them while pointing to a location I last knew them to be as you stretch your mind to them, hopefully making a connection that allows them to hear my message." Ice blue eyes met sky blue curiously. "Does that make sense?"

"It is simple but very much suited to what you intend. I can do this." Galadriel affirmed, much to Rayna's silent relief on the matter.

"Good, as there are many names and we shifters are born nomads. If our luck holds, those we contact will speak to those we can't find and tell them to come. But no matter how many arrive, at least we'll be ready to arm and supply them."

"To my knowledge, shifters do not have the ability to link minds. How will we know that we are not contacting strangers?" the noblewoman inquired, though if she picked up on Rayna's ponderings on it she couldn't tell.

"The same way you are able to speak to Gandalf or your grandchildren: you know their energy, their souls and can pick them out of an army of people. Though my sense is roughly similar to yours, it should work very much the same." Rayna surmised, recalling how she'd come across a bee's nest and seen dozens of energies piled up onto each other to the point she was nearly blinded. It was a wonder whole fields of grass and entire forests didn't do it just the same.

Galadriel nodded sagely, the tiniest smile curving her lips at the concept. "I see, that does bear sound logic. Are you well enough to begin?"

"Might as well start at the farthest points. Let's try Forlindon and go from there." The brunette said, pointing to the coastal country, knowing none of her people would go to the isle of Himling as not everyone could ride the wind or waves to go back and forth.

"A wise choice. Take my hand, and we shall begin." Galadriel said, already raising her hand as though she was about to wave goodbye.

Rayna didn't say anything, only doing as she was bid and raising her hand to touch the elf woman's slightly paler appendage. The feeling was instantaneous much like the day before and wasn't as painful as she'd thought it would be. Neither did the noblewoman attempt to go anywhere she wasn't welcome, allowing Rayna to think of the names and essence of her kin along with the message she wanted. _Come, come to me. Seek me in Lorien and see justice done at last. Our foe is near, the chance is now. Come, come to me._ Rayna repeated over and over, showing a very intimidating image of Azog on his pale warg surrounded by fire, his false arm raised as he roared like he had last she'd seen the foul abomination. The pair did this over and over for what felt like ages to Rayna, finding a number of her people in some of the places she last knew them to be. Still, Galadriel helped the process from Forlindon all the way to the peninsula of Andrast and daring to go as far as Tolfolas before going inland back north up to Fornost in the North Downs. The urge to skip over Rivendell and those who stayed there was tempting but Rayna knew she had to at least give her friend a chance to avenger her lost husband in some way. In the end, they'd contacted roughly seven hundred people and knew only four to five hundred were even fit to comply.

_I just hope it's enough._ Rayna thought when they finally stopped, feeling dizzy as the connection was lost. Next to her, true concern was showing on the blonde noblewoman's face, her brilliant sky blue orbs taking everything in. "Go rest. Time will speak to us at its own pace on this matter. Should any of your people arrive, you will be informed. I promise."

"I've made notes of what is to be done in the meantime. Only four hundred are being prepared now but adding another hundred should help with any extra. If a second hundred is needed, well that can be discussed later." Rayna said, finding it hard to think with the pounding in her head which she ignored to say with gravity. "Many thanks, Light-bearer. Any other way would've taken days to achieve. My hopes are to repay you one day."

"Merely avenge your fallen before thinking of too far ahead. I shall oversee what you cannot." Galadriel responded with a rare solemn nod.

Rayna only nodded back, speaking quietly. "Thank you."

Emerging from the room, Rayna felt like she'd been stampeded on by a herd of mumaks from the Wild Lands. Baffling her to no end, Yalata was there to keep her upright on the way back to her quarters, whispering. "Did it work?"

"Yes, and quite well. Now it's a waiting game. There is much to be done between then and those who will arrive first." Rayna told the servant woman, knowing the elf would just keep asking until she knew.

Next to her, Yalata appeared to be in awe. "So they will come?"

"We are a strong people and take grudges seriously. Azog is a kin-slayer and is much hated among those of us who survived his attempted culling. May the souls of my fallen brothers in arms, who that foul beast felled, rest easy when he and his ilk are finally dead." Rayna said in a dead voice, wanting nothing more than to sleep at this point.

Yalata's viridian gaze was remorseful. "For your sake, I hope so too. You are pushing yourself too hard."

"I have new brothers now, who need my help. What use am I if I bide my time?" the brunette asked, feeling bad when the servant girl seemed to fidget under the question. So she added quietly. "But I understand your concern."

"One of us will seek you as soon as news arrives, captain so please, rest for now." Yalata told her in a soft, encouraging voice.

Perhaps for the first time, Rayna chuckled at the elf, the noise wry but mirthful. "Yes mother."

Yalata blushed. "I'm not your mother."

"No, and I don't even know the real one." Rayna shot back, slipping into her room and shutting the door in the elf girl's face before much else could be said. Any attempts at getting ready for bed were pushed aside for Rayna just pulled her boots off and lay down, letting sleep win like many times before.

The afternoon was dying away when the knock came, forcing Rayna back to the waking realm, once again feeling like a drunk as she struggled to rise. Only the knocking persisted and she got up onto wobbly legs to answer the door. _Maybe I shouldn't have locked it then._ She thought as she undid the latch and stared blearily out at the male servant she didn't really identify from any time she was paying the staff any mind. Trying not to appear too irritated by the rude awakening while rubbing the sands of sleep away, and maybe unnerving the man before her, Rayna spoke in a gritty voice. "What is it?"

"Captain, a large group of people have arrived seeking an audience with you. The leader said you'd know him as Greum." He informed her, looking rather stiff for an elf, suggesting he feared her wrath for some reason.

Rayna was awake in seconds, staring owlishly. "Greum!? When did they arrive?"

"They've been flooding in for some time, possibly since noon. A trickle became a flood before the guards outside could do much to sort it out." The servant told her as Rayna dashed back into her room for her boots, nearly falling over in getting them on.

"Dammit. Where is Lady Galadriel?" she demanded, nearly slamming her door on the way out and marching down the halls.

Thankfully the elf's long stride helped him keep pace as he continued. "In her private quarters, where she told me to come fetch you at once, mainly as so many have arrived."

"Tell her to meet us in the study. I'll deal with those outside." Rayna said hurriedly, almost pushing the poor servant down another hallway as she all but ran out of the massive house to the front gates. Once there, the myriad of faces was overwhelming, knowing many by name or simply by their features, a devilish grin splitting her face as she cried out. "_Greum, Greum Tallstone, I know you cannot hide from me!_"

From amidst the almost sea of people, a man with tanned skin, dark hair and kind eyes of earthy brown moved from somewhere near the edge, even his deep voice reminding her of Beorn. He wore a pure black bearskin vest that exposed his intricately tattooed arms, dark brown pants and deerskin boots all made for someone his size only by another of their tribe. As he approached, his smile was just as gleeful, his steps thudding loudly on the ground. "_No, I certainly cannot. For to hide from you is to be found all the faster, and with vigor only a demon can match._" He said, smiling to show white teeth, kneeling so they were level with one another and to wrap his muscular arms around her in a hug. "_It's been too long, child._"

Being the only other person aside from her brothers and now the dwarves at Erebor to ever receive hugs from Rayna, she was more than happy to return the gesture. "_Same to you, elder. I thought for certain my call would go unanswered for longer._"

"_It will not, as others are behind us and coming as swiftly as they can. How did you achieve this?_" Greum asked, puzzlement finally twisting his feature in a curious way. For a man so wise, it was something to see if the man was baffled about something.

Rayna sobered as she spoke with a tired smile. "_The Lady and Lord are friends and I sought them at first chance. But what I said was true: Azog moves and he desires the end of the Durin line of Erebor._"

Greum frowned deeper, wariness filling his eyes. "_Erebor? How can that be? The dragon Smaug owns that place now. No shifter has been there in centuries._"

Shaking her head in negative, Rayna knew she had to let the information out for him to believe her. "_No, Smaug is dead and felled by the descendent of Dale's fallen lord. The destruction caused has earned the dwarves the wrath of Men and the Elves they call allies. As we speak, Thorin's cousin Dain rides from the Iron Hills to aid them but I know Azog won't give up so easy. If any of these forces are to succeed, our power can put the fates in their favor._"

"_Even if it was the Mirkwood king who failed to see the Orcs destroyed long ago?_" the giant man inquired cautiously, understandably finding it all a bit hard to believe.

Rayna nodded grimly. "_True but it's not them I'm worried about. It's the men and dwarves that have me anxious. Thorin was only trying to protect what he lost and has reclaimed and the men are enraged by their own losses. I fear that Thorin will be stubborn and give them all a reason to quarrel, wasting life. Worse, the Grey Wanderer is missing and I fear Azog or some other dark force is behind it._"

Greum's dark eyes widened considerably. "_The Grey Wanderer? Did he ask this of you?_"

"_He asked me to aid the dwarves in getting to the mountain, but I feel obliged to help defend it, Thorin's pride or not. The elves here have been cooperative in preparing armaments and supplies for as many who can participate._" She informed him, knowing the older man would appreciate that she'd taken some initiative on the matter.

Orbs of earth brown stared for a few seconds, astonished. She could only guess what he was thinking until he smiled broadly. "_You have been busy, Scout Captain._"

"_Only to see the worst averted, elder. And if we succeed, my alliance with Thorin may earn us all a true home again._" Rayna told him, hoping that when it all ended the dwarf king would even consider her as a friend.

"_To see you so passionate…I'm in awe, Windrunner._" Greum commented, pride seeming to glow from his exposed skin. "_You have found a place to be._"

Rayna nodded, fighting down the heat of a blush. "_Yes, and possibly a chosen as well._"

Greum blinked rapidly, his voice coming down to a whisper. "_A chosen? Truly?_"

"_It is…complicated. But I did not ask you here to gossip like old women. The Lady Galadriel awaits us._" She said, hoping it would be enough of a hint, or a distraction.

The larger shifter took the hint anyway, nodding. "_What of our people?_"

Glancing around at the sea of people, all standing by and chattering among themselves as though she and Greum weren't even there, Rayna felt like kicking herself for in her haste not foreseeing where to keep so many people. So she turned to the guards and looked right at the closest one. "Guard, contact Lord Celeborn and tell him the coming has begun and room must be made at once. Should aid be needed, seek me out in the study on the third floor."

"Yes captain." The guard said curtly, turning and stomping off so to deliver the message as quickly as possible, which surprised Rayna. _Not even here a full week and already they're obeying me? Galadriel must've talked to them._

Ignoring the flare of puzzlement she felt over it, Rayna instead turned back to Greum to smile wickedly. "_Come, elder. Let the drums of war rumble again!_"

The next hour was a brilliant thing to Rayna, seeing the gentle giant and the thin elf noble speaking to one another in tones denoting a deep friendship spanning centuries even though it was only minutes old. Greum was among the oldest and wisest still able to wield a blade, the very oldest being Iohmar Walkingtree who Rayna had only met at least twice. Each time, he only reminded her that she could indeed grow old and wrinkly same as Men and the other races. It was without saying the elderly man was the closest thing the shifters had to a king, if a very passive and laidback one. No one really disputed him though, for whenever he did speak or act, it was with a profound air and often had incredulous results. Greum was much the same, acting in Iohmar's name in keeping their people together. To know the giant man had come in person was heartening for Rayna, as she admired the older shifter as a friend and mentor, more than happy to fill him in on all the madness she'd endured the past few months. He'd been especially appreciative of her sketches and attempts at devising tactics for everyone along with talking the elven blacksmiths into churning out blades for those who didn't have any. Those who were known healers met with their elven counterparts, the number of warriors and healers growing as more and more people showed up over the next day and a half.

Rayna was beyond ecstatic when Vera finally appeared, her friend and sword sister coming on the breeze with another group and informing her that the children were under Elrond's supervision with the aid of some of the elders still at the elven city. "_I'm so glad you thought to contact me. To know you would go without me hurts just thinking about it though I know it's not so._"

"_I thought of leaving you out of this, sister. But I knew you should have a chance at helping take down the one who slew your bondmate. Were things different, I'd rather you be safe in Rivendell with the children._" Rayna admitted, her smile lacking due to the sadness behind it.

Vera nodded, solemn. "_Yes, were things different. I do not blame you for thinking that but I'm glad you decided against it. If anything, I wish to see if the Lonely Mountain is as great as they say._" She said, her own smile brilliant as ever.

"_It is. And I have the sketches to prove it._" Rayna boasted, her own smirk finally gaining some warmth.

Violet orbs blinked, awed. "_Really? Show me!_"

The two women spent a good amount of time babbling over the sketches from the latest sketchbook Rayna had put together between her work, silently glad she had more time for it as Greum had taken over all the prep. Having Vera there was a relief, something familiar though inwardly she was missing Kili desperately. She only knew this from the almost eight sketches she'd done of the dark-haired dwarf. All brought forth from the many memories her eyes had captured during their travels, a few long before they dared test the extent of their connection. It was the few where he was looking at her with a smile and shining eyes that captured Rayna's attention the most. Seeing the images hurt her more but steadied her resolve. As much as she wanted to stare at the sketch for hours, the shifter captain found doing scenes of the elven city did the job just as well in calming her. While sitting in the gardens sketching a plant she'd never seen before, Rayna felt his presence before seeing him. _Great, just great._ She thought darkly, blatantly ignoring the dark blonde soldier Valen she'd almost killed days earlier. He kept his distant, thank the spirits, but he seemed intent on hanging about. After maybe ten minutes of not walking away, Rayna became fed up and snarled. "Did you need something?"

"I…I did not mean to disturb you." Valen muttered, sounding oddly subdued and in complete contrast to his once haughty demeanor from a few days prior.

Rayna scoffed, careful not to let her pencil slip as she accurately copied the plant's delicate leaves. "Your existence disturbs me. Either say what you need to or go away. Preferably the latter as you're ruining my concentration."

From the way the elf stiffened, almost imperceptible to her eye, she could tell her words had stung him. "I shall leave then."

"Please do." She retorted sweetly, not looking away from what she was doing.

Silence reigned for a moment. "Except…."

"Oh spirits help me, what?!" Rayna snapped, finally looking away from her sketch to glare openly at him.

Valen stood some feet away, his expression a mask of calm. "Who was that woman you were speaking with earlier?"

"What business is it of yours?" she snarled, immediately on edge.

The blonde elf hesitated, possibly realizing he was on thin ice. "She seemed like a kind person to earn such affection from you."

Dropping her pencil into the book and slamming it shut, Rayna's glare deepened considerably as she bit out. "Care about that, do you? In that case, I'm most certainly not telling you a damn thing so I suggest you leave before I snap your neck like a dry twig."

"It is merely a question." Valen said quietly, his mask cracking to show mild confusion.

A growl rumbled from the brunette woman's throat, anger driving her forward. "Yes, a personal question. A question of such import to me, you will never earn the answer for, in this life or the next no matter how much you ask. Now leave me be."

"Surely-."

"Do you think I enjoy being here? Do you think I wanted to come here were things not so desperate? Would you even care if you knew the extent of things? As elated as I am to have found aid for my friends and to have my people with me but I'm still in pain! Having you bother me with your egotism and ignorance is most certainly not helping. I came out here to try and relax and now I might not, no thanks to you." Rayna seethed, not caring how the elf soldier shrank back with each harsh word. "So LEAVE ME BE!"

His eyes widened, taken aback by the exclamation. "I-I did not mean-." He began, any confidence he had now lost.

There was no stopping her now, for Rayna was furious. "Dragon shit! All you do is remind me of Thranduil, may he and I never truly meet. So high and mighty, thinking nothing in the world concerns you though you have the power to help those who need it most. And what do you do? _Nothing!_ It's because of him a number of my brothers are dead and my friend is without a husband and father for her children." She snapped at him, watching his eyes grow a shade wider at the information. "I came here to help her and others to seek justice so you can keep your insufferable point of view to yourself."

Valen blinked rapidly, clearly struggling to process the onslaught of information and scathing words. "I'm sorry-!"

"I highly doubt that." Rayna spat, glancing up at the sky to frown, seeing the sun had moved along faster than she'd thought. "And now time works against me." she muttered, making for the nearest door leading into the rest of the compound.

Behind her, Valen seemed to recover himself. "Wait-!"

Rayna didn't respond or give the soldier a chance to say anything else, turning into wind for a moment to escape him. Looking back, his face was open with shock and it made her want to laugh. Then her heart ached at knowing Kili had once had the same look on his face over the very same skill. By the time she reached the study, most of her ire had faded into sadness that she forced into energy for getting the new arrivals organized. It was a suitable distraction until Valen reappeared. Rather than coming up to her, the insufferable elf had come up to Vera instead, making Rayna want to dash across the room to strangle him. She pretended not to notice their interaction however, not wanting to cause a scene and get some work done. The fact she hadn't gotten much sleep since the shifters had started to pour in certainly wasn't helping any. The monotony of her task eventually got Rayna's thoughts to be elsewhere and she forgot about much else for most of the day. At some point she must've fallen asleep for Rayna awoke at the desk in the study, thankfully alone and with good reason as the page she'd been working on had decided to stick to her face. Pulling the sheet away to glare at the half-prepared battle plan, Rayna got up with a sigh and decided it was a good time as any to head for bed. Not even halfway to her room she wanted to groan at seeing Valen pop out of another doorway but ignored him completely. Somehow she doubted it was coincidence but walked on as though she hadn't seen him at all. He wasn't so nonchalant for he seemed to change direction to approach her again. The elf had even looked like he was about to say something when Rayna sidestepped him entirely and acted as if he hadn't even been there. _Get the hint, fool._ She thought when she turned the corner and thankfully reached her room to sleep.

The next few days once again turned into a blur of activity as the last of the shifters arrived to become part of the small army, all of them delighted to have real provisions for once when it came to preparing for the worst. Rayna found herself spending the most amount of time laying out plans for how best to deal with the Orcs and their warg steeds, as she'd dealt with both the most out of everyone. It was lecture she gave at least five times before the day was over, not really taking in the mixture of features she dealt with over the hours spent talking. Speaking with Vera when she finished helped calm her like always, the pair chatting about little things that got her to slowly relax when a soft fluttering got Rayna's attention. Looking around, her eyes soon found a moth, the tiny insect no bigger than the cup of her palm as it flew on delicate wings towards her. Knowing no normal bug would do such a thing, Rayna held out her hand and stared down at the small beast curiously only for words to fill her ears. Stunned by what she heard, Rayna gently cupped her hands, trapping the moth and began to run, ignoring how Vera was running after her with worry in her voice. Only Rayna didn't turn nor did she stop, all but bursting into the study where Greum was speaking with Galadriel and a few of the healers and smiths. Giving Greum the tiny creature was a sight to see, such a large being gently taking hold of one of the smallest that understood to repeat its message to the man. Upon hearing what was uttered, he frowned and turned to Galadriel. "My lady, the enemy is on the move and coming from the Grey and Misty Mountain ranges. We have five days to complete our preparations."

"There is still much to be done." The blonde noble pointed out gently, the barest hints of concern on her features.

"Many of our people are skilled in most of the tasks required, so they will help." Greum countered, turning to Rayna as he let the moth flutter out the open window. "Captain, arrange it at once and send those already prepared to the mountain. If our plan is to work, then we must have as many of our kind in place."

"At once, _elder_." Rayna said firmly, marching back out and almost dragging Vera with her to help out. Rest was forgotten in favor of spreading the word and putting the many talented craftsmen among their numbers to work. With Vera's help, she also got a number of warriors capable of becoming wind to act as carriers for anyone they could take with them in positions around the mountain city's main doors and the valley it looked out over. Knowing the other races, they'd pile into the large space and kill each other until all within were injured or dead in an effort to keep the Orcs from getting away.

"_Should we not fight too?_" one of the scouts, a tall man with pale skin and hazel eyes that matched the light brown of his curly hair, asked with a tilt of his head.

Rayna shook her head. "_No, the Grey Wanderer said that the elves, dwarves and men are united now so they are a formidable force if a small one. Only go and observe for now. Wait for the rest of us to arrive but should the fighting start without us, intervene as best you can. The Durin line of Erebor must be preserved at all costs. If the king and his heirs were to die, then the mountain will likely go to the king's cousin but the line will be lost to all. And these dwarves have suffered enough._"

"_Have you met them?_" another scout, a female who was pale like the man though not at tall, her eyes a sea green that matched her long black hair.

"_I have and traveled with them for some time. I'm the reason they made it to the mountain at all. Now they deserve to keep their reclaimed home. Go, and ensure they do. The rest of us should arrive in at least four days._" Rayna told them, glad that her face didn't start to burn over her recollections of Kili.

"_You're not coming with us, captain?_" a third scout, another man almost as tan with hair just as dark as Greum's but was as tall as everyone else and his eyes were grey.

Rayna wanted to shout 'yes' to the question, anything to see Kili sooner but knew it would just cause all kinds of problems in the long run. "_I'd love nothing more than to go but I must stay here and help Elder Greum get things ready for our main forces. If not, everything up until now would be for nothing._"

"_We understand. We go at nightfall, captain._" The first scout confirmed with a nod, the rest doing the same as they accepted their leader's words.

"_Plenty of time to get ready. Good luck._" Rayna told them, earning smiles.

"_And you, captain._" They said, turning away to begin preparing.

The two women met up hours later, their tasks complete and finally alone in one of the gardens lit by ethereal lights as night had fallen. Watching her friend carefully, Vera spoke quietly in the silence between them. "_Five days._"

"_Yes, and hopefully I won't pull my hair out stressing over it._" Rayna commented, hating that in spite of her work being unfinished, she wanted to go back to that infernal mountain to see if Thorin had done anything stupid. That and show Kili she hadn't made a run for it in some way.

Unaware of the direction of her friend's thoughts, Vera was talking again. "_It'll be fine, sister. You know I've already forgiven you for Gayle's death, for our brother's deaths._"

"_That's well and good but…I'll let you know when I forgive myself._" Rayna said in turn, excusing herself to head to bed on time for once. Not for the first time, sleep came swift but so did dreams of fire, screams and blood. She woke at least twice before the haunting memories faded and let her be.

The five days until the battle seemed to go by at a snail's pace, much to Rayna's growing chagrin and found it harder and harder to keep calm. It seemed Vera and often Greum were the only ones who could handle making sure she didn't up and strangle someone. Valen seemed intent on hanging around, much to her annoyance but he kept his distance so Rayna paid him little mind, mostly overseeing the production of weapons and armor. As shifters were in their own way part elemental, they often had no need for it and were able to avoid being injured through their magical skills. But knowing the size and number of their foes, Rayna knew those powers wouldn't be enough against such odds as her own experience had proven. Thanks to the extra help, a massive number of their people were able to claim most of the metalworks as soon as they were completed, busying themselves with training with the new items. Any weapons or armor some of them already had was either replaced or repaired depending on the level of damage dealt or age. What couldn't be used was stored away as heirlooms for their kin to claim if the person who owned it died. By the fourth day, Rayna was so anxious to go she thought she might faint before even getting past the front gates in the morning. It went without saying that it was the busiest day spent getting everyone and everything in order, everyone running about like chickens without heads. Any elf around to see the shifters act this way were all but pushed out of the way and left trapped in corners where it was safe. More often than not the normally stoic elves watched in awe as the many different people worked like they owned the space. Like they'd been working there for years and knew everything about the place and where everything was, even though the elves had been there for centuries. The work didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning and even then there was still activity and very little sleep as no one really could.

By the next morning of the fifth day, everything was solemn and quiet, buzzing with contained excitement and nerves of the hours to come. Blood would be shed, people would die, the fight won or lost depending on how swift the blade of each opponent they fought. Standing five hundred strong, it was intriguing to see so many in lightweight brushed silver armor and looking much like a real army instead of just a small city forced into the open. No one had really thought of uniforms as both Rayna and Greum had believed it to be pointless though getting new clothes was a plus, especially when most everyone wore varying shades of brown, grey and black anyway. Rayna stuck to her navy blues and grays with hints of blacks but thought it was a strange sense of déjà vu seeing Vera dressed roughly the same if more feminine. In fact, her apparel reminded Rayna of what Tauriel had been wearing when she's last seen the elf but the robes were shorter but no less formfitting. Both women had even gained bracers and greaves to go with their outfits, though only Vera wore a chest plate. Neither had wanted to take helms as they'd just limit their vision and felt strange on their heads. Standing by the gates, Rayna saw her friend wore her sword, making her heart clench at the need of it.

_What's done is done so get over it._ She chided herself mentally, turning her attention instead to the Lord and Lady who were standing rather poised on the front stairs to their house overlooking the small army. Giving them the most severe look she could muster, Rayna spoke in a practiced tone. "Countless thanks to the kindness and generosity of the Golden Wood and its people. May the gods shine their grace upon you for ages to come."

Celeborn was, naturally, silent and straight-faced while his wife Galadriel smiled at the shifter woman's words. "Great luck is extended to you, noble warriors, for this battle and many more thereafter. No matter what occurs, the Lights of Lorien will shine always to beckon you to a place that will act as home regardless."

Rayna blinked, and a thrill of chatter swept through the army of people at her back. Still, she kept her cool and nodded. "Our gratitude is boundless, Lady of the Wood and should any decide to accept, having you for a leader will be reassuring as it will be gratifying. For now, our swords are needed elsewhere." Turning, Rayna's face had taken on an almost savage edge as he called over the mass of people standing in organized columns. "We go…_TO WAR!_"

"_Slay the Kin-slayer! Slay them! Cut down the Kin-slayer!_" they shouted out in their lilted tongue, spears, swords and shields held aloft in emphasis, often banging them together to make even more noise. It wasn't long before the wind-users were sweeping everyone up and getting them away. Eager to the point of being hyper, Rayna grabbed Vera by the hand and joined in, hearing her friend laugh like a young girl as she had them swirling into the air before giving chase. Just like her journey over, it took several hours and was breathtaking how beautiful the sunrise was, ruined only by thick storm clouds settling over the Lonely Mountain growing steadily closer in the distance. Amidst the rush of the wind, Rayna heard Vera mutter. "_It's so magnificent._"

"_Yes, it is._" She responded quietly.

"_And the one you chose is heir to it?_" Vera asked, the question bound to come up at some point no matter what.

Were she still a solid being, Rayna would've nodded. "_One of them, yes, and granted that none of us die first._"

"_But-!_"

Rayna didn't hesitate to cut her off, hating to kill her friend's good mood. "_Vera, I love you more than any friend I have so believe me when I say I'd rather be cynical over our chances instead of somehow jinxing it._"

"_No, I understand._" Vera responded softly, eventually muttering. "_Regardless I hope all ends well._"

"_So do I._" that was all either of them said for a while, Rayna setting them down in the agreed spot far from the mountain and hidden from view by all despite the lack of trees. For now, the hills and rocks would have to suffice.

Standing above those around him, Greum was already giving orders, having messengers spread the word. "_Take positions and don't move until the Orcs and wargs show up. Be sure to cover places all around the mountain. Should any of the other races be flanked they might not last long._"

Rayna agreed with this tactic and helped get the word along when she and Vera moved to their own positions along a ridge near the broken city of Dale. Settling onto the dirt next to her, Vera was soon talking to fill the quiet again. "_Ray, is it truly intricate within the mountain? Its rooms, halls and the like? Just like an elf city?_"

Smirking, Rayna found she should've brought her sketchbook along. "_Yes, many of them gigantic, possibly made from natural caverns. The entrance hall alone is a marvel. Any homes are carved into the mountain rather than built like with the other races. Stubborn oafs they can be, but leave it to dwarves to be masters of architecture._" She said, chuckling. "_Otherwise, how do you think Smaug even fit his ancient scaly hide in there?_"

"_True, he was rather large wasn't he?_" Vera inquired, sounding awed.

Rayna frowned but didn't avoid the question. The most she recalled about the foul beast was almost being deafened and drowned in a frozen lake. "_I only got to see him fall from the sky, spirits keep him. May his corpse act as rejuvenating fuel for the lake and its occupants._"

Vera nodded sagely, looking down at the formations with a practiced eye. "_To think so many of them could be dead tomorrow._"

"_The other races have arranged themselves well. It's possible they don't believe the enemy they face to be that large._" Another warrior near them commented, frowning at how the men of Laketown had one side and the dwarves clearly from Iron Mountain on the other with elves in the middle.

"_No, they know it. The Grey Wanderer stood witness to the number coming from the Misty Mountains. And I highly doubt any from the Grey Mountains is any less. No matter what, we are a support to the other races if not full participants. So long as those wretches are driven back to the holes they crawled from and Azog dies, I care not of much else. Many will die, no doubt but with us here, the number might be less._" Rayna pointed out, earning accepting nods from those around close enough to hear.

Idle chatter filled the air but little else, Vera eventually looking at her with sympathy in her exotic violet orbs. "_Did you want to go to him?_"

Jolting at the question, Rayna had failed to notice until then how her heart's ache had been slowly growing with every minute she spent merely sitting there. Looking at the mountain and its heavily fortified doors, she knew Kili was inside somewhere, probably wondering where she could be. After a moment, Rayna answered quietly. "_I do but…I may be of better us with you and the others. I could be a distraction for him._"

"_You don't know that._" Vera said, no doubt hating to see her friend so torn.

"_Yes but I'd rather not risk it. I know Gayle probably spent most of his time in battle looking for you._" Rayna quipped, making her friend blush.

The other brunette woman blinked, astonished. "_I did not know that._"

"_It's true! Though I think he just wanted to stare at your ass some more._"

Vera's jaw dropped as a blush began to heat up her face, giving Rayna a hard punch to the arm as she growled. "_Idiot!_"

Rayna took the hit, pretending to fall over dramatically with a soft 'oof' before chuckling at her friend's indignant glowering. "_What?! You look good for a woman who's had two children._" She pointed out, almost laughing full out before grinning deviously. "_I think Thorin may've been giving you the eye too._"

Vera blinked again, her blush gaining strength as she declared. "_You're lying!_"

"_Would I?_" Rayna countered, smiling wider when Vera only blushed more.

"_Just…just be quiet!_"

"_If you say so._" Rayna said knowingly, chuckling as she earned another punch to the arm.

A mutual silence fell over them for the next few hours, watching the storm clouds grow steadily closer as time wore on. Tensions rose when the first signs of the coming forces came in the form of not just wargs and Orcs, but bats of all things. To see so many of the tiny beasts clouding the sky much akin to locusts was daunting enough, but a good number of the nasty buggers were shot down by archers. The Orcs and their warg steeds took the bait and were more or less slaughtered for the most part, possibly due to a good number of them being cut down by the various shifter forces along the way. As thrilling as the victory was, it didn't last long as more of the goblins were coming over the mountainside much to their horror. _I thought we had people there to prevent that!_ Rayna thought, hoping that none of her people had been slaughtered trying to hold those positions. Surprise replaced it when the great stones Thorin had moved to block the main entrance to the city fell over, crushing a number of the foul creatures as the dwarves finally emerged to join the fighting.

Even from such a great distance, Rayna could tell all of them wore armor and helms from the great treasure within, their weapons of the finest Dwarven make. Though slightly shorter than his kin, Rayna found Kili looked rather fitting in the pieces he'd chosen, the archer already picking off Orcs and wargs alike. His brother was doing much of the same with his sword along with their uncle and fellows. As the battle progressed, it soon became clear that the three races were having trouble, no cue better for Rayna to shift into her wolf form. Throwing her head back to extend her newly formed vocal chords, she let out the loudest, strongest, most haunting howl she'd ever expressed. It must've been impressive for most around her were giving her awed looks as the sound echoed over the valley and forced a good number on the battlefield to stop and glance around out of reflex. Thankfully, Greum didn't leave her waiting with his answering roar that was deep if not just as loud from his position almost on the other side of the valley. All along the valley and mountain, more howls and roars rose up in a strange symphony, wind-users like Rayna leaving their more earthbound kin behind in favor of reaching the fighting. To the Orcs, it was as though more enemies had appeared from nowhere, the first of Rayna's opponents sliced in half along with at least five more just like him, the woman stepping onto the corpses for leverage. Many more fell to add to the pile, falling victim to her sword before they had a chance to strike first. Across the way, Greum had become twelve feet tall and was crushing Orcs and wargs under his boots, swatting at the remaining bats like they were insects.

Grinning deviously, Rayna used her body pile to shout over the din of the now ongoing battle to shout powerfully. "_Kill the Kin-slayers! Leave not one standing! Justice is ours this day!_" many roared in response to her words, echoing their mutual sentiment. It wasn't very long before they were chanting the words, driving their anger to new heights.

Quite a few were in animal form, biting and clawing, ganging up on their targets and watching the backs of numerous warriors taken by surprise by their sudden appearance. None was more surprised than the blonde elf prince when Rayna came across him, slicing away at nearly all of his targets before he had a chance to do anything. A warg that came charging at her was stopped by her fist only for its head to be crushed while its rider was sliced in two. A second that tried to attack the elf got an arrow in the eye from her bow for its trouble, making the blonde jump when its body fell. She didn't even glance his way as she worked her way through the chaos, using claw and fang along with her sword, dots of moisture hitting the back of her hand all the warning anyone had of the coming rain.

No one cared and Rayna wanted to be clean of blood before the battle ended anyway, what better way than rain? Dirt stained by the dark substance didn't take long to become mud, staining cloth and metal equally as the battle raged, the distant shout of 'the Eagles are coming!' a surprise even as the majestic beasts swooped down to join in, Beorn coming down from on high in his bear form to merge with others of the same shape. Not that Rayna was complaining, the more the merrier. Everything was a blur for a while, the sky becoming darker and the air thick with the falling rain, lightning even rumbling as both the storm and the battle raged on possibly into the evening as there was no real light anymore. It didn't matter as the whole thing had just become one giant free-for-all, elves, dwarves, men and shifters killing their Orc and warg foes with abandon, rain be damned.

At some point, Rayna saw Thorin, the proud dwarf king fighting a tall Orc she easily recognized from both the cliff and the river some weeks prior. Just by looking she saw the fight wasn't going well for the Orc was giving the dwarf king a good thrashing. She'd yet to use her bow very much and since they were some distance away, it was a good time as any. Standing atop a small hill of bodies, Rayna notched an arrow back and took aim, daring to use a bit of magic to make the projectile burst upon impact. She didn't care that it was cold and raining, nor did she care about anything else. Not blinking, Rayna pulled the string as far back as possible and let it fly. Sparking with magical energy, the bolt flew with a soft whistling noise, hitting its mark right in the Orc's shoulder as it raised its curved blade to strike Thorin down. It screeched in pain to glare at the fletched stick poking out of its flesh. The Orc didn't have a chance to pull it out when the arrow finally burst into a brilliant flash of crimson fire, spreading without mercy and burning no matter how much rain fell on it. Encouraged by the result, Rayna was soon doing the same, creating more pillars of flame with each hit.

Shrieks of pain filled the air, soon dying when someone ran them through with a blade or the flames consumed them, Rayna forced to pull her sword again when five very angry Orcs came down on her. She managed to kill four and wound the fifth just as a sixth appeared, none other than Azog himself, his mace at the ready to crush her as he stalked over. "_You killed my son, you wench!_"

"_How does it feel, Kin-slayer? Did his screams not thrill you so?_" she taunted over killing the fifth Orc, who fell with a loud groan.

"_You shall pay for what you've done!_" Azog seethed in his foul speech, his blue eyes flashing with hate.

Rayna's did the same, backed by magic as she snarled. "_You first, Orc scum!_"

A third voice spoke up, deep and strong from Thorin as he jumped into view. "Not before I have my share, curse you."

Smirking deviously, Rayna was mocking as ever. "Two against one, Kin-slayer. What will you do now?"

"Make that three!" Vera cried from where she appeared from the mess around them, her violet orbs sharp in her rage, robes sullied by mud and streaks of dark blood. "My husband shall rest once you are dead, Orphan-maker!"

"_Then allow me to help you join him!_" Azog said with a toothy grin, his mace swinging before any of them could react, hitting the woman in the chest and sending her to the ground.

"_VERA!_" Rayna shrieked without thinking, fury taking over as she pounced. "Bastard!"

The two sparred for maybe a minute, Rayna putting her smaller size to good use in cutting at the taller beast. Either she was tired or he caught on but next she knew, she was being held up in the air with a grimy hand on her throat. The amount of pressure had her choking but still she fought even as breathing became difficult. Azog seemed to believe he had the upper hand as he was taunting Thorin. "_What shall it be Thorin? Shall I crush her throat first, or her friend's head? Or both? Do decide quickly._" He cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone. Knowing of nothing else to do, Rayna gripped her sword with both hands and cut at the Orc's arm, weird angle be damned. Howling in pain, Azog dropped her with a curse. "_Wench!_"

Rayna fell to the ground, gasping and coughing but somehow got to her feet anyway, her magic fixing the damage as she took another swipe at the taller Orc. Some feet away Vera was up and doing the same, her own blade striking at the Orc's backside, forcing both women to dodge both the mace and the false arm with its clawed end. Thorin was taking advantage of their work by going for the beast's legs, each of their strikes hitting their mark and eliciting pained roars from Azog. Fed up with it all, Azog roared and swung instead at the dwarf, sending the smaller man flying with a pained grunt. Ducking under another swing at her, Rayna was shouting above the din and the rain. "_Vera, aid him!_"

"_But-!_" her friend tried to protest, wariness painting her face.

"_Do as I say!_" she snapped, keeping her gaze on the taller Orc as Vera's form left her peripheral vision.

Grinning impishly, Azog was using that sickly sweet tone. "_Just you and me now, shape-changer, exactly as I prefer. How shall I kill you? Swiftly? Or perhaps over time so to savor your wonderful cries?_"

"_The only cries you're going to hear are your own, Kin-slayer. It's the most you deserve after all the pain your kind have wrought._" Rayna snarled back, her grin feral as the energy collected at her mental command. "_Allow me to demonstrate!_"

Azog's bright eyes widened when Rayna's free hand lit up, lightning sparking along her skin even as she directed most of the power at the Orc. For such a large beast, Azog could move quickly when he really wanted to, dancing away just as the bolt of energy flew uselessly into the sky. Not about to give up, Rayna shot another one at him, making the Orc jump aside only to trip and stumble on the corpse of a smaller Orc who was full of arrows. Another shot finally got the Orc in the arm, electricity going for both flesh and metal in a bright vision of sparks so much Azog was howling to the point of deafening. In the midst of his pain, he found the strength to swing his mace one more time, Rayna knowing that switching elements so quickly was still beyond her even when the bludgeon struck. The world spun as her concentration was broken and her body flung through the air, finding it hard to breathe on account of the many cracked bones in her arm and chest when she landed in a heap. Somewhere in the distance Thorin and Vera were both shouting but what they said was lost in the cacophony of noise and the drumming of her own heart, the noise pounding in her skull. Bracing her good arm against the muddy ground, Rayna found it odd she could still breathe so well after such a blow. Even stranger was how little pain she felt as such a blow should've left her writhing in pain as there was no doubt just what such injuries could hinder things. Yet, she barely felt anything but the rain on her back, the mud under her limbs and the tingle of power as her body's healing magic set to work.

_How can this be? I should at least be dying._ She thought, feeling the damaged bones knitting back together with just a sting of pain. It still hurt enough to make her blink and gasp but it was substantially less. The rain was already washing away the blood coming from her mouth, which she spat out in a spray of red all the while getting to her feet. To her growing surprise, she was steady and wasn't hit by nausea or more pain, making her blink a few more times in mild puzzlement over the whole thing. _What's going on?_ Was all she could think before she turned, eyes falling on the scene around her. Just in time too, quickly spotting that Azog was running at her, as furious as an Orc can be. His flesh was visibly smoldering from her attack and he was charging like a bull and probably seeing red.

"_DIE!_" he roared in his foul language.

"_You first!_" Rayna yelled back, and struck.


	8. Chapter 8: The Power Within

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Also BOFA is done completely by ear as per AU weirdness.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 8: Power Within

It had been almost three weeks since Rayna had left, and Kili was miserable. The young dwarf only told Fili of where the shifter woman had gone, his brother understandably shocked by the news but promised to keep it to himself. Bilbo no doubt knew as the hobbit had been sent to her room with her dinner and had probably caught her leaving. When approached about it, the trio agreed to keep it from Thorin, knowing the older dwarf would not take the news very well. So when he did ask where Rayna was, they each told him she'd left to scout on the progress of the Laketown men and had yet to come back. Thorin frowned but accepted their excuses for at least a week, only to grow irritable when the woman still didn't appear. Halfway into the second week, with both armies of men and elves at the doors they'd repaired, Fili rather smartly suggested that maybe Rayna had seen the massive numbers and gone to seek help. Thorin had at first rejected this idea, the woman's continuous absence making him suspicious. "Were that true, would she not have come back to inform us?

"Maybe she felt there was no time. Why double back to tell us information we'll soon learn ourselves when one can simply go in another direction in order to seek aid?" Fili pointed out, Kili glad his brother had the wit to come up with the half-truth so quickly.

Thorin nodded but still frowned deeply. "Yes but why take so long?"

"Any number of things, uncle. It will still be time before Uncle Dain arrives, is that not true as well?" the blonde dwarf said, his blue eyes watching his beloved uncle carefully.

"It is. My only hope is soon." Thorin muttered and returned to sorting through the different swords they'd pulled from the treasure pile.

"Ours too, uncle." Kili said, somehow keeping the pain of the shifter's absence from showing too much.

Knowing the others were properly distracted, Balin approached them when it was safe to do so alone, his elderly face a tired vision. "She's been gone from the start, has she not?"

Glancing at one another and at their uncle, the siblings nodded, Kili speaking up. "Aye and asked me not to tell but…I couldn't keep my brother in the dark."

Balin nodded, aware that telling Thorin would just lead to trouble for everyone no matter who was involved. "I'll keep your secret. With luck, the lass will bring back something more than just help."

"Me too, Balin. Having her gone this long feels strange." Kili admitted, earning sympathetic looks from both his brother and the company healer.

"Love does that, my boy. We were without her for at least a week back in Mirkwood and again while Laketown was still standing. One such as Rayna is often difficult to keep in one place for long." Balin said, chuckling weakly when Kili frowned. "Worry not, my boy. At least with you, she'll always come back."

"I know, but it doesn't mean her leaving doesn't hurt." The dark-haired dwarf told him.

"Get some work done before resting, my boy. Soon we may have no time for it."

Balin had been right for by the end of the week, Thorin had denied both Bard and Thranduil their demands as his pride wouldn't let him. Bilbo slipping away with the Arkenstone to force his hand didn't help much as the move earned the hobbit an earful from Thorin along with a kick in the rear. Worse, Dain's arrival nearly turned the valley into a battleground when Gandalf finally reappeared, tired and haggard with news of goblins and their bestial companions on the move for the mountain. Even as the three armies collected outside, Bilbo gave Thorin one last glare before vanishing. "She warned you, and you still didn't listen. Just like she said you would. It should not have taken your birthright being stolen to make a decision. I think Rayna was right that your pride will get everyone here killed."

Thorin's jaw had stiffened and clenched but didn't say anything even as Bilbo walked out and away from the enraged king. No one wanted to say anything so they went about their business in finding armor and weapons out of the piles of gold for the upcoming fight. Kili wanted to go after Bilbo and calm him down, or at least go outside and talk to Gandalf on just where Rayna had gone but knew it would just get him in trouble. His uncle was angry enough without him adding to things. At the very least they'd found suitable pieces of armor and good swords to use while Kili found there were still good arrows in the armory along with a bow since his had been lost to the elves. He busied himself with making sure both were still in good shape after so long, anything to keep from thinking about Rayna and how her ethereal presence had become a comfort after the few months they'd traveled together.

When he'd first seen her face, her scars had angered him but had found no mark could take away from the natural beauty of her features. Even in the few times he'd seen her fight he saw how much of it was pure grace and agility, a dance that was as beautiful as it was lethal to any in her path. During the fight downriver from Mirkwood, Kili had tried not to stare so much at seeing the shifter woman clash with the many Orcs that tried to kill them, often forced to help the others fend off attackers that Rayna couldn't get to in time. There was no describing the thrill he felt when she finally kissed him days later. He tried to recall it more than the one she'd shared with him when she'd left, as seeing her that last time threatened to break his heart. It became harder and harder with each day but Kili fought to stay strong about it. His stress must've been showing, as Fili didn't tease him about when his thoughts drifted and almost dropped something in his absent-mindedness. There were even times when they'd been walking somewhere and the dark-haired dwarf tripped or ran into an object or some kind of wall. Fili would tease him about his errors but not the cause of them.

Sympathy eventually came from the other members of the company, Ori talking about all the times the woman had secretly aided him in sketching out scenes for his log of their travels and pointed out how she'd drawn a double page picture without being asked. He even showed them a few the woman had drawn herself, each as detailed as the others they'd seen. Oin admitted that at some point after the goblin caves, Rayna had crafted him a new horn but had lost it in Laketown, remarking its craftsmanship as exceptional. His brother Gloin declared that a new pipe had appeared at some point when his was broken at some point. Bofur then told everyone the holes in his hat that he'd been meaning to fix were miraculously repaired when he'd awoken one morning, Bifur saying the same about his boots if in his own disjointed way. Dori and Nori found themselves with new whetstones, Bombur with a large assortment of herbs and spices he'd secretly taken delight in. Bilbo (before he'd left at Thorin's command) warily revealed that he'd discovered more sketches of his hobbit hole in his pockets, the depictions of the luxurious space and its contents accurate to the point of possibly having pulled from his own brain. Thorin and Fili admitted that their coats had been mended, places were blades and time had created holes or where the thread had begun to unravel. What had been done for Gandalf was unknown as the wizard wasn't around as the dwarves sorted through their revelations. Kili had also noticed some of his clothes had been mended in places he'd meant to deal with later but didn't voice it as that wasn't the only thing the shifter woman had done. Bilbo wasn't the only one to find sketch paper in his pocket, the dwarf having started when he'd found the wayward parchment when he'd last recalled the pocket to be empty.

Fili was…well, Fili upon suspecting Rayna had left his younger brother with more than a touch of sisterly attention as she had with everyone else. He'd all but tackled Kili for the papers who exclaimed for his older sibling to be careful as the blonde unfolded them. His brother's impish smile was in place until he saw the image and stopped dead, baffled at what he saw. It wasn't long before he was glancing between his brother and the sketch, scowling. "Kili, who are these people?"

His question drew the attention of the other room's occupant, all working to look at the piece of paper bearing the images of a grouping of six and only four of them strangers. Kili gave up in getting the picture back, sighing. "I don't know. I assume her brothers."

Looking over the blonde's shoulder, Balin frowned at what he saw. "He's right, here's the Lady Vera. She seems different though." He said, pointing to the only other woman on the page bearing a kind smile.

"Aye, a tad younger. And see? Rayna has no scars on her face." Bofur commented, taking in the slightly different image of the shifter woman staring up at them with a cool expression on her features. Only one other bore the same look, and he was one of two, his look-alike actually grinning instead of mirroring his copy's grimness. The other two men were very different people and clearly not related at all, wearing looks of relative ease.

Fili looked up from the picture to look at his sibling. "Why did she give this to you?"

"Same as she gave me the other one." Kili admitted, holding up another page far from anyone's reach. The more familiar image of Rayna stared back, seeming to stare right into them with unblinking eyes.

Gazing at the picture, the dwarves seemed contemplative. Dori was the first to speak as he examined the sketch. "It's just her, but it's how she is now. But why are they different?"

"Allow me." Oin said suddenly, taking Kili off guard by monkey-snatching the page from the younger dwarf, who tried to protest but was ignored. "Ah. I see it. In this one, she's the woman we know. No doubt for his private viewing I'm sure."

"Then give it back! Gloin certainly doesn't let anyone have his locket!" Kili pointed out, annoyed the older dwarf had bested him.

"That's true, my boy." Gloin agreed, though he still frowned at the first page. "Why this one however?"

"A question to ask when she returns, I suppose." Fili muttered, only to nearly drop the page as he exclaimed suddenly. "Dear gods!"

"What?" several of them asked, glancing between the blonde and the page in his hand.

Looking up at them, his blue orbs wide, he spoke in a hushed tone. "They…they moved!"

Multiple faces dropped their scowls to express their shock. Next to him, Nori was eager to be the first to gaze at the now-apparently magic page. "What? Let me see!"

"Were they doing that earlier?" Balin asked, finding it hard to look away from the mobile figures.

"No! I swear!" Kili nearly shouted, just as thrown as everyone else. He too was stunned at what he was seeing: the group of people had begun to move as though alive, their mouths and jaws moving as though talking even when no sound could be heard. Each one moved almost in turn, like the figures were holding some kind of conversation. Lines had appeared at their feet, creating a fire complete with shadows the light cast on them, all looking disturbingly real. The image of Vera and one of the men were sitting close to one another, obviously hinting at their bonded status. More lines shifted to create a small boy at their feet, playing with some kind of toy while a small bundle appeared in her arms, making the pair smile warmly. Another of the males, sitting by the far end to the left of the picture, reacted to a soundless voice for he turned to look. The object of his attention must've been coming closer for he only had to turn almost all the way around, smiling when another woman appeared. Her face was kind and elegant, smile wide as they shared a chaste kiss when the woman sat down next to him, the only one wearing a dress. Near the middle, the two men who shared the same face were merely sitting by, one moving and talking animatedly while his copy seemed content to mostly sit by and listen. From the look of it, Rayna was content to do the same, busying herself with a knife and a piece of wood, occasionally looking up from her whittling to interact or listen in. Another pair of women appeared from the page's edge, this time heading for the twins, the affable one all but jumping to greet them while his sibling was more polite about it. One was dressed much like the rest of them, in a tunic and leggings with a sword at her hip while her companion wore a dress. Both claimed spots next to their respective twin, their arrival acknowledged by all.

For a moment, all the dwarves believed another person would appear to approach Rayna but instead, the woman kept right on carving. She only looked up or added her own comments to the unknown conversation when prompted but little else. At some point, the little boy stood and came up to her, earning a smile from the woman as she handed over the wooden piece she'd been carving, revealing that she'd been making a toy soldier. Smiling happily the boy accepted the gift and went to show his parents in his excitement while Rayna seemed to pull another piece of wood to start again. No one knew why, but after maybe another minute of watching, the figures eventually fell still. Frozen in place, possibly trapped in the moment, their figures poised as though they'd never moved from the start. None of them could move for a moment, up until Kili finally snatched the page away, examining it with open wonder in his dark eyes.

"You knew nothing of that?" Gloin ventured, the rest of the group watching the younger dwarf curiously.

Almost immediately Kili looked up, frowning as he stuffed the pages into his pocket as if having them out any longer for his fellows to see was offensive. "No, I did not know. And I don't wish to speak of it."

"Kili…" Thorin began.

His nephew cut him off, irritated now. "No, uncle. Having her far from me hurts enough. More than I wish to say." He said, trying to hide the anguish he felt and was failing. "This is not something I'd jest about."

"I am sorry, nephew." Thorin told him, empathic to his young heir's woe.

Pain made the dark-haired dwarf's tone hard and weak. "She called us her 'family', uncle. And this proves she had one before but has now lost. I don't know why she gave this to me or why it can move but I know she probably did it for a reason." Kili retorted, his voice failing. A tense silence fell, forcing the dark-haired dwarf to fill it with a poor excuse. "If I'm needed, I'll be in the armory." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room only to nearly collapse against the wall outside.

Back in the room, he could hear Balin talking. "Let the boy go, Thorin. We overstepped and now we must absolve ourselves for our eagerness. For him to earn the trust of one such as Rayna is a feat in itself. I warn that none of us attempt to pry any further on the matter."

"But why leave? To gain help, I understand but for so long? Even I'm not so foolish to think how long it should take to warn others before returning." Thorin said, sounding just as sad as his friend did, only tugging at Kili's heartstrings even more.

Ever the sage of their company, the older dwarf's voice was soft and hinted with wisdom from his many years. "We have no way of knowing until she returns, Thorin. My only guess is she is seeking out as many as possible to aid us."

A deep sigh answered, his uncle sounding tired to Kili's ear. "No, you're right. I simply do not wish for Kili to suffer for much longer."

"As do I, Thorin but we must be patient. Bilbo did say she waited for us outside the elf castle in Mirkwood until we could be freed. Now we must wait for her in turn."

Kili didn't hang around to hear more, his heart too pained to take in Balin's sagely voice of just how much longer it would take his love to come back. The very knowledge that what she was doing was keeping her away was something he could accept, but surely whatever it was could be left to others? Why not leave it to those she trusted and come back? Or were the delays of a more sinister nature? Could she not find anyone to help? Had she been attacked? Imprisoned for even suggesting aid should come to Erebor and the dwarves who had managed to reclaim the lone mountain? The questions buzzed in his head like angry bees, making the dwarf snarl and toss a pot at the wall, its impact and the loud shatter that echoed throughout the room only a fleeting sensation of gratification. He threw two more before the effort felt pointless, fully aware it wouldn't be enough. Behind him, boots scuffled against the stone floor, announcing he'd indeed been followed after storming away. "Go away." He said weakly, not bothering to turn and see who it was.

"Nephew, do forgive us. We meant no harm." The voice of his uncle called out softly in the quiet of the room.

"I don't believe you." Kili growled tiredly, too emotionally spent to even be annoyed with his older relative. "You never liked her. And I recall she didn't exactly care for you either, you two being so alike."

"Yes, that is true. But she proved to be a valuable asset over time, an ally worthy of our trust." Thorin said, making Kili straighten and turn to face the older dwarf whose face looked torn between sadness and empathy. "I can only imagine how this is for you."

Kili found he couldn't hide his pain anymore, tears threatening to fall even as he croaked out. "I understand why she left, I know she did it for not just for me, but all of us. None of that does anything for how much longer she'll make us wait."

Thorin's head bobbed, his lips pressed together as his dark eyes flashed at seeing his nephew so distraught. "I had to wait over a hundred years to walk these halls again. Every day, I thought of little but this place and the memories I bore of it. With each day, my resolve to reclaim it one day aided me. You must do what I did: use what you recall of her to keep you going."

"You think I've not been trying?! I wouldn't have lasted long in Thranduil's prison otherwise." Kili exclaimed, frustrated and wanting nothing more than to wail his pain out into the depths of Erebor. He'd been forced to cry silently over Rayna's agonized face while in the elf dungeon, hiding his tears and pain from the guards.

"Yes but we were there for nearly a week. It has almost been a month now and I know you're stronger than this." Thorin told him, coming to stand by his nephew. "She would be greatly upset to know you're acting this way."

"She certainly enjoyed calling you foolish." Kili said with a weak, dry laugh, his lips curving with the mirth he didn't really feel.

Thorin's smirk was strained at best. "That she did. All that means is I can call her the same when she returns for taking so long to come back."

Kili frowned, trying not to panic over all the different kinds of things his brain was making him believe had happened to the woman. "It's not her fault! There could be any number of reasons why she's yet to return!"

"I know, but you recall she punched me for allowing us to be arrested back in Laketown, something we had no control over. To be honest, I was certain she'd do it when we dealt with those trolls a few months back." His uncle admitted, rubbing at his bearded jaw over the memory of how the shifter had decked him with a solid right hook.

Some of Kili's mirth returned, but doing little to raise his spirits even as he said. "She definitely looked angry enough to do it."

Thorin nodded. "Indeed, but she did not. I believe our being arrested was the final straw on the matter."

"You two never did speak of how we're always being 'kidnapped'." Kili pointed out, smiling a little wider as his uncle cringed.

"No, we did not. Something I'm glad she forgot about actually." The older dark-haired dwarf admitted, silently thanking the gods everything else no matter how terrible had distracted the woman from giving him such a lecture.

Kili chuckled aloud this time. "Do not remind her of it and she might never bring it up."

"Wise words, nephew." Thorin returned with a chuckle, sobering to give his nephew a pat on the shoulder as he spoke. "I'll understand if you wish to be alone nephew, but please don't pull away from us. Your brother is no more pleased over this than I am."

"I know. I would like some time." Kili told him, wanting to recover himself fully before facing the others again.

Thorin nodded, having an idea why the younger dwarf was reluctant. "Of course. Be sure to appear for dinner, alright?"

"Yes uncle." Kili responded quietly, watching his uncle leave and found himself once again alone.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, filled only by mutterings of what they had and how to get more or fix anything broken. Kili didn't say much and Fili wondered just how long his younger sibling would be this way, wanting to see the dwarf's energy lighten up the room like he always could. No one dared give the younger dwarf any reason to reminisce though, pulling him into conversation multiple times to keep his mind occupied. Kili smiled and played along, glad the others were trying to help him feel better. It made going to sleep that night much easier. The next morning ended up being chaos as Bofur had come running to tell them how the three armies in the valley had arranged themselves and warg howls were being carried on the wind. This was enough to stir the dwarves into action, grabbing their weapons and newfound armor in order to look out from the ramparts. As Bofur had told them, Dain and his forces had settled on one side of the valley with the Laketown men on the other. In the middle were the elves, arranged so their archers had the clearest line of sight of their mutual enemy. Far off in the distance, it seemed the Orcs and their bestial steeds couldn't resist. Seeing the bats, however, had been disturbing. It was a satisfying thing to see the massive cloud of beasts eventually became soon too dismal to be threatening even as the fighting amidst the races became ferocious. No matter where they looked, it was less of a battle and more of a full-on slaughter.

"We have to get down there! Our kin are fighting for us!" Dwalin growled as he saw same as them how things weren't getting any better.

His point was proven when more of the foul goblins appeared just above them, coming down on the Free races from behind. Without a word, Thorin was leading them to the front gates that they'd managed to fill up with large stones. Sword in hand and armor on, the dwarf king was pounding at the heavy rock, exclaiming. "Knock them down!"

Doing as they were bid, all the dwarves pitched in, managing to get a vast majority of the stones to fall over onto the unsuspecting goblins beyond. A number of them died under the heavy rock, and many more fell as all present ran out with a mighty war cry, Kili already loosing arrows into the fray and narrow down how many they would have to fight. It only took close to an hour for them to realize the tide still hadn't turned in their favor, making Kili silently worry he and his kin were going to die before the gates of Erebor anyway. His dark thoughts continued until a long, spine-chilling howl echoed over the valley and its occupants, forcing just about everyone to pause and look about out of instinct as well as confusion. The sound lasted for maybe twenty seconds, only to be followed by a thunderous roar that matched it in volume and impact. Suddenly, the whole place filled with similar noises, feral and loud even when the first of the warriors appeared seemingly from nowhere. The one closest to Kili and his company all but popped out of thin air, swinging an elven-esque blade through at least four Orcs who fell with a small cry of pain and a spray of blood. With a mighty roar, the man knocked two more aside like they weighed nothing so he could stab a warg in the face. Dozens more appeared, doing roughly the same, both men and women taking their targets by surprise and killing quite a few before any could recover. Past the edge of the battlefield, anyone with eyes could see hundreds more who were almost literally pouring out from the hills with swords, axes and other weapons as they sprinted to join in. At the battle's edge, Kili felt a rush of excitement at seeing Rayna dressed in a fresh set of her old clothes with her sword in the air, shouting something in her people's lilted language that seemed to spur her fellow shifters on for they roared and shouted. After that, Kili lost track of her, distracted by the many Orcs and wargs, not to mention the rain when it began to fall in a torrent from the thick clouds overhead. Having the eagles and Beorn join in had been a fleeting reprieve but soon chaos ruled. In the back of his mind, Kili only prayed nothing bad happened to any of his kin or Rayna.

The wonders of a shifter's abilities seemed to be one full display as many used air to slash through many of their opponents like he'd seen Rayna do. Others tore up the earth to pin or crush those they fought, often to aid others in their killing. Many sent flames everywhere in small doses, many an Orc or warg screaming as they burned alive. Any leftover ended up being under assault of water though where the liquid had come from none of them had a chance to truly ponder being used like spikes, swords, even turning the ground slick with ice so to keep them from making a proper attack. More than once Kili had to jump out of the way of a large man in stone armor, sending its targets flying or crushing them underfoot as if they were nothing more than insects. More than once the dwarves and other races had to keep goblins from using ropes and other items to pull said beings down. A number of the shifters busied themselves with finding the heavily wounded amidst they chaos, glimpses of how at least three worked together to find them, help bind their wounds and defend them as they were ferried away.

He had a close call or two when a shifter, who in a rage from being stabbed several times with spears, changed into a bear just as or almost as big as Beorn only to plow through a whole grouping of Orcs. Up above, hawks and normal eagles, all no doubt more shifters, altered between swooping down to distract Orcs and wargs long enough for any warrior nearby to kill them or chasing down any remaining bats fluttering around. Large cats, wolves, elk and deer with six point racks seemed to be everywhere, creating a strange myriad that nearly made Kili dizzy just keeping track of them all. Seeing a twelve foot man wading through it all would've been shocking at any other time had he not recalled Rayna doing the same in her wolf form, suggesting the ability wasn't beyond most shifters. By the time he and his brother Fili had gotten well into the middle of the huge mess, it was pouring rain that Kili's keen eyes were nearly useless and forcing him to draw his sword. Taking advantage, they saw a few water-users among the shifter warriors controlling the excess water to kill even more Orcs, earning them makeshift guards when the other races saw just what they could do. One almost lost his head if not for him letting out a panicked cry, his form collapsing into a puddle when the blade swung, allowing a dwarf to kill the Orc. The water that had once been the shifter shot up from the ground like spikes in order to hinder two more trying to close in, an elf and a Laketown man dispatching them in turn.

Anything else after that was lost when a flare of red and yellow caught Kili's eye in the distance followed by anguished howls, the rain doing nothing to calm the flame that burned so bright in the dark. Several more quickly appeared in succession, creating more pillars and more screams from dying Orc throats. Glancing at one another, the two brothers refocused on their task of killing more of the foul beasts and their steeds. Something they were able to do for maybe another half hour before their uncle's voice called over the din, what he said chilling them faster than any rain ever could. "Nephews! To me! Lend your swords to our ally!"

"He can't mean—Kili wait!" Fili called out to his sibling, voice loud and frustrated.

Kili wasn't listening, for his heart's pounding beat was like a deafening drum, his breath raspy and desperate as he ran, cutting down any Orc or warg that got in his way as his older brother struggled to keep up. The most he could think to do was hope for the best while fearing the worst…all the while praying he later didn't come true.

Thorin felt helpless even as Vera, the brunette shifter with exotic orbs of bright violet helped him sit up after Azog had knocked them both aside. He didn't need anyone to tell him his arm was broken and his ribs were cracked even after fighting both Bolg and Azog, one after the other. Seeing the younger Orc become a pile of ash had been shocking but nothing that seemed all that far-fetched given what other things he'd seen Rayna do. In the few moments in seeing her again, the dwarf king could see why his youngest nephew was so drawn to her: lithe power, agility and mystery all in one. After slaying a few more Orcs, Rayna turned to see Azog coming at her, hissing something about his son, causing the shifter to return the Orc's distaste in that lilting tongue of hers Thorin still couldn't understand. It must've been taunting for the Orc bristled and growled, both of their eyes flashing in challenge. Not about to be left out, Thorin jumped in with the sword he'd gotten from the treasure room only to feel a sliver of awe when Vera appeared to do the same. Seeing the woman go down after just one hit had nearly sent Rayna over the edge, somehow maintaining some form in her wrath against the hulking goblin while Thorin tried to find an opening. Their duel lasted for maybe a few minutes when Azog put his mace aside long enough to get Rayna by the throat.

Stunned by the turn, Azog was smug while Rayna struggled and choked, his almost neon blue eyes bright in the dark with a foul kind of glee. "_What shall it be Thorin? Shall I crush her throat first, or her friend's head? Or both? Do decide quickly._" He asked in a sweet tone, making the dark-haired dwarf mentally curse. Off to the side, Vera looked purely horrified as she'd worked to get back to her feet and watched how Azog squeezed tighter. Thorin was about to at least try and attack when Rayna cut at the Orc's arm with her blade, forcing him to drop her to spit angrily. "_Wench!_"

It was all the distraction needed for Vera to dart forward with her own sword, getting the large Orc in the back, making him howl. Soon Rayna was on him again and Thorin wasn't going to just sit back this time. He too moved in to hack at the larger being's legs, all three working almost in tandem to bring Azog down. Still, that damn mace still caught Thorin off guard, sending him flying and officially breaking his arm even before he crashed to the ground. Rayna was shouting but what was said was lost in his pain, soft hands soon touching him to see where it hurt the most. "My arm." He croaked, teeth clenched in silent agony.

The hands paused, fingers gentle in their search but still had him groaning when they squeezed too hard. A soft apology was uttered but he didn't really catch it. There was movement and noise, followed by a familiar voice. "This will hurt."

He had no time to prepare as the bone was set and bound by the same gentle hands, Thorin cursing aloud. "Agh! Durin's Beard!"

"I did warn you." Vera told him once he could see her face, her smile tired and voice matching. He frowned, noting how the mud staining her face took away some of her beauty.

"Rayna?" he asked, looking around.

"She's still fighting." Vera responded, frowning when the dwarf king began to try and sit up. "You must remain still!" she scolded but Thorin ignored her. his eyes were drawn to how the woman he'd traveled with for the past few months was shooting lightning at Azog, the Orc dodging them as best he could to her growing annoyance.

"We need to help her!" Thorin declared, knowing from experience that the foul beast wouldn't allow himself to be bested for long.

"She can—_RAYNA?!_" Vera cried out in horror when she saw her friend go flying to land in a heap some distance away, Azog gasping as his entire body smoldered. From the way steam came off his large form as rain hit it, seemed to help see how much pain the Orc was in.

"NO!" the dwarf king yelled out of instinct more than anything, his heart despairing the vision of telling his nephew of how the woman had finally been bested. Seeing Rayna get up again not long after, however, had Thorin staring. "Gods." He muttered, astonished.

He would've kept on staring like a fool if not for Azog recovering himself enough to lift his mace and begin running after the woman, no doubt his expression one of primal fury over what she'd done to him. Turning to see him coming, Rayna's own features became the darkest scowl Thorin had ever seen. His long legs closing the distance easily, the Orc was in too much of a wrathful mood to notice anything but his target.

"_DIE!_" Azog roared in his foul language.

"_You first!_" Rayna yelled back, and struck.

What happened next had Thorin seeing spots, the powerful bolt of energy nearly getting Azog had the Orc not jumped aside at the last second, but Rayna was ready this time. Her sword was swinging to meet his mace, their weapons clashing in a shower of bright sparks. Their faces were caught in masks of primal rage at each other, exchanging roars that echoed powerfully and had Thorin's ears ringing. At one point, Azog's face got too close to Rayna's, the woman reaching forward to press her hand to his skin. She must've been using magic for the Orc sprang away with an enraged howl, his skin bubbling and singed. The stink of burnt flesh even in the middle of a rainstorm was rather difficult to miss. Burns or not, it only spurred Azog to fight longer, hit harder and be crueler in where he struck back. Dodging and giving as good as she got, Rayna didn't relent no matter what the Orc did. She did falter when one well-placed swing forced her arm back in just the right way, making her cry out as it was undoubtedly popped out of joint. Not about to sit by merely watching anymore, Thorin's voice rang out loud and clear over the din. "Nephews! To me! Lend your swords to our ally!"

Rayna glanced at him long enough to meet his eyes, her expression unreadable even when Azog distracted her. The most she could do was jump out of the way of his attacks now, her sword arm useless and Vera too busy keeping Thorin safe to help. As much as he wanted to get up and do his part, Thorin found his body hurt too much to aid in this desire, making it clear he'd just be a hindrance. Still, it was curious to watch who the shifter woman was still fighting even with a lame arm, gritting her teeth against the pain when she forced the limb to kill any Orcs that tried to strike her down all the while avoiding Azog's swinging mace. Wargs earned hard punches that felled them only for their heads to be crushed underfoot. This continued for maybe four to five minutes though it felt longer in Thorin's mind, until arrows seemed to rain down, striking Rayna in the back, leg and arm. Her pained shrieks became growls for she managed to pull one and used it to stab at least three Orcs in the face and throat before it broke under the pressure. That alone had Thorin's attention, as in their travels he'd had little to no chance of seeing her fight. To see her fight now like she did, made Thorin quickly realize why Gandalf wanted her to join them so badly. She was about to get another one but ended up crying out when at least two more came and hit their marks, the sting they brought finally enough to make her knees give out much to Azog's delight. His mouth was split open wide, revealing sharp teeth dark at the gums and yellowed, bright blue eyes flashing in the darkness of the storm in a cruel kind of glee. His voice was just as light when he spoke, tone sarcastic and jovial. "_You're mine now, shape-changer._"

The fallen woman didn't say anything, glaring up at him with defiance bright in her pale ice blue eyes. What blood that'd pooled into her mouth she spat at him, the spray of red hitting the tall Orc all over his lower half. His mouth curved down, his frown at this dark in nature, promising everything horrible his filthy mind could think of as he raised not his mace but his metal claw to strike her for it. Rayna looked like she was gearing up to avoid or deflect the attack when a blur of color stopped Azog, the sight of his nephews making Thorin blink. Amidst the chaos, he'd forgotten that he'd called for them and had begun to think they hadn't heard it. Either way, the two siblings were in a right fury, having possibly seen Rayna go down from afar and were dead-set on making the hulking Orc pay. Of the two, Kili seemed to be the most enraged, swinging his sword and yelling with no thought to tactics. Not that Thorin blamed him, after all he'd just seen himself. Fili was just as determined to kill the hulking Orc, his normally jovial face twisted much like his brother's, both furious with the foul creature. Together they fought, driving Azog away long enough for Vera to come back around, her sword coming down to detach the Orc's metal claw, stunning the beast into a rage. So distracted he never saw Fili's sword get him in the shin, forcing his leg to bend so that Azog was kneeling. Kili was ready, as his own blade came down on the Orc's other arm, not cutting all the way through like he intended but still rendered it useless. Howling now, Azog tried to get up only for the trio to force him back down. They kept at it until a strained voice called out to them.

"Back off!" Rayna's shout caught them by surprise but they obeyed anyway when they saw the brunette woman had managed to draw her bow and an arrow. The bolt notched back was mildly radiant, the color an ominous orange but didn't seem to damage the wood or string of her bow. Taken aback by what he was seeing Azog was frozen as Rayna's ice blue eyes glared at him, full of hate as she spat. "This is for my kin and theirs, you lousy, good for nothing, hell born wretch."

Azog was, naturally, speechless even when she set the glowing projectile loose and it came speeding his way. He had no chance of moving away this time, as proven by how the dart got him right between the eyes with such force it knocked his head back as though he'd been given an uppercut punch to the jaw. With a spark, the arrow imploded and sent flames all over the Orc, his agonized howls filling the valley enough to get most of the fighting to stop. Seeing that it was their leader who was ablaze, the knowledge he was doomed was clue enough for the remaining Orcs and their warg steeds it was time to leave. First a trickle, then a flood of bodies began to rush away from the battlefield, barks, howls and Black Speech filling the air as they fled. Determined to have their share, a number of the many soldiers of each race cut down any that came near them or chased them down. The rest were allowed to flee as no one was in their proper shape to finish the job. As the last of the Orc and warg forces vanished into the now thinning rain, many cheered, more than a few performing disoriented jigs in their mirth. Seeing quite a few were shifters had Rayna smirking. Unable to hold the bow up her arms had become limp at her sides, able to ignore the hushed screaming of her shoulder. Her smile faded when another pocket of wayward blood from within her got caught in the base of her throat and made her cough, spitting the offensive gobbet out to further stain the muddy ground. Despite the celebrations around them, it seemed to be enough to get those around her to pay her any attention, proven by Kili's face suddenly dominating her vision.

_Déjà vu much?_ She thought but didn't voice it, as the dwarf's face was a mixture of concern, relief and something else she couldn't read. Worry seemed to win out as Kili seemed reluctant to touch her. "How bad?"

"Dislocated shoulder and I've obviously been shot. Again." Rayna muttered, the activities of the past few hours just then starting to catch up with her as her adrenaline began to fade from her veins.

Having left Thorin in Fili's care, Vera had come over to examine her friend's wounds, frowning when she noted they weren't worse than she thought. "You were also hit by that mace pretty badly. I'm surprised you even got up after that."

Rayna nodded, frowning as well. "So am I but…I just did. It was strange. I felt nothing and the bones righted themselves without aid." She said, earning a shocked stare from her friend while Kili blinked. "Never have any of my bones healed that quickly before."

"First water, then lightning, now this?" the dwarf asked, thrown by it all.

Next to them, Vera was immediately gaping. "What? When did that happen?" the woman demanded, looking right at her friend's face searchingly. "Rayna?"

"There was so much going on, I forgot to tell you." She responded, feeling guilty for letting such a thing leave her mind even at such a trying time.

Vera sighed, seeing no reason to start up such a conversation in the middle of a battlefield full of corpses. "We will speak of this later. For now, we must get you and Thorin to the healers' tents."

"Spirits above knows I'm going to feel this in the morning." Rayna grumbled, wincing at how the arrowheads in the muscles of her back kept her from breathing properly.

"Can you stand?" Kili asked when Vera moved back to help Fili get Thorin up and going.

"Get that arrow out of my leg and we'll see." Was all Rayna could think to say, as of all the bolts, it was the only one keeping her down. The rest could wait until they got back to the safety of a tent.

He clearly remembered the last time he'd pulled an arrow out of her for the dwarf didn't hesitate to grip the shaft to break it in half. Gripping what was left, Kili didn't wait for her permission to pull it out, the pain of it making her wince. Tossing the bloodied head aside, he used part of his sleeve to wipe away the blood to see the wound better. Like last time, the hole in her flesh was already mending itself. Looking up at her, he asked. "Better?"

"Aye. I should be able to make it." Rayna told him in a tired voice.

Kili nodded at this, his expression softening again. At length, he muttered quietly. "You came back."

"I promised didn't I?" she responded softly, smirking. Kili nodded once more, helping her to her feet. Thorin could walk but had to go slow due to his ribs. If anything, in spite of all the blood, corpses and discarded weapons everywhere, Rayna enjoyed the leisurely pace.

Once they reached the small sea of tents lining the field, Vera managed to snag a healer's attention while a man Rayna knew to be one of her scouts came jogging over. His handsome face was marred by wariness at her condition. "Captain, are you well?"

"I will be. Where are we?" Rayna asked the man, the question a pointed way of saying 'be quiet'.

Like all those who worked under her, the man nodded, taking the hint for he started talking in a practiced tone. "Our forces behind the mountain were overwhelmed but were able to keep a good number of the goblins from being a bigger threat than they were. Any who aren't too badly wounded have already begun to help bringing in any who can't make it themselves. I imagine we'll be up to ears soon enough."

Rayna nodded sagely, taking in the information. Her senses had picked up on quite a few still out amidst the corpses who were in need to aid. "Do what you can and be sure to send out scouts to follow those that got away from us. Be sure they relay what they discover to the elves as they're faster than the other races and our men are needed in helping guard the mountain and retrieving the wounded. Check with Elder Greum and see that he agrees with me on it before sending anyone though. It'll be hard to fulfill what he needs if the numbers are off."

"Right away, captain." The man retorted to quickly jog back the way he'd come.

"Captain?" Thorin inquired, having overheard the entire conversation.

She smirked at the dwarf king, amused. "A rank well-earned, mind you."

"No, I believe you." He murmured, as he knew disputing it would probably just start a shouting contest. _It certainly explains why she's so forceful at times._ He thought, going on. "How high ranked are you?"

Rayna frowned, her tired brain forced to work a little harder to compose the proper answer. "High enough to be a chief's second. And he is second only to the eldest of us all."

"Who's that?" Fili piped in, maybe for the first time.

"Iohmar Walkingtree, the chief of chiefs of all known shifters and wise as he is old. I've only met him twice so I can't say much else."

"Walkingtree? Why that name?" Kili asked, puzzled.

"Should you ever meet him, you'd know." Rayna told them cryptically, cutting off any chance of retort by talking a healer into pulling out the rest of the offensive arrows. She winced and gritted her teeth each time but was more than grateful the projectiles were gone. The healer also got her arm back into its socket, by far the most painful out of everything, all but forcing her to wear a sling. Rayna wasn't pleased but was too tired for any real argument.

His arm also in a sling, Thorin finally broke the quiet that'd fallen over the private tent the shifters had guided them too. "I've yet to thank you, for what you've done. Were it not for you…"

"You'd probably have died ten times over before you'd even gotten five miles off from the Shire." Rayna grumbled aloud, earning a sigh from the dwarf king.

"Must you be difficult, even now?" Thorin asked with a tired sigh, glad he was lying down as he felt like reclining at that point.

"Do you expect me to lie, even now?" she returned easily.

"No I suppose not. When was last you slept?" he pressed, dark blue eyes not missing how she allowed both Kili and Vera help her sit on an open cot just across from his.

Rayna blinked. "Properly or at all?"

"The first, for a start." Thorin said, deciding it was a safe bet.

Ice blue orbs lost focus for a few seconds before she spoke. "If memory serves, three weeks ago."

"What?! Rayna!" Kili exclaimed, astonished over this.

"Getting an army together from across several nations is harder than you think." Rayna told him, frowning though it seemed more from guilt than irritation. "At least with Galadriel's help it wasn't as hard as it could've been."

"You went to Lothlorien?!" the dwarf prince demanded, looking to Vera. "Is this true?"

Having settled next to her friend, Vera nodded slowly. "Yes, the Lady's power to connect minds is how so many were able to come together on such short notice. It's also thanks to her and Rayna that we have our armor and supplies. She worked nonstop just to get the elves of the Golden Wood to make as much as they did."

"And it was worth it if we saved as many people as there are left. Were it not for any of my efforts, who knows how many would be lying dead out there?" Rayna added, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep at this point. Her shoulder was aching and a few sips of water to clean out the blood in her mouth didn't help get the foul taste out. She wanted to show how much she'd missed Kili but knew things were still too crazy at the moment.

"Thank you." Thorin said in a quiet voice, deep and sincere. "Truly."

Rayna stared. "I think he took a harder blow than any of us realize. That or I did." She said, looking to Vera with a scowl. "Am I hearing him right?"

"Yes, sister. You are." Vera returned with a light chuckle.

"Huh." The brunette grunted, her expression thoughtful. "Next I'm sure you'll tell me absolutely none of the humans out there want to kill us for being 'demons' or something."

"Does that happen often?" Fili spoke up, the blonde having been content to merely listen in along with his brother.

"You'd be surprised." Rayna deadpanned. "Just be sure to warn me if they start building a pyre that's most certainly _not_ for warmth or food. They make it almost festive sometimes."

"Now you're just exaggerating." Vera muttered, her smirk impish.

Almost immediately Rayna was glaring at her. "I don't think anything that happened in Mithlond was _exaggerated._"

"That was thirty years ago!" her friend protested, the smile still in place as her eyes danced in quiet mirth.

"And yet my recollection of it is so clear! They were eating, for spirits sake! _While they tried to set me on fire!_ If that isn't proof of point I don't know what is." Rayna spat, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Vera's violet orbs rolled in their sockets. "You and I both know it was just a rather big misunderstanding."

Rayna's dark look didn't change, the woman by no means impressed by her friends words on the subject. "Do you honestly believe an elderly woman pointing at me and calling me 'demon' is a misunderstanding? Vera darling, I know you're possibly right in thinking you have a winning argument but I have to disagree. My presence in that town of perfectly civilized business, therefore _doing no wrong_, only to be pointed out for something _I did not do_ is a blunder. Having you anger me with your insistence on dragging me into a store I had no interest in, so much that I almost set your sleeve on fire is very different. Think on that a minute and get back to me."

Sensing there was more to the story than either woman was letting on, Fili was adding his voice to things again. "Wait, what kind of store?"

"That's not relevant-." Rayna spat, a bit quickly they all noted.

Next to her, Vera was gleeful at the chance to expose a secret about her friend to the dwarves. "Oh yes it is! Should I tell them or do you want to?"

Almost immediately Rayna's face turned red with a heated blush, something Kili had to fight not to react even when the woman growled. "I will not!"

"It was-." Vera began, her friend attempted to stop her with forceful tones.

"Not another word!"

Giggling, Vera tried again, fending off her friend's good arm. "It was a-!"

"Don't you dare!" Rayna commanded, the words edging on desperate.

"A dress store!" her friend declared anyway.

Rayna was livid, taking up the bed's pillow and shouting. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Vera merely cackled as the pillow collided with her head and shoulders', only laughing harder at Rayna's burning face. Furious the woman only swung the pillow harder, hoping to eventually silence her friend. Her attention was drawn however to Fili and Kili, who were fighting down their own laughter. Eyebrow twitching, Rayna seethed. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Vera managed through her shrill giggling.

"It is not, you foul witch!" Rayna spat angrily, her face still burning. "Do I have to remind you why I hate those, flowing, useless things?!"

"No but you must admit, it's still-."

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" the angry brunette snarled, throwing the pillow back onto the head of the mattress. "You try and live on the streets alone, only to see girls older than you vanish just to reappear in fancy clothes they couldn't possibly afford. A trap, a lie, all of it!"

"Oh come now-!" Vera protested, her mirth turning into mild hurt.

"No, I'm not talking to you!" Rayna snapped, turning away from the other woman.

Pouting innocently, Vera persisted. "Come on now Rayna, don't be that way."

Rayna didn't look at her as she growled. "You're damn right I am. And you can't weasel your way out of it this time."

"Aw, please?" her friend asked, her voice sweet and demure.

"No." Rayna shot back, cold, unmoving.

Still, Vera tried again. "Please?"

The same result. "No."

"Pretty please?" Vera asked, sounding perfectly childish now.

Rayna held firm, biting out a strong. "NO."

Vera's pout returned. "I'm asking nice."

"And were I not so tired, I'd have strangled you by now." Rayna growled, knowing she sounded as tired as she felt.

"Now you're just being mean." Vera responded, smiling almost cheekily. "But I know you don't mean it."

Rayna's eyebrow began to twitch again. "Keep pushing, I dare you."

At that, Vera sighed in an overly-dramatic fashion. "Fine, it's about time that you rest anyway." She said, getting up and waving for the two dwarf princes to follow.

"I'm staying." Kili said, not wanting to leave the shifter woman he'd waited so long to see again.

Vera's smile was bright. "Somehow, I expected no less."

They waited until both Fili and Vera had left before speaking, Kili breaking the quiet just loud enough for them to hear so his uncle couldn't listen in. "You've no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Me too. Staying away like I did…it hurt. I wanted to come back so badly but I knew I had to make sure my people were organized enough to hold up their end. Risking so many lives just to toss them into the pan would've been reckless." Rayna told him, the stress she'd felt through it all trying to tire her more.

"No, I understand." Kili responded softly, eventually smirking. "So, a dress shop?"

Rolling her eyes, Rayna spoke loud enough for Thorin to hear this time. "Being pretty can be a curse. Nobles and other high ranking people seek out those with fair looks to 'marry' so to better their blood. I was a child and seeing other orphans like myself be dragged away only to be announced as some rich lord's wife or ward disturbed me. I even witnessed a few get taken, and all of them fought. They had no choice and I was able to hide among the others because we all looked roughly the same. So as I got older, I avoided anything feminine to keep from being a victim to this in some way."

Across from them, Thorin was no doubt suffering an epiphany as Kili muttered. "I'm glad it worked."

"As am I. The only clothes I'd ever worn were the rags I had as a child, what some of the older women could spare as I grew and the clothes the soldiers gave me when I was old enough to wield a sword. To be clothed as woman has me thinking I've become a target." She returned casually, having become accustomed to explaining it to others.

"And you're not. You're mine." The dwarf all but declared just loud enough for them to hear, feeling awkward when all Rayna did was stare. "I…I didn't-."

Her chuckle was low and warm, making Kili blush lightly. "No, I approve. So long as we are equals, I see no reason to object."

"I don't think that'll be too difficult." Kili responded easily, as he had no intention of ever treating Rayna as anything less. Seeing her eyelid begin to droop, the dwarf prince nudged her into lying down. "Sleep, I'll be here."

Rayna didn't say anything, more than ready for rest as she let her head fall onto the pillow almost dramatically, eyes slipping shut and her breath evening out. As the bed wasn't big enough for the both of them, Kili settled for the chair, resting his head on the mattress and slipping away as well.

The dwarves awoke to Rayna's voice, tired and irritable some time later. Ever true to her nature, she was putting up a verbal fight. "Oh for frig's sake Greum, I'm seventy-six years old. I can take care of myself."

A deep voice answered, obviously male and fatherly. "It still does not mean you may run about, giving orders. Vera spoke to me of what occurred in the field. You are not ready to take command of anything."

"So, what? You're willing to face Thranduil by yourself?" Rayna demanded, sounding rather skeptical about such a thing.

"Not alone. Vera will come, as will Thorin's cousin Dain, including the human Bard the Bowman. Given all that has happened, much is to be discussed." The voice, Greum as Rayna had called him, said patiently.

Rayna's scoff was loud and derisive. "Does this include calling Thranduil a promise-breaking idiot?"

A deep chuckle answered. It wasn't hard to hear how tired the man sounded. "In a sense, yes. And with more politeness than your scathing tongue can properly convey. If our people are to resettle these lands with the dwarves, much has to be made clear."

"Well had I known that from the start, I'd have asked Thorin what he thought of having shape-changing, incredibly magical neighbors. Walkingtree certainly didn't mention it when I asked him if I should even come on this maddening quest." The woman snarled, her displeasure making Kili want to sit up and soothe her but knew it would just get them to stop talking.

Greum sighed, fatigue entering his tone. "We believed had you been told, and in consequence told the dwarf king, he might object outright and reject you before the quest even began."

"Oh no, because not telling me anything is a delightful pastime for everyone of higher rank than me. I might've done a better job of getting them here and maybe not been shot up so much." Rayna was growling now, ire plainly near the surface.

"I assure you, the chiefs and I were skeptical that Thorin would even succeed in rousing Smaug from the mountain, much less aiding in his death. Everything about this was a gamble, one we decided to take when told the Grey Wanderer was involved in things." The shifter male admitted, Thorin wondering just how much the man knew about his quest.

Across the room, Rayna was spitting mad. "You scheming-! Either speak quickly to soothe me or get out, Greum. I'd hate for a new chief to be appointed at such a crucial hour."

Greum's deep voice took on a dismayed edge. "Please understand. The last thing any of us wished to do was lie to you, but we knew you would not appreciate having to lie to your new comrades about something so important to our people. Walkingtree had us leave these lands after sensing Thror's mind sickness and knew it would only get worse over time. The last I saw this mountain was as a child, barely old enough to know what it was named until I was told of its fall years later."

"What? And no one did anything? We could've-!" Rayna began, her shock palpable.

The male shifter only cut her off, somehow patient in the face of her rage. "Walkingtree did speak to Thror and his son Thrain but found his words fell on deaf ears, so their stubbornness was their downfall. Our hope now is Thorin is more sensible than his forebears. You have his ear and that of his heirs."

When she spoke again, it was in a low hiss. "You dare…you dare suggest that I whisper to them like a scheming serpent!? I see these dwarves as my brothers! Thorin is a worthy chief and Kili a chosen of my free will and you say such a thing to me!?"

"Please captain-." Greum began to protest.

Rayna's voice was cold to the point of chilling the room. "No, I'll not hear another word of this farce. You want to know what he thinks? Ask him your own damn self. I'll not speak to you until you do."

"Rayna, you're being impractical."

Only she wasn't budging, her voice brooking no argument on the matter. "Come speak to me only when you've spoken to Thorin and received a proper answer instead of trying to use me like a game piece. Only then will I even bother responding."

Sensing he'd made an error, Greum sounded desperate to get a word in. "I-."

"Goodbye, Greum." Came Rayna's snappish reply, leaving no room for anything else as she resettled onto her bed, growling. "I have nearly a month's worth of sleep to catch up on."

The hulking figure sighed deeply, resigned at the clear dismissal. His boots were heavy on the ground as he left, leaving the trio alone. Kili moved then, gazing at Rayna's turned back warily. He wanted to say something, looking over at where his uncle lay in his own bed, the older dwarf's expression caught in a frown of concern for once. The news had been shocking but neither could think of what to say to fill the silence hanging over them, especially when Rayna's breathing had evened out again. After nearly a minute or two Kili gave up trying to think of what to say or do. So he put his head back down onto the mattress in silence. Across the tent, Thorin shifted and sighed, probably too busy processing what he'd just heard to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. May contain spoilers and/or AU events.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Kili awoke hours later, feeling stiff and regretting he'd taken the chair instead of a bed nearby but had known someone would probably just toss him out for a patient. Soft voices across the tent drew his attention, finding that his uncle was speaking to Dwalin and Balin, all three keeping quiet. Looking to Rayna's sleeping form, Kili figured they were making sure not to wake her too early. Unlike last he recalled, the woman had rolled onto her back, her skin still marred by mud and dry blood both in stark contrast to her fair skin. As much as he wanted to wash the filth away, he didn't want to wake her either. Getting to his feet, Kili managed to hold back his groans as his body protested with aches, stretching to alleviate most of the pains. On the other side of the tent, the three older dwarves looked at him, waiting until he was moving towards them before Balin spoke. "How are you, my boy?"

"Better, considering we just survived one hellish day." Kili muttered, relaxing as his body finally worked out all the pains, glancing back at the still sleeping woman across the tent. "Has she woken at all?"

Dwalin's face was pinched, the old warrior shaking his bald head. "No, and we asked the lady Vera about it. Most of those who came to aid us in the fighting are just the same, all seem to be sleeping like the dead. She explained that their magic was to blame."

Thorin nodded from where he sat on his bed. Kili noticed his uncle was cleaner and had different clothes on as well as fresh bandages. "I remember. Any I saw fought with vigor yesterday. They can certainly hold their own."

"Aye, all the more reason to accept them as allies." Balin pointed out, nodding in turn.

Kili blinked, glancing between the older dwarves. "What? Since when?"

"Since I attended the meeting with the other leaders earlier today, where Greum revealed his intentions to help settle the land. He even spoke of how their people used to live in the forests by the mountain but left when my grandfather began to get his mind sickness." Thorin replied, his eyes flashing to warn Kili he'd kept what they'd both heard to himself. Kili swallowed but didn't react, as he feared the other two dwarves would react if he did.

Next to the bed, Balin was talking. "Surprises, those were. Thranduil and his people were certainly shocked. I think they knew little of where Greum and his people even came from and the Laketown people were in a right state of their own."

"What? They're not-!" Kili began in a state of panic, fearing a mob of them would come marching in.

Thankfully Balin cut him off, explaining calmly. "No, it was explained why the shifters left, even how some tried to remain behind to convince people not to linger. Word is those same shifters helped the city of Dale empty when Smaug appeared and tried the same with Erebor in turn. From what we've been told, only a few survived to tell of the dragon's coming."

Kili nodded, taking this information in, but he was still wary of what it could mean for Rayna and her friends. "Is anyone protesting to this? Not one race, but two, coming back?"

"As of yet, no. Any shifter still able is readily helping anyone they can but they're avoiding the elves and men like they're plagued. I believe the only race they're readily trying to interact with are Dain's people. From what I've heard, any attempts by the other two are met with glares or silence. The situation isn't dire but it's certainly tense. It might not be long until someone tries to attack someone else." Dwalin grumbled, frowning deeply at having to deal with another bad situation the probably couldn't prevent.

"Can we not do anything?" Kili asked, turning his attention to his uncle.

Thorin shook his head, regret marring his features. "Greum is trying to keep the peace, trying to talk them down but no one's budging. His people seem adamant about avoiding anyone but dwarves at the moment." The king sighed heavily, not wanting to have to fight so soon after defending his home from vermin like the Orcs. "Something must be done if we're to avoid more fighting."

"I have tried, even as we've already ensured the men and elves received their share of our treasure, the shifters will not budge." Balin retorted, the elderly dwarf's face furrowed worriedly.

"But why? Why do they act this way?" Thorin demanded, fed up.

"Have you asked Vera?" Kili piped in, knowing that of everyone, the kind woman would be more than willing to give them the answers.

At this, Dwalin sighed heavily. "We have but the reason is lost to her. Though a warrior, it's possible her time in Rivendell kept her from being in touch with the rest of her kind very often. The only person we can ask is still asleep."

"Then wake her!" Balin declared, looking to Kili as the younger dwarf would no doubt have a better chance of rousing the woman.

Kili didn't protest, returning to her bed and taking hold of her good shoulder, muttering just loud enough so not to startle her. "Rayna?"

Ice blue orbs slipped open to gaze up at him, momentarily confused until she tried to move, pain dominating her features. "Ugh, ow." She groaned, grimacing when her attempts to stay still only made the pain worse. "Ow."

Next to the bed, Kili was on guard. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Rayna told him, finding that even breathing was causing the aches.

"Get Oin." Thorin commanded, Dwalin already running out of the tent to find the company healer. The bald warrior returned not two minutes later with Oin just behind him, the older dwarf's face creased as he headed right for Rayna's bed.

"Easy, lass. Tell me what you can." Oin told her softly, his eyes scanning her form in case of blood or something just as serious.

"Hurts everywhere. And before you ask, a lot." Rayna returned, allowing the two dwarves to turn her over with a hiss of pain.

Examining the skin of her back through the holes in her clothes, Oin was nodding as he frowned at seeing nothing amiss. "That's to be expected. I'm told you were shot."

"And bludgeoned. Azog was turned to ash for it, if you hadn't heard." She added dryly, earning a low chuckle from the elderly dwarf as he let her lie back down.

"I did. But you can speak of it later. Have you eaten?"

Already tired after being awake for just a few minutes, Rayna frowned. "No, but I did have water. I've been too tired for much else."

Oin nodded once more, accepting the information. "We can fix that. Otherwise I see nothing wrong with you, same as last you were wounded this much. I'll see to it food is brought for you."

Rayna smiled up at the dwarf. "Thanks Oin."

"Just rest as much as you can, lass. The fight is won." The healer declared in a soft voice.

"Spirits be praised for that. I'm in no mood for more Orcs." Rayna shot back wryly.

"Aye, none of us are." Oin said through a barking laugh. "I'll send that food in." Nodding curtly but respectfully to Thorin and the others, the grey-haired dwarf left to fulfill his promise.

Thorin took Oin's departure as leave to finally get the information they needed, making sure to sound more curious than demanding as he asked. "Rayna, none of your people are allowing elves or men near them. Why?"

With Kili's help, Rayna was sitting up, giving the king a puzzled stare. "What? Since when?"

"Since everything settled and the talks began. Your elder, Greum has tried to speak to them but none of them will relent." Balin told her, his normally jovial face twisted in wariness.

Rayna blinked, not appearing all that thrown by the news. "That's actually quite logical when you consider it. Shifters aren't the only race looked down upon in this world."

The room's occupants stared, Balin sounding shocked. "Even when they just helped win a major battle?"

Nodding, Rayna's expression was calm. "Maybe even then. We've been seen as demons or worse for ages, constantly moving about to avoid being hunted or killed. Our appearance may be that of men but once we use our abilities, we're exposed to all kinds of hatred. It's also possible they believe Thranduil and his kin will not keep their promises again, thinking both races will band together to drive them out after what they've done. Siding with dwarves is the only option they feel they have." She told them, watching as recognition dawned on their faces as she continued sadly. "We expect to be turned out and hated, to be treated like vermin and spat upon. I can only guess what it was like when my kind first appeared but now? We're treated worse than dwarves sometimes."

"And your people just let this happen?" Kili asked, angry and disgusted over the extent someone like Rayna had suffered. He'd known her life was hard but had wanted to believe it was better than he'd surmised.

Rayna shrugged. "How can we object? We have no homeland, our society calls for no kings of note and our history is lost to time. Even though I'm of age, my knowledge is still limited at best. Get the other two races to show they truly do not wish harm or revulsion to them, and it might just solve itself."

"I shall try. I know Bard by now, as it is thanks to him we got away from Laketown. Of Thranduil I'm not so sure." Thorin muttered, irritated he had to deal with the elf but didn't seem to have his old hatred for the other monarch anymore. "However, his men hunt the goblins and he has his precious jewels now so I imagine he'll be open to my advice now."

"You didn't wound your pride too badly did you?" Rayna asked cheekily, earning a scowl for her trouble.

"Be silent, wicked woman. And see to it you bathe. You stink worse than the Orcs you slew yesterday." He bit at her, making the woman chuckle impishly.

"Really? I thought that was just Dwalin's socks." The shifter woman shot back, making more than one person smirk when said dwarf started at the sound of his name.

"Hey!" the bald warrior shouted, his face caught in a dark scowl.

Rayna scoffed, amused by his reaction. "Oh shut it Dwalin. When was the last time you washed them anyway?"

"I wash 'em plenty!" he protested, obviously offended.

"With soap?" Rayna watched in growing amusement when the dwarf struggled to answer if to just remain silent, beaten. "That's what I thought." She said, confident over her victory.

The flap to the tent moved again to reveal Vera dressed in a small dress that came almost to her knees with leggings and boots to complete the look, her violet orbs taking in how crowded the space was. Looking to her left, she blinked at seeing her friend upright and awake. "Oh! I was coming to get Rayna but I see that's been done for me." she said, walking in with a stack of clothing under her arm. "Oin said he was getting you food. Did you want to bathe first?"

"Yes, it might help." Rayna muttered, managing to get her feet on the ground with Kili's help only to wince when the rest of her body refused to obey. "Ugh, frig."

Vera was there in a second, worry marring her pretty face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, let's just…just go." Rayna murmured as she leaned on her friend heavily, looking to the dwarves occupying the tent. "Unless I'm still needed here?"

"Go get cleaned up. You look better without all that mud." Kili told her, wearing a smug look for maybe the first time in days, not that Rayna was aware anyway.

It didn't stop her from giving the dwarf a pointed look and a devious smile. "Digging your own grave, you are." She chuckled even as Vera led her out, amused to no end how Kili had blushed darkly at the implication.

As they walked out into the open air, Vera whispered. "_Well chosen, sister._"

Rayna felt her cheeks burn lightly, unable to get the broad grin off her lips. Glancing at her long-time friend, she admitted quietly. "_I like to think so._"

An hour and a nice hot bath later, Rayna was dressed in fresh clothes and feeling better than she had in weeks. If anything she was exalted to be free of the sling as her shoulder had stopped aching so much. Vera had retrieved the extra set of her attire from where she'd brought for her earlier. The woman even presented her jacket to Rayna, saying she'd mended it once she found it among her belongings. Rayna had laughed, glad to see the battered thing again and taking small delight in the familiar weight on her shoulders. Shrugging it on, Rayna bid her friend a small farewell so she could wander the camp and get an idea of what was going on. It felt odd not to have her sword and bow but there was no real need for them at the moment. Any she saw were pleased to see her, freely giving her all she needed in preparation for facing the command tent's occupants. Even more helpful was the arrival of a scout with the latest reports that she mostly skimmed, knowing her memory would soak up everything whether she readily recalled it or not. Thanking the scout and sending him on his way, Rayna marched right up to the much larger, high quality, well-made tent made of pure white cotton and with a deep breath stepped inside. Her entrance didn't go unnoticed as all within turned to look at her. Nearest was Greum, the large man having shrunk down enough to fit into the tent but just barely, his face giving her a fleeting glance of relief at seeing nothing was ailing her. To her right, Thorin was standing next to another dwarf who was older with brown hair with a braided mustache and flowing beard covering most of his front. All of it was streaked with grey and silver, his receding hairline further suggesting his age but there was no doubt he was Dain Ironfoot and lord of the Iron Hills.

At the other end of the table was a handsome man with almost raven-black hair paired with a complementing mustache and beard combo, his tired brown clothing suggesting he was Bard from Laketown and killer of Smaug. He looked vaguely familiar, making Rayna ponder just where she'd seen features like his before. Her brain soon provided the three children who'd helped her and the dwarves in the human town, making it easy for her to realize they'd been his offspring. _And good stock at that._ Rayna thought before moving on. Standing to her left, and the only others she'd yet to examine were the elves, the taller of the pair definitely Thranduil. Like all of his kind, the elf king's face was sculpted and pale, his eyes a dark brown that looked cold to her even though his hair was an almost pale gold. His robes were flowing velvet and a dark cream to match his skin, his crown was strange, crafted to look much like the pale wood of his forest. Next to him was the blonde elf Rayna had met three times now, his blue eyes a welcome contrast to his father's almost dead gaze. _Legolas,_ Rayna reminded herself as she took him in and his green tunic and brown leggings. _His name is Legolas, and hopefully he's not going to be arrogant this time._

Ever discreet, Rayna completed her sweep through the corners of her vision as she pretended to give all of her attention to Greum who she greeted in a practiced voice. "Greum-_elder_, the latest reports have come in from the field."

"Captain Windrunner, I was curious to know when you'd join us." Greum said in way of greeting, his eyes the only thing that gave away his growing relief she was talking to him again after their discussion yesterday. To the side, Legolas's blue eyes widened just enough to show awe at her title but like all else it was ignored. "Show us what is to be known." Greum said, indicating the map spread across the table, held down by rocks and inkwells.

Another quick glance at it got Rayna talking again, pointing at the different spots between Erebor's lone peak and the sea of trees representing Mirkwood. "The goblins are making their way to Mirkwood, possibly hoping to use the elf roads through the forest to escape the remaining allied forces all the faster. Scouts posted at either end of the woods have yet to see any enemies so they should be able to drive them in with a pincer formation. After that, they'll be easy pickings along with their warg pets. Of the bats, it would seem they've dispersed and are no threat."

Greum nodded, taking it all in prior to pressing on. "And the Lady Galadriel, to the far south? Has she sent word?"

"Not yet, but it's safe to assume her own work has yet to be completed. We won't know until someone returns with news." Rayna told him, feeling a pang of concern that no one had come in with just what the Lady of the Golden Wood was doing to help out.

Either way, only Greum and Thorin were unsurprised by the elf noble's involvement for Greum moved on. "Hm, that is understandable. What of the wounded?"

Rayna allowed her cool expression to contort into one of mild concern. They'd all known the cost would be high, but it was never something pleasant to talk about. "It's been confirmed the last casualties have been retrieved and parties have already been put together on clearing the valley of the fallen. Our supplies should last for at least another week or two but eventually more long-term measure must be taken for the worst of them. The rest merely need rest and constant attention."

At the far end of the table, Bard finally spoke up. "What of Laketown, or Dale? My people still have to care for their families now that their homes have been demolished."

"Our people are good at making temporary buildings that will aid this concern, though whether we have the numbers to do it is the question." Greum responded, looking to Rayna for further input.

The woman didn't take long to nod in agreement with her elder's words. "It will take a few days but it can be done. Doing so might take away how many can handle the wounded and go on scouting missions as most are still recovering. Sacrificing provisions still in storage is the most we can do."

"What of my men? They wish to do their part in this effort." Dain, the dwarf lord who'd yet to speak cut in, not about to sit by and let just one race do all the work.

Rayna's ice blue eyes fell on the aged dwarf, nodding slowly in appreciation. "Most gracious of you to offer, Dain-_chieftain_. The aid of your people can easily be factored into divvying out tasks. Expect a report enclosed with details for review at a later time." she said, speaking just quickly enough to keep Thranduil or his son from saying anything. "Is there anything else, Greum-_elder_?"

Out of the corner of her eye, the elf king's face had taken on a slightly colder edge and Legolas stiffened imperceptivity. At the other end of the table, Bard looked uncomfortable and the dwarf cousins wisely remained silent. Having someone blatantly ignore someone like Thranduil was shocking enough, but making things worse could only do damage. Keeping up his calm exterior, Greum somehow kept his voice level as well when he responded. "Nothing, thank you. You are dismissed, captain." Rayna nodded at him, moving to leave when an elf guard who'd been in the corner moved to stop her. Eyes flashing, her reaction was immediate as in less than a second, she had the elf by the throat and off the ground. To the side, Thranduil's face was unreadable while Legolas appeared shocked by the turn of events. His voice deep and imposing, Greum spoke firmly. "Captain, no."

Reining in her ire, the shifter woman dropped the elf guard like he'd been nothing, giving her fellow shifter a sharp nod. "Sir." Rayna said curtly, turning on the heel of her boot and walking out. Once outside, she wanted to fume over the elf king's audacity but refrained in case she drew attention to herself about it. Instead, she busied herself with getting the preparations for building houses for the Laketown citizens as it was still late autumn and winter would spare no one caught in its grip if they remained as they were. She got Balin to go with her to face Dain's men on the matter, pleased to see the bearded warriors consenting to their lord's words, even if it was through a stranger. It was close to evening before Legolas somehow caught up with her, looking very out of place in the shifter part of camp. As soon as he appeared, nearly all were staring him down but the elf stood his ground, though he shifted minutely over the intense gazes pressing down on him. Any thought of watching him squirm was short-lived as Rayna knew the elf probably wouldn't leave until he completed his business. So she called out to all within range with as much authority as possible. "_Leave him be. He is the elf prince and no threat._"

More than one person whipped around to gape at her, one already protesting. "_But captain-!_"

"_I will deal with him. Should he be a danger, I'll handle it._" Rayna said coolly, frowning when no one moved. "_Go._"

At that, they dispersed, leaving the pair relatively alone but still watching from afar in case the elf did anything. Relaxing slightly, Legolas closed the distance. "Thank you."

"Ever impatient, elf prince." She said curtly, ignoring his frown. "What do you want?"

"My father wishes to speak with you."

Rayna blinked. _He can't be serious._ "No."

"You have my word no harm will come to you." The elf said, his face grim for once.

Her answering chuckle was low and dark. "Your word isn't even worth the dirt on my boots. The elves of Mirkwood should've thought of keeping their word when Smaug attacked this region. They sure as hell can't be trusted to kill Orcs just outside their own borders."

Legolas seemed to flinch at the sting, but pressed on anyway. "Is there no way to convince you?"

"There is not. I've seen your father for the first time in my life and even I know that man's spirit is dead." Rayna growled, irritated at how the blonde elf just didn't seem to realize how doomed his task was. "So long as he ignores all else but himself, everything you say in his name or not is poison. Now leave."

"He merely wishes to talk. He will not repeat what he attempted at the meeting." He said in what had to be a sincere voice, though Rayna wasn't buying it.

"I only speak to those who have earned my trust and respect, which your people have done neither. You should feel honored I'm even bothering to even look at you." She snarled, once again making the blonde elf wince. "If your father's words are as sincere as you claim, start earning. But should your words turn out to be false as I believe they are, my people will do all they can to trap you and your kin in your precious wood until all of you are humbled or dead."

His blue eyes widened, horror filling them. "You would do such a thing?"

Rayna's laugh was bitter. "Elf prince, all my life I've been fighting just to survive. Often for a place to sleep, food to eat just to stay strong or the clothes on my back, especially in winter as we had no one but ourselves to depend on. Then it was for pay as well as those other things, killing others so those who ask me to defend them could live. We shifters don't want to just 'survive' anymore. We want to live, no differently than you or any other race. Having someone like your father as a neighbor is something none of us are looking forward to unless he decides to change. Then, and only then, will any of us even deign to even look at you." The shifter woman growled, letting her eyes flash with magic power to back up what she said next. "So run along like the quaint little messenger boy you are, and don't come back unless there's any truth to back up your claims."

Leaving him no chance at a reply, she left him standing there, using her remaining tasks for the day to calm down. Seeing the company again at dinner helped aid in raising her tired spirits, beaming when she saw they'd all gathered in the private tent where Thorin was still trapped after the meeting. It warmed her heart to see the dwarves in such good spirits after all they'd endured, walking in and gladly taking the spotlight for a moment by asking. "Starting without me?"

Multiple heads whipped around, their masculine faces breaking into open smiles even when Bofur jumped up and ran over like a child exclaiming. "You're okay!"

Rayna let the exuberant dwarf almost tackle her in a hug, chuckling. "Ever observant Bofur, you're getting there."

Bofur grinned even as he pulled away and let her move further into the tent to reclaim her bed where Kili had settled. Handing her a soup bowl, he gave her an appraising look. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Overseeing preparations for new tasks and the clean-up for the old ones all at the same time can be exhausting if you let it." Rayna admitted as she sat down, accepting the bowl and frowning slightly at its contents. Never had she seen such a murky brown concoction with such a mix of meat chunks and small vegetables before.

Thorin's amused voice was a welcome distraction, his laugh coming in a low rumble of mirth. "I was telling them of what you did at the meeting. Dain kept saying he'd never seen anything like it."

"Did you really lift him off the ground?" Nori asked, his unusual hair and beard somehow as prim as ever.

Smirking deviously, Rayna used a free hand to reach over and lift the dwarf up by the back of his tunic, all whooping and laughing as he cried out. "Is that a good answer?"

"Yes, yes! Put me down!" the panicked dwarf said hurriedly, breathing easier when she obeyed his request.

"You did want to know." She muttered, sitting back down to once again focus on the odd food in her dish. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Venison, soup and biscuits. The elves can have all the greens they like." Gloin rumbled, seeming to take care not to let the goopy soup get into his beard.

_That explains the color._ She thought, smirking as she took a spoonful. "I think they'd prefer it." her pleased hum got Bombur smiling across the room, Rayna taking a few more bites prior to remembering. "Come to think of it, where are Gandalf and Bilbo? I haven't seen either of them since I got back."

Thorin shifted on his bed, looking uncomfortable. "Gandalf has been coming and going like mad and Bilbo…he prepares to leave for the Shire."

Rayna blinked at this. "Already? I imagine so given that his task is done."

"True, he found us the Arkenstone and my kingdom is restored. News has already been sent to the Blue Mountains for our people to return, and Dain is working to get his own people to aid in restoring Erebor. I never thought this day would ever come." The dwarf king muttered, the rest seeming unable to find anything to say on it. Rayna had to imagine the whole thing was quite surreal.

"That or you would've had to wait another year to find a hole in a solid stone wall." She muttered absently, jumping when everyone was staring at her again.

"You weren't there when Elrond read the moon letters!" Thorin said in a hushed tone, awe and bafflement in his eyes.

Rayna frowned. "Moon letters?" she asked, thinking back to when she'd seen the ancient drawing for the first time. Naturally the woman had heard of the ancient practice of writing secret things in the special ink but little else. "That explains the glowing thing."

"What're you-? Blast it, the map! Show her the map!" the king commanded, Dwalin quick to search his friend's belongings for the parchment and rush it over to the woman.

"You can see it, here in the corner?" the bald dwarf asked, his dark eyes hard as he held the map up for her.

Blinking, Rayna found it was strange seeing the map up close for the first time but helped make sense of things. Like before, the runes shimmering on the page a light neon blue like she'd noticed months ago. No differently than before, she could make out 'stone' and 'key hole' but little else. From the way most of the dwarves jolted in surprise, Rayna had to guess her eyes were glowing in turn as she frowned. "Yes, yet not. There is something there but I can't read it very well. It's in runes and they shimmer the more you look at them. Hurts my eyes just to look at them actually." She admitted, turning away so to rub at them, hoping the ache that'd started to build would fade.

Dwalin quickly folded the map up again, his face ever in a scowl. "Have you known this the whole time?"

"How was I to know the relevance of it? I didn't even know they were a clue to enter the mountain until Oin explained how you'd even gotten in!" Rayna told him, frowning. "And I can't read Dwarvish, a word or two but the rest is lost to me."

"All the more reason to learn, it would seem." Balin pointed out over his cup of mead, chortling when his brother grumbled all the way back to his spot on one of the beds.

"Clearly." Rayna deadpanned but smiled anyway. "But enough about that. Is Erebor as grand as you remember?" she asked, glancing at Thorin, the question having burned in her mind most of the day. In the chaos, she'd forgotten to ask him about it.

The dwarf king nodded, his expression wistful. "It is, despite all the shadows."

"Every reason to fill it with light." Rayna countered, both willing to let conversation drift to less painful things as the night wore on.

Hours went by before the dwarves finished their meals and bid each other good night, filing out and leaving Thorin, Kili and Rayna alone. By now, Thorin was dead asleep, allowing the remaining pair to speak in private. Rather than be in a chair, Kili had taken advantage of his smaller size to join Rayna in her bed like he had back inside Erebor. They settled against one another with matching low sighs, Kili speaking first. "I'm glad you're doing better. Seeing you in pain is far too common for you in my opinion."

Rayna shrugged in spite of her positioning. "As a warrior, I expect to get hurt. What happened a few days ago is by far not the worst I've endured in my many years."

"Seventy-six years old?" Kili asked, sounding rather cheeky.

Stiffening, Rayna turned her head to look at him. "How did-?"

"You can hear a lot when you pay attention." He returned, smug.

Instinctively, she let her face become a hard mask. "I…how much did you hear?" she asked, panicking on the inside.

"Enough to know you had no part in your people's desire to reclaim these lands. Thorin heard to but he understands that you didn't know." Kili soothed, hoping his reassurance would be enough to calm the woman. He knew she'd admitted long ago that she only spoke the truth, even if it hurt, though she was capable of deception.

Rayna still frowned, unnerved slightly. "Well frig. That's not awkward at all."

Kili laughed, relieved when her frown began to fade at the mirthful noise. "None of us think you had any part in it. They weren't pleased to know your people kept such a thing from everyone but they know you weren't in on it."

"Even if I had, I would've at least found a better way than you eavesdropping for you to learn of it." Rayna muttered, frowning again as she pondered over it. "At the very least it explains why my people are so far spread as they are."

"That it does. And it could be why the Orcs attacked you the way they did."

"Could be. We must've looked like easy pickings at the time."

Kili chuckled again, smirking impishly at her. "I highly doubt that."

"They figured it out quickly enough." Rayna said in turn, her own smirk fading upon giving the dwarf a more concentrated stare. "You look tired."

Unable to fight the yawn, Kili nodded. "Even with my family's home returned to us, there's still too much to be done. Thorin would join in if not for his arm."

Rayna nodded slowly. "I imagine so. He wants things to be the way they were before Smaug and his grandfather's mind madness."

"Even when there are so many other things to do?" Kili asked, fatigue making his words come out a little slurred.

Smirking lightly, Rayna used an arm to pull the dwarf close. "There will be plenty of time for that. One can only hope the worst is over."

Nearly a week later, Rayna wondered if she'd somehow jinxed things. Work on giving the people of Laketown somewhat decent homes to occupy until proper buildings could be made had begun but the humans were more than a little wary of their supernatural helpers. Overseeing the project on top of everything else, Rayna couldn't help but feel tense around the many eyes giving her and her people curious or fearful stares. Having the dwarves nearby, even they were strangers from the Iron Hills, eased her mind some but did nothing to alleviate the tension. At one point, Bard appeared to speak with her about their progress, frowning when he noted how on edge she was. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been around humans for this long before without them wanting to kill me or drive me away. As they've done neither, I'm not certain how to act." Rayna confessed to him after a moment, ice blue orbs dancing out of habit, in search of danger.

The dark-haired man blinked. "Can you not be yourself?"

Looking at him, Rayna chuckled. "Lord Bard, if you knew a thing about me, you'd know I'd just end up insulting more than half of your townspeople just by opening my mouth. Shifters like me are accustomed to going unnoticed unless things force us into revealing ourselves. As strong as we are, we're afraid you or even the elves will see us as vermin and try to kill us."

"But, you have powers they don't. Is that not enough?" the man asked, curious.

_Voice of reason, this one._ Rayna thought, shrugging. "We're not like the Maiar but we do have our magic, yes. But to use such abilities for anything other than battle or self-defense is seen as dishonorable. We'll strike back when hurt but little else. Having your people realize we're just as scared may get everyone to accept one another."

Bard frowned, his mind clearly seeking some kind of loophole. "Can you not speak to them?"

"I could but without anyone from your side showing these fears are unfounded won't help any. They will listen, but it will be for naught if there is nothing to back my words." She told him, pausing to speak to a messenger from another part of the town. When the man left, Bard was speaking again.

"Then I will try and talk to everyone, see that your people aren't a threat." He promised, his tone suggesting that he'd at least try. Silence reigned for a moment prior to Bard finding something new to talk about. "The elf king Thranduil has been in a foul mood of late. Your doing?"

Rayna didn't hold back the scoff, the noise low but derisive. "He wanted to 'speak to me' after what I did in the command tent. He didn't help Thorin all those years ago and he didn't aid me and mine when the Orcs attacked us a decade ago. I have nothing polite to say to that fool of a king."

Again, Bard frowned at her words. "Your leader Greum seems to be working hard to get on his good side though. Why not you?"

"I'm a captain and thus hold high rank in the tribe. I rose to my position through hard work and skill over long years of pain and triumph as well as tragedy. My travels also make me the needed source for all kinds of information about various parts of Middle-Earth west of the Misty Mountains. For that, I'm a conduit between my people's leaders and the people themselves. Greum and the other elders may lead, but I have the ears of the tribe. I can only imagine Greum convinced Thranduil that talking to me will get everyone to be kind to the elves." Rayna growled, scoffing again with a sneer. "Funny, when it works both ways."

"Why not just see him?"

"Have you seen that man's eyes?" she demanded, Bard's puzzled look but eventual nod all she needed to know he put too much stock into his alliance with the elf. "I don't know how it is for humans but to a shifter, the eyes reveal more than anything else. When I saw Thranduil's for the first time, there was no life in them. Just cold darkness of a broken heart. And possibly a broken mind as well."

Bard stared, taken aback. "You got all that just by looking at him? You didn't even acknowledge him!"

"It's not that hard when you become quite skilled at seeing without actually looking. He may be your ally but I'm telling you, that man is unwell." Rayna muttered, examining the skeleton of a small house carefully for flaws. So far, it was going well.

The human next to her made a thoughtful noise. "Well he acts well enough when I speak to him. I don't see how you can't do the same."

Nearly rolling her eyes, Rayna knew there was no helping the man's naivety. "Say what you like, Lord Bard, but for us shifters, words aren't enough."

At least three days went by, the tension around the lake's edge mounting as time went on at a slow crawl. The only real upside Rayna could think of was how the construction was going well, made faster by both dwarf and shifter hands working in relative tandem. Very little was seen of the elves save to bring forth more provisions like clothes and tools that had been lost when Smaug had attacked. What food and medicine was left over and could be spared the shifters gave without complaint. As of yet, no one thanked them for it. Not that Rayna expected them to. She was just glad no one had tried to hit her and others with rocks and other debris, even when she passed through on her way to check on certain areas and past more of the fearful staring she was beginning to hate. _Can't they see we're here to help?_ Rayna thought as she got to her destination, a tall and complicated skeleton of a house that could hold at least ten people comfortably. Looking up at one of the builders, she called out. "_How goes it brother?_"

"_Well, and on time. We have sent a messenger to the dwarves to bring more wood to make the walls._" The man said, who was a rather pale being with dirty blonde hair that reminded her of Bilbo and his curly mess of a mop, differing only in his dark green eyes that fit him well.

"_Good, we-._" Rayna paused, her ears picking up something eerily familiar, her back stiff as a rod in silent horror. All around her, other shifters were doing the same even when she spoke aloud. "_You hear that?_"

The man above her nodded, his expression dark. "_Yes. How can that be?_"

"_I don't know._" She muttered, turning to another she knew to be a wind-user like herself to command. "_You! Go to the mountain and warn the warriors there! We're going to need help._"

"_Who should I tell?_" the man, a brunette with hazel eyes asked worriedly.

"_Everyone._" Rayna told him in a grim tone, turning to find that Bard was making his way over with a frown. Next to him was a dwarf she knew to be a general under Dain with the same dark look. As soon as they were close enough, she said. "The Orcs have returned."

Horrified, Bard gaped openly. "What? That cannot be! We drove them away!"

"Not all of them, it would seem. This group must've gotten away from our scouts and managed to get organized. Did any of you bring weapons?" Rayna asked, turning her attention to the dwarf.

The dwarf was a well-aged one, his beard only just starting to be peppered with silver and grey as he frowned deeply. "We did but we need time to get into our armor!"

"Then find time! I'll get some kind of defense in place while you do." The woman told him, turning around in order to call out to the various shifters watching, ready for her command which she gladly gave. "_Archers, to the roofs and be ready!_"

"What of the humans? There are many children and elderly here." the dwarf added, the way Bard paled considerably telling how he'd failed to think of it first.

"Shite." Rayna cursed under her breath, turning to a nearby shifter who wasn't already running about, another female who looked as concerned as Rayna felt. "_Begin to take as many of the townspeople to the mountain as quickly as possible while the rest of us ward off this new wave of attackers. Bring back warriors if you can but get these humans out of here!_"

"_At once, captain!_" the woman said hurriedly, dashing off to organize it herself.

Assured that at least something was getting done, Rayna led the way to the edge of town where the buildings ended and the open valley began. Using her keen vision, she tried not to curse more at what she saw. "Spirits preserve us."

"Where did they come from?!" she heard Bard exclaim, the man's voice sounding rather strained.

Not that Rayna blamed him, growling at how their luck had turned. "They must've hid away from the patrols and soldiers. Otherwise there wouldn't be so damn many of them." Ice blue eyes found that a number of the still half-built houses had archers on the beams, her call like a whip crack over the distant snarls and howling. "_Fire at will! Take down as many of them as you can! Keep them away until help arrives!_"

No one questioned the order, raising their bows and firing them high into the air like a rain of whistling steel. Quite a few Orcs were felled this way, along with even few wargs but it did nothing to slow them, the accursed beasts confident in their strength. The onslaught seemed to be enough to get the beasts and their Orc masters to turn away, regrouping again out of range of the bows. Rayna cursed and willed the dwarves to arrive faster. She knew a large number of her people were busy evacuating the town, still in the healer's care or were off on scouting missions. As she ticked off each one in her mind, Rayna didn't need to be a genius to say her resources were almost threadbare, even with the dwarves. Still, it was better than fighting such a horde of enemies alone. Putting on a strong face, Rayna marched to the very edge of the construction area with her fellow shifters in tow. They were all thinking the same thing. _Like hell we're going to lose what we've gained._

Thorin had been in the command tent with his cousin Dain when a man burst in, his face pale and breath shallow. "My lords! Laketown is under attack!"

Both dwarves were shocked, Dain speaking up first. "What? By who?"

"Orcs from south and west. They come with wargs and great numbers." The shifter told them in-between gasped breaths, his dirty blonde hair messy, possibly from his haste to reach them to deliver the news.

"How can this be? It was believed the goblins were finished and headed back for their mountain dwellings." Thorin pointed out, hating more than ever that his arm was still broken.

The male shifter nodded shakily. "The captain believed so too but guessed these slipped past our men and the elves. We've been told to fetch anyone able to fight."

Both dwarves frowned deeply, Dain nodding as he abandoned his spot at the table. "I will go, as will my men. Lead the way, my good man."

"Yes, Dain-_chieftain._" The shifter said, relief bleeding from every pore.

Next to him, Thorin was already trying to follow. "I will go too."

"Not you, cousin. You are still wounded from facing Azog and it would not do well for Erebor to lose its king as soon as he returns." Dain countered, not relenting even as his dark-haired cousin looked ready to protest. "Work with those here to keep all in order, as I'm sure many will be fearful."

Irritated, Thorin found something new to focus on as he turned to the shifter still waiting by the flaps of the tent. "What of the people of Laketown?"

"The captain has ordered we bring back as many as possible in exchanged for warriors. I imagine all will descend into chaos soon enough." The man responded, glad to give what little information he did have.

"We will go to where my men sit in waiting and go from there. Is the same being done for the elves?" Dain inquired, moving so he was near the taller man.

The shifter nodded. "I believe so, sir. Of the messengers, it was agreed I fetch you. Time is short and there are not enough of us in the town to hold them off alone!"

"Then we make haste! We trust in you, cousin." Dain all but declared as he and the shifter marched out, leaving Thorin behind.

Thorin didn't bother to answer, only calling Dwalin and Balin to him so they could take charge, as shifters with the power of wind had already started to appear with panicking humans in tow. By the time any kind of plan was made the camp was filling with people, all shaken and chattering like mad with questions. As more and more appeared, Thorin knew it would only be a matter of time before things got out of hand.

At the lake of Esgaroth, things were already on edge of becoming a chaotic mess even when the dwarves within the town turned up as requested, fully armored and ready. Rayna had begun to give them instructions when her messengers reappeared with more dwarves and some of the Laketown's warriors. A few more materialized with elves bearing swords and bows, all looking faintly dazed from their short trip. Only Rayna wasn't going to give them time to be overcome by their experience, shouting. "Archers, to the rooftops and be sure to find cover when you do. If there is none, make it! I need the dwarves holding the frontline with men in back as support in case any get past. If anything gets past you, it'd best be a bloody corpse. Move!"

People scurried to obey, shaken by her strong voice to take action as she'd commanded them to. The elves had stared at her harsh tone but dared not go against her when it was clear how she'd taken charge. Among them, Dain seemed content to act as her second. "Have you a count of the enemy?"

Rayna nodded, silently glad to have a competent man like Dain to help things along. "At least several hundred strong, wargs and Orcs, and moving fast. Remnants no doubt but still a threat. They tried to charge up but we got them to retreat but they're regrouping. My men are busy getting the humans away but it's costly and time consuming. Naturally children and the old have priority but I fear what may happen to those who remain should the line fail."

Dain nodded grimly, understanding what she meant all too well. "You are a capable warrior and I've seen glimpses of your prowess on the battlefield. To doubt yourself now may be what cripples you."

"Only if you let it. Still, fear is healthy in small doses." Rayna commented. She hated to feel the dreaded emotion but knew it to be necessary.

"Aye, that it is." Dain returned, what he was going to say next cut off by a new group of warriors who'd arrived same as he had.

Like before, Rayna didn't waste a second to start barking. "Healers are to go to the back, far from the line, which is that way." She said, pointing as she went on. "Use anything within the town as cover so not to become victims yourselves. Any supplies you need are in storage sheds further within the town. Any man I can spare will be sent for what you may require." A shout distracted Rayna, forcing her to cry out when she spotted the dark projectiles falling down at them. "Dammit, _shields!_"

Eyes glowing, multiple shifters lifted their hands and willed the barriers to life, rendering the barbed arrows useless. Some bounced off while others broke upon impact, the attempt stopping when the Orcs started to curse. Assured the beasts wouldn't try again, they released the energy, Rayna having covered Dain and those around them. Next to her, the dwarf lord was soundly impressed. "A handy trick."

Rayna nodded, solemn. "Yes, one that won't last if that happens too often. My people can only do so much."

"Then mine will lighten the load. I shall depend on you, captain." Dain told her in a firm voice, his beard and mustache shifting to reveal the smile on his lips.

"And I on you, Dain-_chieftain_." She returned, getting herself back into gear when another group appeared a good two feet way. It was mostly men and elves but she didn't care as she started talking. "Good, more of you. We already have archers on the roofs so I need at least one of you every third man along the line. Anyone with a sword is one of every two all along the line. Let the dwarfs lead with humans in between while your fellow archers give cover. Anyone with healing skills goes to the back with the rest."

"What of our families? My children-!" one of the men began to protest but Rayna cut him off. Such distractions couldn't be afforded at the moment.

"Are being taken to the mountain, as many as my people can take, making our work even more important. If the line collapses, anyone still within the town will be killed."

"Is there nothing we can do?" another asked, fear looking strange on his gruff face.

Rayna scowled but knew better than to get angry. "You can take courage that you're doing something about this instead of cowering from it like a defenseless child. Along with others who're are willing to defend this place with you so that all who will live here can go about their lives in peace. Do nothing, and you will die, leaving others to suffer from your loss." She paused, taking in the awed faces, Dain looking rather impressed again. So she continued. "Fight, and protect your homes! Don't let the deaths of your brethren go unpunished if it means you will live in fear."

"How can you say that?" a man near the back inquired, sounding almost haughty with his demand.

"I didn't get these scars on my face to help me look pretty." Rayna bit out, effectively silencing the nameless protester. Any other time, she would've taken amusement from it but instead moved on. "Now a show of hands, which of you are swiftest?"

Nearly all of them started to mutter, eventually at least three raised their arms to respond to her request. "Us, captain."

"Good, you can help ferry messages and supplies. Head to the armory and fetch as much as you can carry back here to the line. Any healing items go the healers over there. Everyone else spread out as I said and be ready to fight." She said, pointing to each respective direction, not bothering to watch as they scurried to obey.

Rayna was talking to another scout when Legolas, who she'd noticed had been among the new arrival of elves, walked up with a hard expression. "Captain-."

"Not now, elf prince." She growled, in no mood for the blonde elf, dismissing the scout with a wave of her hand. "When you have something worth saying, I'll let you know when I care enough to hear it."

The elf winced but didn't back down, determined. "Please, just-."

The brunette shifter whipped around, certain her eyes were glowing in response to her fury as she bit out. "Get in position, or I toss you up there. Now."

Legolas didn't speak after that, his face guarded but from the way his throat moved, he was caught between anger and hurt. Rayna didn't care even when she stomped off to oversee a barrier the soldiers could possibly use against arrow volleys. She became so focused on what she was doing, she almost didn't react to the call of her own name by a familiar voice. "Rayna!"

Quickly turning, her puzzlement turning into surprise at seeing the two Durin siblings jogging over to her, both looking ready for action. As elated as she was to see them, Rayna couldn't help but feel unnerved by their presence. "Kili, Fili! What're you two doing here? You should be at Erebor, helping Thorin."

"We want to help, we all do." Fili told her, he and his brother coming to a stop before her with grim expressions. Given the two could never be very serious with anything, it was certain an adorable attempt.

Rayna couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at that moment. "I appreciate that but you two are heirs of Durin. Were you to test your luck, now would not be the best time." both dwarves frowned, looking ready to protest when she cut them off. "But I know you're probably just going to argue with me and I could use all the help I can get."

Having just caught up, the rest of the company was soon all around her save Thorin, due to his broken arm. At the front, Dwalin was growling. "So? Get to it."

"Ever the eloquent one, Dwalin." She quipped, sobering as she pointed to each of them in turn. "You, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Fili can join the others at the front line. Balin, I need you here with me and Dain as your wisdom could be of use. Oin, I sent the healers deep into the town so you should get there and get ready. Kili, as you're our only archer aside from me, I need you on the rooftops. Nothing, and I mean nothing, that isn't any of us survives. Understand?"

"Yes captain!" they said in a chorus of voices, already moving to obey even as Rayna's face split with a grin.

"Spoken like true brothers of mine." She muttered, barely able to grab Kili by the shoulder before he was too far away. "Hey."

Her concern must've shown for the dwarf frowned but didn't protest. "Yes?"

"No recklessness. I mean it." Rayna told him in a stern voice. "Worry goes both ways."

"I can't promise anything." Kili responded quietly.

She had to fight not to demand that he promise, that he go be somewhere other than on the edge of another battlefield. But they were both warriors and they knew it. So, instead she muttered with soft urgency. "Then try."

Kili's dark brown eyes flashed, taking her meaning to heart. "I can do that."

"So can I." Rayna said in turn, having guessed he was bound to ask the same of her.

They parted ways, and hoped it wouldn't be for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10: Laketown Defense

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Last warning, it's perfectly AU from here.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 10: Laketown Defense

Looking over the valley, even the greenest of soldiers could see the odds were roughly even now as more and more warriors of at least two of the three armies joined in. One shifter all but collapsed to the ground in a faint when he got his latest group of warriors to the town, giving someone else no choice but to drag him to the healer's station. To any who saw, it was unnerving but not enough to scare them as they followed Dain and Rayna's instructions. Some might have even looked worried over the man but Rayna passed it off as her imagination, staring out to the Orcs and wargs shuffling around in the distance. The hairs on the back of her neck rising enough to prickle were all the warning she needed to finally say aloud. "Something's wrong."

Dain looked up at her, his braided mustache almost swinging with the turn of his head between Rayna and the enemy just on the horizon. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, they attacked earlier to try and overwhelm us but our archers got them to run. It was too easy. It's bad enough they chose the daytime to do this. One can only assume they must've either panicked or they're acting smart for once." Rayna muttered, not having to look to see the dwarf king shared the same calculating frown she did.

"As much as I wish for it to be the former, how is it the latter?"

"Azog and his son were definitely in charge before the battle last week. Now, they have no such leadership and should be an aimless mass. Yet here, they're not. They're coordinated and cautious. If that's true, they must have a new leader. No way they would've come back otherwise."

"But why here? Why now?" Balin chimed in, not wanting to believe that maybe the Orcs were making a comeback of some kind.

"To try and get us while we're vulnerable. They may live in caves but even they need to build things. They know men well enough to predict that reconstruction is both exhausting and time consuming. I can only guess they hoped to decimate our numbers before we could react, eventually slaughter us as payback for the battle. That or they believe they still have some kind of chance at Erebor's treasure." Rayna told them, both dwarves blanching slightly.

"Could it be they already have forces headed to the mountain?" Dain inquired, the very thought all their efforts had been wasted something he didn't want to ponder.

Rayna shook her head, ending his fears. "No, none of my scouts saw any while ferrying people back and forth, and even if they were it would take several days. This whole thing is just a distraction to wear us down for any others that might be lying in wait."

"Or a desperate push for something they think they have the numbers to take, as you said." Balin pointed out, worry marring his elderly face. "Will what we do even work?"

The shifter woman frowned, aware their plans only had such much behind them. "It's better than nothing and we have no time to come up with a better one. Also, most of our respective peoples are off on scouting missions, hunting down other groups. Until they return or these Orcs run for it, we're alone." She told them, her mind still puzzling over the oddness of their circumstances. As much as Rayna wanted to ponder over it, she had other things to worry over to occupy her mind.

Dain achieved this when he grunted deep in his throat, pointing to the open lands on either side of their view. "They may attempt to flank us."

"I already have lookouts making sure that doesn't happen but they might try anyway. Orcs may not be that intelligent but they can be bold when they need to be. Right now, I imagine they're desperate." Rayna told him, having thought of such a thing moments after the dwarf king's arrival.

Next to her, Balin was naturally puzzled by it all. "So much so they attack the enemy that defeated them?"

Rayna chuckled darkly. "I said they were bold, not smart. This was probably the best they could come up with now that Azog and his command have been decimated."

Brow furrowed, Dain's face was contemplative as he inquired. "Could the mountain still be their objective?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. Orcs and their goblin cousins may be murdering marauders but even they need money for things they can't make themselves. Though who would be willing to deal with such foul beasts must be of a dark kind in turn. For now, we wait and hope they give up. If not, we kill them all and be done with it." As confident as she was of her statement, Rayna felt something nagging at her mind, like a long-forgotten omen. Still, she pushed the darkness rising in her mind aside. _No, it can't be. Not after so long and certainly not now. That time is behind me and my people._

"How can that be, even with so many at our disposal?" Balin asked, wary at this point.

Rayna nodded, her lips pressed together in a grim line. "Yes, even then. At least now the odds are roughly even but still slightly in their favor." She said, continuing as she pointed at the far ends of the valley. "I say we use a small portion of our forces to box them in, sneaking along the sides and giving them few options but to go for the town like was done at the mountain. Only now we use the buildings to our advantage."

Dain followed her direction with his eyes, slightly puzzled. "How?"

"Anyone can fight in an open valley, it's just a matter of getting your people in the right spots to do the most damage. Coming up with something like that would take too long and give them time to counter. Instead, we retreat into the new construction and use the close-quarters against them and their larger forms. Wargs can't run very fast if there are wooden beams everywhere and swords can only be swung with enough range. Arrows will be rendered useless unless shot from above by our archers, helping lower the numbers. Anything damaged can be rebuilt later." Rayna told him, much to the surprise of anyone listening in.

After a moment, Balin was nodding slowly. "The lass is right, if we can get them in close we can gain the advantage. It's simple but it just may work."

"Aye, I agree." Dain returned firmly, his smile a dark expression. "Let us get it done, captain."

Giving the king a steady nod, Rayna turned to a scout who'd been standing by. "Spread the word: we take on the first wave and then retreat into the buildings as if to flee. When that happens, what remaining opponents will follow us where we turn and face them in close quarters. Archers are to kill as many as possible before joining in but everyone else must use the construction to their advantage."

"Yes captain!" the scout declared prior to dashing off to do as she commanded.

Turning to another who was awaiting instruction, Rayna switched gears. "What news of the evacuation?"

"Steady and on-going. We're doing the best we can but it's tiring the men. We may have to confine any who remain to the furthest parts of the village." The man responded, brow caught in a scowl at the idea that their efforts weren't enough. From the way others around wore the same expression, they probably agreed with him.

Rayna wanted to growl in annoyance but knew it was no one's fault. She didn't want to risk the lives of the remaining humans needlessly on a gamble. "No, they might panic and try to run, bringing the attention of the Orcs to themselves. Get as many out as possible before even considering that option. Be sure to have everyone still at the mountain on guard in case this whole thing is just a distraction."

The man nodded, clearly sharing her concern on the matter. "Yes captain." He said, and was gone.

Gazing at the distant horde of stinking goblins, Rayna wanted to march out and slaughter them all with her own hand if it meant they didn't keep coming back. Tempting as it was, she knew this notion was foolish and bound to get her into trouble with not just Vera, but Kili and the rest of the company. Besides, the men needed a commander even if Dain was there to be of use. She wasn't even going to consider Legolas at all, not when the blonde elf insisted on being potentially arrogant. Her mind kept flashing to all the other emotions he'd let slip through, giving clues that the blonde prince could feel other things but she pushed these thoughts aside. For all she knew, it was a lie. _Even when your nose tells you it's not?_ The reasonable part of her mind suggested, almost making Rayna scoff. It didn't excuse the elf from being an ignorant brat when it came to the lives of others. Brought out of her thoughts by a distant rumble and gathering of dust on the hills, Rayna was calling out. "To arms! To arms!"

The rows of warriors were quick to obey, raising swords, shields and bows in preparation for the worst. As she'd predicted, the Orcs were running at them, swords in hand and screeching like the damned as they charged. Among them were wargs, large and fierce in their own, unbearably ugly way. Determined to kill as many of the foul beasts as humanly possible, Rayna left her position to nimbly climb to a nearby roof and stand almost precariously on one of the thick beams. She hadn't brought her bow down from the mountain with her but she did have her sword, though not for what she was going to do. More than one person looked at Rayna strangely but didn't protest. Especially not when her hands began to glow, igniting yet not burning with bright flames. Concentrated in her palms and almost as bright as the sun, the fire was pale in color and ethereal. She didn't use fire often to be confident with it but knew that using it now might give them an advantage in the long run. Bringing her hands together, Rayna concentrated on making the flames into a long bolt, stretching it until the projectile was posed almost like a real arrow in her grip. _I just hope this works._ She thought, aiming high and releasing it to dart into the sky like a flare.

Many eyes watched it fly, many Orcs almost stumbling to follow its trajectory only to seem puzzled when it went far over them. Their confusion didn't last when the arrow hit the ground and sent more of the pale flames everywhere. Anything nearby was covered in them in seconds, many an Orc shrieking as they were set ablaze. In moments, a line stretched through the Orc ranks like a barrier, driving the beasts towards the town as they scrambled to escape such a powerful fire. On the beam, Rayna had let the flames in her palms dissipate, blinking when a small bout of nausea hit but not enough to send her falling. She spotted Kili giving her a worried look from where he was a few houses over, frowning but not moving from his position. He was skeptical when Rayna only nodded at him but seemed to accept it either way for he joined in sending more physical arrows at the coming Orcs. Climbing down more carefully than how she'd gotten up, Rayna tried not to feel dizzy as her magic replenished itself. _More training I need to work on_, she thought while pulling her sword and rejoining Dain and Balin.

"Mighty fine trick but now the enemy is coming upon us!" the dwarf lord told her, his axe already in hand, prepared to fight.

Dizziness fading, Rayna nodded at his praise. "Don't expect it twice. At least now they're bumbling idiots as usual." Unsheathing her sword, the shifter woman went on. "Still, we stick to the plan: cut them down some more and lead them into the buildings to die any stupid enough to follow. The rest we slaughter until they stop coming back."

"Then let us get started! Have at you!" Dain cried as he all but ran towards the front line, axe raised and soon found a home in a warg's skull.

Watching the older dwarf join the fray, Rayna couldn't help but mutter to Balin. "I like him." the elderly sage only chuckled.

It wasn't long before they too followed the king into the fighting. The air stunk of burning flesh and blood, the magic flames having died down at least an hour into the fighting to smoldering embers but still burnt Orcs who thought it was safe to bypass. Wargs were no different, the giant dogs yelping when the remnants of the flames got hold and refused to let go, burning fur and flesh alike. At some point, Rayna thought she saw Gloin or Fili among the dwarves fighting but had no time to focus on them. There were distractions everywhere and there seemed to be no end to them, dodging swords and claws in equal measure as using more magic than she already had would be foolish. The most Rayna dared do was slice up multiple attackers with tiny gusts of wind, not really sensing any change in her magic as she did. Dain must've ordered them to fall back as most around her began to retreat into the skeletons of the houses yet to be finished, drawing the Orcs into them. Once there, it was easier for the races to gang up on the remaining enemies, more falling by the minute. Yet Rayna knew that even with Orcs, it was almost too easy. This fact was made real when a human girl cried out, forcing Rayna to whip around and see she was alone against a rather thin Orc who had a dark grin on its face. In a flare of panic, Rayna leaped over and cut down the foul creature, making the girl whimper at the brutality of its death. At the very least she tried to be kind when she demanded. "Why are you here?! You could've been killed!"

Her voice seemed to be enough to get the young woman, probably sixteen with dark hair and grey eyes, to start explaining her presence with a frightened stutter. "I was sent when one of the men guarding us died trying to get to you! I'm sorry."

The knowledge one of her people was dead elicited a stab of grief but Rayna focused instead on what else the girl had said. "What? They've flanked us?"

"They have and the house we're hiding in won't last long. Please!" the human girl pleaded, grey eyes shining with tears she'd no doubt been holding back in order to have enough courage to come this far.

"Shite." Rayna cursed, looking around to the nearest warriors and shouting. "You five, with me!"

Three dwarves, an elf and a human turned in response, finishing their opponents before even daring come over. One of the dwarves didn't hesitate to ask. "Where to, captain?"

"Where the remaining villagers are." Rayna told him quickly, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

The human among them looked rightly terrified. "How can that be? I thought they'd been taken to Erebor."

Sensing what he meant, and the girl probably knew him, she cut in with an even more insistent voice now. "The man who came to get us collapsed and has yet to wake and none of his fellows knew how to 'use wind' as they said. They've taken to guarding the house instead. We must hurry!"

"I have that power and I can take you all." Rayna said, taking hold of the girl's soldier while one of the dwarves grabbed her coat. Glancing to see they were all holding onto one another, Rayna turned to the human girl and looked her in the eye. "Grab on tight."

The girl and the rest of her passengers had no time to process the sudden change from solid matter to something as free and powerful as wind, Rayna winding through the town like the zephyr she'd become right to the furthest edge of town. There, a modest building seemed to be taking a right beating as there were several of her people's soldiers their killing the last of a group of Orcs. Landing everyone on the boardwalk, Rayna wasn't surprised when one of the men turned at her arrival, calling. "_Captain!_"

"_What happened?_" she demanded, pulling away from the group she'd brought to look around. None of the barriers on the house looked broken, if a tad battered and one of the glass window panes had been knocked out. Other than that, the place was covered in Orc corpses.

Before her, the scout was talking. "_Niall couldn't make another trip and none of us could do it so we set up like you commanded us. But now the Orcs somehow got past your defenses and we've been trying to get rid of them since. Is this all you brought?_" he asked, taking in the mixture of warriors at her back.

Rayna nodded, solemn. "_The best I could do. The rest are busy fighting._" She told him, kicking a nearby corpse to see if the creature was truly dead. "_Where are the Orcs now?_"

"_Run off but not for long. They're being persistent._" The soldier stated in a tired voice.

_They've been at this a while then._ She thought, hating that it had taken so long for them to get any kind of help. "_How many people are left?_"

"_At least ten, including the girl._"

Rayna had to fight not to wince. She'd taken four of the dwarves to Erebor in one go and it'd nearly killed her, but that had been when her power had been limited. The fact she could do it with six and little consequence was odd but something she didn't want to push. "_I don't even know if I can carry that many. How long until Niall is up again?_"

"_Another hour? Maybe longer._" The soldier guessed, his expression giving away how much he hated not being able to give solid estimates.

"_Shite. I'd do it myself but then I'd be useless later on. We hold our ground here._" Rayna returned firmly, not about to risk things on the off chance she could pull off such a stunt. Not to mention Kili might not be pleased if she tried.

The soldier thankfully got her meaning and didn't push it. "_Aye, captain._"

Turning to the human girl, Rayna spoke kindly. "Get in the house and stay there until we say it's safe to come out."

"Are you not going to take us to the mountain?" the young woman asked in a hushed voice, fear no doubt behind her awe.

Rayna frowned, having to force herself not to be snappish. "I can't carry ten people, as I'm surprised I did it with six! Doing so could harm me and maybe you if I tried."

"Oh…I'm sorry." The girl responded quietly, blinking at the idea of being changed into wind again only to become not so solid upon arriving. Or worse.

Sighing, Rayna shook her head at the girl. "Ignorance is not a fault, child. Go inside and stay safe. We'll do what we can."

Nodding shakily, the girl moved to obey, pausing long enough to say. "Thank you."

Rayna stared after the human girl, thrown by the statement. Looking to the scout, she nearly demanded. "Is she ill?"

Frowning, the scout gave a shake of his head at the notion. "No, not that we noticed."

"Huh. Never mind then." Rayna muttered, moving away to check the other sides of the house and maybe assess when and where the Orcs would be coming next.

Behind her, the voice of the lone human warrior muttered. "Why did she ask that?"

"We've never been thanked by another race before. People are usually too busy trying to kill us or thinking we don't exist." Rayna heard the shifter scout respond, his voice a tired thing at this point. "She grew up around humans so it's probably even more unusual to her."

Rayna was certain they would've kept on talking had the arrival of more Orcs far down one boardwalk hadn't gotten her calling out. "Are you lot done whispering? We've got another wave!"

Though few in number, the group of Orcs were still fierce, hell-bent on getting into the house to try and kill its occupants in a bloody slaughter. Like at the front line, Rayna and her helpers didn't give an inch, giving as good as they got. The close-quarter fighting earned them all minor cuts and the occasional bruise but nothing that couldn't mend over the coming days. Blood had already started to soak into the wooden boards under their feet, blending with the lake water or getting on their clothes in forms of almost random droplets. In the distance the main battle raged but for some reason, the Orcs coming for the house just kept coming. Rayna silently hoped there weren't more heading to the mountain where the camps were no doubt close to defenseless by now. She pushed the dark line of thought to the back where it hopefully wouldn't come back to haunt her as they fought on. Each Orc she fought seemed to be almost desperate to reach the house, forcing Rayna to go so far as pulling one away from a window to smash him into two of his fellows. Their friend's deadweight made it easy to kill them too, Rayna's temper flaring up more and more with each new wave of the foul beasts. _What the bloody hell is this? Another distraction of some kind? Even Orcs aren't this smart._ She thought, ducking under another sword only to nearly cry out when everything became dark for no reason. Said reason was made clear when she was upended and nearly put onto her head, her sword thankfully not cutting into her side as Rayna struggled to cut at the thick burlap now entrapping her form. At her feet, fresh air and light were cut off as the opening was pulled shut, making the experience all the more real to her, rage and fear mixing into the loudest stream of curses she could muster. Shouts outside were barely audible but thankfully real even as rough hands lifted her up and aloft on an unforgiving shoulder. Already fed up with the manhandling, Rayna clawed at the thick fabric, not about to be bested at such a critical moment by a woven sack. Triumph reigned at seeing if the slightest hole appear, poking her finger through so it wouldn't shrink on her and let her form become air.

As she sped through, the Orc that'd no doubt been hauling her off started shouting angrily as the bag in his hands deflated. His friends seemed just as irked by the shifter woman's escape, one rather vain in trying to plug the hole she's gotten out from. It wasn't long before her sword was made real again, cutting them down in an almost feral barrage of strikes that cut them and their disgustingly simple burlap sack to pieces. When she finally stopped, there was little left of the Orcs but bloody limbs and pools of crimson staining the wood under her boots. Turning to head back to the house, Rayna found most everyone was staring at her. Hell, even the elf looked an almost sickly pale at what she'd just done. Frowning lightly as she glanced between them, she spoke in a gruff voice. "What?"

"I…I was about to suggest we try and catch them. F-for questioning." One of the scouts muttered lamely, his face edging on green at the fact her opponents had been torn to pieces and she was untouched. One man had already turned away to find the nearest edge of the walkway and promptly lost his breakfast to the water.

"They knew nothing if they thought a sack would be enough. Check for more. I doubt that'll be the last we deal with today." Rayna commanded shortly, thankful her fear had been a fleeting sensation in the midst of her powerful rage. Most of it had been relieved upon slaying her captors, the rest fading out when the warriors moved off to obey. It took quite a bit not to glance around in a paranoid fashion, searching for more Orcs with big, burlap sacks. Being caught was one thing, as Rayna had been 'arrested' and so forth in the past. But being trapped with no means of escape was its own monster. Whoever was behind this madness had an agenda, she knew that now, her senses heightened. A glimmer of color on the ground caught her attention, somehow visible through the pooling blood. Reaching down, Rayna used the nearby lake water to clean off the coin, frowning when she saw it was covered in dwarf runes. She'd gotten a glimpse of the ones in the mountain and these looked nothing like those. _Could it be these ones were paid to find me, do what they did?_ As curious as she was, Rayna pocketed the coin for later. Though why an Orc would have dwarf gold in the first place was the thing that had Rayna baffled. As far as she knew, no goblin or Orc had anything unless it was pilfered from someone else, not given freely. Still, she retook her position by the house, hoping Kili wouldn't react too badly to her close call.

On the other side of town, Kili was doing his part in keeping the less than experienced humans from being killed. The elves and other dwarves were key to this as both were more seasoned in fighting. Still, the humans put up a good fight, often ganging up on their targets for the best results. From what he could tell, the shifters focused their efforts on the wargs, going right for the throats of the stinking beasts with vindictive ease. If anything, the shifters seemed rather annoyed that the Orcs had made a comeback, even going so far as trying to chase the accursed beasts down when they began to make a run for it. Even as most chased them well out of sight, most rejoiced at their victory, letting out whoops of joy and tired laughter. This didn't last very long as most were too tired to release any more pent-up tension…and a pale-faced man had come running from within the town. Gasping and sweaty, the human looked ready to collapse even when he shouted. "Lord Dain! Lord Dain!"

"That is I. What is the trouble?" the aging dwarf noble asked, frowning at the human's troubled expression.

"The captain is in need of reinforcements! Now!" the man said between gasps for air.

At this, the dwarf lord nearly blanched in turn. His cousin would not be pleased with the knowledge their ally had been left alone for longer than necessary. "For how long?"

"Almost an hour, and I came as fast as I could milord! Please, my children are going to be killed!" the Laketown man pleaded, his knees almost giving out.

Dain didn't need to be told more for he raised his axe and called out to any nearby. "On me, my brothers!"

Many moved to follow with a roar of agreement, Kili about to follow when a strong hand on his arm stopped him. Frowning, Kili turned to see it was his brother. "Fili let me go!"

"You are bleeding." Fili responded patiently, blue eyes flickering to the blood streaming down his sibling's face from a cut near his hairline. He'd gotten it when an Orc sword had almost cut off his head, nicking the skin just over his right eye. The Orc died swiftly for its efforts and only then did Kili notice the wound had yet to stop bleeding. It wasn't a free flow anymore but it was still trickling like mad.

Scowling, Kili still tried to pull away. "It's fine, I can make it."

"No, you shouldn't. Rayna would kill us both if you showed up like you are. She has enough to worry about." Fili told him, not budging an inch. "Let's get you to the healer."

Resigned that his brother wasn't going to allow him to leave, Kili gave up. "Fine."

Dain returned at least another hour later with a bloody axe and a tired tread but no worse for wear, bringing the still frightened humans along to be seen to by the healers. Seeing none of the civilians were hurt helped lighten the hearts of the Laketown men, enough incentive to start cleaning out the bodies of their foes. Kili had been helping another healer get a dwarf warrior set up on a cot when Rayna poked her head into the room. Ice blue orbs darted around and found him hard at work, her frame losing some of its stiffness at seeing Kili up and being helpful. She frowned at the bandage on his head but shared a nod with the dwarf that they'd speak of what happened later. It was almost dark when they finally got to see one another, as it'd been deemed safe to ferry everyone back and forth though more guards were left at Laketown should any of the Orcs reappear. Kili had all but collapsed into bed when Rayna came in some time later, using a finger to gently prod him back to reality. Opening his brown eyes, Kili found ice blue ones staring at him carefully, a frown set on the woman's face. Curious, the dwarf sat up a bit. "What is it?"

"You're hurt." She said, eyes focusing on the bandage wrapped around his head.

Kili sat up all the way to face her properly, bringing a hand up to rub at the cotton out of habit. "It's just a scratch. What about you?" he asked, frowning in turn at the dark stains now covering her clothes.

"Bruises mostly, and the blood isn't mine." Rayna told him, watching the dwarf relax at the news. Satisfied they were both alright, she went on. "Thorin is looking for you."

Dark brown eyes blinked, puzzled. "Why?"

"I think he's concerned about his heirs putting themselves in unnecessary trouble." The shifter woman quipped lightly, earning a sheepish grin from Kili. "He was displeased but knew you wanted to help."

"Is he coming here?" he inquired, hoping his uncle wouldn't step into view at any second with a furious glare.

Rayna chuckled. "No, he's talking to Dain in the command tent over what happened. I'm sure he's already given Fili a good scolding."

"Where is Fili?" Kili had noticed his brother wasn't with him for once. _That's been happening a lot lately._ The dwarf thought distantly, wondering if his brother was giving them 'privacy'.

Thankfully Rayna's words pushed away that assumption when she answered. "Getting some dinner, like the others. Bombur said it was almost ready when I spoke to him." she told him, standing up to leave only to pause. "Or are you too tired?"

"I could eat." Kili muttered, forcing his tired body to move.

"Thought as much. C'mon, they're waiting for us." She told him, urging him back to his feet again. Kili groaned but followed anyway, knowing some warm food would help in regaining his lost strength. The rest of the company greeted them warmly, passing them their share to dig into and speaking of their relief none of them had died. Rayna had chuckled but didn't comment even when Fili and Kili started to rant on about their exploits on the battlefield. In fact, she found their obviously exaggerated account of the whole thing amusing, content to let the pair have their childish fun with it. Only in returning to their tent did she sober up, letting Kili walk ahead so to speak quietly. "Thorin."

Frowning in the dark, the raven-haired king paused at the call of his name, his blue-grey eyes seeking as he looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I must speak with you." Rayna said in a perfectly serious tone, pulling the dwarf coin out of her pocket to give to the monarch. "Do you know this?"

Accepting the coin, Thorin's face lost color as emotions swirled in his dark eyes, most of all rage for he was almost hissing. "Yes! How did-!"

Rayna cut him off, urging him to keep his voice low. "An Orc in town had it. I found it after I killed him and his cohorts when they tried to drag me away from the house I left the main battle to guard. It's like none of the coins in your treasure and I've not seen any other like it."

Thorin looked ready to burst but remained in control as he hid the coin away. "It's that of the Firebeards, from the Blue Mountains. They are not…very open to anyone but dwarves breeding with dwarves." He muttered, pausing to look up at the woman before him with a curious stare. "You two haven't…?" the king faltered some, no doubt uncertain how to voice his question as he felt awkward enough just thinking of it.

Almost immediately Rayna's face was burning furiously. "Certainly n-not! I mean…we haven't-!" she had to take a breath to keep from stammering like a fool, not meeting the dwarf king's gaze. "We've yet to speak of…that."

Thorin's head bobbed, his own dark blush fading away. "Um, yes. Well, this is still a concern. I'm surprised to know such a coin would be on anyone but another dwarf." He frowned at her again, knowing the woman wouldn't lie to him. "Did you find more?"

"No, just the one coin, and only because it'd fallen out of a pouch or something. If there are more, they're at the bottom of the lake by now." Rayna admitted, hating that she hadn't found more as they would've been sufficient evidence. But the moment hadn't allowed it so she'd let the chance slip by.

The dwarf king's head shifted in a slow nod, his expression becoming like stone. "Have you told Kili?"

Only then did Rayna want to be sick. "No…I wanted to be sure this wasn't some odd coincidence. But Thorin, the Orcs went after me specifically! They must've believed me to be a mere human as they used a sack which was…unpleasant but I got out of. My mind is struggling not to ponder who or what may try it next."

Frowning deeply, Thorin seemed to accept her answer. "If what you say is true, then I suggest remaining here at camp. Allow some of your other people oversee things in Laketown. I know Dain and none of his men will try such a thing and the elves have no motive. The humans are assured a share of the gold so I doubt they will attempt something like this."

"True, but if I pull away it may be seen as suspicious. I suggest warning the others instead, and as much as I will hate it, I'm sure Greum will want me to be guarded from here on."

"You are his second. I'll speak to him myself." Thorin promised.

Rayna nodded, relieved. "Thank you, that will ease my mind." She smirked lightly, bypassing the king to head for their shared tent. "Rest well, Thorin-_chieftain_. Your arm isn't going to fix itself."

Once inside, Rayna found that Kili was already in bed and watching her come in but didn't speak. Shedding her coat and boots, she lay down with him to fill the mattress completely, settling in without a sound. After a moment, Kili broke the quiet. "What were you two speaking about?"

"Not tonight." Rayna told him softly, going still with ease but took longer to sleep. She wanted to tell Kili but knew he'd want to stay up and talk of it. Tomorrow was better for it.

Kili frowned but didn't dare try and press the issue. He glanced at his uncle but the older dwarf had already settled in with a deep sigh and was probably half asleep. Next to him, Rayna entwined their fingers, the first time she'd done such a thing. Kili marveled over it for a moment, finding he liked how it felt to hold someone else's hand before drifting off to sleep.

Four days went by after the latest push by the Orcs to attack the town, and the same amount of time had passed since the races fought them off. Any remnants were quickly hunted down and killed, ending the threat once and for all, yet Rayna couldn't help but struggle with the concept a dwarf clan hundreds of miles away might wish her dead. How they'd even learned of her relationship to the youngest of the Durin heirs, and so quickly, she couldn't even fathom. Kili had been angered to learn of the attempt the next day, leaving Rayna more than a little reluctant to try and follow the dwarf in his spitting rage. Dwalin and Dain were just as furious while Greum had been stone-faced about it. The rest of the company cursed up a storm but little else, spouting all kinds of foul things about their brother clan and their foolishness. Vera had blanched considerably when she discovered just what all the fuss was about prior to breaking into a bout of enraged cursing of her own. Rayna had never seen her friend so angry and could only watch as her normally calm sword sister have a fit, promising death to the one who'd put out such a bounty. Then she had to endure the woman turning on her, furious that Rayna had kept such a thing quiet for even a day. Rayna allowed her friend to vent at her, even letting the woman drag her off in complete silence, mostly since she could find nothing to counter all the arguments thrown at her. Vera did calm after a while, still muttering angrily as she forced Rayna to remain with her for at least two days. Unless it was to give orders, Rayna didn't speak, even when Balin came to seek her out. Like always, the elderly dwarf was kind and urged her to give the rest of the company time to calm down. Rayna only nodded, her expression giving away none of the turmoil sitting heavily on her.

Kili showed up on the third day, looking rather sorry for himself. Rayna ignored him for the first couple of minutes, busying herself with making a dwarf axmen out of a wayward pieces of wood she'd found. He made it hard to disregard his presence as the dwarf sat down on a nearby rock, waiting for her to notice. Halfway through getting the wooden figurine's beard the way she wanted, Rayna spoke in a hushed voice. "Did you require something?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the other day. I was angry at what happened, not at you." Kili told her, appearing saddened by her cool demeanor towards him.

"That was not the impression I gathered." Rayna tried not to growl, sighing. "Vera certainly made that clear enough."

"She was angry." The dwarf said with a nod.

Rayna scoffed, turning the figurine over to start on the warrior's bandolier, her knife sending more shavings to the ground. "Yes, she was."

"The others want to see you. They're worried." Kili admitted after a moment, worry making his brow furrow. "Balin said you didn't even talk to him when he came to see you."

Ice blue eyes finally looked up, Kili feeling a rush of relief at seeing no anger in them. "I had nothing to say."

Still, seeing her act so cold had the dwarf's heart clenching painfully. "Rayna…you're one of us. The way we reacted is typical for us."

Rayna frowned, an eyebrow quirking as she recalled what had gone down just days earlier. "That would explain the shouting. And the cursing. In Dwarvish."

Kili sighed. "We were caught off guard. Thorin is usually the one who acts stubborn about things but for it to be the reverse is a bit…odd. For the Firebeards to do this isn't new, but we never expected them to know of you so soon."

"Who else did they try to take?" the woman demanded suddenly, concern bleeding through her mask.

"Me, but I'm fine as Uncle Thorin got me back quickly enough. My…captor did not live to fulfill his task of killing me." Kili confessed haltingly, feeling sick just recalling his terrifying ordeal at the hands of the furious dwarf who'd dragged him away when no one was looking.

Next to him, Rayna's face was hard and pale. "Spirits, how old were you when this happened?!"

Kili swallowed, fighting down the nausea making his stomach flop. "Maybe twenty. Fili doesn't know, or at least he didn't until yesterday."

"I imagine your mother was beside herself." Rayna commented.

The dark-haired dwarf nodded, glad the woman next to him wasn't shouting up a storm like Vera had. "She was but they've yet to try again until now. For them to target you is something we cannot abide by." Kili said, brown eyes looking right into ice blue ones with a determination he hadn't truly felt until now. From the way Rayna stared, she could tell he was being perfectly serious for once. "We want to protect you. _I want to protect you._"

The woman's dark brows came together with her frown. "Even if this other clan keeps trying?"

"Especially then, whether it's them or some other house. What they think shouldn't matter to anyone but their clan. Not ours." He told her, not looking away as he spoke.

Rayna blinked, finding herself speechless for a moment. Eventually, she muttered softly, sincerely. "Thank you."

Kili smiled, nodding more to himself for a job well done than accepting her words, rising to his feet. "Dinner is almost ready. Are you coming?"

"I'll be along." The woman returned, finally looking away to poke at her carving while Kili retreated to where their company was gathered.

She eventually appeared as promised, seating herself by the Durin siblings and accepting a plate of lamb and potatoes from Nori. Chatter went on for a while before rising to boisterous laughter and stories, Rayna silent all the while. It wasn't until they'd more or less calmed that Dwalin tried to speak to her. "How are you, lass? You've been quiet of late."

"I'm well enough." She responded, biting into the last of a potato, chewing it enough for mead to follow.

Unlike times before, the bald warrior didn't leave it at that, smirking. "Have you no tales? No songs?"

Rayna blinked, knowing exactly what the inked dwarf was doing. He was falling back on their discovery that getting her to speak of her adventures helped raise her mood. As most were looking at her now, she knew there was no getting around it, giving the woman cause to respond bluntly. "I was arrested once."

This got everyone's attention, even Thorin looked taken in by the statement. "Oh? Whatever for?"

"Existing." The woman retorted without bite, taking another sip of mead. Just about everyone was staring now, taken aback by the response.

"How is that a good reason?" Ori asked, ever innocent in his bafflement.

Rayna shrugged. "They thought it was. Granted, it was due to some milkmaid spotting me change form at the edge of the woods after a hunt so you can imagine her surprise." She muttered nonchalantly, deadpanning. "The rest of the village did not react well."

"If that's so, how did you get away?" Dori inquired from the far side of the campfire, his silver hair taking on a strange color thanks to the flames.

Smiling deviously over her cup, Rayna merely stated. "I walked out."

Multiple exclamations of surprise sounded off all around, Fili the most vocal. "What?"

"The bed was nice and I didn't have to pay for it. They didn't feed me, which was a real shame. Come morning, I simply opened the door and walked out, past the guard and everything like nothing was amiss." She told them, plain as ever.

"And they didn't stop you?" Gloin demanded, bewildered.

Rayna's chuckle came out light but impish. "They certainly tried. More so when I tried to go the local inn to get breakfast." She said, trying not to smile too much from the memory. "I can only suppose the upside to be I didn't kill anyone."

More than one person looked at one another, Gloin voicing their mutual question. "How so? You are a warrior are you not?"

"Well, they broke nearly every chair, almost all the tables, part of the bar which is a shame as it was made of a very nice plank of willow. I'm sure they busted out a few windows throwing things as well as numerous bruises and the occasional broken nose."

"You did all that?" Ori asked, his jaw slack.

Again, Rayna chuckled as though the younger dwarf's suggest was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "Oh no, I didn't do a thing. They did it to themselves, poor fools."

Just across the fire, Thorin was frowning deeply. "Then how did it happen?"

"You find it rather difficult to hit something that isn't really there." The woman responded casually, not the least bit ashamed of herself. "Good tea, some nice, soft bread when the innkeeper's wife came back."

From his spot on a rock, Dwalin's sigh was a tired noise that echoed over the fire lighting up the space between them. "That's…so unlikely it must be true."

Rayna quirked a dark brow at the older warrior dwarf. "Have I yet to lie to you?"

"When or better yet, where was this?" Dwalin all but demanded, fed up. He just wanted a story that didn't take some wild and crazy turn for once.

"Oh…Tharbad, along the Greyflood maybe, thirty years? Forty years back? I was on my way to meet the caravan in the South Down but was delayed. Understandably by a bunch of shortsighted humans who believed throwing punches at a pillar of mist is a good idea."

"You never did tell us how old you were." Fili pointed out, unable to hold back the devious smirk that curved his lips at finally knowing such a detail about the woman his brother fancied.

"Old enough to say your brother is a worthy chosen without breaking any laws or traditions our respective peoples have." Rayna shot back, ignoring how Kili seemed to be fighting down the need to say something. "Also we usually top out at three hundred years so I won't outlive you lot too much."

Not about to be deterred, Fili pressed on. "How old is Vera?"

Rayna's face took on a wistful air, again not avoiding the question. "Older than me, definitely. Maybe ninety, if that. Greum's a little over two hundred, as are most elders but Walkingtree? I don't anyone knows how old that man is."

"Why is he called that?" Ori chimed in again, practically innocence incarnate.

The shifter woman glanced at him, pondering how best to answer. "Because he fused with a tree and now uses it to walk as any other means is no longer possible. Much like an Ent, if a bit…not." Rayna muttered, unsure how else to explain just what the aged shifter had done to himself.

"Is the difference so broad?" Thorin asked, sounding truly awed for once.

Nodding solemnly, Rayna explained. "It is. The Ents are said to have been made by Eru Iluvatar when Yavanna learned your people would just cut down her forests to power your forges, or so the legends say. A shifter is not of Man, as we live longer though our appearance is the same, nor are we elves for we age much like dwarves but have magic. For Iohmar to do what he did is the closest any shifter in known memory has become so close to being truly part of the world without dying. One can only assume he gained some of the tree's longevity as well, if he's still up and about like he is." Pausing to emphasize her words, she eventually shrugged when adding. "That and our origins are kept only by the most wise of the elders so if my kind were made as yours was, is beyond me."

Balin frowned deeply, finally joining in as well. "And this doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? We shifters do our best to be like the elves and hobbits, as we try and mind our own business so not to become embroiled in things not of our making. Though I doubt just me is out and about, keeping an eye on things. We don't hide from the changes of the world, but we don't involve ourselves unless we have to, even at the cost of our own lives."

"Like you did during the battle for Erebor." Thorin muttered quietly, eyes dark.

"Yes. I came with you and your kin at the request of the Grey Wanderer and with the blessings of my chief of chiefs though I was unaware of his underlying motives." Rayna told him, the shadows in her features fading as she chuckled again. "Leave it to a wizard to wait forty years to call in a favor."

Once again, Ori was asking a question. "How did you meet Gandalf anyway?"

Rayna smiled. "One story at a time, Ori." Leaving it at that, she got up and headed for bed, knowing Kili wasn't far behind if his low mutters were enough. At least his brother wasn't trying to tease him over it.

Catching up with her, Kili's presence next to her was comforting as they walked. It wasn't long before he was filling the silence between them. "I'm glad you're feeling better. It was odd, not having you here."

"Expect it from time to time. It's an old habit but, it may fade the more time goes on I think." Rayna told him, feeling slightly guilty for letting Vera drag her off only to end up staying away in a somewhat unwilling fashion.

Kili nodded slowly, having long since accepted the woman next to him was a private person, a mystery he would enjoy solving. _Time to solve another one,_ he thought grinning like the imp he sometimes was. "So, I'm a worthy 'chosen'?"

Looking at him, the woman's expression was amused at best. "Parents do not choose who their children marry, the children choose but only when mature enough to understand what that kind of choice means. Were this done the traditional way, you would've had to fight possibly several other suitors hoping to gain my attention. You'd probably have to fight Greum as you'd be joining our tribes together through a blood connection, giving you cause to earn your place in the clan I reside in."

So taken aback by all this, Kili almost tripped over his own boots. "And since you have no parents and this is far from traditional…."

Rayna chuckled. "I'll have to take down any who thinks my choice in suitors is against those traditions, giving me due grounds to defend you in turn where you may defend me should any dwarf feel I'm a violation of dwarf law." She told him, watching as epiphany dawned in the young dwarf's eyes. "Any children we have will be first subject to Dwarven law as you are their sire and my people's laws and traditions will fill in any gaps that apply. Whether they will be eligible heirs of Durin is debatable."

"Will all that be such a problem?" the dark-haired dwarf inquired with a frown, unsure how else to pose the question.

The woman beside him scoffed. "Only if my other 'suitors' are dim-witted in thinking interbreeding with other races is wrong. Overall, shifters have bonded to someone of another race at some point over the centuries so it's not all that farfetched and any offspring only brings diversity to the tribe. Any child, no matter their blood, is accepted by the tribe even when their other blood rejects them." she explained, watching as some of the stiffness in Kili's shoulders ebbed away. "Were we to bond, your bloodline would be traced back to its source by the keepers of the logs though I doubt mine will go very far."

"As you have no blood kin." Kili muttered, both walking into the tent and sitting on either side of their shared bed, shedding boots and coats.

"That I'm aware of. And I doubt they, if they are alive, know I exist. The keeper might know but I've never met them as they are the most guarded of our secrets. To see any of such standing in person is both an honor and a risk." Rayna stated, falling to the soft down of the mattress with a sigh. "A reasonable precaution really."

Kili frowned, turning so to meet her gaze properly. "Do your people tell anyone within the tribe anything?"

Rayna turned over, thoughtful. "We all learn what is needed: history, letters and writing, customs of our race and others as best known by those who learned from the source. Anything else is sought out at the individual's preference. We choose what paths we take, like how Vera and I chose to be warriors while she eventually chose to be a mother. I have many skills that could've allowed me any path I wanted, but I wanted to fight and travel, to see more than I knew. Even after becoming bonded to you or another should you die or we drift apart, I will seek out the unknown, if only for my children to know it too."

Lying down so they were closer, Kili smiled in recollection of the sketchbooks he knew to be lost by now. "Like your sketches and their stories?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Rayna chuckled, shuffling around to bring the sheet over them, smiling in the dark. "We both have early mornings. We should sleep."

Kili's responding laugh was a welcome noise. "As you command, captain."

Going with both Thorin and Greum's suggestion, Rayna stayed at camp while Vera went down to Laketown to help oversee the restart of building. Many had been wounded in the fighting, nearly exhausting their medical supplies. Couriers flying from both Mirkwood and Lothlorien all but fell in tired heaps upon arrival, quickly taken away to rest while the herbs and bandages were just as swiftly distributed. Any food had to be rationed but mostly given to those injured or to the people of Laketown. Rayna was speaking to another soldier about seeking aid from the southern kingdom of Rohan for more aid when something caught her eye. Curiosity flared into burning rage that she somehow kept from showing on her face upon seeing a new face, none other than Valen from Lothlorien. The blonde elf stiffened when their eyes met but didn't stop walking forward, an odd look of resolve turning his features into an almost cold mask that didn't fit him. Next to her, the soldier bristled same as Rayna but also seemed capable of hiding his distaste for the elf. For whatever reason, the elf had decided to come alone.

_A poor decision, one he'll regret if he crosses me again._ Rayna thought, glowering as she growled. "How are you here? You should be in the Golden Wood."

"I was…sent by the Lady Galadriel to assist in matters here." the dirty blonde elf managed with a straight face, exactly how he was able to stand for so long in the face of such hostility was astonishing. "Your elder, Greum, said I could find you here."

Rayna stared, not impressed at all. "Oh? So you can ask more questions that are not your place to ask?"

Valen winced, no doubt recalling how the woman had almost cost him an eye. "My task is to gain a proper inventory of supplies overseen by your people, along with the elves of Mirkwood and dwarves of the Iron Hills. Nothing more."

Beside her, the soldier had a wary look on his face. "_He speaks the truth, captain._"

Annoyed at finding no reason to deny the elf, Rayna bit out. "_Find Isbeil and work with him to get what he needs, and then send him away. He may be of the Golden Wood but I trust him not._"

"_Yes, captain._" The soldier muttered, stepping forward with a hard glare. "With me."

Valen didn't fight the soldier but still glanced Rayna's way with sad eyes. Ignoring him completely, Rayna went about the rest of her tasks that day in a state of fading ire and hoping the elf wouldn't show up again. It wasn't until the next day another blonde elf appeared, this time with guards at his back in full armor and spears, all three standing warily at the edge of the shifter's section of camp. Ever his father's son, Legolas wore a cool mask as he called. "I seek Captain Windrunner."

Near the edge of the camp, anyone in range stirred with hard glares and frowns, one man going so far as shouting back. "What sort of business have you with the captain? You are no friend of ours."

"I seek the captain, not you." Legolas responded coolly, the merest shift of this throat the only indication of how nervous he was. The elf prince recalled what shifters were capable of, from over a month ago when he'd first met Rayna and the past two weeks of fighting. Each time, he could see why shifters were as feared as they were respected, when people knew who they were.

The soldier was close to spitting in his fury, eyes glowing as he snarled. "Why you-!"

"Enough!" Rayna called out as she came into view from where she'd been talking to another shifter. People fidgeted but didn't object when she turned her cold eyes onto the blonde elf and his escort. "Back again, elf prince?"

Sky blue eyes had to fight not to look away in case any of the magical beings decided to kill him, Legolas barely maintained his calm demeanor. "My father seeks an audience with you."

Rayna stared at him, trying to gauge just how much of a fool any elf could be. "The King of the Forest seeks me? Again? Is the word 'no' even in your language?"

"Your safety is assured, I promise you." Legolas added, knowing those same words had been uttered before and met with resistance. Still, he had to try.

Ice blue orbs sharpened. "More empty words. Why should I believe you?"

A chill traveled down Legolas's spine but he held fast. "King Thorin and your elder Greum will be there."

The woman blinked, his words truly gaining her attention now. She stared right into his vibrant orbs for a moment longer prior to muttering. "Truth is plain in your words though I wish to disbelieve them. The idea of Thorin, and your father, in the same room without coming to blows? Surely you jest." Rayna countered, hoping the elf really was trying to pull a fast one.

"I do not. We have orders to bring you if you refuse." The elf prince responded calmly enough, the guards behind him edging forward just enough to make their presence noticeable.

"Touch me and the hand comes off." The shifter woman spat angrily at them, making the guards wince without meaning to, Legolas fighting not to back away as her eyes fell on him again. "Your race keeps trying to make the same mistake."

"Do you still refuse?" he asked, surprising even himself with how collected he sounded.

As much as Rayna wanted to deck the prince and flatten his guards, she knew that would just come back onto both Greum and Thorin. _Whatever game this fool king is playing, he's good at it._ Through gritted teeth, she commanded to the people at her back. "_Back off._"

"_But-!_" one began to protest, astonished.

"_Do it!_" she barked, not moving until they obeyed. It was slow, but the many soldiers behind her returned to where they'd been. Inwardly furious at being bested, Rayna stepped around the trio of elves. "I know the way."

Legolas didn't dare speak in case someone did draw their blade. His only hope now his father wouldn't do anything to make things worse.


	11. Chapter 11: Speaking With The Elf King

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 11: Speaking With The Elf King

Approaching the elf king's tent with Legolas and his guards at her back just had Rayna wanting to throw a fit over it all. The experience just reminded her of all the times she'd been imprisoned, locked up for no reason other than the fears of others, often having to resort to her powers to leave such dark places behind. Somehow, facing the one man she never wanted to see felt the same as all the times humans had tried to catch or kill her. In a way, it felt like the man inside that damn fancy tent wished her dead. It wasn't paranoia, it wasn't lunacy: it was pure, ingrained instinct. _There's no going back now._ She thought, marching right in and barely waiting for the two guards by the tent's flaps to open them for her. As promised, Thorin and Greum were present, both standing to the side and speaking in quiet tones. To the other was Valen, and Tauriel of all people. The red-haired elf woman looked no different than last Rayna had seen her, both women sharing a short nod of acknowledgement. Finally, in a rather elegant chair even for a camp in the middle of a land far from his home was Thranduil, pale blonde hair and crown dulled by shadows of the tent they all resided in. his dark eyes were practically unblinking even as Rayna stepped inside, the shifter woman ignoring him completely in favor of turning to Greum. "_What is going on?_"

Greum frowned, making his sadness clear to her. "_Child, you must be reasonable at this time. I know you are pained by wounds of the heart, but letting them rule you now as Thorin once did will aid no one._" he said, gazing at the younger shifter to be reasonable. "_Please, for the sake of all involved._"

Rayna frowned, inwardly astonished at seeing her superior openly pleading with her over something. Looking to Thorin, Rayna instead asked. "You agree with this?"

"I must, as his kingdom cannot ignore mine any longer. The days of sitting idle are behind them, Rayna. If I can make peace, so can you." The dwarf king, ever regal even with his arm in a sling told her.

Frowning, Rayna didn't speak, only turning to find Legolas had come to stand by his father's chair. The elf prince seemed to be trying not to be nervous while Thranduil was cool as ice on a mountain's peak. The most ghostly of smiles appeared on the king's face when Rayna didn't look away from him. "My son and my captain of the guard praise you and your skill, yet you deny me a chance to speak with you." He stated in a soft voice that Rayna was swift to hate more than the man himself, remaining calm as he went on. "Why?"

Rayna still didn't say anything, slowly moving to the center of the tent with an unreadable look on her face. Standing by Thorin, Greum sounded almost desperate as he called out to her. "Captain, please!"

Still, the woman didn't look away, suddenly commanding. "Stand."

Legolas appeared ready to gape while Thranduil frowned slightly. "Why should I-?"

"Stand." Rayna stated again, her tone leaving no room for anything remotely close to an argument. Thranduil did stand after a nod from Thorin convinced him. At any other time, Rayna would've gloated over the small victory but kept her course. "Come together."

To the side, Greum paled. "Captain, you can't be-!"

"Hands in the center." Rayna cut him off firmly, adding her hand to the extension of limbs so they were all touching, silently glad Thorin's was roughly at the top.

With nary a thought, reality began to fade as Rayna's mind withdrew into itself, aware that Valen's slight gasp was from her eyes taking on their ethereal glow. Tauriel spoke up in the quiet, soft and uncertain. "What is happening?"

"Something I hope we don't regret." Greum told her in a deep voice denoting his unease but didn't pull away.

Rayna didn't speak, focusing mainly on the power she needed to pull off what she intended, and the memories she wanted. Last she'd done something like this had been with Galadriel's help, and that had taken only small amounts of energy over several hours. This was just as complicated but potentially dangerous. Still, it was better than fumbling over words and trying not to start raging at the elf king. _At least I have more practice now._ She thought, the task complete and ready. _Here goes._ Giving the other room's occupants no time to react, she pulled them in and let them fall.

Thorin had no idea what happened. He knew himself to be in Thranduil's tent on the plains surrounding Erebor. Only now he was freefalling through a darkness he'd never seen before. It was so sudden he'd gasped aloud without meaning to, the pull towards the unknown strong and he was unable to resist. After what felt like ages, or a few seconds, Thorin found himself in a field of tall grass shrouded by a night sky bright with stares and a crescent moon in the distance. Looking around, he found the familiar trees of Mirkwood on one side and open land on the other, and that he was alone. That changed when Greum appeared a few feet away, easing the dwarf king's fear that he was the victim of magic gone wrong. Soon, the others appeared just the same, all as thrown by where they were and how easily it'd happened. His question of where they were and how they'd come to be there died on Thorin's tongue when the eerie silence of the valley was broken by ghostly laughter. It was high pitched and joyous, ringing like bells and obviously of children. Glancing around, Thorin spotted them, bounding through the tall grass almost like rabbits, the edges of their forms blurred in a strange way. They looked no different than human children despite their clothes being of better make than most he'd met. Just as suddenly as the two children had appeared, a collection of covered wagons appeared some few yards away, both of the small forms running for them in fits of laughter. Another voice called out just behind Thorin, taking him and everyone else off guard as it was so familiar it was. "Not too fast or you'll trip!"

"We won't!" the two children called back, less than sorry for their actions as they darted through the grass like bounding rabbits.

The voice Thorin knew to be Rayna's sounded off again softly, the hint of her lilting tongue only overruled by what had to be a translation as she muttered. "Insufferable brats." Then she appeared from nothing, marching through the tall grass in clothes he knew were probably early versions of the outfit he last recalled her in. It was still navy blue with hints of black and grey save she had an armband on one sleeve of almost molten silver cloth. He could only assume it was a badge of sorts to show her rank. Catching up with the woman, Thorin was astonished to find she also looked no different save her face was free of the scars he'd first seen in Bilbo's hobbit hole. Clearly unaware of Thorin and those around him, Rayna was speaking to a dark-haired woman who was scolding the two children who'd come through the grass ahead of her, voice partly amused. "Hey Maili, try and keep them in camp this time?"

"I'm sorry but they like to run. They were not too much trouble were they?" the woman responded, hazel eyes conveying her embarrassment.

"No more than usual." Rayna quipped, the two women chuckling over the jibe. "Just keep them by the wagons. I can't keep going out to find them every night."

The woman's face brightened with a smile. "Of course." What she said next was to her children, the words lacking translation, hinting that Rayna had tuned it out.

Rayna seemed to weave rather easily through the collection of wagons, all covered by raised canopies, some full of crates and others no doubt home to families if the many fires by each one was any indication. At one, an aged looking man was seated across a younger one, both frowning at a board set up between them on a barrel. Thorin blinked, recognizing it to be a human game called chess when the elderly man looked up and smirked. "Captain, join me."

"Maili's imps for children tried for the tree-line again. I'm telling you, the forest is dying." Rayna told the man, seeming to only glance at the board prior to looking at the old man who was dressed in the same manner as her save he had two bands of silver cloth instead of just the one. The man's younger companion wore the same clothes but had no bands at all. _It must be some kind of uniform._ Thorin pondered as the old man began to speak again.

"That is not our place to try and mend. If the Forest King is aware, I'm sure he's busy trying to fix the issue." The elderly guard countered, frowning deeply when his opponent finally moved a piece, drawing his attention.

Rayna scoffed loudly. "Tell that to Thorin and his kin when said king was supposed to help deal with Smaug. It's been over a century since that lizard set up in that mountain and still no one does anything! The darkness grows each year we pass through these lands, Sim. Heading west could be what keeps us from feeling those shadows ourselves."

The old man, now known as Sim, let out a heavy sigh, his eyes of thunderstorm grey full of fatigue. Thorin could only guess they'd had this argument before. "For all we know, it is isolated and losing its grip. That realm is not ours to govern but we do need to keep going south to reach the High Pass on time for the next season." Going from Rayna's hard look, she wasn't convinced. Sim let out another sigh. "I know you're concerned, I do. Our cargo is too precious to leave behind as we still need funds to afford supplies when the winter comes."

"Say what you want, Sim. I still say there's something wrong with that place. The stink in the wind isn't helping either." She countered, annoyed.

Both men stiffened, sniffing the air and their eyes flashing with power for a second, no doubt their magic coming into play. Sim's face hardened, the old man finally aware of the potential danger. "I'll have the others be on guard." He promised, smirking when one of Rayna's brows quirked at the statement. "I can't ignore all your advice, now can I?"

Rayna nodded sagely, giving the younger man an impish look. "He beats you in two moves."

"Bloody-!" the younger man began to curse foully, much to Sim and Rayna's amusement, even as the woman moved away to complete her round. After a few minutes of walking, she paused next to a man Thorin recognized from the woman's moving sketch, astonished to finally see him in color. His hair was dark brown and only came to his chin, sea green eyes shining their welcome to Rayna's presence.

Only the slight frown the man wore on his lips hinted at his unease, making Rayna frown in turn. "You smell it too?"

"Aye, it's foul. Must be Orcs." The man said with a nod, wariness creasing his brow and marring his handsome face.

Rayna blinked at the word, having not expected the foul stink to have such a label. "Out here? So close to the woods?"

The man nodded grimly, his frown all but etched onto his face now. "Word is they've been bold of late. I wouldn't put it past them." he muttered while looking over the open plain, giving Rayna a pleading glance. "Check on Vee and the children?"

"On my way." She promised, already moving to the man's right towards another group of wagons settled in a dip in the ground.

Waving to other people as she went, the brunette woman didn't stop until she came to one wagon in particular. The back was covered by a sheet, the need for it made plain when Rayna stepped up the small wooden staircase and pulled it aside to show one side was covered in a small cabinet of boxes. It didn't take a fool to see it was something an apothecary would have, a cot at the far end of the wagon lit by a soft lamp with Vera seated by it in a fitting dress. Unlike at Rivendell, the cloth was worn but reliable, made of navy green wool. Violet eyes lit up at seeing who was coming in, even if it was without invitation. "Rayna, good to see you. I thought you were Gayle for a moment." She said her smile wide and brilliant.

Moving further in to take the other bench across from her friend, Thorin was surprised the wagon could hold him and the other observers before it dawned on him that only what was being shown was real, not them. Rayna's voice soon distracted him again. "He's out watching the eastern edge of camp. There's a stench in the air and it's pretty close."

"Do you know what it could be?" Vera asked, a frown settling on her pretty face, a hand going down to the cot and the shifting bundle inside. The child within gurgled happily at her touch though her expression didn't change.

Rayna shrugged, appearing troubled. "Gayle says Orcs, and I can't argue. We're too close to Gundabad and I don't think His Royal Arrogance is keen on dealing with it."

Vera frowned, her disapproval evident. "Must you be so harsh of a man you've never even met?"

Ice blue orbs rolled in their sockets. "Must you think he's free from blame? Erebor should never have been lost, and would still be under Durin law had he done as promised."

Her friend gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you saying that Elrond is just as cruel and heartless?"

"At least Elrond has a bloody heart. If Thranduil had one, he's lost it or tossed it aside like the fool he is." Rayna countered in a deadpan tone of voice.

This time Vera rolled her eyes in response. "Is there no way to change your mind?"

"Many things, and none of them polite for such virgin ears. Right darling?" Rayna inquired, turning her attention to the child in the cot who giggled at the sweet voice she was hearing from the woman. "Yes, your presence has soothed your mother's warrior instincts far too much to see my view of reason."

Across from her, Vera was laughing. "Rayna, she's only eight months old. The most she knows is her favorite aunt is present to entertain her."

Rayna only smirked, anything she had to say lost when another voice called from the back of the wagon, male and inquisitive. "Cap, you in here?"

The sheet was pushed aside again, revealing the two men also from Rayna's sketch, their similar likeness remarkable to Thorin. To have twins was unknown among dwarves so to see a pair was truly interesting as they stepped in, Vera smiling kindly. "Well if it isn't the Ronan brothers. Invading my home are you?"

Also seeing these two in color had Thorin staring, taking in their light brown locks and almost golden yellow eyes speckled with green, only their expressions giving away how mentally different they were. Both men had smiled at the question, one open and bright, the other faint but visible. The broadly smiling one spoke, obviously the more social of the pair. "Only to see your pretty face, Vee. And that of our unofficial princess."

"She's a bit young for you Ernan, you might be cutting it close." Rayna quipped at the man, amused at seeing his affronted gape. Looking to his twin, Rayna pressed. "Right Eoghan?"

Looking back, Ernan pouted childishly at seeing his double nod almost imperceptibly at the question, demanding. "Can you agree with me, just once?!" he cried in mock disappointment at his twin's betrayal.

"Alright, matchmaking aside, we have work to do." Rayna told them, getting up and forcing the two men back out. "C'mon, you star-crossed fool."

"But we just got here! Can I not spend an evening with a beautiful young lady?" Ernan protested, unaware of Eoghan's amused shake of his head.

Rayna didn't give him an inch, chuckling. "I'll be telling Sorcha you said that to someone other than her."

Ernan gaped, horrified. "You are a cruel woman, I'll have you know that right now."

"Were I truly as cruel as you'd claim, I'd never talk to you again." She countered, Ernan's expressive face giving away how terrified he was of the idea.

"Point taken." He muttered, all protest leaving him, earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from his sibling. "See you in a few hours, yeah?"

Rayna nodded, sobering as they stepping further away from the wagon. "Be careful, there might be Orcs out there."

Both men stiffened at this news, both nodding solemnly as the moment passed. "Got it."

Rayna wandered far from the wagons this time, making her unknown observers work to keep pace with her. As they moved through the dark of the star-lit night, Thorin found it strange to see the brunette woman without the scars on her face but seem to retain the sharp wit and all-around skepticism of things. Even in a time before he'd met the woman, she carried herself with a confidence that spoke of years spent in the worst kind of situations someone like her could face just short of being killed or worse. He recalled that she admitted to being young by the standards of her people, making her prowess all the more remarkable. Ice blue orbs moved with practiced ease in taking in everything with a glance, seeking out the slightest shift and gauging its importance in terms of seeking out the cause or just ignoring it. Only now did he truly come to understand the woman's view of things as they'd traveled over the past few months. It was her job to see danger before it got too close and Thorin and his kin kept finding it like bumbling fools. _That explains her ire towards me._

Suddenly she paused, making Thorin hyperaware that something was amiss. What it was became clear when she called out. "If you're hoping to shoot me, I'd suggest against it."

From the tree line, a male elf dressed in green with long brown hair stepped into view, his astonishment easily read on his face. "You heard me?"

"A deaf dog could hear you." Rayna deadpanned. "And here I believed Mirkwood elves were afraid to leave their precious forest."

The elf frowned, putting his bow and arrow up to his eye as if to shoot her. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" she countered casually, not bothered at how the elf was clearly threatening to shoot her.

The elf's light green eyes blinked in the dark. "I asked first."

"Does being an elf make you think you can lord over other people?" Rayna asked, still not the least bit impressed.

Across from her, the elf faltered, thrown by the odd conversation he was having. "I…no but I still asked you a question."

Rolling her eyes, Rayna pointed a thumb to the collection of wagons and fires in the distance. "Back there is my answer. We're resting for the night and the fear of Orcs is high."

The elf blinked owlishly, his surprise evident. "You're a scout?"

"Did you think my sword was just for show? Like yours?"

Even in the dark, it wasn't hard to see the elf's dark blush. "A woman shouldn't say things like that."

"What will you do about it? Give me a stern look and a few chiding words?" Rayna shot back, sounding irritated now. "Perhaps you'll send me to my room for the remainder of the day?"

"Are all of your kind so…candid?" the elf inquired with a frown, any thought to shooting her lost now.

Ice blue eyes rolled at the question. "Just the ones with a working mind. Or do you treat your women folk like brainless prizes too?"

"No! That's horrible! To even suggest—I cannot even find words at this moment." The elf muttered, sounding honestly disgusted with the idea.

"Do try. Your struggle to be properly articulate will help pass the hours." Rayna quipped, moving to walk back out towards the edge of the camp.

Behind her, the elf was calling out, confused. "Where are you going?"

"To finish my patrol. Now scurry into your little forest and leave me be." She called back, uncaring what the man thought. "I doubt you care anymore than that."

"I might care more than you think." The elf protested weakly, just enough to make Rayna turn back to face him.

"Can you say the same of your king?" she demanded, earning a deep frown in response from the elf. "That's what I thought."

"His mind is his own. I cannot read it, nor can I question his orders."

Rayna scoffed. "Then you're an idiot."

"You—what's wrong?" the elf inquired when Rayna turned back around, the ringing of clashing metal and roars of beasts filling the air.

"Orcs." Rayna said in a hushed voice, her expression like stone when she turned to the elf again. "Are you alone or are you with a patrol of your own?"

"Another group is near-."

"Then fetch them! Send someone to your precious king and tell him my people are under attack!" she spat already moving to run back to the camp.

"But-!" the elf called out, hesitant.

"Just do it! Unless you want the screams of dying children to haunt your dreams!" Rayna snarled before breaking into a dead run, the once peaceful night now full of nightmares.

Given that it was all a memory, keeping up with the sprinting woman had a surreal ease to it, Thorin feeling aches begin to settle in his chest at the smell of burning wood and screams of horror. Rayna didn't bother drawing her sword, roaring as she threw herself bodily at a nearby Orc on a warg so that they both fell to the ground. Her hands, clawed and sharp as obsidian, had torn the Orc's throat, using the momentum of the maneuver to rise and take on the warg in turn. Unlike its rider, the beast didn't go down so easily, its paw coming up and striking at Rayna's face with a quick slash of its claws. Thorin winced at her cry of indignant pain, almost feeling a burning on his own cheek even when Rayna smashed the beast's head in. Glancing around, ice blue eyes darting, it wasn't hard to see that the once organized and jovial place was now infested with chaos. People were running, some screaming, while others had weapons and were fending off their attackers as best they could. Pulling her bow and an arrow, the brunette was soon firing bolts as fast as she could draw them, bringing down the number of enemies her fellow warriors had to deal with. In the distance, the elderly form of Sim appeared to be hard at work at doing the same in his own way. Rayna seemed conflicted over going to help him or not, eventually opting to killing as she darted through the camp, looking about. Finally, her eyes fell on someone she found to be familiar. "Cormac!"

Yet another face from her sketch, the man had dirty blonde hair and green eyes that matched the lush grass being crushed under their feet. His relief was evident as he turned at her call. "Rayna! There you are! Have you seen the others?"

"No, I just showed up. There are so many!" Rayna stated, glancing around to see there were Orcs and wargs all over the place.

"And hopefully no more to come." Cormac gasped as he too scanned the place, fear in his eyes. "We must get the children away from here!"

From the chaos, Gayle came running, the warrior looking perfectly distraught. "Have you seen Vera? Her wagon was in shambles last I saw."

Rayna paled and Cormac let out a string of curses. "Find her then! I can cover you." He said, urging his friends away.

The pair ran through the camp, killing as they went and calling out in regular intervals, eyes desperately searching. "Vera! Vee, where are you!?"

After a while, their calls were answered. "Here!"

Gayle was soon sprinting towards the woman's voice, relief clearing his face as he hugged the woman with all he had, careful of the baby in her arms as he muttered. "Spirits be praised. Are you hurt?!"

Vera's face was drawn now, eyes once vibrant now shining with uncertainty. "No but the others-!"

"Can handle themselves! We must get the younglings away from here!" Rayna cut in, not about to stand by and do nothing. Already other soldiers in blue were creating a half circle around them and the women and children at Vera's back. Even now, they all had the same idea.

"Yes but where?" Gayle asked, already accepting a hug from a boy Thorin recognized from Rivendell. Memory helped the dwarf king see the small family clearly.

Next to them, Rayna's face was conflicted. "Beorn's house. It's far but it's worth it."

"We cannot run that far with children! It's suicide!" Gayle protested, his face paling at the idea of covering so much land just to be run down.

Rayna shook her head, frowning in spite of the pain in her face. "Just gather as many as you can and get them to the southern edge of camp. I'll do the rest."

The couple stared at her, Vera already calling out as her friend moved away in a steady march back into the fray. "What? Rayna!"

Ignoring the voices of her friends, the woman moved through the chaos, killing anything in her path and urging others towards her friends. She instructed them to take as many people as they could and still try to fend off their attackers, hoping they would agree with her idea. It wasn't long before she found the elderly man who was probably the chief of the caravan, who was still fighting near the middle of the camp. "Sim! We need to get the children away! How many can you spare to help?"

"Not many! We are overwhelmed captain!" Sim responded, fatigue heavy on him as he killed another Orc trying to cut him down.

"Shite!" Rayna cursed, pressing on as she too began to fight beside him. "Tell as many as you can to get everyone to the southern edge of camp. We're heading for Beorn's."

Sim gaped at the notion, horror filling his eyes. "What? No, we must-!"

"I don't care! You gave me this job to help protect our people so let me do it! Anything else is secondary to our clan's lives! Now man up and do something about it!" Rayna snarled at him, making the old man and any within hearing range flinch. She didn't leave him behind until the elderly warrior gave a resigned nod, the cacophony of shouts a horrible kind of music.

Rayna's progress was halted by one of the two children she'd escorted back to the camp possibly an hour before, the boy's face streaked with tears. "I want my mama!" he said in a wailing voice, clutching at Rayna's jacket. "Where's mama!?"

Spotting an Orc coming at them with a mace in hand, Rayna scooped the boy up with her free arm, shouting to him. "Hang on!"

The boy didn't protest, clinging to her as he was pulled out of the way of the coming Orc, someone else shouting. "Look out!"

"What is that thing?!" someone else cried, terrified at the obviously unfamiliar visage of their attacker.

Another was shouting out in pure desperation, loud and heartbroken. "My son! Where is my son!?"

How Rayna could function through it all had Thorin baffled. Erebor's fall had been just as chaotic but on a grander scale, and most everyone who endured it had been strangers to the king. Now he could see why the shifter woman had been so intent on not speaking of what had happened: she knew every face, every name, every voice and laugh. And they were all being killed, at least several at a time. The boy in Rayna's grip had yet to stop crying as she took him along through the madness the camp had descended into. Other warriors in the deep navy blue she wore gave their all every which way they looked, the once pristine grass stained with bodies and their life water. In the midst of it, Maili appeared in a panic. "Ailig!"

"Mama!" the boy cried in response, barely on the ground before jumping at his mother in his joy of seeing her again.

Maili met the boy halfway, tears staining her face as she cried. "Oh Ailig, my boy!"

Rayna didn't bother letting them halve a moment, barking out. "Go south to the others. Go now!"

The pair blinked at her, realizing what she was doing and where they were. "But-!"

"Now!" Rayna commanded, stabbing an Orc that tried to get close.

The woman didn't argue after that, running with her son in her arms and fear written all over her face. Pulling her bow again, Rayna was firing off as many of the bolts as she was able, freeing a number of the other warriors from their battles to join together. It wasn't long before she was calling to them. "South! Head south and remain together! You must—UGH!"

For a moment the world was upended, making Thorin dizzy. Before him, Rayna had been tossed aside, sent so hard into a nearby wagon that the wood cracked. Looking to see who had made the strike, Thorin felt his blood freeze in his veins to see it was Azog. As the massive Orc began to walk over, other voices were already calling out. "Captain!"

"Hurry, help the captain!" another shouted, angry and panicked.

Coughing, Rayna almost couldn't get to her feet she was so winded, staring wide eyed at the Pale Orc as he spoke in his foul Black Speech. "Your death will be far from swift, shape-changer." He said in that sickeningly sweet voice of his. The fact Thorin could understand the beast now didn't help things. The Orc's blue eyes even shone in a devious fashion thanks to the flames burning the camp to ashes. In response, Rayna's face hardened admirably, stomping a booted foot as her eyes flashed with magical power. The earth cracked, rising in jagged chunks and Azog was sent flying in turn, snarling as he went. "ARGH! Accursed wench!"

Azog hit another wagon and crushed it under his weight, struggling to rise to be sent back down with a crash of water that left the Orc struggling to breathe. Four men appeared from the chaos, Thorin recognizing them as Rayna's friends, all standing at the ready with their swords drawn. Looking back at her, Cormac was shouting. "We've got this, go!"

Rayna nearly gaped, recovering from her pain enough to protest. "What? No, you have to protect the others! Our clan-!"

"Needs someone who can lead them! None of us can do that. You can!" the man countered, sounding none too pleased she was putting up a fight on the matter.

"You're mad! This fight is mine too!" Rayna complained, glancing away long enough to see Azog was getting to his feet, growling viciously.

This time, Gayle spoke up, hard-faced and stern. "Not if you die here too. Go Rayna, and care for our kin!"

The woman stared, angered by the suggestion. "Don't say that! You can do that your own damn selves if we retreat now. Don't give everyone another reason to grieve!"

"They'll grieve more if you're dead too." Ernan cut in, the man sounding oddly serious for once in the short time Thorin had come to know him, his twin Eoghan busy glaring at Azog who wasn't close enough to be a threat yet. "Everyone cares for you more than you think, Ray, and they will need someone they know and trust to lead them."

"I can't just leave you here! None of you!" Rayna declared, her voice edging on fearful now as she seemed to be unable to come up with a better excuse.

"Your name means 'mighty'! Now go use that strength to shield our families from this horror!" Eoghan growled, surprising everyone with his deep sounding input.

Ernan recovered quickly enough to add. "Our aunt and betrothed!"

"My sister!" Cormac put in.

"And my wife and children." Gayle finished, his sea green eyes becoming soft and earnest. "Please, Rayna."

The woman stared at each of them, a frown deep-set and growing as frustration mounted at finding nothing to counter their arguments. "Only if you follow. Nothing else will suffice."

Gayle nodded slowly. "You have our word. Now go!"

Rayna cursed low and foul but still ran off, leaving the four men behind to face Azog, to them nothing more than a pale monstrosity compared to the rest. Using the many wagons to her advantage, the shifter woman killed many on her trek back to the far side of the camp, finding that most had slipped away in the turmoil. Despite her pain, Rayna somehow stayed on task as she ran over. "Is this everyone?" she asked aloud, gasping wetly over the ache in her chest.

Vera, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, turned to face her friend. "Yes, for the most part. Any left are busy fighting. Where's Gayle?"

"Fighting to give us time." Rayna managed, calling out loudly to the crowd. "Everyone grab onto somebody else!"

"Rayna, what are you up to?" Vera questioned, her brow furrowed in light suspicion only for realization to dawn in her eyes. "No, no, no you mustn't! You're injured."

"And we have no time!" Rayna countered, sounding tired but steady. "You know we can't reach Beorn's on foot, not by a long shot."

"What's going on?" another woman nearby chimed in, fear evident but all appeared to have obeyed Rayna's command.

At the question, Rayna's face became a hard mask. "Only what's necessary." She said, in a firm voice, grabbing onto Vera and her eyes glowing bright in the dark.

The next moment reminded Thorin of how his nephews had explained Rayna's unique power of 'becoming air'. In a matter of seconds, he felt weightless as a mighty wind picked up, turning the crowd of people into blurs of color before fading into nothing. For a moment he thought he and the others were going to be left behind when suddenly he was in the sky and the landscape below was flying by in a rush of color and shapes. After perhaps a few minutes the familiar structure of Beorn's house appeared, made clear by moonlight, the wind guiding them along all but aiming right for it. As the doors were closed, Rayna seemed to opt instead for the open yard, their landing far from graceful but was filled mostly with cries of shock instead of shouts of pain. The slow crawl of shadows at the edge of everything was all warning Thorin had that something was amiss, the almost distant shouts of Vera as the two women fell to the lawn, the lighter brunette cradling her friend. The moment reminded him of what had happened when Rayna had appeared with his kin in tow not a month ago just as the scene vanished.

For what felt like an age, Thorin feared they would be trapped in the darkness forever, ease coming into his chest at seeing light and color sweep over them like a flurry of birds that he was almost blinded. The dwarf king blinked rapidly to adjust to the new lighting, curious to see that it was daytime now but it made the stark vision all the more daunting and real: amidst the lush grass stood the charred and broken remains of the wagons he recalled were under siege just moments earlier. Most were still in good shape and often upended onto their sides while others were mere skeletons of what they'd been. Walking amongst the wrecks were various people in the dark blue uniforms, wrapping up bodies in white cloth sheets. Standing in the middle of it all was Rayna, her face clean of blood and lacking any bandages. Her scars appeared fresh and angry, and if she felt any pain the woman gave no sign. Following her gaze, he found she was looking down at one of the forms lying prone, Thorin's heart clenching at seeing it to be old man Sim. Like most next to him, the elderly man was covered in dirt and blood, his clothes revealing the cause of his demise to be stab wounds that had been enough to fell the man one final time.

Moving away, Rayna seemed to walk almost leisurely to another spot where more of the sheets had been laid down. This time, four bodies were on the ground, Thorin wanting now more than ever to look away at seeing it was indeed her brothers. Cormac was staring up at the sky with a wistful expression, Gayle on his side and facing the ground while the twins Eoghan and Ernan were almost side by side. Thorin could only tell who was who by their faces as the two men differed in death as they had in life. Eoghan was on his knees and looked ready to fall over at any moment save for the spears and arrows sticking out of his back. Moving to get a glimpse at his face, the man's features were caught in a contortion of rage. Some feet away, his double Ernan's head was twisted unnaturally with eyes and mouth wide in shock. A choked sob rent the air, forcing the dwarf king to turn in search of its source, finding it was the red-haired elf woman who had covered her face with a hand. She looked pale and ready to faint but her eyes were wide at the scene around them. Legolas, the elf prince appeared just as pale in staring at the corpses on the ground. His father Thranduil had a stiff jaw, his dark eyes taking everything in as if looking away would mean forgetting it. Next to him, Valen looked ready to be sick and Greum looked distraught. The hulking man was even whispering. "I knew it to be a terrible thing. Only I knew it not to be like this."

"You've never seen this?" Thorin asked, surprised at the larger man's words. He was shocked they could speak at all, considering where they were but didn't question it.

Greum's face took on a new shade of emotional pain. "No, I was only told of this when called to Rivendell by a messenger." He said, gazing at the phantoms before them. "To know it was to this extent…more would've been done, I assure you."

A new voice distracted them, a soldier having stepped closer hesitantly and was speaking in soft tones. "Captain, we must begin."

Not looking away, Rayna spoke in a cool voice that was neither sad nor angry over what she was seeing. "Their swords?"

"Here, as you requested." The man said, holding up a bundle of weapons wrapped in a very respectful fashion with white cloth and rope. At the woman's extension of her arms to accept them, the man handed them over reverently. Settling the bundle in her grip, the soldier was speaking again. "Are you not going to stay?"

"No, my task is if not, grislier than yours." The brunette woman countered easily, her voice a shade quieter than before. "When you finish, discover what is salvageable and return to Beorn's. Many will be wanting their possessions back."

The man seemed reluctant but eventually conceded. "Yes, captain."

Rayna nodded to the man, saying nothing. Her face was stone-hard and her eyes as icy as their color. Once again, everything felt oddly weightless as Thorin felt himself pulled along to find they were at Beorn's house once more, the trip only lasting roughly two minutes. Thorin could only imagine it was due to the lacking numbers and injuries to make the task harder, the woman landing on the pristine lawn. Unlike when Thorin had first seen it, the doors were open and there were people spread throughout the space almost like they owned it. Inwardly the dwarf king was impressed by their adaptability, even if the circumstances had been less than jovial. An aged looking woman must've spotted Rayna appearing on the turf, for she was walking out with a curious frown, her long dress of light blue adding the grey of her hair. Her voice still unusually soft, Rayna spoke. "Orlaith."

The elderly woman didn't stop until she was a few steps away, the frown deepening as her mind put things together. "Captain, you're early. We were just-."

"Orlaith." Rayna cut her off, tired and defeated.

It was enough to silence the woman, who blinked and looked to the bundle of weapons in Rayna's arms. Her emerald orbs widened, the connection dimming them. "My nephews…they are gone?" she asked quietly at length, unable to say much else.

Rayna nodded, pulling to identical swords from the bundle, no doubt that of the twins as they were hardly dissimilar. Even sheathed Thorin could tell the blades were roughly like Rayna's in design, long and thin with a slight curve but still thick enough to do the needed damage to its enemies. Holding them out reverently for the older woman, she went on in the same quiet voice. "Felled, like the warriors they were."

Orlaith accepted them with shaking hands, the deep green of the grips just matching her eyes and Thorin had reason to believe it wasn't by accident. Epiphany struck the old woman again, her voice strained as she looked back at the large house. "Did you-?"

"No, I leave that to you. It's more your right than mine." Rayna assured her, the woman nodding in acceptance before the captain went on. "Feel pride and grief, but allow pride to win, Orlaith. Yours is a wisdom we cannot lose. Not yet."

"T-thank you." Orlaith responded shakily, clutching the sheathed blades like they would vanish if she let them go.

Rayna's voice, though quiet, remained calm and patient as she spoke. "Fetch Laomann on your way. My task is incomplete."

Orlaith nodded, somehow walking back into the house on steady legs though her face was a barely holding façade of calm as pain threatened to overwhelm her. Not long after she went in, the young man who'd been playing chess with Sim came out, his expression falling at seeing that Rayna was alone.

Coming to a stop before her, Laomann was naturally hesitant of what was going to happen next. "Captain, my father…he's not with you?"

"No, Laomann. He fought with the others until the last." Rayna told him, pulling a rather sizable broadsword Thorin recalled the elderly man Sim to have wielded in the previous memory, now in a leather sheath that looked almost like patchwork. Laomann's throat shifted in a gulp as the man paled at seeing it, Rayna holding it out. "Here."

The younger man gulped audibly, his silver eyes taking on a watery appearance, the sun making it easier to see his auburn hair. As expected, the young warrior looked heartbroken. "I cannot take this. It should be buried with him."

Rayna frowned possibly for the first time since the memory had begun. "This sword has aided in the defense of our tribe, even now in defeat. It's a leader's sword, and one you should rightfully have."

Laomann's eyes darted up from the sword to meet Rayna's in awe. "What?! I can't-!"

"I know you can't. You're not near old enough and your training is incomplete. All the more reason to take your new role seriously, and the responsibilities it entails. Orlaith will need help in keeping things in order when I'm not around to help."

The young warrior gaped, horror bleeding through. "You're leaving?!"

Shaking her head, Rayna maintained her calm in the face of the younger man's clear apprehension. "Not yet but soon I will have no choice. Your father knew despite my age I was the ideal choice to lead our clan. But our people need to know what has happened as soon as those of us left are safe. I need your help in doing that."

At that, Laomann nodded, blinking so the beginnings of tears wouldn't fall. "I…I'll do my best, captain."

"I know you will." She muttered, not letting go of the sword until the young man took it firmly in hand. "Tell Ciara I wish to see her."

The younger warrior didn't say anything, only turning and heading back inside in with a quick stride. Who came out next truly made Thorin hate what was being shown as the young girl that appeared had to be no more than fourteen. Like her brother, her hair was a sandy mess though her eyes were a brighter shade of green, which were narrowed in puzzlement upon seeing there was no one but the captain standing outside. "Rayna, where's Cormac? Shouldn't he be here?"

For the first time, Rayna's expression softened by a margin, her tone edged by regret as she nodded. "He would be if he could, like I know he promised you. But by law, you are of the clan now, and his sword is yours." The woman told her, pulling yet another blade from the bundle to show it was another broadsword, if a bit bigger and longer than the last. Thorin had only seen the man twice, and had to assume his style was just as unique as everyone else's, to have such a blade.

The girl Ciara openly gaped, her jaw working as pain and tears filled her eyes, her voice cracking. "But I don't want it! I want my brother!"

"I know, youngling. Your brother was a kind and worthy man but he's not of this world anymore. As the sole survivor of your family's line, the blade is yours." Rayna said kindly, making sure the leather straps attached to the scabbard were wrapped tightly around the hilt before allowing the girl to take it.

Ciara accepted the blade, the massive piece of weaponry looking very out of place in the young girl's arms. "It's heavy." She said in a weak voice, frowning through her tears.

Rayna only nodded. "As is the responsibility it carries. To hold a sword is to carry the lives of others on your shoulders, knowing that one sweep of it can save lives as well as end them. It's not made for you and you'll probably never take it up yourself, but at least your children will have a hero to raise their own swords to, perhaps this sword. The hand will not be your brother's but that of your blood, as is their right. Think on this." Folding up the sheet and leaving it and the rope on the ground, what Rayna said next was the quietest Thorin had ever heard from her. "Tell Vera I'm here."

Ciara's eyes widened at the remaining sword, more tears falling in silence even when she turned away and nearly bolted into the house. Thorin knew it was going to be bad when Vera's voice came forth before she appeared. "Rayna! There you are!" Like last they'd seen her, the woman was in a dress, this time made of thin brown cotton. Only now her face was marred by a deep frown. "Where's Gayle?" she asked, violet orbs gazing at Rayna in slight disapproval. As if her husband's absence was a bad kind of joke. "Sister, where is my husband?" the woman demanded, voice edging on wary.

Unlike before, Rayna didn't say anything. Instead, she slowly moved forward with the sheathed blade in hand and wordlessly pulled her friend into a hug that was both sudden but kind at the same time. Vera blinked, taken aback by Rayna's action and seemed confused. When still Rayna didn't move or speak, the meaning of the act slowly dawned on the lighter brunette woman for her face contorted dramatically from puzzlement, to realization and morphing fully into pain. Hands once at her sides came up to clutch at her friend's thick jacket as tears began to stream down her face. When she opened her mouth, there was no sound.

For Thorin, there was no need. He'd seen grief like hers before on many a face at the knowledge their homes and loved ones were gone forever. A home he'd reclaimed but lives he could never replace for anything. Not even all the gold in his treasury. Darkness folded over everything again, ending the memory. A third time, things returned to the valley, this time revealing the trees of Mirkwood to be closer and Rayna alone at the edge of the massive forest looking in. Even in daylight, Thorin could tell it was the spot where she'd encountered the elf scout, her eyes glancing left and right as though in search of the man. Noise distracter her, making her turn to see another scout come running over, regret written into his face. "Nothing to the north."

"You're sure?" Rayna queried, frowning.

The man nodded, regaining his lost breath. "I'm certain. Any tracks are days old. Older than when the Orcs attacked."

Both turned when another came running up, this time from the opposite direction and just as winded, Rayna having the sense to wait until the man could breathe before asking. "And what of your end? Is there still nothing?"

Nodding, the newcomer gave them a regretful stare. "The same there too, as far as I dared to go, without going to the tip of it. If there were any here, they're long gone."

"Yet there was one here. Why?" Rayna asked aloud, staring at the trees like they held a mystery she couldn't solve.

The first warrior shrugged, also looking to the trees with disquiet in his eyes. "Maybe he strayed too far. Or maybe seeing you in the distance intrigued him. That is if elves can be curious."

His counterpart scoffed loudly, irritated. "It doesn't matter now! Whoever he was, he's gone now. This is a fool's errand, captain!"

"Hey! At least we tried, aye? For all we know, they could be busy tracking those foul things down for us!" the first male countered, his face twisted in annoyed confusion over it.

Rayna cut off all other arguments on the matter when she spoke up, silencing the two men with her cool tone. "I highly doubt that. No one short of a wayward traveler has gone into Mirkwood and lived to speak of it. None of the people here have any interest in us, less alone know we exist."

"But the elders-!" one of the men began to protest.

"Can say all they like but I'm not inclined to believe them on the matter." Rayna spat, looking truly irked now. "Thranduil hasn't raised a hand to help anyone in nearly a hundred sixty years. No reason to start now."

The two men glanced at one another, sensing their captain was not in the best moods for anything short of a shouting match. So, one changed the subject. "What now?"

Rayna blinked but quickly recovered, scowling. "We go to an elf we can trust: Elrond."

Both men stared, astonished, the second man almost stuttering. "Him? Why?"

"He is of the world and lives in a valley that only the most trusted know of. To go there with hostile intention is to die. Of the elves, he is the most likely to hear our pleas." Rayna told them, Thorin seeing reason in her logic as he'd failed to do with Gandalf months earlier.

The first man frowned, puzzled by her statement. "What of the Lady Galadriel, to the south? Would she not be better? It's further to the Golden Wood, yes, but at least there we'll be closer to our old routes."

A deep sigh escaped the woman, clearly fed up. "No, I warned Sim of staying east like we have and he thought me to be paranoid. As wise and seasoned as he was, even Sim couldn't have predicted this happening. At least in the west any Orcs that exist there will have a harder time moving about. Also, more exposure to elves, men and hobbits might be good for us as they are peaceful at times."

"And the dwarves?" the second man pressed, curious of what the woman would say.

Rayna stared but shrugged. "They keep to themselves but should the need arise, shall be handled with caution. They can be as hard as the rocks they mine sometimes." She said in a moment of pure humor prior to sobering quickly. "As soon as everyone's prepared, we go west in two days."

"It could still take us at least a few weeks to get there. Without wagons, our trek will be slow and perilous." The first man pitched in, brow furrowing at the idea of going so far, even if it wasn't as distant as Lothlorien without something to ferry them.

"Not if we fly." The woman responded, making both men stare in open shock.

They recovered admirably, having given up on countering anything she said. "Should we not remain here? In case someone does appear?"

Frowning deeply, the woman shook her head, like she was speaking to children. "Stay if you like but as he said, it's a fool's errand." Rayna growled, glaring at the trees one last time before turning to stomp off. "If the elf king wants to be alone, then let him. May he rot on his throne that he adores more than the lives of others."

Her harsh statement made Thorin wince, but sympathy became alarm when everything was plunged into darkness again and he was falling. _Just like before._ He thought, as he landed not in some strange place surrounded by strange people, but in Thranduil's tent exactly where they'd been standing for who knew how long. Each person pulled away with a loud gasp, Thranduil letting out more of a surprised stutter than anything. Only Rayna and Beorn were silent, slowly putting their arms down. Beorn, like before, wore an expression of emotional torment while Rayna's was unreadable to any looking at her. Whether it was out of shock or standing too long, the elf king had stepped back to all but collapse in his chair, his face paler than usual. Thorin didn't know the other monarch very well, but could see the man was overwhelmed by what he'd experienced, same as everyone else. He didn't show it that much but it was clear if the way the elf seemed to stare into the distance a bit.

In the silence, the shifter woman spoke up finally, her voice cold as ice. "You wanted me to talk to you? Fine. I'll talk. I'll talk to you of the lives that could've been spared had you done more to protect the lands surrounding your forest. I'll talk to you of how you failed Thorin and his people when Smaug attacked. I'll talk until my throat no longer works and every word that I utter echoes in your head to the point of insanity. But don't you dare, _don't you friggin' dare_ think that for all my talk that I'll forgive what was done or lack thereof. I expect humans to try and kill me. I expect elves from your forest to try and kill me. Hell, I expect dwarves not of Thorin's clan to try and kill me. Death is part of my life, it always has been.

"But don't you think for one second that one little conversation is ever, _ever_, going to get me to see you as anything more than a narrow-minded, pompous, uncaring monarch who did nothing for nearly two hundred years…because of a bunch of fancy rocks." She growled, her tone causing more than one person to wince and Thranduil to stare wide eyed. It was possible he believed only the dwarves knew of his desire for the emeralds of Girion but her statement was proof this was false. _That's right, be off guard for once._ She thought, continuing her scathing onslaught. "Make all the excuses you like. Humans will curse, spit, throw rocks and call us demons while your kin will see us as vermin and the like. At least Thorin Oakenshield bothered to actually try and see us as _people_ before trying to attack us. At least with him and Elrond and Galadriel, we know other races have hearts. You…you killed yours long ago. And look where it's gotten you." The woman spat finally, eyes flashing as her magic reacted to her ire.

Having recovered himself, Legolas tried to speak. "Captain-!"

"No, enough." Rayna cut him off, sounding tired all of a sudden. "I've had enough of hollow words and empty promises. They'll fall on deaf ears…just like my words do. So speaking is not required, actions are. Act, as you've failed again and again to do…it won't help my clan and I forgive you. But it'll be a good start." She growled, turning on the heel of her boot and walking out to leave the remaining occupants floundering. Not that she cared. She could feel guilty about throwing Thorin and Greum through a loop later.

Ignoring all else, her rage fading as she walked, Rayna came back to the shifter part of camp and wordlessly retook her spot by a tree that was close to Vera's tent. No one dared approach her, sensing she wanted to be alone. Someone must've told Vera for her friend was there roughly two hours later with a concerned frown. "Rayna?"

Silent for a moment, Rayna looked her friend in the eye and declared in a calm tone. "_He knows our pain now. He knows who we are._"

Vera blinked, astonished. "_You showed him?_"

"_Words wouldn't have been enough._" Rayna told her, fatigue bleeding into her voice as she added. "_Greum and Thorin saw too._"

"_They were there?_" Vera asked quietly, knowing that revealing such a thing to the two people her friend saw as leaders couldn't have been easy.

Rayna nodded, eyes distant. "_The elf prince said they'd be there to help me feel… comfortable. He was honest, for once._"

Vera didn't speak for a moment, seeing her friend was in her own world and forcing her out would do no good. "_What now?_"

Ice blue eyes blinked, coming back to reality. "_We wait._" She said firmly. "_And hope the Mirkwood elves have hearts after all._"

"_For your sake more than mine, I hope so too._" Vera muttered, staying by her friend for hours, neither moving until night fell and sleep forced them to seek comfort of their beds. Only Vera lay on a mattress while Rayna climbed the tree, settling onto a branch and spent half the night looking at the stars. To her, there were four more than needed shining above with the rest of the cosmos, and no amount of pretty words could make them come back down.


	12. Chapter 12: Acceptance

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 12: Acceptance

Seeing the memories firsthand, so real and full of horror, with Greum's help made Kili want to be sick, but managed to hold down his breakfast. He wasn't the only one as Ori had begun to clutch at his brother and cousin in his loud sobbing over what they'd seen. Dwalin was red in the face and his mouth moved with silent curses while Gloin clutched at the locket of his family. Fili was pale while the rest were simply rendered speechless. Thorin was on his bed, features like stone as the company reacted in their own ways. Eventually, Dwalin's voice was filling the quiet other than Ori's sobbing. "I'm glad that beast Azog is dead. Otherwise I'd track him down and kill him myself."

"What occurred that night truly is a tragedy, one I'm sure Sim would've done more to avoid had things been made clearer." Greum spoke up in a subdued tone. "I knew Sim for many years, and mourned his death when I was told of this event. Never did I know until now just how complete the attack was."

Having recovered his demeanor, Balin sounded pained. "Of all the places to be, at such a time, why go there? Why not simply leave?"

Greum's face was a mask of sadness, his large shoulders almost in a permanent slump at this point. "After abandoning our homelands around Erebor out of concern of Thror's mind madness, our people became nomads who often used our many caravans to ferry cargo to lands as far as Rohan or Ered Luin for reasonable pay. After many years, it became habit. One I have reason to believe Sim could no longer break." The large shifter admitted quietly, his sorrow all but palpable now. "That and the suspicions of Thranduil's potential cruelty kept many from passing through the forest using the elf roads, opting instead to go around, even if it brought them closer to danger. Knowing he died as a warrior should is the only peace I can gain from this whole horrid thing."

"Where's Rayna?" Kili asked, somehow finding his voice, not surprised it sounded frail and cracked. He'd known from his uncle that Smaug's attack on Erebor had been terrible. But to see something just as horrible… and to someone he loved just as much as his uncle was hard to fathom.

Greum shook his head, defeated. "I know not, though Vera will no doubt know. That girl was the first to try and be kind to Rayna when she was found, even if she didn't understand what Vera was trying to do. As fellow children at the time, the boys who you now know as their brothers were next to try and gain Rayna's trust. It took decades I imagine, which makes her friendliness towards all of you a bit surprising."

"Because of her early years?" Balin inquired, putting two and two together.

"A factor, yes. But also possibly the knowledge that for all their warmth and kindness, death would still find a way to strike them down like all others she'd witnessed. It's not hard to see this will have hurt Rayna more than she admits." The shifter told them in a grave voice, looking at Kili with an imploring stare. "Seek her out, but give her time. Be kind but do not coddle her. She will only find it insulting."

"What of Thranduil?" Thorin inquired, not about to let the question go unasked. After all it was on everyone's minds anyway.

Greum appeared thoughtful. "I will keep speaking with him, try and decipher the true extent of his knowledge, see what happened to the scout Rayna encountered. With luck, that elf is here and remembers that night."

"And the humans? Things are still tense with them." Fili pointed out, speaking in a quiet voice that was nothing like his normally boisterous tone. He clearly felt as sickened as Kili did.

"All will be worked out in time. As allies, I'm sure Thranduil is speaking to Bard. If not, I will and try to make ground. For now, you should focus on healing your arm and working with your cousin on getting your people back to their home, Thorin." Greum pointed out, gazing at the dwarf king with a stern look.

"I shall, as I know not what to say about any of this." Thorin admitted softly, his face softening to show empathy. "I knew from what little she said our experiences were similar but…to know it was so horrible, if not worse than my own recollections is hard to fathom."

Greum nodded sagely at his words, kind as ever. "That is understandable. Even now, Rayna will not abandon the humans or the elves out of spite, and her loyalty lies with the both of us. Showing you have rightly earned that loyalty will be one of many reasons to maintain her candor with you."

"Has she not done that already?" Dwalin cut in, baffled.

The large shifter chuckled deeply. "Out of duty to your company and her promise to Gandalf, yes she has. But that changed over time to that of concern and affection for you all. It took Vera and their brothers _three decades_ to even get so far, but you lot got there in a less than a year." He told them, watching as amazement dawned on their faces. "To have gained such a thing is a task itself, even with so little time to accomplish it."

Gaining the strength to stand, Kili all but declared to the room. "Well I'm not going to wait that long."

"That's our Kili." Gloin muttered, much to the amusement of his brother Oin.

Smiling, Fili gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "Tell her we're worried, alright brother?"

"I shall." The younger dwarf promised, walking out and leaving his kin behind.

Kili headed right for the shifter part of camp, none of the guards stopping him as they'd come to know him and the others well in the past few weeks. Dodging the many people occupying the area, the dwarf found Vera's tent easily enough, surprised to find the woman standing just outside it looking up. Following her gaze, Kili felt like he'd been punched in the gut at seeing Rayna was up in a tree, unmoving and with a calm mask for an expression. Looking at Vera, the woman bore a worried frown but it deepened when Kili finally approached close enough to be noticed. "Master dwarf, I was wondering how long you would wait."

"I came as soon as Greum…showed us what happened." He told her, not about to hide such a thing from her, not at a time like this.

Vera's exotic orbs of violet widened but calmed after a second, sighing. "That is not surprising. I doubt Rayna would've been keen to show you herself after yesterday."

Kili nodded, gazing up at the woman in question worriedly. "How long has she been up there?"

"Since last night, and I'm told she has yet to move. And I highly doubt she slept. Nothing I say affects her! I believe yesterday was more damaging than readily assumed." Vera responded, sadness and worry etched into her face.

At that, the dark-haired dwarf couldn't help but wince. Greum hadn't been lying when he said Rayna would be in pain. "Let me try. Give me a boost." He said, getting onto a nearby branch with Vera's help, sitting down to face the woman who had yet to stare at anything other than the foliage hiding the rest of camp from view. "Rayna? Rayna, it's Kili." The dwarf called softly, looking down helplessly at Vera when still nothing happened.

"Keep going." The woman urged, silently wanting the dwarf to succeed where she had failed. Something like this was no longer her place to try and fix, even if she could still help.

Turning back to face the woman before him, Kili pressed on gently. "Rayna, Greum came to see us this morning. He showed us what you showed him and the others. We just want to know if you're alright." He said, trying not to be discouraged when the woman still didn't react to his voice. "Okay, how about a story then? Like how I saw a fire moon once."

The woman did react to his words then, ice blue orbs focusing on him in faint curiosity, and Kili wanted to jump around happily at his success. Delighted he was making some progress, he went into his tale with gusto, describing how the moon had turned red as blood while traveling with merchants as guards. Light seemed to return to Rayna's eyes the more he went on, his energy cracking the mask she had on just enough so she appeared more relaxed than before he'd arrived. His story lasted only an hour, but that short time span seemed to be enough to convince Rayna to move. Or at least eat something as Vera passed up two plates of food for them near noon. Kili watched until Rayna ate before partaking of his share as well, only leaving to give the plates back and tell the others he wouldn't be around for a while. They asked him why and he explained as best he could, earning worried glances from his kin. Still, they bid him luck when he left. After two day of this, Kili found Rayna was open to his stories and eating meals but little else, only moving to look at him. By the third day, Bard appeared with a troubled look on his face with Legolas and Tauriel in the distance appearing just as uneasy. Next to him Rayna tensed but didn't move, though whether she smelled or saw him Kili couldn't tell. Having become accustomed to the tree by now, Kili's descent was swift to stop the human at least halfway. "What is it?"

"I wish to speak to the captain." The human said, his expression kind in spite of the fatigue settled heavily on his shoulders.

Kili frowned, his heart sympathetic to the bargeman made lord. "That may be hard. She's not said a word in four days."

Bard stared, concern pushing some of his tiredness away. He didn't know Rayna well but he'd come to respect the woman. "What? Because of the meeting? I heard what happened."

"We fear it was more than that. She responds to me but little else. Trying for more could be pushing things." Kili admitted, grateful the man was actually worried instead of feigning it.

The human male nodded slowly, frowning. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Kili allowed regret to bleed into his expression. "I fear not. Getting her to eat is all I've been able to do. Whatever is wrong, it may be best to seek Greum about it."

"No, I understand. I thank you for your time." Bard responded, smiling kindly.

"Of course." Kili muttered, following the taller human to the edge of camp where the two elves stood just beyond the guards glaring at them. At Kili's request, the glowering pair wandered off, allowing the dwarf to smile at the elf woman. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I. I'm glad you're doing better." Tauriel said, smiling in turn.

"Yes, the others said you were to thank for my leg." He told her, patting the now healed limb. "You and your prince." Kili said, giving a meaningful glance to the blonde. Tauriel blushed and Legolas tried to keep a straight face.

Tauriel sobered after a moment, gazing at the tree. "Is she well?"

Kili sighed, losing his own mirth to his sadness. "No, and not for some time. If you wish to speak to her, I'm afraid patience is all I can ask of you."

"Has she fallen ill?" Legolas inquired, puzzled but clearly wanting to know.

"No, nothing like that. Only…she has withdrawn. For all her candor, Rayna is a private woman and knowing what she endured is a giant step to understanding her. For all of us."

The elves blinked at him, Tauriel breaking the silence first, astonished. "You knew not of what happened?"

Shaking his head, the dwarf prince knew his frown was etched into his face by now. "No, none of the company did. She only said they were attacked by Orcs and said she didn't know it was Azog until we met him on the way here some few months ago. Anything else was merely hinted but never exact. We respected her privacy in that." Kili said, pausing to give Legolas a faintly reproachful look. "I hope your father has a good explanation."

Legolas didn't avoid the glance like Kili thought he would, the elf prince nodding as pain appeared in his sky blue eyes. "As do I, master dwarf."

The two elves departed after that, leaving Kili alone to climb the tree again. He was aloft in its branches with a still unmoving Rayna for another two days before someone else came to visit in the form of Dwalin. The bald dwarf had his ever-present frown on, only this one had a saddened edge to it at seeing not much had changed since Kili had come to tell them of the woman's regression. So far, they'd kept their distance so not to overwhelm her.

Coming to stand just at the tree's roots, Dwalin looked up at the younger dwarf, lips pursed. "Still nothin' laddie?"

Kili nodded down at his superior, frowning along with him. "She moves and eats, but doesn't speak. My stories are helping but I don't believe I alone am enough."

"I might have something." A voice cut in, making both dwarves start at seeing Vera come walking up with a checkered board made of different colored woods in her hand, a small burlap sack in the other.

Dwalin bowed slightly in her direction. "Lady Vera, I did not see you."

"That's alright." Vera said kindly, smiling brightly as she called out. "Oh Rayna! How about a game? I found Sim's old board and everything!"

On her branch, Rayna straightened, her face giving away nothing as she hopped down with Kili to watch her friend set up the board. Seeing Rayna move for the first time in days was a relief to the young dwarf, though he was drawn by the strange game he'd only seen once. "How will this work?"

Already Rayna had taken up the bag from her friend's grip, Vera smiling fondly as she watched the woman set up the pieces. "It's how I connected with her the first time. Though she's a warrior and crafter of arts, my sister is a thinker at heart. Challenge her to a game and see if you can win."

"Balin might be a much better choice at this." Kili commented as he gazed at the board and its many pieces, nearly all of them appearing the same. One set had been varnished to a dark brown while the other set was a pale cream with only dark knots to betray their pure visage.

Vera chuckled. "Chess is a king's game even though anyone can play. See the board as a battlefield and the pieces your army, and you will do well."

Still, Kili was feeling wary as he sat down on the crate set just by the larger one where the board had been placed, wondering if it was a good idea for him to try. "Are you certain?"

"Of course! This game is of patience and strategy, something the twins were well suited when they felt the need. They would stare at the board for hours but at the snap of your fingers, they played a game in just under a minute only for one to lose and they'd start again. It was rather entertaining." Vera told him, earning curious stares from the two dwarves.

"How often would they do that?" Dwalin asked, sounding awed.

"Almost every day, several times. They were a remarkable pair." The woman remarked, her smile wistful now.

"What of the other two? Gayle and Cormac?"

Vera nodded slowly, amused. "Gayle did have a mind for strategy but couldn't keep up unless it was to help organize things for our caravan. Cormac was lazy at best as being with any of us was the only time he could rest and be himself when not caring for his sister. I think only Rayna and I were any real kind of competition for them."

"What about that other one, Laomann?" Kili ventured, glancing at the different pieces again and how Rayna seemed to be staring at them like their lacking movement was puzzling.

To the side, Vera kept speaking. "He was busy being mentored by his father or being trained by us. The only times I know he even played was with Sim. I'm sure he'd be a contender should we ever play against him."

Kili felt wary still, asking. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"First time player?" Vera inquired kindly.

"Yes." The dwarf admitted, earning a giggle from the woman. It didn't last long as Rayna became annoyed and stomped Kili's foot, making the dwarf cry out. "Ow! What?"

"White goes first." She said gruffly, surprising everyone.

Vera's voice filled the quiet, hushed in shock. "Ray-!"

Only Rayna cut her off, staring at Kili as she pointed out the different pieces. "White goes first. Pawns move one or two squares but only forward, diagonal when attacking. Castles go only in straight lines up to four squares, knights go three straight then left or right one square, and sages only go diagonal on their color. The queen goes any direction as far as she likes but the king can only go one square at a time. Should a pawn get to the far end, it can be replaced for a lost piece. The game ends when the king is felled or trapped." when she stopped, the woman didn't seem all that bothered at his openly gaping stare. "Can't let my opponent have too big a handicap, takes the challenge out of it. There's no point if you're completely clueless."

"R-right." Kili muttered, shifting his foot to get the feeling back. "Do you feel better?"

The woman's responding smirk was ghostly. "I'll get there. White first."

Gazing down at the board, he saw his were the 'white' ones, taking hold of one of the pawns and moving it forward one square. "Like so?"

"Already a master strategist! There's hope for you yet, Kili!" Rayna quipped, her voice oddly soft, one could guess from lack of use.

"You won't be laughing when I win." Kili responded, watching the woman across from him match his move.

Rayna chuckled. "If is more like it."

"When!" the dwarf insisted, much to the amusement of their observers.

"No, if is better." The woman countered easily, both falling silence as the game took over their thoughts. It wasn't until a few hours had passed that Kili was truly regretting being pulled into playing against his lady love as she was as cunning in her strategy as she was in everything else. Each game taught him something new, especially when Rayna played a new trick on him at every turn.

After at least three hours had gone by, Vera spoke up tiredly. "You're being mean."

"And yet you do little to stop me." Rayna said in turn, not the least bit intimidated.

Vera's eyes rolled in their sockets. "You'll feel different when I play next."

"_If_ you play next. I doubt Kili will give up…after ten straight losses." Her friend retorted, patiently waiting for the dwarf across from her to make his move.

"I've almost got it." Kili muttered, brown orbs examining the board with a spark of wile in them.

Rayna chuckled, amused at the dwarf's optimism. "That's what you said six games ago."

Kili pouted at her, giving his best puppy eyes. "Do you not care for me?"

_Dammit, he'll kill me one day with those._ Rayna thought but resisted. "Sweet-talk all you like. Thorin might not be very amused to know how badly you're failing at this. I can hear your brother now…chortling like a fool."

Off to the side, Vera wasn't as amused as her friend. "Rayna, stop playing with your prey and just put the poor man out of his misery."

"Aw, but Vee!" Rayna mock-whined at her friend, earning a dark scowl from the woman, at which she merely snickered impishly.

"And for spirit's sake, let someone else play next. For all your mockery, you're actually starting a line."

"Dwalin will just cut the board in half out of spite!"

"At least it would end Kili's torment." Vera growled, her ire showing in rare annoyance over her friend's antics.

Rayna scoffed, countering Kili's attempt to save himself from defeat and moving her pieces back into position. "It's only been four hours. He can last another if he tries."

Said dwarf groaned but didn't resist, as he'd given up trying some time ago. His saving grace came in the form of his brother halfway through their next game, the blonde dwarf coming over on quick feet. "Kili, there you are. I sent Dwalin for you and—what is going on?"

Only glancing at Fili, who was in his big fur-lined jacket against the coming snap of cold air around them, Rayna answered him absently. "A thorough thrashing if Kili doesn't get the hang of this for the eleventh time."

Fili's blue eyes stared in awe, his jaw nearly dropping. "You are speaking?"

"And you're listening. Strange how that works." the woman quipped, not looking away from the board to make another devastating move that had Kili groaning tiredly.

"Fee, help me!" the dwarf said in a less than subtle whisper, pleading that his sibling had some kind of excuse to free him from his predicament.

Though smirking at his brother's exaggerated suffering, Fili rubbed at his beard. "Hm, this appears to be more of Balin's sort of thing to me."

"That's what I said!" Kili shouted miserably, focusing his mind long enough to put another piece into position in the hopes it would delay his downfall.

Moving another piece that had Kili wanting to fall off his seat and stay there, Rayna gave Fili a curious glance. "Did you need him for something important?"

"Well uncle Thorin wanted to talk to him so-."

"Then by all means! I take pity on my competitor, for the moment." The woman stated, Kili letting out a cheer as he all but leapt away from the board. Rayna chuckled as the pair darted away with Kili doing most of the running. Somehow she knew he would never really get the hang of the game but play just to amuse her. So she turned to her next opponent with an almost devious smirk. "Dwalin! You're up!"

"Why must I?" the bald-headed warrior demanded, sitting down on the crate anyway as they moved the pieces back to begin their game.

A dark brow twitched at the dwarf, Rayna's smirk taking on a devious edge. "Let's see if you're as wise as your brother, hm?"

"Fine, if only to beat you at your own game." Dwalin growled, dark eyes shining at the idea of getting the woman back for making him sit through four hours of watching Kili fail again and again.

Rayna's almost demonic grin should've been an omen. "They all say that."

Two hours later, Dwalin was red-faced and eating his words, holding back his rage just enough to keep the game going. He was surprised he'd lasted so long without stomping off to vent his anger over not somehow outwitting the woman. Across from him, she chuckled. "Easy, master dwarf. I made this set myself. I'd be most thankful you didn't break anything."

Dwalin's ire faded greatly at this, glancing between the woman and the chess set between them curiously. "You did?"

"Aye, I did. As a gift to Sim. He was like a grandfather to me, like you and the other warriors are."

"Is that so? Why keep it?" the old dwarf inquired, distantly fascinated that such things were in such good shape after so many years of service.

Rayna shrugged, moving one of her sages almost as an afterthought. "Laomann didn't want it and it was something Vera and I could do between tasks." She waited until the warrior dwarf made a move before continuing. "I didn't speak for the first twenty years with my tribe, so the game was my voice."

Dwalin's awe became etched in his face. "Not a word?"

"Not a one. I found actions worked better, whether it was fixing something better than someone else, or making something no one had. People sought out my opinion long before I started using my voice to tell it." she explained quietly, taking down one of Dwalin's knights with a castle.

"That you give without pause it would seem." The dwarf responded, frowning.

Her responding smirk was an ethereal thing, soft and just barely hinting at emotion of any kind. "Hesitation gets people killed, as do secrets. It's just a matter of deciding which ones are safe to tell." She said, lifting her other castle to block Dwalin's king from escape. "As well as knowing when to wait. My win, again."

Eyes darting over the board and its pieces, the warrior dwarf's face became red once more, the man rising and stomping off with a loud yell. "Curse you, foul woman!"

"Aw, I had a great time too Dwalin. Try again later when your temper isn't burning up your face like a tomato." Rayna called after him, making him curse louder in Dwarvish.

Taking his place, Vera was smiling. "I think you made an enemy of him."

"No, he's just temperamental. Give him a sweet cake and he'll be your best friend. For all their toughness, they're weakness is sugar, every time." Rayna told her friend, moving her pieces back so they could play.

Vera quirked an eyebrow curiously at the statement, the gesture and her tone almost suggestive in her asking. "And you know this, how?"

"They hid pastries in their bags they didn't know I could smell." Her friend countered casually, waiting for the woman to move her piece first. "Spying on them trying to eat them in secret was very amusing."

"Only you, Ray, only you." Vera chortled lightly, beginning the game.

Rayna nodded slowly, taking her turn. "I seem to have that effect."

The two women played for the rest of the day, neither needing words, just the pieces on the board between them to do the speaking for them. They only stopped long enough to deal with issues brought to their attention by their peers or to eat but little else. Kili did return later after doing what Thorin wanted, content to watch. As much as she wanted to go back with the dwarf, Rayna found her tree was place enough for her at the moment.

Rayna didn't leave the shifter part of camp for another three days, feeling she wasn't ready to face the rest of the company yet but was glad to see Dwalin, Fili and Kili return when they had time to play chess with her. Kili avoided playing against her, opting to be tutored by Vera's kinder guidance while Fili suffered instead. Dwalin got better from his last few tries but still left in a huff. The only one remotely coming close to defeating Rayna was Balin, when the silver-haired dwarf appeared to try his hand. It was a very close thing but the shifter woman got her opponent in the end, beaming as she congratulated the sage on making a good effort of it. Balin smiled back, happier at her better mood than anything. Come the fourth day, Rayna finally made her way to the command tent to find it empty save Thorin, the dwarf king working hard in spite of his obvious fatigue. Not about to watch him like a spy, Rayna announced herself loudly enough. "Thorin, looking better I see."

Jumping slightly at the new voice, Thorin's grey-blue eyes were owlish at seeing just who had interrupted his work. Putting his pen down, the dwarf tried not to be too slack-jawed as he remarked. "Rayna, Kili said you were improving as well. I'm pleased to see it's true, especially after what happened we last met."

Frowning lightly at his faltering tone, Rayna nodded. "Yes…I've grieved for long enough. It's the living that need my aid." She said, finally holding up the teapot and mug she'd brought in, the pot steaming from its spout. "With that in mind, I was able to recall the tea the healers at Rivendell gave me for my arm that you should try. There were no ill effects when I had it but small doses should work for you."

"That will help greatly, thank you." Thorin returned earnestly, allowing the woman to pour some into the mug for him to revel at the heat in his grip. Watching the liquid settle in the mug, Thorin continued. "Greum could use your help in getting the rest of your people to be more open the elves and humans. Construction at the town is going well but things are still tense. I don't believe your friend Vera can do it alone for much longer."

"No sign of the Orcs?" Rayna inquired, taking a nearby seat and leaving the teapot on a part of the table that didn't have maps and papers on it.

Sipping at the tea, Thorin found it was faintly pleasant on the tongue with a slight bitter aftertaste but was warm going down. "The remaining elven and dwarf forces have done what they can in tracking and killing the remains but so far, nothing. It may be safe to assume they're permanently disbanded now."

Rayna nodded slowly, taking in his words. "Still, I'll have scouts keep at watching the hills so we're not taken unawares like before. That may ease some people's minds on the matter." Silent for a moment, she soon continued. "I can head into town within the hour to assist in other matters, of course."

Thorin bobbed his head in turn, kicking the words out of his mouth before the overly prideful part of himself could stop him. "Balin and the others tell me that Erebor will have many chambers ready for use. Should your people wish to, they may stay there for the winter."

Ice blue orbs met blue-grey, astonished at the suggestion. "Thorin, it's your home, not theirs. It should be reclaimed by its former citizens, not complete strangers." Rayna argued, frowning. "On top of that, many of them would be wary of the place anyway. But if that's what you're set on, I can do my part in telling them of the offer."

"Your people belong here and as of yet, have no place to go. Allowing you to stay in my mountain after doing so much to defend it would be an insult." Thorin countered, his brow creased at the thought of an entire army camping out in the snow for several months.

Rayna frowned but seemed to find logic in the idea. "Many will agree with that, though they'll still feel like they're intruding. Even so, the idea to having someplace warm and safe to be during the winter may be what convinces them. No promises but it might do the trick."

Thorin nodded, accepting the answer. If the rest of the shifters were like Rayna, they would be stubborn as mules until none could argue anymore. Satisfied he'd at least gotten to say what he wanted, the dwarf king pulled off the bandage. "Thranduil has been seeking you again."

The woman next to him stiffened, her tone cool and expression frigid. "I'm sure he has."

"Rayna I'm not asking you to bow to him or anything. He gave back the Arkenstone and Orcrist to me." Thorin retorted with a sigh. _I should've known she wouldn't like hearing it._

A dark brow rose in skepticism to the idea of Thranduil giving anything away freely, Rayna's voice edging on glacial. "The sword we both know he believes you stole?"

"As well as your sketchbooks. Oin was most delighted to have the one you gave to him back. Many of the elves admitted to reading through it, all with questions for you." Thorin told, hoping the last part would sway the woman. Knowing his nephew had been over the moon over having the thick leather tome back in hand had thrilled Thorin to the point of beaming.

It did, partially due to something else catching her attention. "Wait, Thranduil gave you the Arkenstone back? How in blue blazes did he get it in the first place?" Rayna demanded, awed by just how the elf king might've gotten such an item.

Thorin tensed, mentally kicking himself for not avoiding that particular detail about the events from a few weeks ago. "Bilbo…gave it to him."

"What!?" Rayna exclaimed, her laugh a strangled noise. "Of all the crazy-! And you let him do this?"

"Of course not!" Thorin nearly shouted in protest prior to calming, mostly not to get hot tea all over himself, glowering at the grass under his feet. "I cursed and yelled at him when he admitted it, I was so angry I tossed him out before the battle. But…he came back. Gods bless that hobbit, he came back to see if we'd lived or not. Brash fool even quoted you before he left after I scorned his actions." The dwarf king finished rather lamely, his mirth a shadow of itself.

Rayna frowned, sensing there was more than her counterpart was ready to admit. "Yet you're reluctant about letting him leave."

Thorin blinked, finally looking up at her. "I…he forgave me for my harsh words and said he'd done it to save my life, save us from my foolishness."

"At least you finally noticed." She deadpanned, making the dwarf king sigh, defeated.

"Yes, I have. Seeing you scout for your people brought home a lot of what lay behind your ire at me for…the many trials we've been through. It's something I didn't appreciate fully during our travels." He admitted, feeling rather sheepish for all the times she's glared at him for not taking her words to heart, or like after the troll incident had simply been silent in her ire.

In the present, Rayna was staring blankly at him. "Alright, who are you and where's the real Thorin? Under the table? In his tent, out cold?"

"Jest all you like but I speak the truth, Rayna. Having you around permanently would be beneficial for all, I believe." Thorin told her, months of hearing the woman speak in such a way doing little to surprise him now.

"Now I think I hit you too hard last month. Are you seeing spots?" the woman inquired, frowning slightly.

Thorin tried not to smile, some of his mirth bleeding through anyway. "I'm being serious, Rayna."

"Of course, every man with a fever says that." Rayna countered, giving him a curious once over. "Do you feel faint at all?"

"Must you talk in circles?" the dwarf king demanded tiredly, no longer in the mood for the woman's verbal trickery. At any other time he would've gladly sparred with her but he was in no shape for anything strenuous. Not to mention he would be scolded by nearly everyone for not doing better to care for himself while he recovered from his injuries. As tough as he was, Thorin knew he wasn't invincible.

To his surprise, Rayna smirked, patting him on his good shoulder as she rose to leave the tent. "Drink your tea, Thorin. We still have lots of work to do!" she said, leaving as quickly as she'd arrived, leaving the dwarf king alone once again. As he'd found ignoring her words had not ended well on several occasions, Thorin drank as much of the tea as he could stomach. After a while, he found it made him sleepy and he eventually retired for a nap before dinner. In a way, he had to guess that was Rayna's plan all along.

Being in Laketown after just over a week of seeing it under attack, Rayna found it a little hard not to feel on edge again. Her urging to try and be kind to the humans and elves was slow-going but at least no one was glaring or staring at her anymore. Not openly anyway. She had reason to believe Bard had convinced the humans of Laketown to try and be civil, though it wasn't hard to see it wasn't working that well. _This isn't Mithlond. The people here aren't like that. You know it, you know it deep down._ She thought, hating that her inner chant didn't seem to have the calming effect it should have on her nerves. A shout from a few houses down drew her attention, happy for the distraction, if for something as serious as a potential fight. Ironically, it was between a shifter and an elf, both men staring each other down fiercely with the shifter looking ready to change into something bigger and stronger than his opponent. By his growl, she had to guess possibly a boar as the man was already a bit on the large side, even if more than half was muscle. None of which would be any good as Rayna marched over, anger flaring up at the scene before her. The shifter must've seen her for he began to falter, his expression losing power as he tried to back away and cower. Confused by his challenger's retreat, the elf turned only to pale at seeing Rayna there and closing the distance, trying not to give away his tension when she very severely demanded. "What's going on here?"

Regaining some of his composure, the shifter started to grit out. "Captain, this elf-."

An icy glare shut him up, giving the man reason to cower under Rayna's staring. "Is of no fault unless I know the truth, which I doubt will come from you." She said, turning to the elf, much to the man's surprise as she demanded. "Now I ask again, what happened?"

Though taken aback, the elf sensed his response was crucial, his voice coming out as steady as possible. "Your soldier tried to walk down this path with too many boxes and did not see me. In his error, he dropped them after bumping into me and believed me to be at fault. As I was dealing with a similar task, I did not see him either though my sight was not hindered."

"Is this true?" Rayna inquired, turning to another shifter that wasn't the aggressor.

His face grim and mouth a thin line, the man just next to the first nodded. "Yes captain, we were gonna stop him, honest."

Rayna nodded in turn, glaring at the shifter in question once more. "Two voices against you, soldier and both ringing of the truth. Do you intend to lie to me now?" she inquired, her voice cool enough to make those nearby shiver.

"N-no I-!" the man stammered, caught with no escape.

Only the woman wasn't about to hear the man out, speaking in deathly cool tones. "Then you won't mind cleaning up this mess and aiding our friend here with the rest of his tasks for the day?"

Astonished, the shifter kept on trying to come up with something to say. "B-but I-!"

"Don't worry, your tasks can be completed by your friends who so wisely remained neutral in all this." Rayna soothed almost mockingly, her brow furrowing as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Believe me when I say there are worse things I could have done to you."

The shifter gulped audibly and didn't protest at that. Instead, he began to pick up the boxes he'd dropped, collecting up the pieces of fruit that had rolled away while the elf looked at Rayna with awe. "For a moment, I did not believe you would help me. Why?"

Anger fading, the brunette woman lifted a shoulder at the question. "A fight would've served no purpose and he was being foolish by even trying to start one in the middle of a place full of defenseless people. Your own brashness would've caused just as much trouble, though at least you would've had the lives of others in mind." She chided, making the elf wince before easily switching to a calmer tone. "Use this as a way to get him to trust you. If he trusts you, the others will trust you and so on."

"Did you not speak to them on this?" the elf inquired, honestly curious.

Rayna shrugged fully this time, not the least bit bothered that her efforts had so little impact on the matter. "I have but words only do so much. My people have suffered at the hands of other races for so long that any kindness is seen as deception or an insult. Prove them wrong, and something like this won't happen as often, leading to better cooperation in the future."

Next to her, the elf frowned. "You sound unusually wise for one so young."

Her dry laugh surprised him, as did the faded, wry smile she wore. "Youth…something I never had, even when I dreamed of what it might be."

The elf stared blankly for a moment, thrown. Then realization dawned and his jaw nearly dropped. "Wait, you—!"

She couldn't help but smile at the elf, watching as his gaze became that of awe. "Our appearance is that of men, true but our lifespan is not. None of us will ever live until the end of everything like the elves but…sometimes it feels that way." Rayna muttered absently, only looking back at the elf to command casually. "Be sure all of these are clean before storing them away. Anything on them could be harmful in the future." Any reply the elf had had no chance to be said for Rayna turned on her heel and walked away, distantly glad her fear of men had left her. For now.

Hours later at camp, word must've spread for everyone was muttering to each other when Rayna bothered to listen in. She remained on the shifter side as going back to see the dwarves still felt like a bit much, though Kili seemed intent on trailing around her. Not that Rayna minded all that much, his presence was a good enough excuse to get to know him more or put him through another round of chess games he still couldn't win. His attempts were admirable and he was getting better, still the dwarf couldn't quite get the upper hand. They were halfway through a fourth game, Kili trying a more covert set of tactics this time, when something at the edge of the camp drew their attention. Standing, regal and daunting was Thranduil, giving the two guards stopping him a cool stare only a statue could hope to match. Next to him were a pair of elves she didn't recognize but were probably there under protest if their troubled expression were to go by even from such distance. One of the shifter guards seemed to be hissing in ire but left his partner alone to jog her way, Rayna having watched the exchange out of the corner of her vision. Coming to a halt next to her, the shifter guard had a dark look on his face as he grudgingly stated to her. "The King of the Forest requests an audience."

Still not looking away from the board, Rayna maintained her composure. "About?"

Across from her, Kili had tensed in wariness while the shifter answered. "He would not say. Only that the business was private and for your ears alone."

Rayna blinked, even though she'd expected that response. Calculations sped through her mind for a short while before saying. "Let him through."

The shifter guard openly scowled. Only his eyes gave away the shock Kili's expression was barely giving away. "Captain, you can't be serious!"

"The longer he remains, the more agitated all will become. May as well deal with this now, and not until he becomes irritable or uses force." The woman reasoned, glancing up at her counterpart as she commanded. "Show him here."

Face caught in-between anger and confusion, the shifter guard nodded as he left to relay her order, Kili frowning worriedly. "Should I go?"

"No, I'd rather there be a witness of some kind. We're both honest people so no one will be able to counter us should things go sour." Rayna muttered back, watching the elf king's approach out of the corner of her eye. The way he seemed focused on her felt strange but the way her people glowered at him wasn't encouraging.

Across from her, Kili remained wary. "Is this a wise choice?"

"If you think of a better one, let me know." She told him, both managing to keep up the illusion that three elves weren't observing them, the trio coming to a stop just two feet away.

When it became clear he wasn't going to be acknowledged, Thranduil spoke in his elegant voice. "Captain, I'm pleased that you would see me."

Rayna had to fight not to scoff, but allowed her voice to come out short as she kept her gaze on the board. "Pleasure is something I doubt you're familiar with and my seeing you is difficult as my eyes are turned away. Finding something more worthwhile to say before my tribesmen decide to kill you just for standing here would be a much better use of that throat of yours."

"You dare-." One of the elf guards began to say, his face twisting slightly in anger.

The woman's scathing tone silenced him when she spoke over him. "I dare because no one else will and due to my ability to kill any who are a threat to those I care for. Attack me and you'll be dead before your corpse hits the ground. One should be very careful around shifters, elves or not. Mostly due to our primal natures having a… rather nasty tendency to rule our heads at times where others expect to deal with not as violent opponents."

"Like with my nephew, Valen?" Thranduil inquired, a pale brow rising in a rare show of curiosity.

Rayna's laugh came out in a loud bark, voice low and dark. "That uppity little sprout is your nephew? I can see where he gets his arrogance from then, just like your son." Ice blue eyes added to the effect of her impish smirk. Across from her, Kili hoped it was part of her act and not some hidden part of the woman's nature. "Almost lost his eye, he did. Next he won't be so lucky."

The two elf guards seemed to shiver, Thranduil's expression clouding. "Greum warned me one of your names is 'Sharptongue'. I see he was not wrong."

This time Rayna did scoff, her smirk fading. "In my almost eighty years of life, I've found lying only helps in the short-term, causing undue harm with its falsehood. You can lie to your enemies all you like but doing the same to your friends will just undo all any have done to make the bonds you share." Finally she looked up at the blonde monarch, eyes hard and searching as she demanded. "So which are you?"

For a moment, Thranduil didn't respond, his dark eyes unblinking. Whether he gave up or not was hard to say, instead addressing Kili and the seat he occupied. "May I?"

The dwarf tried not to frown but nodded anyway, rising to give the elf king the seat as he knew he wasn't going to win the game. Seating himself fluidly, crate or no crate, Rayna scowled lightly while putting all the pieces back to their starting positions. If the elf king minded the color on his side or not, he gave no sign as she asked. "Are you familiar with it?"

"Well enough." Thranduil admitted, the lightest of frowns appearing on his lips. "It is the same board?" he asked, moving a pawn to start the game.

Ice blue orbs looked away from the board and its pieces long enough to see if the question was an honest one. "It is, though at least three of the pieces were replaced. They couldn't stand up well to being tread on by running wargs."

"That is…interesting." The elf king said in the barest hint of awkwardness. Kili, who'd settled by the roots of the nearby tree, could only guess it was his attempt to become accustomed to Rayna's biting bluntness.

The pair sat in relative silence for maybe an hour before Rayna frowned. "Staring is rude."

Caught in the act, one of the elf guards jumped, looking away. "I apologize."

"No you don't. You're curious. Something long believed that elves have forgotten. Or is that another lie?" Rayna quipped dryly, causing all three elves to frown slightly at her words.

The guard in question frowned deeper than his comrades, voice his question. "Did Azog do that, to your face?"

"No, one of his minion's wargs did. I killed it and its rider. Then, I spent the next few weeks cleaning up the bodies of my clansmen." She growled, using a castle to claim one of Thranduil's sages, leaving his left flank open for her to work with. Given that he moved one of his knights there showed he knew it.

"I truly am sorry." The guard returned, sincerity making his voice sad.

Rayna looked at the guard, neither angry, nor shocked by his words, simply staring. After a moment, she looked away, leaving them in silence for at least another half hour. Staring intently at the wall of pieces blocking her path, Rayna broke the quiet again. "Thorin said you gave Orcrist back. That surprised me."

Thranduil glanced up at her words, his voice coming out almost sad. "Despite its makers, it was not mine to have."

"Finally something comes out of your mouth that makes sense. I was there when he found the damn thing so yes, it's his." Rayna growled, eventually commenting. "Same as how Gandalf claimed its partner, Glamdring."

"They found both swords?" Thranduil asked, his tone just giving away his awe.

"Aye, exactly how they came to that troll cave is hard to say but it was a lucky find. I found my second sword in there and the rest was rusting junk."

One of the guards frowned. "You had no interest in what you found there?"

Rayna shrugged, moving her queen out of a sage's path. "Not really. Taking only what one needs, not what you want is a well-known concept for my people. If something is damaged, broken or lost, either fix it, replace it yourself, that or find someone else who can. Simple."

"Much like the armor and weapons you people possess? They do not appear to be of your making, nor do they seem to be of another age." The elf king commented.

The woman scoffed lightly. "The Lady Galadriel was most kind in her generosity while you, Thorin and Bard were being narrow-minded, stubborn idiots. I think being under threat by a common enemy got you all to stop being selfish and actually be proper leaders for once." Rayna countered, making the trio of elves stiffen.

"It was a factor, yes. As was your arrival, which secured our victory over Azog and his kin in the end." Thranduil reasoned, his lips barely curved in disapproval.

Rayna's ice blue orbs pinned him to the spot, ire clear in her voice. "I called on my people to defend Erebor and Thorin's rightful claim to it. Not so a bunch of angry humans and a selfish elf king could stand on his front doorstep with a pouting lip. Killing you would've been pointless as your son was no better than you." She spat, looking away.

The elf king's brows came together in bafflement. "Was?"

"He's stopped being an arrogant fool, much like you have apparently." She retorted, going silent when another soldier, a woman this time approached to whisper in her ear. Nodding at the messenger, Rayna's face took on a neutral expression. "Another matter requires my attention. Good evening, elf king." Rayna told him coolly, watching in silent amusement when all three elves nearly gaped when she vanished into thin air before flying away to deal with the issue she'd been alerted of. She was occupied by it for at least an hour before returning to find Thranduil and his companions had left, allowing her to eat with Vera in peace as Kili had gone back to eat with the other dwarves. To her mild annoyance, the elf king reappeared the next day, the same pair of elves at his back, their expressions still oddly troubled as last time. Rayna surprised them all when she moved all the chess pieces to where they'd been the night before, Thranduil's dark eyes marginally wider in recognition.

"You remembered?" he asked, daring to let his awe show.

Rayna shrugged nonchalantly. "My memory is exceptional enough that seeing or hearing something just once is all I need in order to call it to mind later. Hence why what you and the others saw seemed as clear as it did. There is very little I don't recall."

"Is that why your sketches are so…accurate?"

A dark brow rose as the woman looked up to stare at the guard. "What makes you think I've sketched anything?"

The elf in question shifted under the intense gaze. "We found some books on your friends. They said they were made by your hand when we returned them."

Rayna blinked, recalling that her friend had lost their belongings in Mirkwood when they'd been captured. "Aye. I gave them freely for them to see."

"Many of them are beautiful. Places you've been?" the guard remarked, his friend appearing just as curious. Thranduil seemed interested but gave no real sign of it.

Again, the woman shrugged. "I've been all across Eriador many times. Even went to the sea and its many shores all along the coast over the years. In both winter and spring if to see if the view would vary. Ered Luin both north and south, Andrast, Tolfolas, Himling at least once, even Gondor when the need arose. What I drew were only the scenes I found the most striking."

"Why the sea?" his companion asked.

"I'd never seen it before." Rayna commented simply.

They accepted this, for the one guard moved on. "And the other lands?"

"The same, and for work when not traveling with my clan's caravan, hoping to make up for lost supplies and funds. You could say we're no different than Rangers save we're clouded in more mystery than they are." The woman muttered, pulling a knight back to the enemy queen couldn't get it.

Silence reigned, the sparring of the wooden pieces taking up most of the attention until Thranduil commented. "Greum tells me you have the ear of your tribe, even though he is higher than you. As a king, I'm curious on how that works."

"I have a unique view of the world, and not just due to my scathing retorts. Where others seek out the good in others, I try to see the darkness they hide. That way the kindness they portray isn't as much of a plausible cover for a threat that would otherwise be unseen." Rayna told him, frowning when the elf king's use of a pawn to the far right confused her. "Along with the fact I grew up around humans during my youngest years."

The last sentence stilled Thranduil's hand. "You have no blood kin?"

Rayna didn't look away from the board, her tone coming off as distant. "None that I know of, should they exist. Or any that might know of me. If so, we're both lost and may never be united. Whether they live or have died is of little consequence."

"Do you not care that you might have family?" the elf king inquired, sounding honestly curious now. Though he was cold at times, even Thranduil couldn't deny that family was important, sometimes over affairs of state.

Ice blue eyes met deep, dark brown, hard as the frozen water they resembled. "My tribe is my family, my friends are my allies and both are present when I need them. To seek out a person I don't even know about my origins is something I know cannot be accomplished for the people who I could've asked have all died long ago. Pursuing it now would be pointless."

Thranduil truly frowned then. "You have never tried?"

"Who could I ask? How could I ask? All the humans I knew were often hard and more or less uncaring, wanting little to do with me and others without families." She told him, returning her gaze to the board so to move her king free of a potential trap. "I certainly wasn't going to bring any attention to myself after learning I was different."

The two elves flanking their king glanced at one another. "How do you mean?"

"I know not what it's like for elves but getting a nasty cut on one's arm that should take weeks to heal that all but vanishes in a matter of days is a scary thing to a child. Even more so when everyone seems to age slightly faster than you, all of them assuming you're not getting enough food to grow with them. All the more reason to keep quiet." The woman commented, her tone nearly as hard as her face. She didn't want to recall such things at the moment.

"It sounds horrible." One of the guards returned.

"No, logical. Bringing attention to such things, no matter your age, gets you dead or worse." Rayna growled, ending that line of conversation right where it was. Thranduil's subtle glance stopped any questions at least.

"My apologies. They meant no offense." The blonde monarch told her, his voice soft with apology for once.

"Their ignorance is your fault, not theirs." She returned darkly, inching a castle to the side and into place. "Hardship is part of my life, one I'm perfectly accustomed. Pretty words will do little about it now."

Frowning noticeably now, Thranduil's frown deepened a bit. "Do you truly think so little of me and my kin?"

"How can I not when you've given me little to say otherwise?" Rayna questioned, silently glad the king was still somehow paying their game some mind, even if a tad distracted now. "Elrond does his part as a fair ruler and Galadriel and Celeborn were open to my plea to gain their aid for the battle. You sat and did nothing. Just like you did to Thorin, to us and like you're doing now by waiting over a day to get to what you came to say."

"Greum warned it best that I at least attempt to gain your confidence first." The elf king responded, possibly sensing that things were going for the worse.

Rayna scoffed. "He was half-right." She said, growling. "Speak."

Knowing that evasion would be pointless, Thranduil chose his words carefully. "It concerns the scout you met that night."

Ice blue eyes focused on him like a bird of prey seeing a mouse in the grass far below from a great height. The woman's voice sounded almost dead. "Does he live?"

"The men who stand with me are his brother and his captain. They-."

"Does he live?" she repeated, stopping the king in his tracks.

Thranduil didn't move, his face giving away nothing. "No."

Rayna was still a moment, calling out to a nearby shifter in a calm tone. "_Fetch Vera, have her come at once._"

The shifter nodded and ran off, Rayna looking down at the chessboard again and not speaking until her friend appeared with the shifter sent to find her. Violet eyes bright under a furrowed brow took everything in, puzzled as she looked to Rayna with uncertainty. "_Sister, what is happening?_"

"_The truth._" The shifter captain responded dryly, all but glaring at the two elves standing by their king. "Name yourselves."

Dark-haired and pale-skinned, the first of the pair nodded to Vera politely. "I am Loman, brother to Lorcan, the scout that bore witness to the attack on your people."

"And I am Duhban, captain of Loman and his troop." His fair haired companion said in turn, both of their expression grave.

Blinking at this information, Vera's uncertainty grew, glancing between the elves and her friend. "Sister, what is going on?"

"Something that is coming a decade late." Rayna said calmly, focusing on the guards intently. "Where is this Lorcan?"

Duhban was clearly seasoned at this for there was no hesitation. "Dead, since the night of the attack on your people and at your bequest for seeking help. We believe he was so anxious to deliver his warning of your situation that the spiders in the trees ambushed him when he was most vulnerable. By the time my men found him, he was long dead. His message died with him and we knew not why he'd been so far from us…until now." He said, his voice losing power at the last sentence, empathy overcoming his features as he looked at Vera. "We are truly sorry, dear lady."

So taken aback by what she'd just heard, Vera could only stare, her brilliant eyes wide and brimming with tears. Her face had paled, her mouth pressed closed possibly in fear of what kind of horrible noise they would set free. Waving a nearby comrade over, Rayna muttered softly. "_Take her to the kitchens for water, bring her back when she is recovered._"

"_Yes captain._" The woman murmured in return, gently guiding the stunned woman away and leaving for the far side of camp.

Rayna waited until they were well and gone before speaking. "Does Greum know of this?" she asked, her tone truly dead.

"He does. He bid us try and tell you gently." Loman responded, his voice gentle and full of sympathy he clearly felt. "My brother-."

"Is still not at fault here." Rayna said curtly, looking right at Thranduil instead. "It is you, elf king."

Said monarch's eyes widened marginally at the accusation. "I have given you the truth you sought. Surely that's-."

"Not enough." The woman snarled, effectively silencing him. "But it's a pretty damn good start." She said, making the king blink even as she went on, pointing an accusing finger right into the blonde's face. "Your man died when you failed to deal with the illness plaguing your lands from the beginning, cutting that darkness off at the source. His death is of your doing, same as the deaths of my clansmen. One of whom was a beloved husband to the woman who was just here. I feel pity for Lorcan, and how his fool of a king hid away, as the people around his lands were under assault."

So intense was her ire, Rayna's eyes had begun to glow with the shining power of her people, the two elves behind Thranduil becoming like statues at seeing the phenomenon. Even if they'd seen it before, they now felt pinned at seeing it pointed in their direction. Thranduil was motionless, whether it was from fear, insult or indifference was hard to say. Either way, the woman before him was obviously seething if the way she went on with a hard edge to her cold voice, each word promising the worst. "You can hide no longer, elf king. Not in the face of all this death. Not in the face of my sister's pain. Not in the face of my wrath. You cannot deny your part in things, not anymore. You want my respect? You want my loyalty? Do as Thorin has done: earn it. Earn every bit with every drop of sweat your people shed. Earn it like your life depends on it. I've risked my life many times over my short life, all for my clan. But I'll not risk my godchildren, my sister's children, in the hands of a man with their father's blood on his hands. Know that if you do, I shall march up to you on your precious throne in your mighty little mountain and stain it with your bloody, headless corpse for all of your people to remember me by." She paused, her voice having lowered to a level of coldness able to freeze the sea. "My people wish to reclaim these lands come spring. I plan on making it safe for them by then. Even if I have to put you down like the wretched dog I see you to be."

Falling silent, the brunette woman glanced down at the chessboard one last time, moving her surviving sage just to the right spot, trapping Thranduil's king hopelessly. If the elf king lost on purpose there was no saying as the man himself was a statue. Ire gone, Rayna got to her feet with a tired sigh, declaring. "This game is mine. Think on my words and begone."

She left him sitting there, staring at the tall wooden king trapped in a corner, his companions too widespread to do anything about their leader's demise. In a way, all three elves felt a chill that possibly, the chessman's king shared their predicament.


	13. Chapter 13: Concessions

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 13: Concessions

The coming weeks passed at a snail's pace, work on rebuilding Laketown and parts of Dale taking up most of the activity, enough of Erebor made available to many of the soldiers not too keen on spending the winter outside. It took some convincing but both Greum and Rayna got the shifters to occupy a good majority of the mountain along with the dwarves and any elves still needed to help out. Thranduil left with a mass majority of his forces to return to Mirkwood, gladly ferrying the men of Laketown back home so not to make the trek alone. Though present to see the monarch off, Rayna pointedly ignored the regal elf but was drawn by how Legolas intended to remain behind. She could only assume the younger blonde hoped to act as an envoy for his father. Despite all the negativity, Rayna finally got to see Bilbo, the sandy-haired hobbit with a brilliant smile on his face. His clothes were cleaner and he looked rested enough, to Rayna's quiet satisfaction. It didn't last long as she all but scolded the hobbit for waiting so long to try and see her, his whereabouts a mystery the woman had distantly suffered under. Her words were just as terse to Gandalf, rolling her eyes at his 'a wizard is always on time' claim that she felt had no merit at all. Once spent of agitations, Rayna surprised Bilbo with a strong hug that forced the wind out of his lungs. He was likely just as startled when the embrace had him lifted off his feet. "Well done, little friend." She muttered into his ear.

"Thanks. Y-you can let go of me now." The hobbit said, smiling broadly when she obeyed, finding the woman was grinning. For lack of better words, Bilbo uttered the first thing to come to mind, smiling fondly. "I'll miss your advice."

Rayna frowned. "Should I start writing it down? Maybe start a book and call it 'Do's & Don'ts For Hobbits'." She remarked, earning a choking laugh from the Halfling. His mirth deterred her not at all as the woman continued. "I imagine several volumes may be necessary."

"No, that is not-." Bilbo managed past the laughter rising from his throat, turning his cheeks a rosy pink. Gaining control of himself, he eventually said. "I wouldn't put it past you."

The shifter woman smirked cheekily. "That's quite alright. You can just use them to beat some sense into any children you have."

"Isn't that dangerous?" the hobbit inquired, mildly concerned.

"Not if you control your swing just right, it's not." Rayna quipped, pulling a leather-bound book from a pocket in her jacket. "Speaking of books." She said, presenting it to the hobbit.

Bilbo's dark eyes widened, curious but delighted. "For me?"

"Aye. Look!" she said encouragingly, not letting go until the Halfling accepted the tome.

Untying the leather string, Bilbo's face lit up as recognition brightened his eyes. "It's my hobbit hole! You were only there for a night!"

Rayna's smirk was almost face-splitting now. "Turn the page!"

"Is…is this-? Rivendell!" Bilbo exclaimed, awed and delighted by the familiar structures and the surrounding foliage, the waterfalls looking unbelievably real.

"There's more." Rayna teased, the statement getting Bilbo to flip through the pages until what he saw stunned him. "Lothlorien. And its capital city, Caras Galadhon. Home to the Lady and Lord of the Golden Wood. All quite lovely at the time I was there."

Jaw working, Bilbo was understandably at a loss. "This is…this is too much. How can I possibly repay this?" he asked, finding he couldn't look at the book anymore for fear it would leave him standing there like a fool. It probably wouldn't be as bad if he was in the library within Erebor, not out in the valley in the cold of the coming winter.

The woman before him pretended to think his question over. "Writing a letter now and again would be nice. Maybe a visit?"

Bilbo chuckled warmly at this. Silently he was glad that her response was as tame as one could get from a woman such as her, nodding as he smiled. "I can't promise visits but letters, those I can do."

"Good enough." Rayna said, her smile taking on an impish edge. "Good luck out there, Bilbo. Some may try to outdo you."

"Let them. My thieving days are done." Bilbo countered, earning a bark of laughter from the captain of scouts.

"Sure they are." She said, openly skeptical even as she went on kindly. "Good travels, little friend."

"Thank you. Good luck to you as well." The hobbit responded, pleased they were parting on such good terms.

As Bilbo walked off to mount the horse the elves had lent him, Gandalf became the center of Rayna's attention. "Off again, Wanderer?"

"It's where I'm needed most, as my work is complete here." the elderly magus remarked, not the least bit affected by the woman's pointed stare.

"Is it? You have no temptation to meddle further?" Rayna inquired, finding it hard to believe the wizard didn't intend to stay longer.

Next to her, the man's wrinkled face shifted in a kind smile. "None, I leave things to the people now. Including you."

The woman hummed deep in her throat, quirking an eyebrow at the wizard. "You know the terms of my favor to you ended long ago."

"Aye, it did." Gandalf agreed, his mustache lifting higher as he smiled wider, eyes twinkling. "Yet you stayed."

"Oddly enough, yes. I'm not exactly one to do things halfway." Rayna told him, glancing away long enough to see Fili and Kili were trying to keep from crying all over Bilbo.

"Even when your job was complete?" the wizard ventured to ask, curious.

Ice blue met stormy blue, a chuckle rising from the woman's throat. "Dwarves aren't the only ones who have an eye for contracts, Gandalf."

A grey brow rose in question. "And if I'd been more precise in my phrasing?"

Rayna shrugged, noncommittal. "Who's to say? At least now I'll have something worthwhile to do with my time from now on."

"Really? I had no idea." Gandalf remarked innocently, smiling as nearly all thirteen of the company assaulted Bilbo with tearful embraces.

Too busy laughing at the hobbit's predicament to help, Rayna shook her head. "Sure you didn't."

Gandalf only laughed cheekily, the pair bidding each other farewell and the aged wizard riding off with Bilbo at his side towards the lake Esgaroth. The ground was hard and frosted by now, giving away no dust from horse treads as the beasts carried their charges away. As much as she wanted to watch them vanish over the hills, Rayna left such a thing to her scouts, some she'd convinced to follow both Gandalf and Bilbo as far as Rivendell. Heading back into the great halls of Erebor, Rayna had found it ironic the chambers she'd occupied while lying injured had once belonged to Thorin's grandmother, and were close to where he and his nephews were going to be. Dwalin confessed that seeing Thorin's old room in such good shape had been a blessing, even if his last memories of it were brief in their positive air. Fili and Kili were meant to share a room as the pair were rarely apart for anything, though given their mutual attraction Rayna knew Kili would probably come see her often. The first week or so she spent mostly with Vera, guiding her friend through the few areas she knew, glad to see the other woman in such good spirits to gaze at everything with awe. Bofur found it just as amusing as Rayna had, the toymaker gladly offering to give them a proper tour by the second week. Never in all years had either woman walked so much as they did that week, laughing and joking along with Bofur over the intricate majesty of the hidden city. Knowing corpses of long dead dwarves had been found in many a room had dampened the mood, but such dark moods didn't last long. Death had acted its part, now Life was in the right to take its place.

The first month within the mountain had been a whirlwind of activity in Rayna's mind, all of it threatening to blur together without permission, though she was glad it all calmed after a while. In the end, everyone had settled in and a routine was soon in place, Greum more than willing to leave things mainly in Thorin and Dain's hands, Dain a second to his cousin as the dark-haired man was truly King under the Mountain. Legolas surprisingly allowed himself to be ordered about by the dwarves though he and Greum seemed to get along fairly well. As Tauriel had left with the rest of the Mirkwood elves, Valen remained with his cousin. The quiet man was definitely younger than his cousin if the way he wasn't as confident (anymore from what Rayna could tell) with how he carried himself. As long as the elf didn't try to approach her, Rayna didn't much care what the man did. Such a hope didn't last long when she was hard at work with Bombur and her people's quartermaster Isbeil on getting all the food into proper storage when the young soldier made his appearance. The pen in Rayna's hand threatened to break under her increased grip, and somehow kept from storming out just to avoid the elf. _Whatever it is, it must be important if he's even within ten feet of me._ She thought, barely maintaining her light mood with Bombur prior to departing the room. Only restraint kept her from pulling the elf along if to minimize the number of witnesses that may see her finally lose it and pummel the man.

Safely out in the hall, Rayna turned on him, expression dark and eyes piercing. "What is it? And it'd best be good."

Valen flinched from her tone but didn't back down, holding up a good front. "My cousin wishes to speak with you. Those I asked said to find you here."

The woman blinked, her ire fading to show her sincere curiosity. "For what reason?"

"He has reports from Thranduil concerned the goblins." The elf told her, earning another blink and a sigh.

"Took long enough." Rayna muttered, turning away to begin the walk to the meeting room they'd all chosen for such affairs.

Having jogged to catch up with her, Valen seemed insistent on voicing his thoughts. "Are you going to remain angry with me?"

"Will you ever lose your penchant for stupid questions?" the woman shot back, not stopping or looking at him. It was bad enough the annoying elf wouldn't leave now that his task was complete.

"I know I caused you offense without meaning to-." The elf began, his words finally getting Rayna to stop and turn on him, her irritation growing.

"Oh you know, do you?" she asked, the beginning of a growl coming from the bottom of her throat.

"Hear me out!" Valen cried out, silencing the growl and making the woman stare. The elf was a bit thrown by his own outburst but pushed on anyway. "After your…attempt, the Lady Galadriel spoke to me. She encouraged me to try and make amends with you. To possibly become friends, if not allies."

Rayna was silent a moment, eyes sliding shut so she could rub at them with a tired sigh, any urge to punch the elf having left by now. "It's bad enough I met you under duress, having you trailing after me like a lost puppy while I have even more to do is worse. Your efforts are sincere but your overall performance is poor to the point of weeping." She grumbled, looking to see the young elf had taken on a dismayed air. _Spirits, he's worse than Kili sometimes._ Rayna thought, eventually relenting. "But I see no point in denying you, for now."

Valen gaped owlishly, somehow keep himself from grinning like a fool as he nodded in agreement with her statement. "That is all I ask."

Sighing again, Rayna turned away to continue through the many halls of Erebor, softly muttering. "I swear that woman's getting on my last nerve."

The trip to the meeting room, clean of dust and other debris like most of the mountain, Rayna found it was occupied by Legolas and a scout she'd assigned to act as messenger for the rest of their people. With him were two others that acted as the man's seconds. Looking up from a map on the large table, Legolas's sky blue eyes were hard as he spoke. "Captain, your men were insistent that you be present."

"And with good reason. What can you tell me?" Rayna demanded, moving to look at the small figurines they'd set up on the large page.

Pointing to the massive area of land, the scout spoke first. "Our people have been watching the lands from Mirkwood on towards the east and any sign of the goblins and wargs are faded. They say there is no evidence of either beast anywhere that isn't dead or long since driven away. As per your orders, our forces remain on high alert and are to tell the elves of anything suspicious but after more than two weeks, it's possible we have succeeded."

Rayna nodded, accepting this information, pointing to the lake. "What about near the town? Even with their men back in place, they're still vulnerable."

"Your orders stand to guard the town in case of trouble. So far, nothing from the outside has given them reason to act." The scout returned, his expression troubled.

Sensing that something was amiss, the woman frowned. "And within?"

Glancing at one another, the head scout admitted. "The Master of Laketown has vanished, with him some men he hired to aid him along with a significant amount of the treasure given as payment for their part in the battle."

Rayna's jaw worked, astonished. Across the table, both elves were shocked. Angered, Rayna was quick to seethe. "Has anyone been sent in pursuit?"

"Yes, captain. Greum-_elder_ ordered that men be sent after him once his treachery was discovered." Another of the scouts told her, the man's words working to calm her rage.

Sighing, the woman pressed on. "What about the men on patrol at the time?"

The man's face hardened, suggesting he'd overseen the whole thing before coming to the mountain to report in. "They swear on their honor they saw nothing until departing horses drew their attention. As the town has constant commerce, none of them thought anything of it until alarms started to sound. Greum-_elder_ has them in internment to keep them honest and away from the Laketown citizens."

"Spirits help us." Rayna muttered, feeling drained even if only half the day was gone and she hadn't done that much. "And Lord Bard, how does he fare?"

"He's doing his best to contain his people but soon, it might not be enough. The humans respect him and his restored lineage, though we're not sure how long that will keep rebellion in check." The scout told her, frowning in clear wariness of the idea. After just surviving a small war, no one wanted to start another fight over a misunderstanding.

"And any move we make could be seen as insult or deception. This will have to be done carefully." The shifter captain thought aloud to the room, staring at the map for a good while before finally commanding. "Continue in rebuilding vital areas and do your best to avoid contact with the humans until they calm down. Most importantly, we need to keep up the flow of supplies and food so they don't have another reason to possibly lash out at us."

"What of the elves? My people can assist in this." Legolas joined in, not about to be left out of things.

Rayna nodded slowly, as she wasn't keen on leaving the elves out of things when they could be of use. "That's true. Assign your most level-headed to groups throughout the town to act as liaisons between my men and the townspeople, any leftover can join patrols and guard duty until the humans have the capacity to take over. Until then, we wait until the search party returns with the Master or the gold, or both."

Next to her, the scout didn't seem convinced. "The humans might not have the patience to wait that long. I'm told some have begun to gather in specific homes, all with dark faces. They could be coming up with an attack on any of our men at any time."

"My orders stand. Should the humans decide violence is what they want, any and all must retreat so not to harm them. Our job is to help these people, not kill them." Rayna countered, not about to budge on the issue.

The trio of scouts looked at one another. "Even if some of ours are hurt?"

Rayna shook her head, defeated. "There is no avoiding it. The most we can do is keep things from getting worse." Her face hardened, determined to keep up a strong front. "If the humans wish to reject us, that's their business. We can't exactly tell them they can't. Dismissed."

Sensing logic in her words, none of the men argued, nodding. "Aye, captain." With a respectful bow of their head, the trio left, leaving her and the elves alone.

Frowning deeply, the elf prince across the table appeared baffled. "You're willing to risk people's lives, just to keep from angering the townspeople?"

The shifter captain sighed once more, her voice lacking any real tone. "No matter what is done, lives are at risk. This way, nothing we do is seen as a kind of attack and they have no reason to strike out. If not, they'll find a reason, and a poor one that will suffice given these people know nothing of us and our abilities. Some kind of violence is inevitable."

"There's no way to be certain of that." Legolas protested.

Ice blue eyes lifted to meet his sky blue ones, both elves surprised at the darkness in their almost translucent depths. "There was plenty of certainty when the humans at Mithlond tried to burn my alive while tied to a post." She said in the coldest voice either man had ever heard, her eyes staring unblinking at them. "Humans will react in groups how they never will as singular persons. Those groups will do things they normally wouldn't as it's numbers that give them confidence. An entire town sought to kill me over a small act I had no control over. I expect no less here."

"Must you say it like they're animals?" the elf prince tried to say with some level of dissent, as he'd come to know the humans of Laketown rather well in the past few weeks, his once limited knowledge of their race now expanded by his experience. Looking at the woman across from him and his cousin, it was plain she'd dealt with the wrong side of things.

Pale blue orbs lost some of their intensity as Rayna finally blinked. Her lips curved into a wry smile. "We are all animals. We just have different ways of showing it." she told them quietly, walking out to add more weight to her statement.

Rayna spent the rest of the day in a tepid mood, most of it lifting by dinner which was spent in the massive dining hall that had been one of the many areas properly restored with both dwarf and shifter hands. Every time she went inside, Rayna couldn't help but marvel at their combined handiwork, and how such was being used on the rest of the mountain. _I hope Thorin's people appreciate what is being done for them._ She thought, seating herself among the company as conversation ruled the air. Like always, the brunette woman listened in and rarely spoke, only adding her opinion when prompted, often to the amusement of others. Her foul mood must've lingered for longer than she'd believed as Balin was nudging her with his elbow. "What's the trouble, lass?"

"Trouble at Laketown…and the memories it brings." The brunette woman told him, sipping at her drink to hide the frown on her lips. Everyone else was in such a good mood and she didn't want to ruin it.

Next to her, Balin proceeded carefully. "What has happened?"

Rayna sighed, keeping her voice low. "The curse of Thror's gold. It affected the Master of the Lake, causing him to steal most of it and make away with it in the dark of night. My men are already working to retrieve him and the gold to redeem the honor of their brothers but…we are wary of the humans. Everyone knows Bard will do his best to keep them in line."

"Only you are not convinced." The sage muttered, guessing correctly.

The woman nodded sadly. "I am not. I've ordered my men to not act should something occur but this worries me. What if this darkness remains when the rest of my kind appear in spring? Extends to the hundreds of children hoping for a real homeland?" she stopped before the rant could go any further, wanting nothing more than to leave the room to avoid making a scene from her anxiety. "Every instinct I have screams that ill fate is bound to strike."

Balin nodded, seeing the logic in her words. "Have you spoken to Thorin of this?"

"No, he has enough to concern himself with. Greum-elder might tell him but he trusts me to deal with this, with the aid of the elves."

"And what do they say?" the sage went on, his tone encouraging.

Glad to have one such as Balin around, Rayna said. "They agree with my plan, but think my suspicions are unfounded."

"Perhaps, this time you are wrong. It is highly possible nothing ominous will occur to warrant such fears." Balin reasoned, his wrinkled features soft from sympathy.

Rayna sighed heavily. "Maybe. But I've seen the dark side of humans, Balin. It is a fierce and terrible beast that cannot be swayed once set on what it wants. Especially when it means someone else pays dearly for their misfortunes."

At this, Balin frowned deeply, stroking his long pale white beard thoughtfully. "You must tell Thorin, if not to ease your conscience, then for that of your people."

"No, I can't do that." Rayna tried not to hiss, indicating the dwarf king with a subtle nod of her head. "Look at him! In all the years you've known him, has he looked so at peace and rested as he does now?"

Balin's mouth pursed, contemplating. "He has regained much since the battle, even more since he was young before Smaug."

"Why ruin that with a new concern that might be fleeting, as worrisome as it is? With luck, my scouts return quickly with the gold and possibly the Master if the treasure has been lost in some way. Thorin's focus should be the revival of his kingdom, not something that could be over before the month is over." Rayna told him, wanting nothing more than for her men to return promptly so to end any potential hostility before it began.

Next to her, Balin's expression took on a wary air. "At least warn him that things are on edge. Ease some of the stress, see if he and Dain can lend some aid to this matter."

Staring at him a moment, Rayna found she couldn't exactly argue against such a proposal. "It could get the different races to become accustomed to one another." She admitted after a moment, smiling. "Ever the voice of reason, Balin."

"Such is my duty, lass." Balin responded cheerily, his smile a brilliant thing.

Rayna chuckled at him, patting the elderly dwarf on the shoulder as she made her way discreetly to Thorin's place at the head of the table. Once there, she proceeded to get his attention quietly. "Is this a bad time?"

As she'd leaned in between their chairs, both dwarves turned to face her, Thorin turning right and Dain to the left. Frowning, Thorin answered first. "Of course not. What is it, captain?"

"Something of interest." Rayna told him, speaking of the day's events and her decisions, noting that both cousins listened aptly as she went on to explain her concerns. By the time she finished, Dain looked rather sickened and Thorin's face had taken on a darker edge. For a moment, Rayna believed her words had made the wrong impression but she stayed put lest the pair of them proved this assumption to be false. As was proven when Dain spoke first.

"You truly fear such an outcome? From a people you can easily outmatch?" the brunette dwarf inquired, his voice hard as stone and his face unreadable.

Rayna could only hope it was the king's way of showing his distaste for what he saw as a giant misunderstanding waiting to happen for no reason. "Our law forbids we attack someone unless it's out of defense of another or ourselves, often simply to deflect the assault. To harm someone we have not wronged or has wronged us is a heavily coded rule not even the most foolish of our kind would dare break. Taking such action now would just result in all kinds of bloodshed that could easily be avoided. Needless to say, no one wants this to linger, in case the humans decide to try and take their wrath out on our children instead."

Dain didn't speak then, his knuckles white on the arms of his chair. Thorin's face lost some color then, his fury evident now. "That is despicable! And your people believe this?"

"How can we not? We hide in plain view, fearing discovery will lead to our deaths. To know we are not only known but hated makes this concern worse." Rayna told him, her tone soft but urgent. "Many of the warriors who came to aid you both are parents, including Vera. If they find the humans here too adverse to their presence, they could become more reclusive than any elf alive."

"I will speak to my men personally and work with the elf prince. No ally of my cousin's will suffer this so long as either of us have a say in it." Dain growled as he reined in his fury enough to respond.

"Most kind, Dain-_chieftain_." The shifter woman responded politely, noting Thorin's nod to back his cousin's words. "My business concluded, I bid you both a good meal." Neither man said anything as she retreated as tactfully as she's approached.

Reclaiming her seat, Balin looked to her expectantly. "Any luck?"

"The best one can get." She responded to the sage's evident relief. "Pray to your gods, Balin. It may be by their aid alone that a war doesn't start."

"I'll pray for the both of us." The older dwarf promised solemnly.

Rayna only nodded. "Please do."

Later that night when the meal ended, Rayna had collapsed onto her bed when a knock came echoing softly through the room. Not about to get up, she called out a faint 'it's open' to her visitor, answered by the barely audible creak of the hinges from the main room. A familiar voice spoke up, cautious. "Rayna?"

"In here." she called again just as tiredly, not about to get up to greet the dwarf properly.

The click of the door shutting echoed as boots tapped on the stone flooring, Kili's voice sounding off near the side of the bed as Rayna had let her eyes shut. "You've been acting glum since dinner. Is something wrong?" he asked, the depression of the mattress telling how the dwarf had sat down.

Sighing deeply, Rayna didn't move or open her eyes. Even with Kili there, the world still felt heavy to her. "Just the weight of my position, and the tasks that come with it I suppose."

"I saw you talking to uncle Thorin. Does he know?" Kili asked, worry hinting his tone.

Only then did Rayna open her eyes, looking up at the dark-haired dwarf to find he was gazing back, his expressive face caught in a frown. "It's what I went to speak to him about. He and Dain were receptive, thankfully."

The dwarf's frown deepened, puzzled. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Rayna blinked, finding the question had her puzzled. After a moment, she muttered. "At this point, I don't know anymore. Old habits I suppose." She returned with another tired sigh, rubbing at her eyes and the bridge of her nose. "Thinking that my people are alone and therefore, I'm alone in ensuring their safety and whatnot. One can only hope it's all sorted now."

Kili's face turned thoughtful, his brown eyes calculating. "And if it weren't?"

"Then I haven't done enough and will have even more issues to ponder on." She tried to deadpan, wanting nothing more to speak of something else at this point. "Never-ending, there's no avoiding that, but worth it if you consider that most everyone lives to tell of it."

"Do you need me here?" Kili's question was soft-spoken, and open to the potential denial the woman may give him. Over the past months, if she wanted to be alone, the shifter simply walked off until she felt it was wise to come back. Now there was no retreat and he knew to give her the option.

"I'd like that." She said after a moment, finally smiling. "Enough about me and my daily woes. What mischief have you been up to?"

Kili stiffened. "Who said anything about mischief?"

"Are you known for anything else but such tomfoolery?" Rayna challenged, earning a chuckle in return. She laughed right with him, both knowing she was right.

"Word is Thorin might soon to be married." Kili said after a moment.

"Spirits preserve us! Truly?!" the woman exclaimed, astonished. "The grumpiest dwarf in possibly all of dwarf-kind, to be married?"

Kili laughed hard at the description of his uncle. "Aye, he is! He and Dain have spoken much about it. Dain hopes that his daughter will be a good match."

Rayna blinked, baffled at the idea of such a practice being acceptable. "Is inbreeding really such a good idea?"

Nodding excitedly, Kili explained. "Dwarf women are rare as it is, and even less of royal lineage that isn't from a rival clan. We all insisted that he at least try and keep the line going in his own way."

"That would alleviate the pressure on you and your brother to produce heirs of your own at some point." Rayna muttered a bit absently, quirking a brow at the dwarf seated beside her in spite of the blush on his face. "That is, unless Fili is also being given away to some lucky young woman?"

"Not yet but I believe him to be jealous of me now." The dwarf admitted, his smile sheepish at best.

Rayna nodded sagely at this. "Seeing as how I was the lone female in our party, he had an equal chance same as you. You were the only one who tried the hardest." She told him with a cheeky grin.

"Good to know." Kili muttered, frowning slightly. "I don't like the idea of competing with my brother for something so… precious."

Blinking at his words, Rayna stared. "Oh? Afraid you might harm one another?"

Kili shrugged. "We are brothers, and our bond is important. We fight of course but to break apart from something as fickle as love possibly unrequited would be devastating to the both of us."

Humming thoughtfully, Rayna sat up now, bringing their faces closer as she smiled impishly. The way his eyes widened as he swallowed only amused her further. "Something you'll never have to ponder, not when I plan on having all of your attention."

"Is that so?" Kili shot back, somehow finding his wit in spite of their proximity.

Rayna chuckled, liking the way the dwarf before her shivered. "I know so. Your eyes are hard to ignore, even in a crowded hall, Kili dwarf prince."

"Hard to look away, as yours are so memorable, no matter the distance." Said prince managed to respond, some of his boisterous nature returning.

"More poetry. Hoping to win more than a kiss?" Rayna teased, snickering when the dwarf's face turned pink with a blush. "Relax, I don't think either of us are ready for such things and we're both tired."

"Must you jest of it then?"

"If I don't, you certainly will." She returned, soon amending. "And if you don't, your brother will."

Kili frowned almost dramatically. "Then I'll hit him for it."

"Maybe." The woman responded, giving the dwarf a chaste kiss prior to moving to give him room to join her. Once settled on the mattress, Rayna muttered aloud. "Then again, I just might help you do it."

His answering chortles were answer enough.

Tensions were high for at least another week, Dain being true to his word in getting some of his warriors to discreetly guard the shifters as they worked, elves sent by Legolas also helping to keep tempers cool. Though a number of the humans were friendly and helped where they could, a vast majority maintained their standoffish demeanors in keeping away. Bard promised he was doing his best to help get his people to see their new allies meant them no harm. Rayna did her best in assuring the same but found no one she spoke to was convinced. To be honest, she wasn't that sold on it herself. The coming winter chill forced her to wear a thicker jacket, even a hood when the wind tried to bite at her ears. How every human she saw gazed at her like she and the rest of her kind were the strangest creatures they'd ever seen, only made Rayna's instincts howl and rave that escape was her best option. Her very blood and bones demanded that she flee to the mountain to avoid sword and fire even as she walked the many wooden boardwalks that had been replaced. Spinning, round and round in her head, Rayna had to fight not to give in and leave early just avoid being stared at some more. The only real upside she could think of was that the building of the new homes was nearly finished, most having moved on to making furnishings so the homes wouldn't be empty. Last she knew, Vera had gotten a number of the women in their number to make blankets and other fabrics, including thick clothing to hold off any chills already plaguing the townspeople. A cry drew Rayna from her thoughts, followed by a loud splash that elicited a number of shouts loud enough to get her into running. When she rounded the corner, her keen eyes picked up on a small crowd trying to pull a girl out of the water. Cursing under her breath, Rayna was bolting down the walkway, nearly skidding to a halt demanding. "What happened?!"

"The girl tripped and fell in. We came as quick as we could." a man told her, concern evident in his features. Sitting on the wooden planks, the girl was already starting to shiver like a leaf in the wind.

Frowning, Rayna knew time was limited. "You, find as many blankets as you can. Be sure at least one of these houses has room for one more."

"What? She's-." Another man began with a slight frown.

Rayna wasn't about to hear whatever lame excuse the man had. "Is going to freeze to death if we don't get her out of those clothes! Maybe even die of a fever if left alone." She snapped, growling when they just stared at her in surprise. "Out of my way!"

"I'll be fine, miss." The girl stuttered through chattering teeth, her face already lacking proper color as the water on her skin was already turning to frost.

_Is it really that cold out here?_ Rayna thought, keeping her face a hard mask to keep from showing her growing fear things were already working against the girl. "The last child to tell me that died two days later, stiff as a board. Did you swallow any of the water?"

At least two people cursed at her words, the girl blinking her dark eyes at the question, shaking her head so that her hair swung like vines. If she'd had a hat, it was lost to the water by now. "No, I got my mouth closed when I fell in." as if realizing the loss of the garment, the girl's hand went to her crown, her plump lips thinning in sadness. "Mama's gonna be mad."

"I don't think she'll care, so long as you're alive." Rayna shot back, turning away to see one of the townsmen had come back. "Talk." She commanded.

"This house is willing to take the girl in." he said, pointing to the building at least ten feet away with its door open.

"Good. Lift her up and move, now!" Rayna ordered to the small crowd, none daring to deny her as they took gentle hold of the girl, lifting her up and taking her down the small distance of boardwalk and up the stairs into the warm house. Once there, Rayna pulled her hood off so to scan the place, finding it was slightly bigger than Bard's old house had been but still modest enough to fit the rest of the town. Looking to the only other woman in the room, she kept up her commanding air as she said. "Gather as many blankets as you can spare, some clothes too if you can. Put her in the closest bed." She added to the group of men who gingerly guided the girl to a nearby room at a man's nod, possibly the owner of the house.

Helping the girl sit down on the firm mattress, Rayna finally noting the child looked to be no older than fourteen at the very least, one of the men looked to her. "What now?"

Snapping back to reality, Rayna's curt response left no room for argument. "Find a healer and any extra soup rations not already given out. Also, find the girl's mother and get her here." she said, marching through the small crowd to reach the girl again, followed by the woman of the house who bore thick blankets in her arms. "Everyone else, leave. You, get this off now."

The girl's eyes, a darker brown than Kili's, became wide as they darted between Rayna and the small crowd of people watching from the next room. "B-but they're-!"

Whirling around, Rayna's ire flared up at seeing the house owner and his two sons between the ages of ten and seven were standing by. "Is chivalry dead in this house?!" she asked loudly, annoyed her command had been ignored.

The woman next to her also turned, her own voice snapping the small group of males into action for she too instructed the oldest boy. "A sheet, Callum!"

In a pulsation of small footsteps, the boy returned with a thin sheet that his father pinned to the edges of the door's frame. Letting out a huff of air, Rayna turned again to their charge, her voice hard. "Strip. Every piece."

This time the young girl didn't protest, shedding each layer and shivering all the while as they lay the soaked cloth aside. As requested, one of the men returned with extra blankets and another with the soup Rayna had hoped they'd find. Once the food came, Rayna turned to her helper. "Begin to make the soup, be sure it's nice and hot before serving. Any leftover that the girl doesn't eat, you may have."

"I d-didn't meant to fall in. I tripped." The girl muttered through her trembling, sitting naked on the bed now and holding her arms and legs to herself for warmth and modesty.

By now, Rayna's hard expression had lightened some, holding out a long tunic for the girl to wear. "Tell your mother that when she arrives. For now, get this on and get into bed."

The girl was quick to obey, Rayna only looking away to set the wet pile of clothes into a corner where they wouldn't be in the way. She returned to the bed as the girl stretched her legs under the various blankets spread across the mattress, Rayna snatching up an extra one as a towel to attack the young girl's head. Halfway through the task, a new voice, low and polite called through the sheet separating them from the rest of the house. "Captain."

"Come in." Rayna called, blinking to see an elf in thick winter clothes come in, his eyes calm as he took everything in. "That was quick." The shifter woman remarked absently.

"A life endangered is not to be ignored, no matter the hour." The elf responded, giving the human girl a quick glance. "What has occurred?"

"I was on rounds when I heard her cry out and found several men pulling her out of the water. They said she tripped and probably thought she'd be fine. I took charge and got her here as she is."

The pale-faced elf, barely pink from the chill, stared for a second. "So quickly?"

Rayna nodded, continuing her ministrations of ridding the girl's hair of lake water. "I've seen how winter can be death's friend on occasion. Enough tragedy has struck this town." With a breath, Rayna went on a lighter note. "She said she didn't swallow any of the water but I'd rather be sure. That and see to it she doesn't get a fever. This time of year is unkind to the weak."

Sitting down at the other side of the bed, the elf nodded slowly, taking hold of the girl's hand and frowning at how cold it was. "And the girl's mother?"

"On her way, if the man sent for her is as quick as the one sent for you." Rayna said, taking up a brush that sat on a nearby table to free the girl's hair of knots. "Food is being prepared but only to be served at your say."

"I didn't mean to fall in. Honest." The girl said shyly, submitting to the elf healer's kind hands as he touched her hands and face.

Sighing, Rayna nudged the girl on the shoulder. "And no one blames you. Things like this happen to everyone."

Dark eyes met ice blue, curious. "Even you?"

"Aye, even me. Though not quite like this but still something…interesting." Rayna tried to say with little discomfiture. The moment that came to mind was funny in hindsight but at the time had been stressful. It had gotten people talking for days and her trapped in humiliation until people started to laugh at the event and not her.

The girl kept on staring, the elf even looking away in mild inquiry. Rayna mentally cursed when the girl pressed on. "Like what?"

Sensing no escape from the double stare, Rayna nodded. "I shot one of my friends in the leg with an arrow." At that, the girl openly gaped while the elf merely blinked. "Most painful as neither of us had expected it and he'd walked right where I'd been aiming."

"Was he alright?" the girl questioned, stunned.

Rayna chuckled, unable to hold back the mirth the past moment brought to her. "Yes, and we both had a new story to tell."

"Is he here?"

As innocent as the question was, Rayna's mood barely faltered, only softened as she shook her head. "No." she looked away to stare at the girl's dark hair. "He is not of this world anymore."

The girl flinched as if struck. "I'm sorry."

"Lana?! Lana my dear!" a new voice called from the door, breaking the moment and a woman came flying past the sheet, her face pale with fear.

"Mama!" the girl declared, both elf and shifter pulling away to allow them room.

"I leave this to you." Rayna muttered to the elf healer over the woman's almost shrill questioning of her daughter, walking out to speak to the woman at the hearth. "Serve the soup when it's ready at the healer's consent."

Frowning, she looked up from the pot over the fire, gazing at Rayna curiously. "What of you?"

"I've done my part. Good day." Rayna told her politely, slipping out the door and around the corner before anyone had the wherewithal to stop her.

Two days later and Rayna felt cornered. She'd been walking with another soldier, both too involved in their discussion to notice that a small group of men had begun to maneuver around them. Due to the cold, they'd both taken to covering their faces with their hoods and scarves, hats just under their hoods obscuring their features more. It wasn't until one man reappeared a good few feet away that Rayna took note that something might be amiss. Eyes flicking to the side, she saw his friend had positioned himself on another walkway, staring at them with an unreadable expression same as the first. Glancing behind them, her companion who was another woman muttered. "_More behind us, captain. What is happening?_"

"_I don't know. But remain calm._" she muttered in turn, as her companion was a few years younger than her and though talented, couldn't last long on her own.

The younger shifter nodded, wary. "_Yes, captain._"

Speaking up in a neutral tone, Rayna looked between the men blocking them. "Do you seek us for something?"

"Aye, we do." One of the men, a skinny but still sizeable figure compared to his comrades, his hard eyes speaking of long years while bearing a cool wisdom. "Which of you is called 'captain'?"

Next to her, the younger shifter didn't move, knowing if things were going to turn bad that she may give Rayna away. Truly wary now, Rayna spoke carefully. "For what reason?"

The man, obviously the spokesperson, went on calmly. "I seek a woman called 'captain', pale eyes with scars on the left side of her face. Reveal your faces and we shall leave you be."

"And if we don't?"

Possibly exasperated, the man sighed, some of the hardness of his tone fading. "Ladies, our intent is not malicious. If you are not who we seek, then we shall let you pass."

"_They are not lying, captain._" Rayna's companion murmured, curious now but still cautious of what was occurring.

"_True but that may not be the case in a minute._" The shifter captain returned, speaking aloud once more. "That is all you ask? To see our faces?"

Some feet away, the man nodded. "I have business with this 'captain'. Nothing else."

_I really hope this doesn't come to blows._ Rayna thought as she persisted. "Forgive us but our past…experiences with humans were not always on such friendly terms. Revealing your true intentions may prompt us to assist you properly."

From where they stood, it wasn't hard to see the frown past the man's beard. "What I have to say to the 'captain' is private. My request remains."

Beside her, the younger shifter woman had become nervous again. "_What do we do?_"

"_Running will look suspicious and with luck, they're truly seeking an audience with me. I vote we comply. What about you?_" Rayna whispered, hoping her calm tone would ease her companion's nerves.

The younger woman let out a sigh, possibly forcing herself to relax. "_I'd rather not fight, and I know running will look bad. It is you they want._"

"_Keep an eye on them. This could still turn ugly._" Rayna responded, earning a nod prior to declaring. "I am the one you seek."

"Show me." the man's gruff voice called out, his dark eyes watching as Rayna complied to reveal her features. His companions seemed to be trying not to openly gape at her scars even when their leader appeared satisfied. "My daughter says I should thank you for what you did for her. And I do. I thank you from the depths of my heart in keeping my daughter from falling ill."

Stunned, Rayna couldn't help but stare. "I…I don't understand."

The man frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I only did what should be done, what is done in such a case. To do anything less would no doubt have been folly." She reasoned, noting just about everyone present wore a stunned expression. "Yet you thank me for something that would've been done regardless. Why?"

"Is that not the right thing to do? You aided my family in a time of crisis." The man said in turn, his frown deepening, his eyes hinting that he likely thought her to be mad.

"As I would do for anyone else so thanking me is not necessary. Someone was in need of help and I acted. Simple."

The collection of humans glanced at one another, purely baffled now. Finally, one to the side inquired. "Have you not been thanked before?"

"Once, last month by another girl who lives here. Other than that, not really. Most humans before then were rather intent on _killing_ me." Rayna deadpanned, making a show of looking to the sky and saying. "As the hour is late, my companion and I still have much to do before nightfall. Good day." She said politely, turning on her heel and marching off.

Catching up with a slight jog, her companion spoke in a worried tone. "_Could you not have handled that better, captain?_"

"_I'd rather not stammer on like a bumbling fool, thanks ever so much._" Rayna muttered, glad they were far away from where the men were still gathered, more than one talking rather animatedly. Somehow, Rayna knew she may've made a mess. Slowing and mentally kicking herself, she grumbled. "_Spirits I need a drink._"

"_After this, we both need it._" the shifter woman with her returned, both laughing weakly, neither really rushing anymore. Having the cold nip at them brought what just happened to a new level of strange in their minds, but eventually let it fade away in favor of their work.

Three hours and two modest drinks later, Rayna was dozing in a chair by the hearth in her chambers. She had wanted to be at her desk to keep looking at the reports but felt that resting there might lead to parchment trying to meld with the skin of her face. Like most of her people, it took quite a bit of drink to become even remotely fuzzy in the brain so the mead she'd consumed did its job in helping warm her up. It drove the lingering cold from her limbs, making her drowsy and eventually as close to an afternoon nap that she'd gotten in years. Rayna must've been quite far gone when a loud voice calling to her finally got her attention, snapping awake to find Thorin standing next to her, amusement on his handsome features. "Thorin, sorry. I dozed off."

"That is no problem. I did not know you drank." The dwarf king remarked, taking the chair opposite hers, his arm finally free of the sling. Like the rest of his kin, Thorin wore clothes fitting his station. Rayna had to assume they were his old clothes from before Erebor's fall that somehow survived being in storage for almost two hundred years.

Sitting up properly and wiping away the sleep in her eyes, Rayna chuckled. "Only in small amounts, and rarely for pleasure." Her smile faded not long after her mirth, ice blue meeting blue-grey curiously. "Is something amiss? Usually our situation is the reverse."

Rather than answering, Thorin looked about, finding the desk covered in papers and the bed just beyond the next set of doors slightly mussed from when she'd taken her boots off. His smile was warm, something Rayna thought she'd never see pointed her way. "You seem to have settled in well."

Blinking at the statement, Rayna found she couldn't speak for a moment. She'd settled into rooms at various inns before, staying just long enough to gather herself or what supplies she'd requested prior to leaving as she'd come. Back when the caravan had still existed, Rayna mostly slept on the ground or in a tree, only sitting on any of the wagons when on duty or to take the place of a driver. Anything she had, even then, was in her bag so to keep from taking up space. Then for the decade following the caravan's destruction she simply drifted no differently than before, if with a more permanent destination to fall back on. Yet all the while, the most she did was drift. Now though, the difference was noticeable as she quietly admitted. "It's strange to have a real home, a true place of my own like this…but I'm adapting." Recalling her manners even as Thorin smiled at her words, Rayna glanced around for a moment. "I'm sure there's another cup in here somewhere."

"That is not necessary." Thorin assured her, his expression sobering after a few seconds as he continued. "I'm told you had an encounter with some humans today."

Frowning, Rayna nodded slowly. "Aye, nothing too distressing as I recall. Why?"

If Thorin was irritated by her response, he didn't show it. "They say your interaction was abrupt as it was strange. You've left many a person confused by your reaction."

A dark brow rose, the shifter woman staring at him. "How many?"

"More than half the town and Bard is hard-pressed to explain why. You have created an interesting situation." Thorin told her with a sigh, exasperated now.

Only now did Rayna wince, once more inwardly kicking herself for not handling things better. _I probably would've done better had they not known who and what I am._ "Not on purpose, I can say that. As you've no doubt noticed, my bluntness has an odd down side."

Thorin chuckled, the deep-throated noise easing some of Rayna's nerves. "That it does. I've been asked to get you to at least be more affable when dealing with the Laketown citizens."

Brow furrowing, the woman frowned. "Asked, or complained?"

"I know not to force you into anything, as you'd just protest. Can you at least try to be more perceptive to what these people have to say?"

At this Rayna sighed, feeling like she was repeating herself sometimes. Still, she didn't shy away from his question. "It's not what they say that concerns me, it's what they do. Until the humans stop acting like we're going to lash out like beasts at them, we'll keep assuming they're going to do the same at some point." She said, her frown deepening sadly. "Like I told you, it's give and take. Right now, there's no balance."

"Even after all that's been done?" Thorin inquired with a frown of his own.

Across from him, Rayna nodded slowly. "They knew we'd act as soldiers and that's what we did. They knew we volunteered to help rebuild what was lost, and we're doing it. Next they'll want to see if we leave as suddenly as we came or if we'll linger. For all we know, they believe my people will vanish to the four winds never to be seen again, to become barely a note on the page of history." She explained, feeling tired of having to give the same speech now. "It's possible they think us no different than the elves, only appearing when the hour is most dire and nothing short of our help will suffice."

"I see. I will speak to Bard and help him relay your words." The dwarf king promised.

"That may help things along." The shifter woman muttered, deciding to switch things up with a smirk. "What's this I hear about you being married? Finally taking yourself off the market are you?"

Blinking at the question, Thorin leaned back into his chair with a tired snicker. "You will never mince words, will you?"

"Only if I'm in the right mood." Rayna told him, eager to hear things straight from the source. She was never one to gossip but information was still her constant goal. "So, who's this lucky lady?"

Possibly sensing he had no chance of escape, Thorin gave in. "My cousin's daughter, the second eldest of his brood and old enough to bear children after our union is completed. I expect we'll be a good match."

"This, coming from the man who has been alone and wandering for over a century?"

Thorin stiffened, clearly indignant though his dark blush suggested he was unaccustomed to speaking of such things with a woman of any race. "I have my needs, same as any man."

"Will these same 'needs' be enough to gain this woman's attention?" Rayna pressed, still fairly skeptical of the king's chances on the matter.

Faltering, just slightly, Thorin frowned. "I do not know."

Not about to tease the man longer than necessary, Rayna sat in contemplation for a minute. "Hm, admitting your ignorance, that's good. Well, at the very least if not a love to claim your heart, then at least a friend at hand she will be. Even if her purpose is to help you rule and bear your line to another generation, if you fail at wooing her, settle for befriending her."

It was Thorin's turn to quirk a brow. "Speaking from experience?"

"At least with my people, there is freedom of choice. Bonding with another race isn't that far of a stretch so the beginnings of what Kili and I have, though in its infancy, isn't really that unusual." She explained, the dwarf king's eyes brightening as her words made sense. "But with royals, as I understand, your options are limited. Therefore, as your goal to gain a companion more than anything to help sire your children, should she not be keen to your affections then at least try to get her to be your ally in leading your kingdom. That way, she will know best how to react when something occurs that requires help from one of your allies, including her own clan."

"Do you know this for certain?"

Rayna shrugged dramatically, not about to try and convince the man with some half-baked excuse. "It depends on her nature, and your willingness to have such a person at your side for the rest of your days. Also, at the very least not all of the woes of the day-to-day will be on you alone. Such a thing is the reason why the queen is the most powerful piece in chess: she's agile and holds a position most coveted, acting in the interest of her king more than anything but always with a deadly intent that leaves her opposition floundering. Even then, she must be careful, same as her husband, who is constantly being watched, hence why his ability to move is so limited."

Thorin stared. "You are comparing all of this, to a game?"

"Only due to the fact the game is based off real persons, whoever they were. It accurately reflects the dynamics of a royal court both in a kingdom's halls but also the battlefield when a threat must be addressed. To not try and apply it here would be negligent." The shifter woman explained easily, waiting on the dwarf to take it all in.

"Should I not be asking your friend Vera of this?" the dwarf king asked at length.

Rayna nodded, not missing a beat. "Naturally, as she was once bonded. Her advice will be helpful as well."

"I shall think on this." Thorin muttered, staring right at the woman as he declared. "I believe I understand you better now."

"Only one aspect of my thinking, trust me." Rayna said with a light chuckle, frowning as she found it was still a task to know the time while inside a mountain. "What hour is it?"

"Mid-afternoon. Plenty more time for a nap." Thorin told her with a laugh, rising from his chair to leave.

"Good, I was rather enjoying it until some clueless fool woke me." the woman quipped, earning more laughter. "But he'll be wise to have someone wake this slumbering queen if he hopes to be fed on time."

"I'm sure Bofur will be most pleased to see you." Thorin shot back, the rumble in his voice giving away the jest.

Rayna simply let out a mock gasp of horror. "And you're not? Oh how you wound me, Thorin king!"

It was then the dwarf king's laugh filled the room as he scolded her as he walked out the doors. "Be silent, mad woman."

"She'd have to be, to marry you." The woman returned smoothly, grinning to herself, shifting so to settle back into the cushions of the chair.

Thorin finally left then, growling in spite his laughter at being bested. Rayna chuckled long after his mirth faded away, relishing the heat of the fire well until Bofur did indeed come to see her to dinner. Having the toymaker as an escort was entertaining, even more so when they joined Fili and Kili at the dining hall. In spite of everything to ever happen in her life, Rayna wondered a tad absently if what she had was the equivalent to true happiness.


	14. Chapter 14: Black Heart

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 14: Black Heart

The beginning of the second month living in Erebor went smoothly enough, most everyone having fallen into a comfortable routine as most of the work in Laketown was more or less finished. Valen was ferried back to Caras Galadhon where news had spread the Lady Galadriel had destroyed the aging fortress of Dol Guldur with her own hand, her magic tearing the stone building to pieces and driving the darkness away. Legolas took the rest of the elves back to Mirkwood with him while Dain bid them farewell so to return home to the Iron Hills with news of their victory. The dwarf cousins saw each other off with strong embraces and hardy shakes of the hand, leaving a hundred of his warriors behind to help Thorin maintain his newly reclaimed mountain. Greum promised to uphold his end in keeping the restored kingdom safe, bidding Dain take twenty of the best shifters he could spare to the king's distant home so to escort his daughter back. The dwarf lord had tried to protest but Greum smiled broadly at him, the expression made daunting by his size. "We are bound by honor to the House of Durin. To not aid in things as the safe passage of a princess to be wed is a task we will not turn down, even if her father is wary."

"Cunning words, Chief Greum. Though I find regret in pulling your people away from their duties here, I accept your offer to guide my daughter to her new home." The dwarf noble said jovially, earning a beaming grin from the hulking figure.

Off to the side, Rayna was frowning at her long-time friend Vera, who was dressed smartly for the road. Seeing her friend dressed in leathers and furs felt like a bad omen even as she asked. "_Must you go sister?_"

The woman's violet orbs sparkled in the dim winter sun, smiling at her friend knowingly as she returned. "_Miss me already?_"

"_I was coming to like being around you again, yes._" Rayna quipped, only glancing away to watch the rest of Thorin's company all but hug Dain to the point of laughing. "_But I suppose my leaving will leave this place open to chaos._"

"_You shall see me once more, sooner than you believe._" Vera assured her, sympathy plain on her features.

Ice blue eyes rolled in their sockets, annoyance rising in Rayna's voice. "_Just be here with your children arrive, yeah? I don't think Bofur could survive a tour with those imps you call your brood._"

Vera's laugh chimed through the air like a bell over his friend's disgruntled gripe. "_Admit it, you love them!_"

As irritable as she was, Rayna smirked anyway, giving the other woman a gentle punch to the arm. "_Just go so you can come back! The winter solstice will feel strange with you absent._"

"_Oh my, I forgot!_" Vera exclaimed as a pang of regret showed on her face. "_Maybe get your new brothers to join you instead._"

Rayna blinked. She hadn't thought of that. The holiday was mainly a shifter thing and she doubted dwarves even cared about the stars. _Elves might, but not dwarves._ She thought, giving her friend a lazy shrug. "_They could use another excuse to get drunk._"

Smiling, Vera nodded with a beaming smile, relieved even if the words were nothing more than a lame excuse to both women. "_I knew you'd think of something._"

"_Good travels, sister._" Rayna muttered, walking over to the pair of cousins, her face becoming a hard mask. "You take my sword-sister with you, Dain-_chieftain_. I trust you with her life."

"And my daughter's with hers. She will return as she left, I swear." The heavily bearded lord returned, his mustache suggesting he was trying to smile brightly.

Rayna didn't even blink. "Please do. For mine is a wrath you do not want."

Dain looked ready to laugh when Thorin's quick shake stopped him, patting the side of his jaw to emphasize his point. Pretending not to understand what the raven-haired dwarf was trying to convey, Rayna turned on him. "Is something wrong Thorin?"

"No, there is not. See your friend to her horse, will you?" said king suggested, neither failing to notice how Dain's face had lost some color. Apparently Thorin had told of his experience with Rayna's ire.

"If you insist." She said innocently, walking with Vera to where a tall brown gelding stood in wait for its rider.

"_Did you have to do that?_" Vera murmured in a chiding tone.

It was Rayna's turn to laugh, amused. "_Sometimes men need to be reminded where the real power lies._"

Rolling her eyes, Vera pulled herself onto the horse and settled onto the leather saddle, her gaze imploring. "_Please don't do anything foolish while I'm away?_"

"_When have I done that?_" Rayna inquired, feigning innocence. They shared a laugh over the obvious lie.

"_Very funny._" Vera remarked, taking the horse's reins in hand as the rest of the caravan began to leave. Turning back one more time, the woman called out. "_Until next we meet._"

"_Someday soon._" Rayna called back, her heart clenching at seeing her friend's back get farther and farther away. _Is that how I looked whenever I departed?_

Her expression must've given away her discomfort for Dwalin's rough voice brought her back to reality. "Are you well?" as curt as the warrior dwarf could be, he knew when to be kind, even to someone who he'd only known for a short period of time.

Looking down at the dwarf's frown, Rayna shrugged to shake away the heavy feeling in her chest. "It's usually me that does the leaving. Having it occur in the reverse…feels strange."

Dwalin's scowl deepened at this, concern evident in his dark eyes as he pressed. "Do you want to follow her?"

Rayna couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Greum can only do so much by himself and you lot are a task to contain alone. Were I to leave, I imagine Thorin would somehow find a way to land you all in trouble."

"I stand not far from you, mad woman!" Thorin called out, sounding rightly indignant.

Not missing a beat, Rayna called right back. "Better so you can hear me, fool king! Or should I remind you how you were bested…by trolls?"

Thorin grumbled as he stomped off, many chuckles following him back into his kingdom's halls. They all knew he wasn't truly angry, for he would've started yelling otherwise and would no doubt laugh over her jest later. The laughter reached new heights when Bombur nearly slipped on the icy ground, making Rayna think it was a good start to the day. This belief was solidified when word finally reached them of how the body of the Lake's Master had been found, surrounded by his stolen riches in death for his helpers had abandoned him. Hard-faced, the scouts only told of how the once portly man had been food aplenty for wolves, content to leave the foul man to rot where he lay. Rayna and Greum oversaw the delivery of the gold, more than willing to allow Bard to return the riches to the storehouse they'd kept it all in. Even as the gold was carried away to be returned to its lockbox, the human looked at them curiously. "You could've very easily taken it for yourselves yet you bring it back. Why?"

"The dwarves hold our one fourteenth of the treasure. Even if we held it in our hands, we would need no more than that. We return what is rightfully yours, no more and no less. Our people are not thieves and should any ever try, they won't last long enough to be proud of their cowardice." Rayna explained, keeping her face a calm mask as the large crowd of people stared at her like owls in the dark.

"I doubt it happens very often." Bard remarked, just barely hiding the unease he likely felt at her words.

Next to her, Greum took over. "It does not. As nomads, we've learned to only take what is needed and little more. Even as we reclaim our lost lands, this mindset will continue. To have more than we need is good depending on the item in question but otherwise, it's wasteful and damaging." The hulking man tried to smile reassuringly to all present as he continued. "What was lost is restored and the matter resolved. We humbly bid the citizens of Laketown good day."

The pair left with the scout party without another word, not wanting to linger should any human try to stop them. Neither wanted to start a fight and it was bad enough their relationship with the town and its people was rocky. Bard was a kind and fair man, but Rayna couldn't help but suspect that his subjects weren't as open-minded. Leaving such an unknown place for the mountain made the shifter captain thankful there was a real place she could retreat instead of searching for one as she'd done for years. It wasn't long after her arrival that work consumed her mind, talking to Isbeil the female quartermaster on putting certain foods aside for the solstice and possibly finding more should the need arise when someone pulled at her jacket. Puzzled, Rayna smiled when she saw it was Bofur, the normally jovial toymaker with his dark mustache and goofy hat looking oddly nervous. As baffled as she was by the dark expression, Rayna still put on a smile for the dwarf. "Bofur, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This may sound like a strange question but…have you seen Kili?" the dwarf inquired as softly as he could over the din of chatter around them.

Frowning completely now, Rayna did find the query rather odd. "Kili? No, I have not. I last saw him at breakfast this morning but had to go into town. As for the rest, I've been here nearly all day. Why? Is something wrong?"

At this, the dark-haired dwarf faltered. "It could be nothing but…we can't find him."

Stunned, Rayna's jaw worked, barely able to keep from shouting. "What?" at the last second she contained herself, a multitude of theories flying through her mind. One in particular felt to be the highest possibility. _The Firebeards._ "Do you think-!?"

"We don't know yet but…it's possible." Bofur said in the kindest tone he could muster, no doubt having thought along the same lines.

"This can't be mere coincidence. Who do you have looking?" she asked, as there was no way Thorin or any of the company would allow one of their own to go missing like this.

"Dwalin is leading things, once we noticed Kili wasn't with Fili or any other place he could be. I was asked to seek you in case you'd seen him." the dwarf told her, the toymaker having possibly been voted the one best to tell her of the events at hand.

Forcing a deep sigh from her body, Rayna nodded. "No, I understand." Running a hand through her dark locks, the woman's mind continued to run at full-speed, seeking the reasoning behind the young dwarf's disappearance. _Something's off here, but what is it?_ After a moment, she was muttering. "It's still too soon after the attempt on me."

Unaware of her thought process, Bofur nodded solemnly, a frown unnatural on his features. "Aye, that was our thoughts as well."

Rayna's heart stopped at his words, her brain having concluded its estimation and causing her to speak in dangerously hushed tones. "Where is Thorin right now?!"

Blinking his confusion, Bofur's frown deepened slightly. "In his chambers, why-?"

She didn't even let him finish, grabbing the dwarf by his tunic and willing the both of them to be air. Walking, even running would just take too long and might cause a rather big fuss, so Rayna flew them both through the mountain at an almost dangerous pace. Bofur's surprise was a mild nudge in her mind as she all but tumbled into Thorin's rooms where the king and Greum were already standing with Fili, Dwalin and Balin. Small gusts of wind threatened to send papers flying as she and Bofur landed, Rayna's voice coming out strained. "Thorin!"

"Wow, that was…amazing!" Bofur commented in a daze next to her.

In no mood for the dwarf's praise, Rayna felt her desperation spike. "No time. Thorin!"

"What? What is wrong?" said king asked once he regained his composure at the woman's rather dramatic entrance.

"It was a set up! The attack, the attempt, now this! It's all a ploy!" she told him, the words coming out in a frantic tumble as her instincts screamed for both tears of anguish and howls of rage.

Though standing at a shorter height due to the ceilings, Greum was still rather large in comparison to the rest of the room's occupants, his face expressive in its concern. "Child, of what do you speak?"

_Oh how I desperately wish I'm wrong._ Rayna thought, staring the older shifter right in the eye. "Garbhan."

Her response made the larger man stiffen noticeably, eyes wide and face promising the worst at the slightest offense. "You are certain?" he asked, his deep voice now much deeper in the evident fury he was feeling.

Exactly how she kept the same calm face, Rayna would never know as she went on, not daring to rush this time. "The attack on Laketown wasn't a coincidence. It was a distraction to find a way to find me in the chaos. Knowing him, he probably got the Orcs to make another attack thinking his power could aid them. The use of the Firebeards' gold was a ruse to point the blame away from him. Only now does Kili going missing make sense." She said, her voice edging on wary. "He hopes to do something before or during the solstice."

By now, Greum's face may as well have been made of stone. "As your chief, you know I must ask you to stay here, should he try for you again."

"Catch him, and I won't follow." Rayna managed to say in the most composed voice she could muster, though she knew her eyes promised the worst kind of fate. Greum nodded stiffly, not hesitating to leave without another word, only pausing long enough to begin issuing orders to the shifters just outside. It wasn't long before at least ten stood outside with unyielding faces and Greum long gone.

It all happened so quickly the dwarves in the room were left reeling, Dwalin cold in his demand. "Rayna, what is happening?!"

For a moment, the shifter captain found she knew not how to answer. Rather than struggle with words that might make no sense, Rayna chose to start from the beginning. "Years ago, another shifter tried for my hand. At first, he was polite and kept to the traditions of courtship. But after less than two months, he became impatient and short-tempered, like my reaction to him wasn't occurring fast enough. So as a precaution, I ensured I was never truly alone with him, so he would not attempt anything. By the end, he was livid when I began to steadily refuse his advances. After that, he was always in a fury and claimed that I was somehow his property. Sim got him to leave our caravan so to be away from me. It helped…for a while."

The silence that followed her words felt deafening. Multiple sets of eyes stared in open shock until Thorin spoke in a dead voice. "How long?" like his fellows, the king was struggling with a myriad of emotions.

"At least five years. Then he reappeared, supposedly contrite and hoping for another chance. As if nothing had happened!" Rayna exclaimed, her ire a slowly waking beast in her body that she soothed back. "Naturally, I denied him."

Thorin's grey-blue eyes were dark with horror and rage as he sputtered. "He did not-?"

Rayna cut him off quickly. "No, due to our long lives, courtship is meant to be slow. A learning process meant to end in either bonding or friendship. This was neither. Garbhan smelled foul the moment I met him but my suspicions weren't proven true until he tried to strike me."

"Yet he has returned again?" Dwalin inquired, evidently baffled.

"So it would seem. Only this time, I think he's trying to circumvent our law." Rayna told them, wanting nothing more than to vanish into the floor, anything to avoid this whole, horrid thing. _When are all these bad things going to stop happening to me?_

Anger was replaced by curiosity, Fili voicing the question on their minds. "How?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Rayna all but collapsed into the nearest chair, unsure if she could remain standing much longer. "If a shifter is still not bonded prior to their eightieth year, any suitor vying for them can try at least three times to win them over. The first time usually goes well but the other two times are for occasions such as this." She told them, glad no one chose to ask more questions so she continued. "The second time is mostly out of courtesy, if the pair left on bad terms or were parted by events beyond their control. The third and final time is meant to be an 'all or nothing' sort of thing. If I've chosen before my suitor is allowed his third chance, all previous relationships are marked as three and the result is finalized. But should something happen to my chosen…any other attempts are deemed valid."

Once more, her words were met with a terrible silence, followed by Balin's ashen voice and matching face. "And your people allow this?"

At this, Rayna's sadness won over, pain threatening to tear her apart from within. "It happens so rarely, it's nigh on unthinkable. I didn't think of it until Bofur came to see me about Kili's disappearance. Someone like Garbhan is called 'black heart'. He cares not what happens to others, only that he gets what he wants, regardless of the cost."

"How is it this man has been allowed to roam free?" Dwalin spat, his head turning a fiery red that nearly turning his tattoos into dark splotches on his exposed scalp.

"We have no prisons but our laws are strict. I'm not the first Garbhan has tried his charms upon but I think my cool deflections are the key to his obsession. When it was discovered he'd attempted this on other females, the pattern was the same: he would be charming, kind at first, only he would become harsh and controlling to the point of causing harm without cause. As the others hoped to choose him, they didn't do anything even after he ultimately rejected them. Only when the pattern was discovered did they speak up and aided in Garbhan's banishment."

"So what? He kidnaps my brother to get to you?" Fili demanded, disgusted at the tactics of a man he had yet to meet, wanting to kill more than anything now for causing such pain on both his friend and his brother.

Rayna shook her head, sharing the blonde dwarf's sentiment but knew better than to let her rage take hold. She needed to keep a stable mind if they were to get through this. "It's much more than that. The solstice is a huge event for shifters, in which the past year's end is celebrated as a new one is birthed in the snow of winter, seen as a sign of purity. Many will be too busy reveling to notice Garbhan and any allies he may have joining them and somehow finding someone amidst the chaos. Such is his narcissism, he likely believes us to be ignorant of him and his intentions, therefore free to do as he pleases."

Silence filled the room again, Dwalin appearing enraged, Bofur, Fili and Balin horrified or sick. Only Thorin kept his composure, his fury close to palpable. "What will he do to Kili?"

"I don't know. Like you, I fear the worst. Someone like Garbhan usually cares nothing for males unless they see them as obstacles." Rayna told him, letting regret bleed into her voice and expression. "In his warped mind, Garbhan likely believes that hiding Kili will be all he needs to do in order to finally gain my affections. That or lure me away to kill me."

"When this man is found, I will cut his head off myself!" Thorin roared suddenly, catching most off guard, even the men posted just outside the doors. They flinched but calmed, only their eyes giving away how they shared the dwarf king's opinion.

Once his voice stopped echoing off the walls, Rayna continued as calmly as possible. "As a member of Kili's family, you have that right. But in reality, the option is mine." Upon seeing their puzzled stares, the brunette woman explained. "Also per the law, should I deem my suitor not to be of my liking, my initial rejection is normally seen as the final one. As most are content to end the courtship and remain friends, this is rarely an issue and left alone. But for the rare few like now, I'm permitted hostile action if the suitor in question is displaying unwanted qualities such as unwarranted anger and jealousy. Garbhan has gone beyond this to a level like none seen before. The idea that banishment would be enough to deter him has obviously turned out to be a false one."

"Is it also law that you cannot chase this man?" Balin managed to ask, finding his voice to try and understand things better.

Rayna nodded solemnly, the silent howls for justice coming from her heart and mind unheard. "Yes, even if I weren't a warrior, my safety is the goal of the law and my involvement in the events following all of this could impede things. I'm what Garbhan seeks, and in his sick mind, believes that he can convince me that he's the one I want. Or he's using Kili as a way to get revenge over getting him banished, and hopes to kill me. And he knows that by taking Kili, he has gained the advantage."

"So why not go?! You have taken things into your own before." Dwalin growled, his rage a barely contained tempest.

Her pain and rage must've been most evident now for the dwarf warrior flinched. "That's what Garbhan expects of me. He knows that I do all I can for those I care for so he knows I will try to follow Greum in tracking him down. In reality, it's just another trick to get me out into the open so he can catch me off guard. By obeying the law rather than go running off as I dearly wish to do, Garbhan unknowingly has no real chance of achieving his goal."

"Could others be involved in this scheme?" Thorin pressed, causing Dwalin to back off further with a glance.

"Not likely. As charismatic as one like Garbhan is, no shifter in their right mind would aid any such as him." Rayna muttered, part of her wanting to leave and find Kili, burn the crazed man like she had Azog while another wanted to break down until nothing was left. "They would see very quickly he lacks honor and would turn away from him. To help him in even the smallest way is to risk banishment yourself, a stain virtually impossible to wash away."

The dwarves stood in silence as they let her words sink in. only then did Bofur dare speak up, nodding at the men outside. "The guards?"

Weary of everything, Rayna's voice expressed the fatigue she felt. "To keep Garbhan from getting this far, and to keep me from leaving to take matters on alone, putting Greum's efforts in jeopardy. If I do, my confinement will be of a harsher nature not just to allow justice to be dealt but to keep me from risking my life on something that might not work. The honor of the tribe has been threatened, and my people will do all they can to maintain its purity." The woman explained, all emotion practically spent at this point.

Glancing at his brother, Dwalin's spoke in a calmer tone. "What should we do?"

"Wait. And hope for the best." Rayna muttered, looking away even as she brought up a hand to try and wipe the fatigue and anguish away. When she looked back, Thorin was staring at her with empathy clear in his dark blue eyes.

"You truly wish to go, don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered, unsure where the strength to keep talking was coming from as she continued. "Thorin, I've always guarded my heart like a treasure worth more than Erebor and its vaults combined. My brothers and sisters in arms only made it so far but still came very close to standing beside it. Only with your nephew has anyone gotten so far. And now…I fear what may happen, what might happen to Kili, will break it."

Thorin didn't speak a moment, stunned by the admission. When he did speak it was as calm as she'd ever heard. "You called this Garbhan fellow a 'black heart'. Why?"

Rayna frowned, but didn't avoid the question. "Because once you tear away his façade, you find he doesn't have one. Just a pit of black that has no end or bottom, consuming anything foolish enough to approach. The only thing he cares about are prestige and conquest. _Any_ kind of conquest, whether it be honorable or not, legal and otherwise."

"And you? How would you describe it?" Bofur cut in, awed by the description.

"Much like the Arkenstone I suppose: clear and pristine for the most part. But within it contains a brilliant center, which shines even when things are at their darkest." The woman told them, her expression almost wistful. "Made of crystalline glass and a spirit even the gods couldn't sing to life."

"That sounds…accurate." Fili muttered for lack of a better way of saying it.

Rayna's chuckle was a weak and dry noise, her smile a ghost. "Shifters are more in tune with nature than even the elves. We are capable of sensing the true nature of another being if we try hard enough. Practice is usually done on animals or trees old enough to have such energy. To do so with another sentient being is to have their complete trust. When Vera looked at mine that was what she told me she saw."

Given all the other things she and her kind were capable of, none of the dwarves were keen on questioning it further, save Bofur pressing on curiously. "And hers?"

"Warmth, like the summer sun, bright and strong, yet enticing to bask in the heat without burning or wanting to move away. Constant like a beacon to a haven, unwavering as it shines, faithful in life and at heart."

"Even if we do not know your friend well, somehow that fits her perfectly." Balin offered with a smile, ever seeking to be kind in spite of the situation.

"It does." Rayna murmured with a nod, finding herself oddly without energy. By now her anger had faded while her pain triumphed.

Nodding in his sagely way, Balin spoke up once more, kind and fatherly. "Let us stay by the fire, be comfortable as we await news. I do believe we can find something to pass the time."

Blinking at the offer, Rayna already felt bad for getting herself more or less confined to the king's chambers. Glancing at Thorin, however, it was clear he didn't much care as he was just as distraught by the whole thing. Nodding, the woman got to her feet. "That might help."

Upon waking, Kili felt sick even as his head seemed to pound like a hundred galloping hooves had run him over without stopping. He wanted to feel his scalp, find the wound that made his head pain him so but found out very quickly that his hands were tied. Worse, so were his ankles and his arms held down by thick rope. Though his vision was blurred, Kili found himself trapped in relative darkness, the complete opposite of where he last recalled himself to be. _I was walking through one of the halls and felt something strike me, now here. But why? Where is here?_ He thought, his mind struggling to procure the reason for his predicament. The scuffle of rock under leather caught the dwarf prince's attention, blinking as a form moved through the shadows of the cave he now saw them to be in. Coughing in spite of himself, Kili was hard-pressed to see his captor, uncertain if the figure was a dwarf or not. A silhouette of the man made this easy when light from the distant entrance revealed the figure to be a man, though Kili knew his chances of this person being human were little to none. As far as he knew, there had been no humans in Erebor, and the only people fitting such a description were the shifters. _But this makes no sense, why would one of them attack me?_

Walking steadily closer, Kili had to fight not to give away his shock at seeing the man's face even in the dimness of the cave: fair skinned and dark-haired, the man had features that reminded Kili vaguely of Thorin, if harsher and more unforgiving. Only the barest glimpse allowed the dwarf to see his eyes, storm grey and full of darkness that had Kili wishing he was still out cold. Seeing that his captor was on the unwashed and underfed side didn't help either, having clearly not taken much care in maintaining his appearance, only adding to the dozens of questions Kili had. His clothes didn't appear any better, or at least what little Kili could see in the dark. The man must've noticed that he was awake for his almost crazed stare fell on him, making the dwarf prince freeze on instinct. Teeth straight but yellow were revealed in a devilish smile, a voice speaking up through the shadows. "So, the young prince is awake? Good, I was hoping to speak to you."

The man's voice felt like an oily sort of noise that made Kili want to be sick. Still, he kept his face free of distaste and put on a look of defiance instead. "Who are you?! What do you want?" he demanded, wanting to cough at the foul stench coming off the man. Whatever it was, the scent was terrible.

"After I'm finished here, my name will be of no use to you, sir prince." The man said in that same, soothing tone that wasn't in the slightest, eyes flashing. "I only seek what you know of the Captain Windrunner."

Kili's pulse jumped, rage and fear mixing together under his defiant demeanor. "Why should I tell you anything?"

The man's eyes darkened considerably, his voice coming forth low and biting. In spite of the man's obvious insanity, there was some kind of reason hiding underneath. "It is in your best interest to speak to me, boy. I have not come this far to be outwitted by a juvenile. Should all go to plan, killing you before her eyes will be a treat I will cherish for all of time."

"Someone will have noticed that I'm gone. They'll be looking for me by now." Kili found that even though his voice came out strong, the words didn't have the impact on his captor, or himself for that matter. How he maintained such a strong front with such a powerful stink clouding his nose Kili would never know. All he knew was things could easily go from bad to worse if he didn't at least try to make it hard for his captor.

The man's eyes narrowed, unimpressed. "Perhaps, but I foresaw this. And it's exactly what I hope they'll do." He said in that same oiled voice, smiling again like he'd just given away some wonderful secret only he knew until now.

Dread filled Kili, more than having Rayna far from him before the battle and being trapped in elven prison. _Whoever this man is, he is not someone who gives up easily. Not if he's done all this._ The dwarf thought, wanting nothing more than to see Rayna, his brother and uncle again. "W-what do you mean?"

Before him, the man shrugged nonchalantly. "Knowing our predictable captain, she will ignore the laws of our race and seek me out herself." He stated, sounding oh-so-sure of himself on that fact. "When she does, victory shall finally be mine. Unlike you, I can promise her death will be a swift one."

Kili stared, unable to hold back the statement any longer. "You're mad." He muttered, half expecting the man to strike him for even daring to say such a thing to his face.

Instead, the man grinned wider than before, almost delighted by the observation. Seeing the devilish expression made Kili's blood freeze. "Oh, dear little dwarf." The man practically cooed at him. "Aren't we all? Just a little, on the inside?" the man said, cackling darkly as he stood up and walked off, his crazed laughter filling the space around him. Sitting on the hard rock floor, in silent horror, Kili fought not to cry like a child or roar in fury. Neither would help him now and he knew as an heir of Durin, he was expected to do his best in the face of adversity of any kind. For the moment, his objective was to free himself of the ropes binding him. If the man holding him truly was out of his mind, he probably hadn't thought to see if Kili had any weapons on his person. Unlike his brother, Kili was more comfortable with long range, only using his sword when he had no choice or ran out of arrows. Only now did his older sibling's affinity for hiding small knives make sense. _No wait! I think…yes!_ Kili had to keep from grinning like a fool when he found what he was looking for, a small dagger hidden in the back of his trousers and thankfully unnoticed by his host. Carefully pulling the blade from its sheath, the dwarf prince took advantage of his captor's absence and began to work on the ropes at a pace fitting his awkward positioning. The last thing he wanted was to cut his hands or drop the blade, or worse, be noticed before he could escape. With luck, he would be free and long gone by the time the crazed man came back.

Iain Farwing never really prided himself to be the best tracker of his people, but knew he likely matched Rayna Windrunner in terms of finding any they set out to find. After all, he'd mentored the woman as she grew into her prowess. He was likely the reason she earned her name, among other things, giving him good reasons to be prideful. Only now his pupil's future was in danger, something he hoped to protect above all else. Such was his task now, feeling the pressure more than ever as not only was his goal to find an heir of Durin and prince to King Thorin, his uncle but also the Windrunner's chosen. Shifters were as social as any race so her affection for the dwarf didn't take long to spread. Almost two hundred years old himself, Iain knew the pain of losing one's bondmate better than most same as the captain's friend Vera. His own bondmate Moibeal had been his guide and partner through everything ever since they'd both been at least fifty. It wasn't until a powerful snowstorm hit near Lake Evendim almost fifteen years prior that his beloved fell prey to a fever that wouldn't pass. The only consolation the aging warrior got from it all was she'd blessed him with two sons, a daughter, and many a wonderful memory along with being able to hold her hand before her last breath faded away. Knowing someone else would be denied such a thing instilled a cool fury in his seasoned heart, a hate there was no doubting the rest of his troop felt. Word of Garbhan and his deeds had spread like wildfire so the thought such a crazed person had reappeared sickened him and his men. A number of them had cursed most foul or blanched when Greum informed them of their new task, others crying out in shock of how such a brute had accomplished so much without notice until now. Every guard swore up and down they'd seen and felt nothing, suggesting the rogue shifter had managed to slip by them between shift changes. Things didn't get much better when the trail if left on purpose or otherwise, led to the very northern most edge of Mirkwood, though everyone doubted Thranduil had anything to do with the events occurring. It was possible the elves had no idea a kidnapper may be hiding in their woods with a prince of Erebor, but Iain didn't want to chance angering the elf king over something that would be concluded before the day was through. He didn't like going into another realm without some kind of permission but the situation held no time for it even as he and his troop flew as birds high over the land towards the forest. Whatever darkness that had been plaguing the massive collection of trees for so long was at its weakest where they intended to go.

Landing at its edge, Iain's almost golden hazel eyes fell sadly onto the bodies of several elves, all lying in the dirt where they'd fallen. A light wind rustled his dark hair, only giving the moment even more significance in terms of reality. Other than the battle some weeks prior, what he saw was proof positive that elves were just as fragile as any other being, his voice gruff and low in aching pity. "_Check them. Then prepare the bodies to be taken to the King Thranduil when our task is complete._"

No one said anything as they moved silently to obey, each person handling the bodies gingerly only to find no life dwelled. Such was not for Iain's daughter and youngest child, Eibhlin as her voice came out desperate as she called. "_Father, this one lives!_"

Abandoning all else, the rest of the troop rushed to aid their youngest member, including her older brothers Benneit and Asgall. The two men shared their father's dark hair but only Benneit had their mother's almost grass green eyes, the eldest of the trio pulling out herbs and bandages from his pack as the elf on the ground began to cough. Paler than normal and brown hair marred by debris, clothes covered in dirt and blood, the elf's pale blue eyes shining from the pain he felt. Glancing between the many faces crowding his vision, he frowned considerably as he spoke through his discomfort. "M-my kin…."

Pushing his troop aside, Iain knelt next to the ailing elf with a look of remorse on his slightly wrinkled face. "I am sorry, they are gone. Only you remain. Speak, and we'll see justice done."

The elf struggled a moment, coughing harshly until given water thanks to Benneit's helpers, speaking when his throat was clear. "We thought him to be of the men of Laketown, and tried to speak to him. Only…when we saw what he carried… no, _who_ he carried, he attacked. It happened so quickly. We barely did anything before he could…. Now all are gone but me."

Nodding solemnly at the elf's words, Iain looked the fallen warrior in the eye. "Then our goal is unchanged, for the man you saw is who we seek. Rest now, and know we will avenge your fallen."

The elf could only nod wearily in return, flinching with a grunt when one of his wounds was disturbed, earning a hushed apology. Iain stepped away to allow his sons the freedom to work, standing to the side with the rest of the troop as one asked. "_What now?_"

"_You three remain here and finish cleaning this up before taking him to his master. The rest of us will give chase and finish our quest._" He said, pointing to one of the men and his two sons working on the barely living elf. As much as Iain needed the manpower, he wasn't about to leave a warrior of another race lying in the dirt to die alone.

Beside him, Eibhlin frowned, her golden hazel eyes matching his though she was the only one of his brood to have his bondmate's almost raven black hair. "_Is that wise?_"

"_We have no other choice, daughter. Your brothers can handle this, as I need you for what is next._" Iain returned, earning a jolt of surprise from the young woman.

"_Me? Why?_" she asked, clearly struggling not to be nervous, for though she was almost eighty-eight she was still young in terms of their years.

Iain hated risking his only daughter but her presence was vital to his plan, which he gladly explained. "_You resemble the captain the best in size. I hate to risk your life but seeing you in disguise may trick Garbhan into believing you are the captain. Then, while we fight him, you can slip away to find the prince._"

"_That does make sense. I will do my best, father._" Eibhlin said with a nod, though her features gave away her unease on the matter.

"_I know you will._" Iain said as reassuring as he could, turning to his sons. "_Take him as soon as it is safe. His people's medicine will aid him better than ours._"

Though he couldn't understand them, the elf could sense that something was happening as he began to call out again. "My kin…"

Next to him, Benneit was speaking in quiet tones to the man. "Can wait until later. You are more important. We will see them to your king when there is time."

"Be at peace, noble elf. My sons will see you home." Iain promised one last time, hardening his expression into a dark mask as he turned to look towards the line of trees. His fury reaching a new height, the warrior declared. "_We go._"

Bounding forward like deer, the shifters moved through the trees and brush as if they'd been traveling through them for ages. Each step they took, Iain silently promised to tear Garbhan apart piece by piece himself.

Kili was halfway through the binds around his wrists when footsteps at the far even of the cave nearly had him dropping the dagger, somehow managing to secret it away again just as his captor reappeared. Like before, the man's expression was an impish thing promising all kinds of horrible things through his gleaming eyes and brilliant smile. Whatever had happened to get such a reaction from the man had to be unpleasant, especially when he was coming right for Kili, his hands as dirty as the rest of him. Grabbing the rope keeping the dwarf's arms pinned, the man picked him up not-so-gently, making Kili grunt as his muscles and limbs protested. Already his lungs were struggling little by little to get full breaths. Having the man's foul stench fill his nose again, almost choking him with its powerful rankness only hindered him to the point of wanting to spit. The rough handling didn't help Kili's still aching head, making the world spin and his vision blur, his stomach on edge of losing its meager contents without warning if he wasn't steadied. He would've tried to walk if not for the ropes around his ankles, forced to be dragged along akin to baggage. Soon they were outside and Kili struggled to get his bearings, frowning at seeing nothing but trees instead of open land or more stone. He could only imagine his captor had gotten him far away from Erebor to press his advantage, Kili wondering if the tactic was made in a fleeting moment of reason or the man's constant manic state. Still, the dwarf knew the trees of Mirkwood anywhere, knowing his chances of getting away only to get lost varied depending on which direction he chose. If he could escape, his only hope now was the elves found him before the spiders did. Seeing his captor in the dimming light of the afternoon didn't help things, only aiding Kili in giving the man a once-over. Like he'd glimpsed earlier, the man was unkept and had done little to remedy it. Given he was acting like a crazed fool, Kili knew it had to be the man's madness that kept him how he was. Said man and captor dragged Kili for at least twenty yards before stopping, his devious grin still in place as he paused at the edge of a clearing. Glancing about to see they were alone but the space was wide enough for a fight, Kili knew whatever his captor had in mind wasn't good. Still beaming in cruel delight, the man finally turned to him. "Go ahead, call out dwarf."

"I will not." Kili growled, intent on being defiant until he died or help came.

His refusal just seemed to please his captor, the man's grin making the dwarf want to be anywhere else save near the fiend. "Oh yes you will." The man all but cooed, stormy grey eyes flashing as he raised his free hand to Kili's shoulder. "I want to hear you scream." He said, fingers turning into sharp claws, slowly pressed them into the dwarf's soft flesh.

Kili fought to hold back the cries of pain but couldn't when it became too intense even for him to contain. It felt like he'd been hit by the Morgul arrow all over again, only much, much worse and its effects were more fast-acting. His captor only laughed along with his shouts that echoed through the trees like a foul kind of music. Even as the crazed man's pulled away to stop his torture, Kili had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering like a child. The new wound hurt like fire and was already staining his dark tunic with blood but thankfully didn't feel very deep, tears and pain almost blurring his vision. Someone must've heard for a figure obscured by a cloak appeared at the clearing's far side, but seemed to please his captor. "Ah, Rayna. There you are. Ever the heroine, I must say."

_Rayna?_ Kili could barely think as he tried to see the person some feet away, frowning when nearly everything about the stranger didn't match up to what he knew about the captain of scouts. Her clothes were of a long tunic held in place by a belt, the deep navy blue of the shifters but her pants were black and formfitting. Even her jacket was of a slightly different design though it shared the same colors, not to mention the cloak and its hood hid too much of the woman's remaining features to be certain. In spite of his pain, Kili knew that the woman before them was some form of imposter, though it seemed his captor probably couldn't tell.

Across from them, the imposter spoke curtly. "Let him go."

_It's almost like Rayna's voice, but not quite. Has it been so long that this man cannot tell the difference?_ Kili's line of thinking was proven true when his captor nearly dropped him to the ground, the man's grin reaching a new manic high. "Now, now dear Rayna. Is that any way to greet an old friend? After all I've done to gain your attention?"

"You are no friend and you have done enough. Release him and come peaceably." The woman commanded sternly, Kili deciding not to sit idle as he grasped for his dagger once more to free his hands. The effort hurt more as he'd writhed while the man had wounded him, making his binds dig into his flesh but also his shoulder couldn't move that much without hurting like mad all over again. Still, Kili wasn't about to sit there and be used as some kind of bargaining chip…not while he still had his chance to do something.

Next to him, his captor was blissfully unaware of his actions, more focused on the figure he clearly didn't see was an imposter. "My, oh my. You must not remember me very clearly at all. Is your memory finally failing you?"

The ropes around Kili's wrists fell away, silently hitting the ground behind him and allowing him to move his arms. Said bindings did not slacken enough to be noticed, the dwarf glancing at the woman just long enough in the hopes she would see what he'd done. She must have, for her answer came strongly enough. "It is not. But yours is."

Kili struck then, taking the woman's statement as a cue to stab the crazed man in the foot, passing right through leather and flesh to pin the limb to the ground. Only a quick roll kept the dwarf from being hit in the head again, only the ropes still around his ankles impeding his ability to get away from the now raging man. The clearing was soon filled with a loud screech and a blinding light that had Kili seeing spots and made the man howl louder. More voices joined the din, the pain Kili was in making it hard to discern who was who, more so when a pair of hands reached for him and dragged him to the side. By now the strange light was gone and the sound of metal clashing together filled the air. So confused by all this, Kili's struggles didn't still until the woman's voice reached out softly to him. "Be calm, master dwarf. I am a healer. Where else are you wounded?"

Blinking rapidly, Kili found his savior to be the woman, her eyes brilliant even in the shadows of the trees and an almost golden yellow. In complete contrast with her pitch black hair that hung almost like a velvet curtain from her head. As stunned as he was by her appearance, Kili found his voice enough to answer. "M-my head, he hit me and I've been dizzy ever since."

The woman frowned, having put her bag on the ground to search it properly to pull out vials and jars as she spoke. "Have you slept?"

"No, I think not." Kili muttered, some of the chaotic noise having died down in the clearing where he last recalled himself to be. Shifting to sit up better against the tree, he flinched when he tried to move his legs, telling the woman. "My ankles."

Jumping at his words, the woman moved quickly, taking up Kili's dropped blade to cut the ropes and toss them away. Her eyes watched him carefully as the dwarf moved the limbs around experimentally. "Better?" she asked, stern but kind in her query.

"Yes. Where is Rayna?" Kili inquired in return, silently hoping the woman he cared for hadn't been near when he'd yelled like he had.

At this, the woman's expression softened, clearly empathic to his concern. "She wanted to be here, more than anything. Our law forbids it, and did not wish to break it should Garbhan have used her temper against her in killing you."

Kili stared, baffled by the moniker now given his captor. "W-who?" the dwarf blinked as he tried to pair the crazed man with such a curiously strong name. "That man?"

"Yes, all will be explained later." The woman said, turning her attention to the punctures in his shoulder, Kili flinching as her gloved fingers pressed gently at the damaged flesh. "This is not deep but still a concern. Other than your head, it was all he did to you?" she pressed, turning back to her supplies to find the ones she wanted.

"That I know of. He got me in the back of the head and obviously tied me up. My shoulder happened only just now to get me to make noise." Kili admitted, looking to the ground as the mixture of pain and relief filled his chest. "I-I thought…if she was here…."

Across from him, the woman's expression showed that she understood him perfectly in what he meant. "There is no shame in that. My sword-sister will be too pleased to know you're alive to care if you made such dreadful noise." Finding the herb she wanted, the woman found a water pouch to moisten them in a small bowl, mixing them with two of equally dark color others into a paste. Gathering a liberal amount of the mix onto her fingers, the woman gave Kili a sad glance. "This will hurt."

Biting his lip again to keep from crying out, Kili found his pain soon dulled, the burning sensation fading rapidly enough to clear his senses. It was so successful, the dwarf found the words to ask. "A-and that man? What of him?"

This time the woman's face hardened. "My father will no doubt kill him after what he's done. He sees Rayna as a second daughter and finds this whole thing a farce." Covering his wound in bandages, the woman felt his scalp for the knot that he still felt, her murmured apologies soft whenever he flinched. Satisfied that was all that was wrong with him, the woman pulled away. "Compared to what could've been done, your injuries are relatively minor and will mend quickly."

Kili nodded, glad the woman could confirm his suspicions that he wasn't worse than he felt already. By now, the roaring voices and clash of swords had died down, replaced by howls of agony and what sounded like ripping. Very glad they were nowhere near the clearing, Kili couldn't help the question that came to mind. "W-what's happening?"

"Justice." The woman stated, only her sickly pallor giving away that she was just as horrified by the noise as he was.

Within the hour, Kili learn his savior's name was Eibhlin, only daughter to Iain, the leader of the scout troop sent to find him. When he and the shifter woman returned to the clearing, there was little remaining of Garbhan save for a scorched circle full of smoldering ash that stunk like the night Kili and his company had thrown burning pinecones at Azog and his horde to drive them off. All that remained of the man was a sack already dripping dark blood near the bottom and Kili knew it was probably the crazed man's head. Since he'd been taken early in the morning and it was warm inside the mountain, Kili had no jacket and Eibhlin gladly lent him the cloak she'd used as a disguise. Most of the troop left not soon after, explaining they'd come across dead elves on their way to find him and had promised the lone survivor they would deliver them home. Kili didn't object, wanting nothing more than to go home and rest as his body and mind were far too tired for anything else. Only Eibhlin's kind hands kept him from collapsing, even when she got him onto her father's giant eagle form for the journey back. The woman didn't hesitate to climb up after him, keeping him steady even as they lifted off into the cold winter air. For Kili, the flight was a blur of murky clouds and whistling winds cold as the season that he barely felt, only regaining enough awareness to see Oin out of the myriad of strangers upon landing. Seeing the older dwarf again was so assuring to Kili that he promptly blacked out right there, distantly hoping Rayna wouldn't suffer any longer now that he was back.

Settled into one of the many chairs in Thorin's chambers, Rayna was staring intently at the chessboard one of the guards outside had been kind enough to fetch from her quarters. Being forced to sit and do nothing not of her own volition was slowly driving her mad but she kept it at bay so not to gain attention. The guards would no doubt have some kind of sedative on hand to calm her down and the dwarves would either lend a hand or try to stop them. It had been at least two hours since Greum had departed and the guards had come to stand like a wall just outside the doors, only allowing the dwarves to come and go. Dwalin had left almost a half hour in, intent on doing something while Balin traded places with Thorin in playing chess. Fili contented himself to watch, the blonde dwarf finding it all rather lacking as Rayna was making no remarks of any kind. She had calmed after possibly the first twenty minutes, her face as unreadable as it'd been when she allowed Greum to show them her memories of Azog's attack and when she'd almost been taken herself. He and Balin had already tried to get some kind of response from her but found their attempts did little save earn the most ghostly of smiles. Gratitude for their efforts, as it was clear to her what they were doing. Thorin, who had yet to deal with this version of the shifter captain, observed silently as he took in all his fellow dwarves did. After a while though, she surprised them all by abruptly blurting. "When I first met Ernan, I punched him in the face."

Thorin, for all his poise, could only stare while Fili choked on his mead and Balin was blinking as though struck. It took him a few seconds but Thorin eventually got the question out at Balin's encouraging nod. "Whatever for?"

"For being an idiot." The woman stated simply, her voice lacking any real emotion on the matter. "He had made some crass joke to Vera and, unknowing that it was made in jest instead of insult, I punched him."

"Yet you became friends with him?" the dwarf king pressed on, finding that of all the stories the woman had ever told, this was possibly among the strangest.

Rayna's expression clouded a bit, distant from thought. "He was like Kili, energetic and naïve. Only Ernan had this…sense about him that felt older than he was. The same with his older twin Eoghan, but differing slightly as the rumor was their power had been split between them at birth somehow. Where Eoghan was calm, quiet, serious, Ernan was loud and friendly. Eoghan practically never spoke while Ernan talked your ear off."

"That sounds like Kili. Yet you never tried to…bond with him?" Fili asked, his smirk weak but present at the implication.

The woman chuckled wryly at the suggestion. "No, he was older like the others were. By the time I met him, he was already chosen by another." With that said, Rayna shrugged, her eyes never leaving the board in front of her. "Ernan could be serious when the moment asked for it, but it was like…he became a different person when he did. And it was like this other person knew more than he said. It's possible that was what needed to occur to handle what he could do."

By now, all three dwarves were intrigued, Balin speaking now. "And that is?"

Rayna only shrugged again. "Even now, I have no clue. Some abilities are kept secret, as my people's ability to become other creatures and control the elements is more…overt." Pausing, the woman moved one of her castles to the side, declaring. "Checkmate."

"By Mahal, again!? I'll beat you yet, I know I will!" Thorin growled, his face twisted into a look of rage, a finger raised almost in accusation.

"You're welcome to keep trying." Rayna said calmly with a ghostly smirk.

Thorin merely grumbled as they set up the pieces again, the dwarf king more than determined at gaining a victory. He gave up after two more tries and two more losses, giving his seat to Fili so the blonde could try his hand. They were halfway through a fourth game when Rayna's head turned like a dog to a sound only it could hear. Immediately, all three dwarves were on edge, Fili softly asking. "What is it?"

"Blood." Rayna told him, the doors coming open to reveal Greum and a warrior with a sack in hand. The warrior looked to be more mature than any other Thorin and his kin had seen, suggesting he was old like Greum, hazel brown eyes almost gold in contrast with his dark hair and fair skin.

His face a stone mask, the man paused with Greum and several other warriors a few feet away, giving them both a respective nod. "Captain." He said in a gruff voice as he addressed them. "King Thorin."

"Is that…?" Thorin began to ask, hoping beyond anything it wasn't all that remained of his nephew. If it was, his sister and nephew would probably never forgive him, especially since he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. In his chair, Fili looked ready to be sick. Balin was pale and all were made ill by the stench the bag was giving off. In her seat, Rayna's nose had wrinkled slightly, the dwarves trying not to cough. They easily recalled what she'd told them but had honestly thought she hadn't been so literal about describing the man's foulness.

Instead, the warrior ignored him, looking straight as Rayna as the woman stood up, her eyes focused on the bag as well. "Captain, you must make sure." He said in a solemn tone, setting the bloody sack on a nearby table to reveal a stranger's face. Seeing it wasn't Kili filled the dwarves present with relief, even when Rayna stiffened. In spite of her obvious discomfort, the man held firm as he asked. "Is this Garbhan?"

Glowering at the bloody head on the table, Rayna nodded. She was more than willing to look away after a moment so not to feel ill. "It is. He is…less than what he was, but that is him. I have no doubts on it, Iain."

"My nephew?" Thorin nearly demanded, his fears over his sister's son more important than some man's head.

Covering up the head again, the warrior didn't flinch at the dwarf king's tone. "With your healer and thankfully on the mend. Despite his madness, it is believed the worst he planned to do was before the captain's eyes." Iain said in a calm tone, only the barest edge suggesting how disgusted he was with what Garbhan had done. "He was injured but the wound is minor, and he was struck on the head. My daughter aids your people now."

All three dwarves stared, confused. Balin most of all, for he asked the question on their minds. "Daughter?"

Iain nodded, pride shining in his brilliant eyes. "Aye, she and my two sons are all healers as well as wielders of swords. My sons are busy aiding an elf that Garbhan failed to kill at the edges of Mirkwood."

Astonished by this, Greum's deep voice finally joined in the conversation. "So far?"

The warrior's face softened just enough to show sympathy. "We found the prince and Garbhan in its most northern edge. A patrol who tried to stop Garbhan was practically decimated by him. All died but one. My sons and the rest of our troop are seeing the bodies to their king."

"Thranduil will not like this." Thorin muttered, irritation clouding his handsome features, for he still had no real love for the elf king even now.

"He doesn't have to like it. He should like that the situation has been dealt with." Rayna cut in shortly, the woman having reclaimed her seat with an unreadable expression.

"You know it is not that simple." Greum chided tiredly. Clearly this was an argument they'd had before.

Ice blue eyes rolled at the older man's statement, unimpressed. "For one like him, it should be."

Not about to allow a shouting match to be born in his chambers, Thorin spoke up again with a new line of inquiry. "How do we know this…head is not that of an imposter?"

All three shifters looked at one another before Greum finally answered. "Shifters cannot hold their changed forms in death and posing as another person is cause to execution once caught, banished or not. To act like another for some kind of trickery is a crime so deeply ingrained into our law that even one like Garbhan would've felt hard-pressed to defy. We can change our features to blend in but little else. Also, we cannot be two people at once as the two differing personalities would only confuse the person, leading to madness." The hulking man explained calmly, his voice grim as it had ever been. "Not to mention to act in another person's name with their face is seen as cowardice."

Finding no way to argue with this, Thorin moved on to another question dogging his mind. "Was it ever discovered how he got in?"

Iain's expression hardened at this, returning to his earlier mindset. "Given his powers, we must assume he learned the guard shifts and slipped by when he believed them not to be paying attention. Knowing our people would have a better chance of sensing him, he must've waited until Lord Dain's dwarves were at their posts and not our kin."

"Where is his corpse?" the dwarf king pressed, only mildly disgusted at having a head as proof of justice. Given that Rayna had come back numerous times from bad situations, he had to believe that even shifters could die.

"Ash in the wind, your majesty. His death was slow and far from painless." Iain stated in a cold voice that gave away nothing but contempt for his victim. "He paid dearly for his crimes."

Next to him, Greum was just as collected. "Was he as mad as the captain claims?"

"Very much so. His mind was so warped, he failed to notice how my daughter was too dissimilar from the captain to see she was a stand in. Naturally he attempted resistance once he learned he'd been tricked, but we gave him no chance to do more harm." Iain responded, his face giving away only the mildest sense of awe when he continued. "The only reason any of us succeeded at all was due to your nephew stabbing him in the foot."

All present stared, Fili sounding incredulous as he nearly exclaimed. "Kili stabbed him?"

"Yes, he did. Garbhan must not have searched him properly and failed to find a dagger that he used to free himself and then struck when he thought best to do so. If not, I believe we would still be busy fighting him or dead by his hand at this hour." Iain remarked, appearing not all that bothered with giving a young dwarf any credit on what occurred.

As thrown as he was, Thorin pressed on, hoping to gain more information on a threat that may or may not be dealt with completely. "Are we certain this man had no accomplices?"

"One like Garbhan stinks like a walking corpse, even to other races as I'm sure you've noticed. To follow one so mad is to stare Death in the face and hope to win. Trusting Garbhan would've been to trust a demon with your soul. We will, of course, seek out anyone who might have aided him in some way but we do not expect to find anything." Iain returned calmly, Greum backing his words with a strong nod.

Sighing deeply, aware that as of yet, none of the shifters had lied to him about anything the dwarf king decided it best to move on to his main concern. "I wish to see my nephew."

Greum answered this statement with a gentler one of his own. "We believed he would be most comfortable in his quarters. Though it is your right, I recommend until your healer and mine say he is ready for visitors."

"Can we at least check on him?!" Fili asked, wanting to see his brother now that the younger man was home again. He didn't much care that there might be more of the crazed shifters, only that his only sibling who he'd promised his mother he'd keep safe was in good health.

"Of course. It is possible the healers are finished seeing to him by now." Greum said kindly, turning to lead the way with the dwarves not far behind him. Rayna trailed after them, walking in a half-circle away from the still reeking head that another scout was more than willing to take away. None of them stopped until they reached Fili and Kili's doors, the blonde dwarf all but demanding answers from Oin once the elderly dwarf was in range. The aged dwarf told them it was safe to enter but to remember that Kili was only sleeping due to the stress of his ordeal and the injuries he'd sustained. Rayna was certain Fili only half heard what was said before he was jumping through the doors and into the rooms beyond. Thorin and Balin remained behind to speak to Oin further, Rayna turning her attention to Iain, looking to the older shifter with a steady gaze.

"_Mentor, I did not know you had taken charge of this._" She said, having known her old teacher had been part of the army that came at her call but assumed he was off guarding the main gates or something.

Iain's hard face softened, a rare smile gracing his lips. "_Greum thought it only right, given all you and I have done for one another._" He paused, his brilliant orbs glinting with strong emotions. "_You were my aid when I lost Moibeal. Now, I acted as yours in this trying time._"

Rayna stared at him a moment, speechless. When she did speak, her voice was soft on edge of breaking. "_I have no words for what this means to me, mentor._" She said, surprising the older man by all but pulling him close in a brief hug. After less than a minute, Rayna pulled away, her eyes full of tears. "_Thank you._"

Iain could only stare even after she walked away and after Fili, his frozen state prompting Balin to call out to him. "Are you well, sir?"

Shaken out of his stupor, Iain spoke in a distant tone to the dwarves. "More than well, I suppose. I have known that woman ever since she was a child and that is the first time she has ever embraced me for any reason. I mentored her to be what she is, and helped guide her to be who she wants." He said, looking to the doors where Rayna had vanished from sight. Then he turned to the trio of dwarves with a stern look on his face. "Whatever it is you dwarves are doing to make Rayna act this way, I suggest you keep doing it. I believe with all of you, my pupil will finally have a place where she is not only needed, but wanted the most."

Oin, despite his faulty ears, had found the man's words as profound as his companions did for none of them could think of what to say. As usual, Thorin recovered first. "We traveled across Middle-Earth with Rayna for roughly a year and at first, I thought her to be an unneeded addition to our company. Now, I don't believe that line of thinking anymore. I have come to believe we need her as much as she needs us, and she will always be welcome for as long as she desires to stay here."

"Strong words, no doubt of a strong king. I shall see to it this threat is truly ended, Thorin-_chieftain_. You and Greum-_elder_ will receive my report in three days time." Iain promised with a grim nod to the dwarf king.

Thorin returned the gesture, finding one more question to ask. "Was anyone else hurt during this venture?"

"No, Thorin-chieftain. Only Garbhan, and the elves patrolling the northern forest. I expect to hear of the survivor tomorrow at the earliest." The warrior returned, aware he might have to head back to the forest to ensure his sons and troop were able to leave without angering the ancient king that ruled it.

"Should Thranduil give you trouble, inform me immediately." Thorin responded firmly.

Iain blinked, having not expected this but was glad he had. He knew Greum could only do so much. "As you command, Thorin-_chieftain_." He said, giving the dwarf king a final bow prior to departing. He still had quite a bit of work to do.


	15. Chapter 15: Spirit Moon

I own nothing but my array of OCs such as Rayna. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Also, final chapter!

"Iii" = speech

"_Iii_" = translated speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 15: Spirit Moon

Time passed slowly, hours feeling like they went on for days even with Fili there to help pass it by. Ori, Nori and even Gloin appeared to check in on them, Dwalin still irritable but less so in the face of seeing Kili still unconscious. Even after speaking Eibhlin, seeing the wound in the dwarf's shoulder was like a stab at Rayna's heart, glad her friend had gotten to it so soon after it had been made. Her only hope now was it didn't scar. Though she knew dwarves took pride in their scars and tattoos, Rayna felt this wound wasn't meant to linger. She spoke to Eibhlin about it and received a sad frown from the older woman. "_I'm sorry sister, but there's no way to know if this will mark him or not. At least take pride that he survived this._"

"_Yes, I would if Kili were better known for actually thinking before acting._" Rayna groused tiredly, the stress of the day weighing heavily on her.

Eibhlin's brow furrowed, worry etched into her features. "_Is that so wrong?_"

Rayna sighed after a moment. "_No, but it would be nice sometimes._" She said, daring to smile fondly at the prone form some feet away. "_He can be a fool now and again…but he's my fool._"

"_A good match, you two._" The raven-haired woman commented, hazel brown orbs full of mirth for a brief moment.

"_Like you and Fili?_" Rayna shot back, causing her friend to stiffen. "_I've seen how you glance at one another._"

Shocked by the implication, Eibhlin was clearly fighting down a dark blush. "_T-that is nothing. I've just never seen a blonde dwarf before!_"

"_Don't think you can fool me, Eib. You're curious._" The brunette pressed knowingly, her lips curving at seeing her friend so off-balance.

Caught, Eibhlin finally admitted. "_I might be. Just a little._"

"_Only a little?_" Rayna inquired, skeptical.

Hazel brown orbs became sharp, the raven's voice hard. "_Yes, only that much._"

Rayna only smiled a little wider in triumph. "_Because that's believable._"

"_Don't chase this, Rayna. You have enough to worry over._" Eibhlin warned, irritated.

"_Just trying to lighten the mood, that's all._" The brunette muttered, her smile taking on a saddened edge. "_Besides, you won't know until you try._"

"_I'll be back with the next dressing._" Eibhlin said rather stiffly, marching out with Rayna's chuckles following her.

As the woman came back to sit by Kili's bed, Fili watched her curiously from where he sat on the other side. "Something you said?"

"In a sense." Rayna muttered, her smile regaining its strength. "So, Fili. Do you not know how to gaze a woman without looking awestruck?"

Caught off guard, Fili's blue eyes widened, the blonde dwarf clamoring for the right words. "I didn't-! I mean, I wouldn't-!"

"Relax brother. She was just as flustered about you." Rayna told him, amused by the older dwarf's nervous stammering.

Fili blinked, his eyes darting away to the doorway where the raven-haired shifter had gone before coming back, narrowed in suspicion. "You jest."

"I do not." Came Rayna's almost too casual answer. "You're both roughly the same age and she is talented as well as beautiful so there is little to think about."

Despite her words, Fili remained wary. "Since when are you a matchmaker?"

"Since you two are giving each other distant glances that have nothing to do with what's at hand." The brunette returned easily, making the blonde dwarf blink again. _He probably thought he wasn't that obvious._ "And also due to the fact your uncle might be having children of his own at some point. You may as well try and do the same should he fail."

Fili scowled at this, his defenses still raised. "Do you not wish to have children?"

"One day, but not until you and your uncle decide on whether you're having some of your own at some point. Try and keep the line of succession less confusing."

"Is it not early to be thinking of this?" the dwarf pressed, his mind seeming to realize the logic behind the woman's statements.

Rayna nodded, curious on why she was still meeting resistance. "Aye but it's bound to come up eventually. Why? Do you think Eibhlin is not what you picture in a bondmate?"

Fili hesitated. "I don't know. I always thought I'd find another dwarf. Your friend is pretty, I admit this but even if my uncle doesn't have any sons, I have to at least keep our line… pure in some way."

"Ah, dwarf politics." The woman muttered, finally understanding his fear. "Well, at the very least talk to her. See if she is a potential mate or just a friend. There is no harm in it."

The blonde dwarf stared for a moment. "You think so?"

Rayna let out a bark of laughter. "I know so. It is how shifter relationships work. Even if you were an elf or a human, maybe even a hobbit, she would not turn you away because you were of a different race. She may seek another shifter as you do a dwarf but having one like her at your back is still a good outcome. As a warrior and healer, an alliance with her could be the best outcome. For now, it's your uncle that must abide by tradition, not you."

"Still…."

"Any he has will be too young to rule anyway so you still have responsibilities, yes. But until such days, there is time." Rayna scolded, irritation rising at the dwarf's stubbornness. "Go and make use of it."

Yet the dwarf shook his head, determined. "No, I should be here."

"Fili Durin's son. Either go, or I'll make you go." Rayna told him sternly, ice blue eyes meeting sky blue, taking the dwarf off guard again.

"But Kili-!" he tried to protest.

"Will still be here when you return." The woman stated, quirking an eyebrow. "Have you known me to be wrong?"

Sighing in his defeat, Fili eventually nodded. "Alright, I'll go. But just this once!"

Rayna leaned back in her chair, smiling kindly. "Much luck to you, brother."

Fili gave her a skeptical glance as he left, her knowing smirk fading long before the blonde dwarf was out the door. Sleep poked at her eyes as it had for the past three hours, not wanting to slumber should Kili awaken anytime soon. Even with so much room, Rayna didn't want to jostle the dwarf by getting into the bed with him. Instead, she settled for the chair she was in, glad it was at least cushioned. At some point she must've dozed off as the touch of a hand on her shoulder jerked Rayna back to reality, blinking to stare at Eibhlin. Questions ready to be asked and waiting on the tip of her tongue didn't get the chance to be voiced at the woman's frown as well as her quiet statement. "The elves are here."

"What? So soon?" Rayna asked quietly, her voice rough from sleep.

Eibhlin nodded, handing her friend a mug of water. "You slept for three hours. We thought it best not to wake you but they are being most insistent."

Rayna stared, glad she'd already swallowed some of the water otherwise she would've choked. _Three hours? Felt like two minutes to me._ Glancing at the bed, Rayna saw the dwarf lying in it had yet to move. "Kili? What of him?"

"He has yet to wake but he is mending. Leave it to me." her friend assured her, taking the mug back so to let her stand.

"Right." The brunette muttered, wiping away the last vestiges of her nap. "Come get me if things change before I return?"

Eibhlin nodded, smiling kindly. "Of course."

Walking out into the hall, Rayna was able to put up a strong front upon seeing it was Legolas in his usual attire of green and brown, his blonde hair shining in the dark of the corridor lit only by torches. "Elf prince. Back so soon?" Rayna asked, getting the elf's attention as he had been turned slightly to the side.

"I am and my father is demanding answers." Legolas returned curtly. His stiff jaw and hard look in his blue eyes suggested he wasn't pleased.

Rayna didn't even blink, frowning slightly. "Hard to answer when one doesn't even know the questions. Don't you agree?"

Legolas scowled at her words, obviously in no mood for her quips. "He simply wishes to know what is going on. Why his patrol was attacked and how the matter is being dealt with."

"It has been. The aggressor was found and killed, his head brought back as proof. I'm sure Greum or Iain can show it to you."

"I am told the man was a shifter. Is this true?" the elf demanded, glaring.

Shifting uncomfortably more out of habit than anything else, Rayna nodded. "Yes, and a crazed one. He sought what he couldn't have and when the true extent of his crimes was uncovered, he was banished. Only now did he return to do more damage, leading to his death."

"That I understand, but why you?"

Rayna faltered. "That is…complicated."

"Then explain it!" Legolas almost shouted, his fury showing.

Bristling at the command, Rayna thought about shouting back at the elf as she didn't want to explain things for a second time. Still, she knew he wouldn't stop hounding around until he knew, so the brunette gave in. "His name is…_was_ Garbhan. I met him nearly a half century ago while training to be a warrior. He was charming, polite and considerate. At first." Pausing more to find the right words than for effect, Rayna continued after a moment. "He thought due to my…reclusive nature that I would be an easy target to manipulate, to abuse and toss aside but I'd already sensed the depravity within him long before he became violent. Then, five years later, he tried the same act again but it only enraged him more when I turned him away. When it was discovered he'd repeated this same pattern with other women throughout the tribe, he was banished."

Legolas stared in shocked quiet for a moment, his voice returning enough to ask. "So he chooses now to attack you? Why?"

"We may be able to hide from other races but it's difficult to hide from one another. He must've seen how many of our warriors were mobilizing and followed. Due to his…affliction any chance of blending among us would've been impossible so I imagine he waited until the right time to strike." Rayna explained, as that was the assumption everyone was going with until it was learned exactly how the rogue shifter had been able to find her.

"And the dwarf prince?" the elf went on, anger having faded into wariness now.

Rayna sighed tiredly, inwardly glad she wasn't going to have a shouting match with the prince for no reason. "He's more or less unharmed, if a little beat up. He resisted as best he could so to give his rescuers a chance at felling his captor. And he succeeded."

"And this Garbhan…he is dead?"

"Truly dead. It's rather hard not to be with your body reduced to no more than ash and your head in a bag." Rayna muttered dryly, her expression showing her sympathy over the fallen elves. "The patrol my people found was in Garbhan's way, and he killed them so they couldn't report him."

Legolas nodded slowly, accepting the information. After a moment, he seemed to find a new line of inquiry to follow. "Do you know Benneit and Asgall?"

Rayna blinked. _Two more names I didn't think I'd be hearing today._ "I do, they are my mentor's sons. I trained with them for years. They are talented with both swords and herbs. I'm certain their memories will back my words."

The elf prince was silent, processing her words. His sky blue eyes were hard as jewels when he ventured another question. "Did he harm you?"

Stiffening more out of instinct than anything, Rayna shook her head. "He tried but I defended myself, leading to his discovery. Garbhan was dealt with swiftly then, like he has been now. Only his madness got him killed, same as it got him thrown from our society and into the wilds." She explained, taking in the elf's look of surprise. "A case such as this is so rare, it is not uncommon for them to take so long to have any sort of conclusion. Our laws are strict enough to keep things like this from happening with the sane but the ones like Garbhan? There is no helping them."

"Were you part of finding him?"

"No, it was me Garbhan was after. I think my defiance was what sent him over the edge and I was too difficult to find in order to strike against until now. Had I gone after him like I wanted, and how he knew I would, I could've very easily been killed or wounded at this moment." Rayna paused, her pain finally bleeding through her cool mask. "As would Kili."

By now, the elf prince's eyes had widened considerably. "That is why you two spoke as you did in the forest. I thought I understood but now I see it. You care for him."

"And he for me. His uncle, brother and the company earned my friendship but Kili? He earned much more." Rayna told him, seeing no reason to deny it. The elf and his kin would probably find out eventually.

Legolas nodded shakily, true empathy appearing on his pale features. "Is he well?"

"I'm told he will be but he's yet to wake since they brought him back." The shifter woman stated, turning at the sound of footsteps behind her to see Eibhlin was coming out. "Ah, this is my mentor's daughter, Eibhlin. She was also present when her father and brothers found your patrol."

The pair nodded respectfully to one another, the blonde elf giving the raven-haired woman a curious look. "So you can say that this Garbhan killed them?"

Eibhlin nodded grimly, biting at her lip. "I can. As a healer I know what shifters can do to another person. My brothers and I did what we could for your subordinate. How is he?"

"Weak but he will recover. How much is hard to say." Legolas responded sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Should he require more of my aid, I'm willing to assist." Eibhlin said in a sincere voice, turning to Rayna in order to say. "_If you could help me with the new set of bandages, sister._"

"_In a moment._" The brunette returned, looking back at the blonde elf even as her friend walked back into the rooms beyond. "I trust you're satisfied?"

"My father will be pleased to know the outcome, yes."

Rayna stared, an eyebrow quirking at the deflection. "That's not what I asked you."

Legolas flinched possibly out of reflex. "You have always been honest, and I've no reason to doubt you."

"Well I've no reason to lie so there should be no doubting anything." Rayna shot back, giving the elf a searching look. "But it's nice to know you're finally being your own person."

The blonde man nodded, his expression distant. "There is much I don't know."

"If everyone knew everything, the world would just be boring." The brunette woman quipped, her features taking on a knowing edge. "Very much unlike what is going on between you and Tauriel."

Blue eyes widened marginally at the statement prior to looking away. "She does not show any affection to me."

"Not yet. But she might if you act. After all, you're just as curious about the world beyond your forest as she is. Why not share in that?" Rayna inquired, finding it odd such a confident man was hesitating.

Legolas scowled. "My father-."

_Ah, that's why._ Rayna thought, cutting him off shortly. "Has clouded his heart in so much darkness it's a wonder it's not there anymore. His skepticism has no place in telling you where your heart is trying to guide you."

"Even though he is my king, and I am under his rule?" the elf prince asked, baffled.

Ice blue orbs rolled at the question, making Rayna want to hit the man upside his head for being so shortsighted. "Kings only rule the land and the people that live on it, not the hearts and minds of the people themselves. Show Tauriel not only do you share her interests but also her attraction, there's no telling where it will lead you." Even as she finished speaking, an idea was born in her mind, causing the woman to grin almost impishly. "In fact, why not bring her to the winter solstice?"

Unlike all the other people in her life, the blonde elf seemed more curious than suspicious over her words. "Why?"

"To learn of course. You might even see a few things worth knowing." Rayna told him, mock annoyance filling her voice. "And rumor is we might get a spirit moon this year."

The elf blinked, thrown by the odd name. "Spirit moon?"

Rayna couldn't help but grin at this, delighted that she had the man's attention on the matter. "You'll see. Go home, elf prince and fetch your maiden. Show your father his word can only stretch so far."

Legolas nodded slowly, understandably skeptical of what he was being told. "I will think on it."

"Think fast. You have six days." Rayna told him, leaving without another word so to face the sobering reality of the situation at hand. Still, she couldn't help the smile that stuck to her lips as she walked in.

Looking up to see her return, Eibhlin's form sagged tiredly at her expression. "_Oh what have you done now?_"

"_Nothing too terrible. Anything?_" Rayna asked, allowing the last of the smile to fade at seeing Kili's exposed wound. She had seen it before and seeing it now was no better. The wound wasn't very big but it was red and inflamed earlier, only now was it the natural fairness of the rest of the dwarf. As for the exposed muscle it had clearly begun to scab over.

Setting the old bandages aside, Eibhlin picked up the fresh ones while Rayna got the paste mix newly concocted in a wooden bowl. "_He sleeps still, and the bleeding has stopped. It would seem our madman only wanted to cause pain and not damage._"

"_And if he still lived, I'd have cut off Garbhan's hand myself. At least the herbs are working well. Should we not wake him? He was struck over the head._" Rayna muttered, applying the greenish paste with practiced ease, careful not to prod too much unless she woke Kili to the pain he might feel from it.

Next to her, the raven-haired woman shook her head, beginning to wrap up the dwarf's shoulder once Rayna pulled away. "_He claimed only to being dizzy when I spoke to him so his body must by fixing the damage while he sleeps. The most he needs right now is rest._"

Rayna nodded solemnly, moving forward to help keep Kili in the right position as her friend worked. "_Doesn't make this any easier._"

"_I know but you must remain strong._" Eibhlin said, tying off her work after a moment and giving Rayna a concerned glance. "_At least go to your own room, get some rest._"

Instead of admitting that leaving would only drive her mad, Rayna went for the closest thing to distraction she could think of, smiling once more. "_Only if you plan on telling me about you and Fili after you both left earlier._"

Predictably, Eibhlin's face broke into a dark blush, eyes wide and mouth working. "_You are a truly devious woman, I'll have you know._" She hissed, barely containing her voice so not to wake their patient.

Chuckling softly, Rayna went on. "_So, details?_"

"_I don't have to tell you anything!_" Eibhlin protested, flustered.

"_No fun. Were he awake I'm sure Kili would agree with me._" Rayna retorted in mock irritation.

Hazel brown orbs hard as rock, Eibhlin pointed a finger at her friend. "_I'll be back in a few hours and you'd better get some rest._"

Rolling her eyes almost dramatically, Rayna flopped down into her chair. "_Oh fine, don't tell me of the fruits of my labor. Leave me in the dark. It's not like convincing the blasted man to even talk to you was a challenge or anything._"

That last part caught Eibhlin's attention, the raven-haired woman's eyes narrowing as she asked. "_How do you mean?_"

"_No, my lips are sealed. You had your chance and you missed it._" Rayna said, smirking when her words only made Eibhlin all the more frustrated.

"_I'm telling Vera about this when she returns._" The woman said, voice low and angry at being fooled. "_She'll set you straight, you bloody imp._"

"_She has yet to succeed!_" Rayna called out as the woman stomped out of the room.

The mirth and smiles faded sooner than natural, neither of the women keen on upholding the falsehood for very long. At least Eibhlin seemed to appreciate what Rayna was trying to do, leaving with the promise of coming back for the next round of herbs and bandages. As it was probably close to midnight, Rayna having failed to have dinner and Fili had yet to return, the woman didn't see any real reason to move except to find a book worth reading. The one Rayna found was one of the few she owned and was in a language she understood, while its almost mint condition was due to her having read it over and over on and off for years. Settling into the chair by Kili's bed again, Rayna was able to get at least ten pages past where she'd last marked it with a strip of leather before sleep demanded her attention. She tried to hold out for another three pages but found her vision wasn't cooperating. Having leaned back far enough for her legs to stretch out properly, Rayna soon discovered her reclined position only made it harder to fight off the slumber pulling her down. Not wanting to drop the book on the floor, the woman settled the tome onto her lap and decided it wouldn't hurt to shut her eyes for a few minutes. As she drifted away, someone must've come in for something large and soft was being draped over her form, possibly a blanket. Shifting under the newly laid fabric, Rayna's eyes slipped open long enough to see Fili's warm smile before she fell dead asleep.

Kili woke slowly and in pain, his head no longer pounding but still hurting like he'd been in a fight he couldn't remember. Then what he'd endured came rushing back and he nearly sat up like a spring in a trap, eyes wide and searching. He must've made some form of noise for there were people there to fill his blurred vision, blinking so he could recognize Fili and Eibhlin, the shifter woman who'd helped him. Both appeared delighted to see him, his brother's eyes prickled with tears. "Kee, thank the gods."

Astonished at seeing his brother though he instinctively knew where he was, Kili couldn't help feeling baffled. His memories were a jumble in his head. "Fee? Where-?"

"You're home, you're safe." Fili told him, overjoyed at seeing his brother awake. "Do you remember?"

Kili nodded slowly, glad he wasn't dizzy anymore. "Well enough, even if my head is aching." He said, glancing around and frowning to see no one else. "Where's Rayna?"

Blinking, Eibhlin moved so he could see, Kili's brown eyes widening at Rayna's sleeping form in a chair less than two feet away covered in a blanket he recognized as one of theirs. Next to him, the raven-haired woman was talking. "She's been here all night, waiting for you to wake up. Your brother says she didn't fall asleep until very late last night."

As stunned as he was by this, Kili found he had nothing to say about it. Instead, he moved on to his next question. "Where is uncle?"

"Making sure no one else is going to try and steal you away again. Not that we'd let them, after everything." Fili said, another teary smile nearly splitting his face in half. "We've all been so worried, everyone wants to visit you!"

"They will have to wait until your sibling is better." Eibhlin told the blonde, her hands coming forth to gently poke at Kili's head, pulling away with cool satisfaction. "Thankfully, nothing was broken as I think Garbhan needed you alive. I have medicines for the pain but your arm is to remain still until the bandages are ready to be removed."

Kili winced, remembering very distinctly how much the wound had hurt along with how it was made. "Has she seen it?"

Eibhlin's features softened in empathy. "She has and wishes she could have killed Garbhan for it. Ever since learning of your return, Rayna has not left once." She said, her voice hinting at awe at the idea. "You must be very special to earn such a treatment."

A swirling mix of emotions filled Kili to the brim, most of all affection that the woman had been so steadfast. "I did the same for her…a while back."

"Hm, then the favor is returned. We go to inform your uncle and to seek you proper food as you've not eaten in almost two days. Come Fili." Eibhlin said almost too quickly, pulling Fili along as she lead the way out the door and leaving Kili alone with the slumbering captain.

The dark-haired dwarf could barely wait for more than a few seconds after the doors to his room shut to get out of bed and approach the sleeping woman. Distantly he was glad his legs still worked properly, even if the stone under his feet was a bit cold. Using his good arm, Kili grabbed Rayna's shoulder and shook it. When she didn't wake, he tried again, calling out. "Are you pretending again?"

Ice blue eyes slipped open, gazing at him with an unfocused stare. "Kili?" Rayna asked tiredly, frowning as she blinked the sleep away. Realizing it really was him, standing there with a grin on his face, the woman exclaimed. "Kili!"

The dwarf had no time to react as the woman all but jumped forward to grab him in a hug, blanket falling to the floor along with a book that had been hidden under its folds. The embrace was gentle but warm, Kili trying to return it best as he could. Having himself lifted off the ground was a strange experience but he ignored in favor of saying. "It's alright, I'm alright."

As quickly as she'd brought him close, the woman pulled away, her expression a conflicting glower of sadness and fury. "No it's not! Even if I hadn't known it was Garbhan or someone else I should've-!" Rayna stopped herself, glaring as tears threatened to fall. "For the first time, I didn't know what to do."

Kili mentally kicked himself, seeing the woman before him in pain like a stab to the heart in his mind. "But it's over, I'm here now."

"And you easily could be dead and I would-!" her voice cracked, legs bending so to sit back into the chair again, holding onto the dwarf's tunic like he would vanish if she let go. "It's almost as though I'm cursed in some way and I don't know what I could've done to deserve it."

"You did nothing to warrant such a thing and don't you dare think that way! You had no way of predicting that madman would appear as he did." Kili protested, frowning deeply even as he went on. "Even if I've no idea who he was or what he wanted of you, none of this is your fault."

Rayna let out a choked laugh. "Such wisdom coming from the man who claimed to have parasites to avoid being eaten by trolls?"

Kili blinked, finding his response coming a bit slower as he recalled the incident, blushing slightly at the idea that the woman had again heard more than she let on. "Claimed, yes. Have, absolutely not."

"Even if they were, as you said, 'the biggest parasites'?" Rayna continued, a tired smile helping to brighten her face.

"I'm trying to comfort you and you mock me?" the dwarf asked, amused nonetheless.

"How can I not? You don't exactly have the best record in terms of 'best statements to make' or anything." She said, her voice dry but smile wide at her witticism. "One wrong word and you cause all kinds of insane situations."

"I do not!" Kili protested, feigning irritation.

Rayna only chuckled. "It could be worse?"

Kili faltered at this, not about to admit that he'd been wrong at the time. "Well I honestly thought that particular event was over."

"Telling me to leave?"

"We discussed that!"

"Yes and I hit you for it. I'd hit you now if you weren't already in bad shape." Rayna told him, lifting him up again to set the dwarf back onto the bed. Kili was more than glad to be off the cold floor, even if he was being carried about like a child.

"Because you love me so much not to?" he asked, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Rayna didn't even blink. "Keep pushing, see what happens." She said dryly, rearranging the blankets so the dwarf was covered by them again. "Besides, I have dealt with your puppy look from those younger than both of us many times. Don't think being quaint will save you."

"At least I tried." Kili muttered demurely, though his smirk suggested otherwise as he leaned back against the pillows.

"And you failed. Miserably." Rayna stated dryly, finally glancing about in confusion that they were alone. "Where's Fili? I thought he'd be here."

Kili found his answer coming out almost awkwardly. "He and your friend Eibhlin left to get food. Together."

The woman's eyebrows rose at the statement. "Oh? Together or _together,_ together?"

"No, just…together. Why? What have you done?" Kili asked, frowning.

Rayna sighed dramatically, exasperated. "Why must people ask like I've laid out some form of trap? Honestly, I only made suggestions, not outright declarations."

"Such as?" the dwarf inquired, curious of what had been going on without his notice.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the woman didn't hesitate. "Like your brother could be someone my friend and your savior might be interested in." she scoffed at Kili's incredulous look. "Oh it was obvious! They were giving each other these less than subtle glances! Like how I know you did when you look at me."

"You are intriguing." The dwarf admitted, certain any other words might get him in trouble.

Rayna smirked. "Not so confident in your poetic commentary, are you?"

"I know you like to remain humble." Kili responded with a smile of his own.

"That I do." She said with a laugh, turning to see Eibhlin and Fili come walking in with trays of food in hand. "Sister, why did fail to keep your promise?"

"Oh hush, he wanted to wake you, not us." Eibhlin shot back, all but pushing one of the trays into her friend's hands. "Now eat! You've failed to do so ever since coming in here."

"What?!" Kili exclaimed in his shock though he had enough sense to take one of the trays from his brother.

"Just eat or I'll force it down your throat." Rayna growled, not up to explaining herself at the moment. _All the more reason to find something else to talk about._ Rayna thought, letting her tone become sly in nature. "So…Eib."

Having claimed Rayna's chair, Eibhlin glared at her. "Oh gods, start and I'll kick you out of here."

"No need to get hostile! Just trying to make conversation, help pass the time!" the brunette woman said innocently, looking to the blonde dwarf instead. "Unless Fili wishes to be more social on what took you both so long."

Fili's blush just over his mustache suggested he got what she meant even as Eibhlin scowled. "Rayna, I'm warning you."

"Oh fine, be a spoilsport." Rayna grumbled, once again turning the tables. "I'll just tell your brothers instead."

Eibhlin was pale in less than a second. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Rayna grinned. "I would."

"Brothers?" Fili asked quietly, having obviously not yet been informed of any family the raven-haired woman had.

Taking advantage of the dwarf's ignorance, Rayna nodded. "And her father. He'll be so happy—oof!" her next sentence was cut off due to a pillow getting the woman right in the face.

"Enough out of you, schemer!" Eibhlin hissed angrily, her face turning a rather interesting shade of pink.

Tossing the pillow back, Rayna wasn't about to be silenced. "Don't deny it! At least you'll have someone to take you to the solstice for once!"

"Solstice?" Kili inquired now, he and his brother too confused by things to say much.

Neither woman answered, for Eibhlin had gotten to her feet, food abandoned in her palpable fury. "I'm going to leave before I do something I truly regret. Perhaps when I come back, you'll be more willing to be mature for once." She snarled, turning on her heel and marching out without so much as acknowledging the dwarves.

The doors swung open at the woman's hands, nearly slamming shut and leaving the trio alone to sit in awe. Only Rayna was the only one unaffected, muttering. "That went well."

"Did you have to do that?" Fili asked, wondering just what had spurred the argument.

Still seated on the edge of Kili's bed, the brunette woman scoffed. "Oh trust me, it was a much needed thing. She'll come around."

Fili sighed, weariness weighing down on him though it was still early morning. "Yes but did you have to do it that way?"

Rayna gave the blonde dwarf an amused stare. "Most everyone I know is older than me in some way but more often than not, I'm older in terms of thinking. Acting the way I did just now is simply my way of acting like the child I never got to be."

"Why is that?"

The shifter shrugged again, nonchalant. "Too busy trying to survive. Food, clothes, clean water, not get run over, killed or nabbed in some way. Way more important than playing with dolls or some such."

"And what is this solstice you spoke of?" Kili asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

At this, the woman simply grinned. "Give it a week. You'll see."

The days passed slowly, mostly filled with well-wishers and Eibhlin performing her duty in keeping Kili from getting an infection. His wound happened to be too wide to sew up, but she didn't dare to allow it to remain open as it was. Schooling Rayna on what to do in case the injury acted up when she wasn't present, Eibhlin mostly busied herself with the many patients who hadn't been stable enough to take back to their respective lands. Those well enough to leave were escorted home in a trickle that many hoped wouldn't become a flood. Yet it was well known they couldn't house the myriad of people forever, even when Thorin wasn't so cruel as to turn them out simply for being unable to walk home. Even then, the whispers of the coming solstice never slowed, making it nearly all the shifters ever spoke of much to the sheer and complete bafflement of their dwarf helpers. When asked of the coming event, all simply gave wistful smiles and low chortles but little else on the matter. Eventually, Thorin nearly snapped and demanded outright. "Rayna, you must tell me of this solstice of yours. Your people's lack of cooperation is most infuriating."

Rayna's answering laugh nearly had the dwarf king fuming. "Thorin-_chieftain_, just because you think they won't say anything is actually because they _can't_ say anything."

Thorin's brow furrowed, the monarch puzzled by her words. "How do you mean?"

"It's our New Year celebration, much like how Durin's Day is for the dwarves. And because more often than not, what happens at the solstice is beyond description, as any words used may fall short in conveying the meaning." The woman responded, more than happy to be as cryptic as possible.

_It's moments like these I honestly want to hit this woman. Damn her for sitting so far away._ Thorin inwardly cursed, somehow maintaining his calm in the face of his growing irritation. "Can you say of what it entails?"

"Drinking, songs, games, harrowing tales of years gone and battles past, also occasionally dancing." Rayna listed off the top of her head, smiling as she added. "The rest…is best seen."

"Are there any rituals involved?" Ori called from his end of the table, sounding innocent and curious as ever.

The woman didn't speak a moment, clearly searching her memory for the answer. "Not particularly. Only that what occurs is often unique and memorable."

"We will not be asked to do anything strange?" Dwalin grumbled, as the warrior dwarf was opposed to the idea of somehow offending someone without meaning to.

"Of course not! Think of it as one giant party with some…supernatural aspects." Rayna muttered, smirking deviously. "Only appear as you would anywhere and let the fun begin!"

"And where do your people normally hold this…event?" Thorin cut back in as he was just as curious, glad that the lone shifter in their party was being forthcoming.

Rayna blinked, puzzled. "Outside. Where else?"

"No, where _exactly?_" the dwarf king stated rather pointedly, trying not to glower.

Getting his meaning, the woman quickly amended her response. "Oh, I think where we can see the moon the best so anywhere between here and Dale."

"Why did you tease Eibhlin about taking someone to this solstice?" Fili asked from across the table, giving the shifter woman a questing stare.

"I don't know Fili, why would I?" Rayna muttered, smirking when the blonde dwarf nearly choked on his mead and turned red. Chuckling, the woman explained. "Anyone not with a partner of some kind, be it a sibling, friend and whatnot is often forced into assisting in the festivities. Keep things civil."

"Is that what you've done each time this solstice is held?" Balin inquired, finding it almost predictable the woman acted like a keeper to those around her no matter who they were.

Rayna huffed in mild irritation. "At the very least. Mostly in helping Vera and other parents keep their children from going too wild and harming each other." She paused, once again taking their present situation into account. "As most of the people here will be warriors, expect quite a few tests of strength spurred by drunken gloating."

"That is common?" Dwalin spoke up, his gruff voice barely giving away his interest.

"It's best done sober and through proper contest, not on a whim with muddled heads. But you'll see it all the same. Perhaps you might try your hands at it, see how you fare."

The warriors present nodded appreciatively at this idea, Gloin seeming to think of a new question none of them had voiced. "Would it even be allowed?"

"The rules would have to be modified but yes, it's allowed. In fact, any race that appears is allowed to do as they please. So long as what is done, mutual or not, by those attending the solstice never devolves into senseless violence of course." Rayna told them, smirking as most at the table burst into excited chattering. Their animation helped allow her to aid Kili without either of them being noticed as the dwarf still couldn't use his arm very well. Bofur was more than happy to lend a hand when conversation wasn't distracting the toymaker, making sure the younger dwarf got a proper share of food. Rayna was content to sit around and listen to all of her new kin chat away until she noticed Kili was showing the first signs of weariness. Nudging the dwarf, Rayna smiled at him. "Up with you. I think sleep calls your name."

"I'm not that tired." The dwarf protested, frowning even when the woman persisted.

"Say what you like but you're going. Come, we likely need to change those bandages anyway." Rayna told him, urging him to rise so they could both depart. Kili sighed but didn't resist until they were just out the door and in the hall.

"Why not have Fili do it? Or Oin? You don't have to follow me around." He said, not wanting to be the reason the shifter captain missed out on anything exciting.

"I'm just as able to attend to this as anyone with the right knowledge. You coming up with some lame excuse isn't going to aid you here." Rayna said calmly, not budging in her insistence in getting the dwarf back to his room.

After possibly a few minutes Kili spoke up again. "Are you blaming yourself? For not being able to keep that man from coming after me, or from hurting me?"

Rayna's steps faltered, her expression a vision of surprise and contemplation. "There is no blame on anyone but him. I shot Cormac in the leg during target practice and he didn't blame me for it. He nearly cut me in two while we were sparring but I never blamed him for that mishap either. Both times we dealt with the others wounds and later laughed it off like it was no different than a joke well-spoken. I don't think either of us will have anything to laugh over when it comes to this but, for all of my years being alone, I seem to have developed a habit of caring for other people." Finally she smiled at him, amused though exactly how Kili found he couldn't think of anything. "You and the others are kin to me and no amount of complaining is going to change that."

"You're not going to carry me are you?" he asked, glad they were alone when he voiced the inquiry.

The woman chuckled. "Only if you fall over. Now march."

Kili groaned but didn't resist this time, scowling at the triumphant smirk his companion wore on her face. Yet he couldn't deny that having their roles put into reverse felt nice, as he'd worried himself to death whenever Rayna was laid low by her injuries and overuse of power, maybe more so whenever she pulled away from the company in her emotional turmoil. Now though, Kili knew there was no escape, the woman in question shushing him quietly when pain forced the dwarf to groan as she helped him out of his jacket and tunic. He certainly didn't like the way Rayna seemed to frown at the wound, the gash exposed to the air and Kili believing the woman's mind was going someplace dark. "What is it?" he asked after a minute or two of silence.

Ice blue eyes met deep brown, the woman looking away to examine the hole in his skin a moment longer with an absent tone. "This is healing better than believed. Your arm and shoulder will continue to be sore but you'll be able to move freely within at least another week."

"Yet you frown. Why?" Kili pressed, frowning in turn.

Rayna blinked, smirking, picking up a small jar from the night table and began to get some of the dark green paste onto her fingers. "I'm pondering how much of this poultice to cover it with. The wound isn't all that big anymore which is good." She told him, spreading some of the thick poultice onto the wound, the mixture of cold and pain making Kili wince. By the time it was wrapped up again Kili felt sleep tugging at him again.

It wasn't long before a question dared escape his lips, as the woman before him had always remained in the chair by his bed or went elsewhere whenever he slept. "Did you want to stay here tonight?"

The woman stared, having only refrained from sleeping next to her chosen out of concern one of them might move the wrong way, making his present condition worse. Still she watched him curiously. "Is that what you want?"

"I just…I'd understand if you wanted to be in your own rooms should something arise so not to disturb me." Kili said, hoping his words didn't come out as some form of excuse to send her away. He'd missed Rayna being next to him, as he'd taken to sleeping in a separate area with his brother like he'd always done. Now, he felt slightly guilty that maybe the woman felt doleful at their lack of keeping up their new habit. "That's all."

To his surprise, and relief, Rayna only smirked at him. "All else can wait." She said, ridding them both of their boots before shedding her jacket, nudging the dwarf further onto the mattress so they both had space. Situating themselves so Kili was lying on his good shoulder, the pair soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's warmth.

Standing just at the front gates of Erebor two days later, the company found themselves in a state of quiet anticipation of the night to come. Even though it was calm outside, it was still cold so they all wore furs and thick boots to ward off the wintry chill. Unlike the last time the city emptied, it wasn't due to some giant flying lizard intent on killing all in its path for the riches within. At least now none of them feared some force would appear to steal their reclaimed gold, though it didn't keep Thorin from becoming irritable. Rayna had told them to wait by the gates for her two hours ago and the dwarf king was getting tired of waiting. His ire faded some when the woman did appear, dressed as warmly as them and smiling as she asked. "Ready?"

"For some time, yes." Thorin grumbled loudly, trying to push down his ire enough to sound at least somewhat patient. "I trust it is a short walk?"

"No, it's a long one that would take up most of the night. Which is why, Thorin King, we're going my way." The brunette woman said with a confident smirk that had the dwarves staring like she'd grown another head.

Kili was naturally the first to raise his voice. "What?! No, that's too dangerous! Surely you recall last you did such a thing."

"I've done it plenty since and with little consequence. Besides, nearly everyone is there by now and if we don't go, we'll be late!" Rayna told him, the way her smile faltered a touch showed that she wasn't discounting his words.

"Alright but if one thing feels wrong-!" the dwarf began, giving the woman a meaningful look.

"I will stop, promise." Rayna said, smiling broadly as she took hold of the dwarf's coat and waited until everyone had linked themselves to one another. "Hold on!"

The jump was short and thrilling, for those experiencing it for the first time crying out in shock as they were made into something unseen and taken over the lands around their mountain home. Well away from Erebor's front gates and the valley that once held so much death just a number of weeks prior they could see people gathered among the snowy hills, moving around with leisurely purpose. A few even moved as if sensing their arrival, allowing Rayna and the dwarves to land without falling on top of anyone. As they became solid again, Dori was calling out excitedly. "Mahal's Hammer! That was remarkable!"

"Why, thank you!" Rayna called back with a grin. Looking around, already sturdy benches made from logs were being put together around fire pits full of tall spires of majestic crystals ranging from blood red, sunny orange and pale yellow. Already the gems were using their power to push away the closest snow and ice to reveal muddy dirt.

At one of the pits, Benneit stood among a few other shifters next to his brother Asgall, both men grinning broadly as the first shouted to her. "_Sister, you're here! Come, there is much to do still!_"

His call though playful made Rayna stiffen minutely, glowering as she yelled back. "_Not even five minutes…I have my own tasks dammit! Complete yours as you should!_"

The pair only laughed as she tossed poorly made snowballs at them, driving the two men off and much to the amusement of those gathered. "Idiots." The woman grumbled aloud, dusting snow off her gloved hands.

Only mildly baffled at the interaction, Fili spoke up. "What was that about?"

"Trying to rope me into the preparations, the lazy fools. But I plan on actually having fun this year. This way." Rayna instructed, hoping to lead them deep into the many rings of benches around them. "Might as well find good spots for when it truly starts."

"When is that?" Bofur inquired as they all marched along behind the woman, his voice giving away the anticipation they all felt.

Rayna didn't look back even though they could hear her smile. "Nightfall and the stars begin to show. Everything is meant to reach its height when the moon arises. The hours afterwards are for eventually calming down and then clean up."

"Why are there crystals everywhere?" Dwalin almost demanded, baffled at the very unusual formations.

At this the woman did turn, smirking. "Fire quartz. They can hold heat better and longer than wood, and it saves on what is used. Just be careful not to touch them lest you want to be burned."

"Are they natural?" Balin asked, awe easy to hear.

"Possibly. I've never really needed them so I imagine only those who specialize in fire and earth really knows where to even find them. Either way, they will serve well as they do every year." She said, pausing at one bench ring atop a small hill, glancing around with a keen eye before stepped towards it. "This spot looks good enough."

Not about to question the woman's remark, the dwarves set about choosing spots on the benches, finding the logs had not only been cut in half but their exposed wood had been worn smooth. To possibly prevent splintering, there seemed to be a thin layer of polish and no amount of snow held to it. After a few minutes, they also realized Rayna's comment about the tall rocks was also true for they barely felt the cold once they settled down. While more and more people seemed to appear around them, Thorin broke the easy air with a question as he pointed at a group of people moving around, green bands pinned to their sleeves. "Who are they?"

Turning to see what he was indicating, Rayna seemed faintly disinterested in who she saw. "Game masters. They always go around searching for anyone interested in any matches that may be held tonight. Can't play if they don't expect you, else the numbers would be off."

"Can anyone play?" Ori asked, his tone edging on hopeful.

Chuckling, the brunette woman nodded. "Of course. You might want to ask the rules first. Some of our contests are meant for our kind alone while others are for mixed entries. I'm sure you will find something interesting."

This sparked a new bout of chattering among the dwarves, all of them seeking to test their skills at something new. In the midst of their babble, Dori stood up as he found something new to focus on in the distance. "Is that…the elf prince?"

All turning to see, they saw it was Legolas in clothes of almost pure white and grey, Tauriel at his side and Thranduil not far behind with at least four guards at his back. All were in pale attire, the elf king ever-regal with his forest crown. Rayna had to keep the frown off her face upon seeing the elf king, instead muttering. "So it is." Standing up as there were more people around than there had been an hour ago, the brunette waved an arm and called out. "Over here!"

Legolas's blue eyes fell on her quickly, weaving through the small crowd to nod respectfully at her once he was close enough. "Captain, kind of you to invite us." He said, giving the woman a kind smile Rayna could see was truly sincere.

"Indeed. Come, find a seat." She told them, ignoring Thranduil like always so not to dull the mood with her disdain for the man. Instead Rayna decided to return the blonde prince's smile as he and Tauriel took up the space next to Fili just beside Kili and herself. "I was wondering if you'd even appear."

The blonde prince nodded, his brilliant eyes daring to glance at his king and patriarch seating himself on an open bench near Thorin. At the very least neither monarch seemed intent on glowering at one another. "My father was…curious to see what this holiday of yours entails."

"I'm sure. It's not normal to have a king in attendance, much less two. But I think they'll both find something to help occupy their time." the brunette shifter remarked, glad the evening was already off to a good start.

"Will that even be possible?" Legolas muttered with a slight frown, as if doubting such a thing would even exist.

The bark of laughter Rayna let out caught everyone's attention, as did her words. "Elf prince, we shifters are open to all, no matter their blood. A good number of the warriors here are of half-blood, of nearly all races. Trust me, we can find something to please both dwarves and elves."

Rayna's words rang true when the game masters came through with a whole list of things from full-contact sparring to something called soccer, archery, wrestling and races. Word of a dance area being cordoned off raised a few brows that Rayna pointedly ignored. Another group came through taking food orders, leaving with the promise of delivering all requested throughout the night. More than once, people kept trying to rope Rayna into lending a hand but she held strong, insistent on sitting things out for once. At one point, at least five women teamed up to approach her. "_Come now sister, even Eibhlin has decided to take part in things. You should as well._"

Irritated that her pursuers just wouldn't let up, Rayna openly glared at the women as she tried not to seethe, demanding. "_I want to spend the solstice with my chosen. Why is that so hard to accept?_"

The group of females shifted under her gaze, having the grace to appear guilty in their persistence. The blonde that acted as the spokesperson pressed on regardless. "_All we ask is one event. One that you are the best at, since none we've asked can match your performance. We will ask no more, we promise._"

"_Just the one, for the play?_" Rayna asked, wary as their expressions brightened.

The blonde nodded vigorously, sapphire eyes almost glimmering in the light of the fire quartz all around them. "_Yes, just that._"

Rayna frowned, calculating their request along with all the events she hoped to participate in through the night. Sighing heavily, she found that of everything, their appeal was the most reasonable. "_Only if the years from now are mine to spend as I wish. I only do this because you are desperate._"

Delighted, the women smiled and began to almost dance in place in their victory. "_We accept! One of us will fetch you when the time is near._" The blonde told her, leading her friends away and leaving Rayna to return back to her spot next to Kili.

"Is everything alright?" the dwarf asked, having watched the exchange curiously.

Unable to hide her smile, Rayna gave him a gentle nudge with her shoulder. "A simple compromise, nothing to worry over, I promise. We have all night until they dare pull me away."

"For what?" Kili pressed, hoping to gain the answer by smiling in turn.

To his disappointment, Rayna only snickered. "Try not to pass out and you'll see."

As predicted, music and laughter filled the air once the sun vanished and the sunset faded so a starry blanket could envelope the sky above, food and drink being distributed equally. The game masters seemed intent on making a final pass and distributing armbands of varying colors Rayna was more than willing to explain. Laughter rang out, loud and free as stories and jokes were exchanged, as well as a few couples rising to dance in circles to the music. Raising a delicate brow at the antics around them, Thranduil spoke in his ever poised voice. "Are all events such as this so…spirited?"

"Of course, why not? More so after the time we've had on these very lands. What better way to celebrate the fallen and our victory than relaxing for once? Or is that another concept foreign to your kingdom?" Rayna inquired before sipping at the watered-down mead she'd asked for. There was no point to having fun if one was too drunk to participate, much less remember.

If Thranduil was bothered at the pointed question, the elf king hid it well. "We are capable of it, if a bit more…controlled."

"I'm sensing a theme here." the woman quipped, not as sharp but still amused. "Still, try and enjoy yourself. Communion is possible here, even with someone such as you."

The elf king looked ready to speak when another voice overruled his, a male jogging over as he called out. "Captain! The sparring matches are starting. You and your friends are to come if you hope to have a chance."

It wasn't long before most gathered were on their feet and moving through the organized chaos, Gloin sounding eager. "Are there prizes?"

"Only titles. We find winning is enough." Rayna chuckled back at him. "Just pin the right band to your arms and you'll be counted as a participant."

Their journey to the larger circle lined by fire quartz no bigger than a man's shoe took nearly five minutes, pausing just long enough to find racks had been put up covered in well carved weapons from swords to hammers. Upon seeing the array of weaponry, Balin frowned in puzzlement. "Wood?"

"The point is to spar, not kill. You'll find they'll do the job well enough. Now get out there, show them how real dwarves fight." The woman urged with a grin, hollering with the rest as Dwalin confidently stepped into the ring. His arrival was met in terms of shouts and clapping hands, some contemplating while all were approving.

The dwarf warrior used his wooden sword well, holding down his position in the ring for a good six long rounds before he was bested by a silver-haired man covered in almost as many scars as Azog had been. Hard-faced and stern, the man's expression broke to smile at Dwalin as he aided the dwarf to his feet and gave him a respectful bow, raising their arms so the bald man could leave in a shower of applause. Said warrior ducked his head at the praise, even clapping when his opponent was finally taken down after eight rounds. Rather than bow the man out, the pair embraced with bright smiles, Rayna having to explain the man had just been defeated by his son. Even when the younger man in question was named first in the contest, Dwalin humbly took second when called upon to the delight of all present. His opponent seemed more than content to claim third, once again hugging his son and bidding Dwalin good tidings on his victory. Thorin rather predictably got first in his turn in the ring, just barely outdoing one of Dain's dwarf warriors who was probably another fifty years older than him. Both dwarves were just as gracious in claiming the woven ribbons signaling their respective victories. Legolas and Tauriel surprised all by taking part in the many races, both elves coming in second to a rather young looking shifter girl with Fili and Kili left in the dust. She blushed prettily when the elves applauded at her victory. Rayna herself almost teased her opponents with their brush to the coveted spot before outrunning them in a burst of speed, even catching the closest of her challengers so they didn't trip. More than a few tried to get her to run again but the brunette woman humbly declined. The soccer matches after that were just as close, Rayna and Kili tag teaming their rivals more than once as Bombur guarded their goal posts. Neither really cared that their team lost, excitement and adrenaline working to take away the sting of loss as no one was silent no matter what. Everyone with a brain knew it was mostly due to allowing Ori score points as the nervous scribe had been reluctant at first. Seeing Balin and Dwalin run around had certainly been interesting, as had Bifur's impressive half-field goal against the shifter guard who'd jumped the wrong way.

Time spent at the archery field was brief mostly since Kili still couldn't use his arm that well just yet and Rayna had decided not to participate. Again Legolas took part instead, smiling deviously as he hit mark after mark with perfect accuracy. Most of his opponents were shifters of elven blood or other elves from other realms but still the blonde prince beat them all. Dwalin tried his hand again in the sparring by going into the wrestling circle, the lack of upper clothes revealing more tattoos and scars. In this the bald dwarf did win first much to his exuberant delight if the way he beamed uncharacteristically was to go by. All activity nearly stopped when people noticed the moon had joined the stars, many jumping and hollering in their elation. Many followed its path for a while prior to returning to their respective activities, more determined than ever to have their share of fun before the moon's apex.

Of all the events it was the sculpture contest that seemed to gain the most attention. With the use of pure elemental magic, dwarves and elves alike could only watch as beings and objects were brought to life with just the snow at their feet. Most were small and no taller than the dwarves themselves. The only person who came close was a sandy blonde man who crafted a small flock of birds to dance through the air with an almost tinny sounding song. It wasn't until Rayna stepped forward that most fell silent, watching eagerly to just what the brunette woman might do. Flexing her hands, she raised them slowly, causing many icy particles to rise with them in response. It wasn't long before they were clumping together to form the tiniest and most delicate of butterflies, the insects soon fluttering around despite the many exclamations. All the noise died down when said bugs began to come together in a pillar of light and color to briefly create a tree glowing, ethereal and as delicate as they were. The tree soon collapsed to be shaped into many eagles nearly as big as the giant ones that aided them weeks ago, the large predatory birds magnificent as they circled round and round in the air. Even they eventually came together to form a smaller version of Smaug who Rayna recalled well enough after just a few glimpses of the beast. With a loud roar the ice-made dragon climbed into the air where it burst apart in a shower of ice and sparks, lighting up the area for a good number of yards. Even as both faded from the sky, Rayna stood awkwardly in the silence, her hands back at her sides and meeting no one's eyes. It was quickly broken by enthusiastic whistles and howls from the crowd, the sudden noise making the woman jump. So inspired was his response, Kili nearly tackled her after darting forward, even as most everyone was losing their minds, pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek as he grinned. Rayna blinked owlishly before blushing darkly, smiling shyly under the shower of praise from him and the other dwarves. When facing the elves, Tauriel was by far the most thrown of them all, her grey eyes brightened in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't know I could." Rayna told the red-haired elf, smirking lightly when the woman's eyes almost popped out of her skull. Legolas seemed just as shocked while Thranduil dared look mildly impressed.

Most had calmed down when a loud horn blow ripped through the cool air, drawing the attention of all present. As she was their guide, Rayna found Bofur asking her. "What is it?"

"A finale of sorts, one I've been asked to take part in." she told them, looking to Kili with a nervous smile. "Wish me luck."

"The best kind." The dark-haired dwarf returned, watching her vanish into the crowd as they moved along with everyone else. No one ran or pushed, mostly allowing the dwarves by since they were shorter than most present. The trek took roughly ten minutes, everyone settling onto more benches this time situated along the slops of hills so all could look down at the perfectly semi-circle stage marked by more fire quartz, a small wooden platform that even had a curtain covering all behind it. Given that it covered most beyond it, one could only surmise it was meant to shield the people beyond from view until they were ready to appear. Since there was nothing on either side, it was also safe to say they were meant to come out, do their part and leave as they'd come with some form of subtlety. Situated around the stage's circular edge appeared to be numerous musicians, whispering among themselves as they checked their instruments. Flutes and other pipes let out fleeting chirps, harps and guitars strumming in search of the right tune. Once all were seated the makeshift band quieted, an almost deathly silence falling over the space to the point Thorin and his kin though they could hear their own hearts beating. In the hush, the music began, light as the air but wistful, the fire quartz by the curtain shining brighter just as the dark fabric was pulled apart to show a tall man dressed in elegant robes much akin to elven make. On his face was a mask, complete with ears to complete the illusion, wielding a sword that was a rather believable replica. The music shifted to a hardier tune as another appeared to bound next to the first actor, wearing dwarf armor, a bearded mask complete with a helm and axe, standing so he was slightly kneeling to show the true size of the race he represented. Next was accompanied by a simpler song, wearing human clothes and bearing a sword and a mask that fitted his character. For a fourth time the music changed again to welcome the coming of a hulking man with an Orc mask on and a mace in hand, causing the first three to react in dramatically raising their weapons. The crowd let out hollers and other noise of disapproval at the Orc's arrival but otherwise remained silent.

As the music played in a thick rumble of rhythmic pounding of drums and strings, clearly a battle song, the trio fought the Orc actor who was joined by an even larger being posing as a troll, both covered in grey and green paint so to tell them apart. In the midst of it all, a sixth actor appeared in the controlled chaos, curly brown hair matching the Halfling mask he wore along with his lack of shoes. Moving about in exaggerated fear and awe, the latest actor managed to avoid the fighting just in time for a part of the earth at the left-hand side of the stage to rise in a makeshift hole, into which the actor jumped through. All the while the five other actors went on with their theatrical brawl, driving the troll and Orc to another, larger arch of earth that had come to be while they'd fought. As they did, another figure appeared this time atop the beam holding the curtain in place followed by at least three more. As the quintet on the ground fought on, the quartet above were accented with an almost playful tune. None of them had masks but rather painted faces, each a bright color with a tribal design. They knelt upon the beam high above the stage with ease, dressed in simple clothes as they watched their companions fight in pure awe and childlike smiles. It wasn't until the troll and Orc actors were joined by a small goblin and a feral looking warg character did the quartet show concern. Looking among each other, the actress with red paint lit a flame in her palm, causing her companions to jolt and stare. With a wide grin, the woman tossed the ball of fire towards the actors below, the blaze exploding just over them and forcing them all to shield their eyes. Enemies distracted, the woman bearing yellow markings waved her hand so the two sets of actors were pushed apart with stumbling steps, forcing the trio back towards center stage and their opponents to the arch. An impish looking male with green paint moved his hand in turn so the earth moved to make a slope, forcing the four bestial actors through the arch once and for all. At the same time, a man in blue paint carved a winding line through the earth by the hobbit actor's hole that was swiftly filled with a trickle of water. Recovering first from the burst of light, the dwarf actor swung his axe so that it hit the ground, causing a massive door of earth rose up and locked the four actors away once and for all. The elf and human actor recovered next, all three raising their weapons in victory. Yet when the quartet jumped down to join them, the playful music dominating as the tribal war tune had ended, none of the three first actors paid them any mind.

Baffled, the quartet tried to gain the attention of the trio, only for the human to react violently, the dwarf just as much while the elf seemed to look their way just as they moved out of view. At this point, the hobbit had reemerged, clearly relieved the fighting was over and began to use a rake he'd somehow procured to work the earth around his hole. The actor with green paint on his face approached the hobbit but got the same reaction as the elf, who looked away just as the man got his attention to move just out of the way. By now, the dwarf, human and elf had started to fight among each other some form of disagreement making their stances defensive to one another. It wasn't long before the dwarf actor stood before the door he'd created, the human by the tiny river while the elf stood in the middle. Once there, grass and sapling trees sprouted out of the ground around him, almost hiding the actor from view. More or less ignored now, the painted quartet looked at one another with sad faces, taking up the very edge of the stage to frown and look around thoughtfully. It wasn't until the elf and dwarf actors moved to fight one another again that the woman in yellow took on a broad grin, pulling an equally bright yellow scarf from a pouch hidden at her back to wrap the cloth across her face. Watching her curiously, the remaining three took on expressions of slack-jawed awe when the woman leaped into the air, held aloft by nothing at all as she twirled like a dancer over to where the other two actors clashed their weapons together. Pulling out a small scroll of parchment and a quill, the woman moved her hand to show the theatrical flourish of writing, what little of her face that was visible noting just how she admired the two actor's prowess yet feared them. When the two males drifted away the woman jumped back to her companions, holding the scroll up as if a prized treasure. The trio tried to grab for it like greedy thieves but allowed the woman to unroll it as if to read it, each reacting in exaggerated movements to what they heard. Even as the woman put the scroll away and pulled the scarf off, all four were excited now. Pulling out their own pens and scrolls of paper, the trio bounded off to the different sections of the stage, the woman in yellow heading right for the elf in his foliage. The woman in red bounded over to the dwarf, the man in blue to the human while the man in green took interest in the hobbit.

All the while, music played loud and childish as the quartet took note of their respective parties, coming back together in a twirl of happiness to relay what they'd learned to one another in a titter of high-pitched notes. Their cheery interaction was short-lived for the wall behind the dwarf actor was torn down by the quartet of actors beyond so they could rejoin the act. The dwarf managed to get the troll and goblin back under the arch but the Orc and warg got free, both being swatted away by both the elf and human in equal measure. Neither foes tried to cross the tiny river, the hobbit beyond oblivious to the dark happenings behind his back. Rather than stand and fight, all four of the painted actors opened their mouths in screams accompanied by strident instruments to relay the proper noise. At the swing of the Orc's mace, they scattered, rolling and boots working to gain purchase on the ground beneath them. From the right side of the stage, a flare of light caught the attention of all, coming to land before the Orc and warg in an almost blinding display of flame. By now the original quartet of shifters had vanished, having taken advantage of the distraction, leaving the new figure alone against the two villains. Dressed in a dress-like tunic covered in a prism of reds, oranges and yellows, her cloak made of feathers matching her attire the woman's raven black hair was a contrast to her equally vibrant mask, making it all the more remarkable. To his left, Fili's voice almost broke the trance Kili and the rest of the dwarves were in as he declared. "Eibhlin!"

Looking closer, it wasn't hard to find the woman's hazel brown eyes almost hidden by the holes in her mask, which was covered in vermillion feathers and had a narrow beak covering her nose. In hand was a thin sword while the other was raised with flames in her palm, tossing them at the Orc as though to strike at him. As part of their performance, the Orc opened his mouth in a pained howl and danced away, leaving the warg open to attack. Before it could, some of the water in the tiny river leaped from its bounds to solidify into a man dressed in a long blue tunic and black leggings, his cloak glittering like a moonlit surface with a dragon mask on his face. The mask seemed to vary between blue and green, appearing to be dyed leather with short horns covered in dangling bits of moss. In hand he bore a war staff, the wood construct beating the warg away. Only now the Orc had recovered, moving to strike again just as a third burst onto the scene, this time from the ground itself. Covered almost head to toe in dirt and green paint, the man held a war hammer and a shield, a badger mask adding to his ferocity as he ran forward across the stage and bowled the Orc over. Distracted by his opponent, the warg was back for a second try, forced away by the arrival of the fourth and final warrior. A woman dressed in a brown tunic and leggings complete with a wolf fur cloak over one shoulder and a quiver belt over the other, matching wolf mask grey and what little of her face that was visible marked by yellow war lines. In her hands was a longbow, curved elegantly and was brought down on the warg like a bat, sending the warg actor running. Recovered now, the Orc actor turned to her only for an arrow to be sent his way for his trouble. As both Orc and warg fell back, it was Kili's turn to mutter aloud. "Rayna!"

Thorin blinked from his seat, giving the latest warrior the most of his attention and nearly gaping when he realized the icy blue of the woman's eyes and curve of her jaw matched, if obscured by the paint and costume. As the Orc and warg actors fell to the ground, the four shifter warriors retreated as the human, elf and dwarf actors came together to inspect what had been done. When turning to face the shifters, they raised the thickest of their sleeves over their faces, the trio of actors looking about as if the new quartet were hidden from view. It wasn't long before the three performers began to squabble again, allowing the quartet to glance at one another. Seeming to come to some kind of silent agreement, none of them moved until their counterparts did, the badger-masked man retreating across the tiny river to sit by the hobbit who had continued to work in ignorance of all at his back. The dragon-masked man only had to move a few steps to be beside both the human impersonator and the river he was from, just behind the man as if being right next to him was a danger. Eibhlin in her brilliant clothes and mask leaped almost like a doe through the air to sit prettily atop the earthy arch the dwarf returned to guard who appeared as oblivious to her presence as the others. Only Rayna stayed behind at the stage's center, kneeling down to pick up a discarded scroll from the earth. No doubt where one of the first quartet had dropped it in their haste to escape. Tilting her masked head, as if what she read was truly of interest, the brunette woman collected the others and leaped up to just over where the elf stood regal in the greens created on the stage. Landing on the beam holding the curtain in place, she sat upon it and pulled what looked like a book from somewhere in her costume, setting the wayward scrolls inside. On the stage, the original quartet returned, taking in their fellow fallen artistes with sadness and awe. Seeing them appear, Rayna jumped back down to greet them, her arrival making the quartet jump and almost kneel in respectful amazement. They seemed ready to give her some kind of excuse when a strong hand raised quieted them, all four abashed in the face of Rayna's stern look. With her free hand, Rayna pulled a new pair of objects from her costume, the props easily recognized as a hammer and chisel. Extending her hands with a sad smile the woman with red paint took them prior to running over to hide near the arch and the dwarf guarding it. Next came a wood block and a simple knife, which the man covered in blue humbly received to take with him to join his dragon counterpart. After him the man covered in green smiled brightly when handed a flower of the purest white as well as a sprig of golden wheat, all but jumping for joy even as he ran to see his badger-masked companion.

Standing alone in center stage the two women covered in yellow stared at one another, one in contemplation, and the other in anticipation. Even the music had a tense feel to it, finally brightening when Rayna smirked to bring out the book again, and a new pen on top and held out for all to see. The woman before her was grinning broadly, jumping happily as she took the proffered objects like they were the best gift she'd received. Before her, Rayna was patient, raising a finger in silent instruction to wait. Stilling though she bit her lip, the woman in yellow paint watched as Rayna pulled the bright scarf back into view as the woman hadn't been wearing when she reappeared with her companions. Taking the vibrant cloth and about to put it on, the woman was stopped again so Rayna could pull a pair of jars out of a pocket. Her bow set aside, Rayna opened both and dipped her fingers in one, their tips coming away a light blue. Wide-eyed, the woman didn't move as the small appendages stained by the paint touched her forehead, drawing something unseen there. Rayna dipped her fingers again, this time coming away in white to repeat the process. Using the last of the white, Rayna also dotted the woman's face almost playfully, smiling until the woman did in turn. The jars vanished and taking the scarf up again, Rayna wrapped her fellow actress's head and lower face with it. Finally both turned in order to face their audience, allowing all to see the undeniable moon painted onto the nameless woman's forehead, Rayna's bow back in hand as they both jumped backwards onto the curtain beam to sit upon it, overlooking all with knowing smirks on their faces. Then in a voice she didn't have, the woman in yellow was pointing to the sky, causing all no matter their roles to look up and point. In consequence the audience did the same, watching as the moon, full and pure in its coloring stood watch over everything.

Somewhere, exactly the dwarves would probably never know, a voice deep and aged called out over the crowd and the now almost mute music. "The moon sees all and is at its highest; the New Year is come!"

At those words alone, the crowd around them practically imploded with noise and riotous laughter. Many had even gotten to their feet and were linking arms so to dance in their joy, the musicians playing a new song to go with the scattered lyrics being sung throughout the masses. It was all so distracting, Thorin and the dwarves almost couldn't see the stage was now free of its former occupants, the actors having fled in the outburst of revelry. Even the bit of green foliage and earth-made arch were gone, leaving only the curtain and its supports along with an empty expanse of open dirt. Someone called out informing all the next stage of games and feasted would begin once everyone had quieted enough for the statement to be heard, no one seeming to care the stage was vacant as the filed away once more. From the masses, Benneit managed to find them with the offer of helping them back to their fire pit. Thorin nodded his thanks and bid his kin to follow the man. The trek took almost fifteen minutes, the dwarf king stopping the man by speaking up. "Can you tell us what that play was about?"

The dark haired man paused at the question, his green eyes blinking as if realizing that someone may have failed to explain things. So, he spoke in a kind and informative tone. "Any other year it would be of a battle or some other event but this year was of our coming and the spirits."

"Spirits?" Balin almost exclaimed, his eyes wide as most everyone blinked at the new context of what they'd just witnessed. Even Thranduil and his fellow elves appeared surprised.

"Yes. As we shifters are part elemental and know not which of the Iluvatar made us, our records say the first of our kind were trained by spirits instead." Benneit said calmly, taking their reactions in stride.

"Of animals?" Dwalin questioned gruffly, his brow furrowed unpleasantly.

Benneit chuckled. "And nature for they are connected, at least to us. The firebirds, when they lived, dragons before corruption and age slew them, badgers and other beasts of the forest in their moments of benevolence."

"And wolves?" Bofur spoke up curiously, making several of the others nod in agreement with the toy maker's inquiry. "Why not another bird of some sort?"

"No one knows." The dark-haired man responded with a shrug. "But wolves are the most boundless and mysterious of them all, as well as possibly servant to the moon as they sing to it the most. It is why Rayna does so well in that role."

Frowning, Kili looked up at the shifter, not pleased to know the women who'd come earlier in the evening had somehow talked Rayna into what she'd believed herself free of. "I thought she wasn't taking part in any of the festivities this year?"

Benneit gave a light frown, showing he was just as displeased even as he went on. "She was but none here have done that play as many times as she has. For someone other than a wind-user to play the part is unthinkable."

"It's that important?" Tauriel asked, the red-haired elf woman gazing at the shifter with a curious look in her grey eyes.

Grass green orbs fell on her, sadness making them darker than they were. "We are all a tribe, a clan that must depend on each other more often than not. To not have the truth in everything is a concept we don't have. What you saw tonight is how our people's lives began, as it was recorded. More so, wind-users are the rarest in terms of numbers as they often succumb to becoming wind or are slain by someone thinking them a demon. So it's no surprise Rayna is as fierce as she can be flighty sometimes." Benneit paused, trying to smile. "But enough on that for now. The night is still young and some new food will be come around soon."

"Is being a wind-user why she has no family?" Ori spoke up from his seat, making the shifter stop midstep.

At the question, the dark-haired man appeared thoughtful. "To be honest with you, I don't know. It's not uncommon for us to find lost offspring among the other races, trying to get by." His handsome face took on a new shade of despair. "Our finding Rayna was fortunate, as most others are not. Maybe with all of you, she'll gain what she's always wanted: a place to stay."

"She has been through much with us. We are not about to turn her away now. Many thanks, Benneit." Thorin told him, his words ending all other questions.

Benneit's face relaxed considerably, the shifter smiling faintly as he nodded at the dwarf king. "Of course, Thorin-_chieftain_." He said politely, his lips curving into a wider grin as he went on to say. "Once everyone is done eating, more games will be held for any still wanting to participate. Aside from that, I suggest enjoying the night."

The shifter departed after that, leaving them alone to listen to distant songs and laughter all around, even some cheering at a soccer match in session. Food did come as promised, as did mead or water, many around them pointing to the sky and its many lights. Having become enthralled in the display high above, no one noticed Rayna had come back until she spoke. "See anything interesting?"

Many jumped in surprise, blinking to find the woman had resettled next to Kili who was beaming at seeing her there. "Hey! Where have you been?" he asked, now accustomed to the way Rayna's eyes glowed in the darkness.

Smirking a turn, Rayna shrugged, once again in her thick clothes that hid most of her lithe form from view. "Around." She remarked, not the least bit troubled when Kili linked his arm with hers.

To the side, Gloin's own smirk was wide, his voice low and knowing. "You could've told us you were an actress."

Rayna chuckled. "On occasion. It's not common we have a spirit moon on the solstice."

"I thought you did well." Kili muttered quietly, inwardly glad to know something new about her, even if it was revealed in the most unexpected way.

Across the pit, Legolas was speaking in a wistful tone. "Your friend was very stunning."

"Such was the intent." Rayna quipped, nudging the dwarf next to her as she gazed up at the sky. "See anyone familiar up there?"

Frowning, Kili's chocolate brown orbs search the heavens. "Why?"

"Stars are thought to be many things. Tears, jewels, holes in the night sky some giant made in his error. We think of them as souls."

More than one person glanced between the brunette woman and the sparkling sky over them even as Dwalin spoke in the barest hint of wonder. "Of the fallen?"

"Who else? Each has stories of their own." Rayna muttered into the quiet of their pit, as most nearby had calmed down to enjoy the starlight too.

"Really?" Ori called out, delighted and amazed.

Rayna chuckled at the younger dwarf's enthusiasm. "More than can be said in one night."

"Do you think your brothers are up there?" Fili asked from nearby, the blonde dwarf coming off as forlorn as well as curious.

Not looking at him, Rayna kept her gaze on the sky. "I have to. They died defending the lives of others. What better place to show their valor than in the sky, where all can see, no matter what race you are?"

"Do they have any family who came here?" Thranduil surprised all with his question, almost missed in its softness. Looking at him from across the fire pit, Rayna found the elf king wasn't even looking at her but at the heavens. She even considered lying, maybe saying something curt to humble the man more than her words already had. As the king had behaved the whole evening and sounded interested in the answer, the logical part of Rayna's brain found she couldn't deny him.

Looking back up at the sky again, Rayna spoke at length. "Just Gayle's older brother, Gordon. Ciara and Laomann are too young for anything remotely close to battle and Orlaith is too old. The chosen of the twins Eilis and Nola aren't warriors of any kind, so they are probably in Rivendell, watching the children." She paused, going over the almost endless list of names and faces in her head before continuing to say. "Of anyone else, I either don't know who or where they are, or they are gone."

"You have us." Kili told her, smiling once more as he shifted so they were connected at the shoulder and hip, just as they'd done several times during their travels.

Blinking at the remark, Rayna found she couldn't argue against it, smiling just as brightly at the dwarf she'd chosen. "Yes, yes I do." She said, both looking back to the sky once more to gaze at the shining jewels of the night, uncaring of what the morning and its new year had in store. To them, all that mattered was the moment, and each other.


End file.
